


Come dance for me

by Mlg40



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 130,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlg40/pseuds/Mlg40
Summary: Emma Swan is supposed to meet her best friend Ruby at a new club in town, but she gets stood up. She is soon enjoying the company of the clubs owner and best dancer. Will she get the private dance she has been offered.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have posted a Swanqueen story. Please go easy.

Emma Swan walked into the club. Her best friend Ruby was supposed to be going with her, but now she was meeting her here. It wasn’t what Emma had expected it seemed very high end she was glad she had dressed up now. Tonight she had gone for a dress, it was red and very tight, but she did like how she felt in it. Her loose, curled blonde hair hung around her shoulders, and she had put some makeup on. This was very different from how she usually dressed, Emma was a Bail-bonds person, and it called for comfortable, casual clothes. The high heels she wore tonight would be no good for her job because they ran they always ran, so flats were crucial.

She gripped her bag a little tighter as she made her way to the bar. The place was packed tonight. It was one of the best places in town. Ruby had to pull a lot of strings to get them on the list another reason why Emma couldn’t understand Ruby’s lateness. The placed oozed class from the décor to the range of drinks it had on offer. Emma hoped she had brought enough money with her. It would probably cost one month’s wages to drink in here. Feeling totally out of her depth, she felt much happier in their usual haunts, especially the small Diner Ruby’s grandmother ran. Which served alcohol on a night, but she could understand Ruby not wanting to socialise where she worked. Emma owed Ruby and her grandmother a lot they had helped her out when she had nothing making sure she and her son always had plenty to eat.

She approached the bartender and ordered two glasses of white, handing him the money her eyes scanned the room for a table to sit down. Sighing as the only table was very close to the stage, least when Ruby finally arrived which she hoped would be soon she should be able to find her. Placing the glasses down on the table and taking a seat, she looked around and noticed all the other patrons looked, upper class. She had heard of some kind of show been put on here but wasn’t sure what kind with it being mostly guys she had an idea. If it was just a high-class strip joint, she wasn’t sure how she felt about that. There was a group of loud rich guys sat over in one corner girls and plenty of champagne surrounded them. 

Emma felt very exposed, sat alone and prayed Ruby would be here soon. She decided if she hadn’t turned up by the time she had drunk her wine, she was leaving. She opened her bag and checked her phone. No message so hopefully that meant Ruby was on her way. Sipping at her wine, she was pleasantly surprised it wasn’t bad, especially since she was more of a beer or whiskey girl. Emma didn’t have expensive tastes but thought she should at least try and fit in with her surroundings.

A group of the regular dancers peeped out from behind the curtains. They were evaluating who was in tonight and if they would get some good tips. Mal was one of the older dancers, but one of the best and certainly kept up with the others. A tall blonde who had a flirty personality and oozed sex appeal, confidence and intelligent were also words associated with her. Mal’s gaze immediately fell on the blonde with the red dress sat front and centre. She was interested but sighed as she felt her best friend and boss Regina walk up behind her. Regina shared many of her friend’s traits, but she was a brunette and didn’t suffer fools lightly. “So anyone interesting out there to dear!” asked Regina. 

Regina owned the club and only danced on special occasions now. Mal thought about lying but knew Regina would know. So she pointed in the blonde’s direction “She’s new I haven’t seen her in here before” replied Mal. Regina moved Mal to one side to get a better look looking the blonde up and down she definitely piqued her interest. The woman was stunning to look at, and well turned out. She wondered if she lived out of town because she knew everyone that was anyone in this town.

“I think I will be dancing first tonight,” said Regina as she continued to watch the blonde. Regina licked her lips yes she most certainly would be dancing tonight, needing to get to know this woman better.

Mal whined “Come on she isn’t even your type Regina!” she said, turning to Regina to plead her case. “I haven’t had a decent date since we finished, come on take pity on me.” 

Regina turned and took hold of her chin “Don’t pout dear it doesn’t suit you! and she is very much my type.” “Go ahead and talk to her I’m not stopping you,” she said, kissing Mal on the lips.

“Like I would stand a chance next to you, everyone melts with those amazing brown eyes and olive skin tone” huffed Mal. Regina kissed her again and smirked before going backstage to get ready. She had a show to put on and an attractive blonde to impress.

Emma sipped the last of her wine which she had enjoyed, it was so crisp and refreshing, but she wasn’t going to wait any longer no matter how good the wine was. She had given Ruby plenty of time now and would be having words with her when she did see her leaving her alone in a strip club. As she got up to leave the lights went down, and fire erupted from the stage. “Tonight we have a special treat for everyone ‘The Queen’ will be dancing,” said the stage announcement. 

Emma’s jaw dropped as the most beautiful looking woman she had ever seen walked out on stage. She couldn’t take her eyes off the woman she just stood there totally mesmerised maybe she should stay a little longer. Her legs seemed to work on their own to sit her back down in her seat. She reached out for the glass of wine she had bought for Ruby and pulled it towards her.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and could barely drag her eyes away to see who it was. The waitress sat a bottle of champagne down on the table. “Compliments of the manager,” she said as she walked away. Looking down at the bottle, it was a relatively expensive bottle, and she looked around to see if the manager was close by, but no one was obvious. Emma had no idea who that was, but in a place as expensive as this she wasn’t turning it down. Pouring some into the empty glass from earlier she took a sip it wasn’t bad but nothing she would pick herself.

Everyone cheered as Regina stepped further out on to the stage, ready to start her performance. She walked to the centre of the stage and nodded to the band. The music began to play, and a silence fell over the crowd. Smiling as she noticed she already had the blonde’s full attention, this was going to be a good night she could feel it. 

Regina wore a long cloak, and as she moved, it revealed a small brown leather bikini. She held her arms out, and Mal and another girl stepped forward and slid the cloak off. They backed away as Regina started swaying her hips from side to side suggestively inching her way slowly down the stage. She ran her hands, intimately over her hips and licked her lips. Her eyes always on the blonde the whole time like she was just dancing for her and only her. Regina’s hips kept time with the music as she moved closer to the blonde stepping on to the blonde’s table. Every movement deliberately slow and sensual, her routine was well-practised, everything she did well or not at all and especially her passion dancing.

Emma gulped as she realised the brunette was heading her way this dance felt very personal she could feel the woman’s eyes on her. Maybe she was imaging it surely a woman like her wouldn’t be interested in dull, straight-laced Emma. The way she moved her body was almost hypnotic, and it was certainly taking her breath away. All Emma could do was watch; she could feel her face colour up as the brunette stepped on to her table. Her whole body felt frozen to the spot as the brunette got closer. She was inches away from Emma now her heart sped up, Emma felt a heat low in her stomach. She hadn’t been sure in the past if she was attracted to women, but she felt something now.

She rubbed her hands nervously down her thighs as the brunette got lower her silky olive skin so close. She was so tantalisingly close to Emma now she could smell the fragrance she wore. Emma looked up into the chocolatey brown eyes of the brunette, she was staring back at Emma, and she licked her lips. Emma’s chest rose and fell all she wanted to do was feel those plump red lips against hers. Her eyes fell to the woman’s chest; her breasts barely covered swaying in front of her. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest being so close, the brunette was so intimidating.

The woman kneeled in front of Emma and picked up the bottle of champagne. She tipped her head back and poured some of the champagne into her mouth. The brunette took hold of Emma’s chin and turned her head and let the champagne trickle from her mouth into Emma’s. It tasted so sweet as it ran down her throat. It felt like her brain had overloaded all other thought had left her now. The brunette’s lips were ghosting so close to hers, and then she felt them touch her chin, removing the remanents of the champagne. Emma swallowed the liquid, and the brunette mouth moved closer to her ear. “I can arrange a private show for you later if you would like” she whispered. 

Emma’s heart was hammering away in her chest now, and she shuffled in her seat her underwear getting uncomfortable from how turned on she was right now. All she wanted to do was run her hands over that silky soft skin and worship the woman in front of her as the brunette continued to sway her hips close to Emma. She held her hand out to Emma to help her down from the table. It took a few seconds as she was having a job functioning now. 

Emma took her hand, trying to stop it from shaking, and the brunette jumped down from the table. The woman leant forward and laid a soft kiss on Emma’s hand. The music slowed, and the brunette turned and bowed to the crowd and strode off backstage. Emma let go of a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding she looked down at her hand to see the bright red lipstick mark on it. That had been one hell of a show, and Emma was glad she hadn’t left now. She poured herself a glass of champagne as her heart started to return to normal.

Regina walked into the changing room backstage looking very smug, knowing she had done an excellent job. Mal followed her in and sat down on the sofa “well you certainly sealed the deal there I wouldn’t even stand a chance now” she huffed, and Regina smirked. 

“Don’t be a sore loser, dear” said Regina as she shimmied out of the bikini bottoms and removed the top. Not bothering to hide her naked body they had all seen each other naked plenty of times before, she reached for her regular underwear and put it on. “She’s interested I could tell from a mile away that my performance produced the desired effect.” 

“Regina it had the desired effect on most of the audience so how long are you leaving it before you close the deal,” asked Mal. “I wonder why she was alone that takes some confidence, what do you reckon model? A CEO of a major company? Oh, she might be an actress or singer.” 

Regina shrugged “Don’t know but getting close earlier she definitely keeps herself in shape, so I shouldn’t be disappointed.” “I’m not keeping a woman like that waiting, close up for me please, I owe you one dear” she smiled. Regina dipped forward, examining her make up in the mirror, running a finger over her lips. Standing up straight, she adjusted her blouse and skirt she had put on smoothing it out, giving herself one last once over in the mirror.

“You know I will darling now go before I change my mind and give her a…,” replied Mal, not getting chance to finish as Regina threw the keys at her deliberately missing her.

“Don’t say anything crude I know you” scolded Regina as she flashed her a smile and walked out the room.

A few minutes later, the brunette sat down next to Emma and held out her hand “Regina Mills, and you are?” she asked. Emma looked at her. She was fully dressed now in a tight black pencil skirt and white blouse. The blouse looked as though it couldn’t contain her cleavage. 

Emma took her hand and shook it “Erm Emma Swan.” she said shit this woman was interested in her.

“I don’t beat around the bush I meant what I said earlier I find you very attractive Miss Swan, would you like a private show?” sitting back in her chair oozing confidence.

“Yes very much so” stumbled Emma hardly believing her luck she was going home with a woman and not just any woman. A beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous one. Her heart rate had sped up again she couldn’t believe this very attractive, sexy woman wanted her, things like this never happened to her. Ruby would lose it when she found out maybe it was a good thing she never turned up.

“Back to yours!” said Regina as she got up to leave, wow this woman sure doesn’t mess around thought, Emma. She looked impatiently at Emma “are you waiting for something, dear?” 

Emma got to her feet “Don’t you have things to do here first, can you just leave?” asked Emma.

“What’s the point of staff if you don’t delegate this place will run fine in my absence, now there is no need for you to worry about my business shall we go?” sighed Regina. “Follow me I have a car outside,” she said.

“Sure,” said Emma and followed Regina out of the club almost at a run or the closest she could do in heels.

The taxi drive back to Emma’s place had been long and awkward. Emma had felt like she had to fill the silence. She cringed at herself as she remembered all the rambling she had done. Regina had done nothing but sigh and give her concise answers, and Emma was wondering if this was a mistake. She didn’t usually do one night stands, and she appeared to have nothing in common with this woman they seemed to be from very different worlds. Ruby’s voice kept appearing in her head and telling her to chill out and just go with it there was nothing wrong with a one night stand but Emma wasn’t sure.

Regina followed Emma into the apartment as Emma switched the lights on she looked around. So Emma wasn’t as sophisticated as she looked in the club. The place was clean but looked like it needed a good tidy up. There were clothes strewn about the place nearly on every surface and paperwork covering the dining table. Regina was wondering if she had made a mistake here looking at the home and the non-stop chatter on the way here. She tried to block it out she could put up with it for one night the blonde was incredibly fit.

She couldn’t deny though how hot Emma was in that dress it did her a lot of favours. Emma picked up some of the clothes and threw them into the one chair, so the sofa was clear. “Sorry the maid’s week off!” joked Emma and Regina sat on the very edge of the couch. “Would you like a drink? I have some red wine, coffee or water” said Emma.

“Just a small glass of red for me I prefer not to be intoxicated, and I would prefer if you weren’t either,” said Regina. Emma seemed nervous and clumsy enough without drinking more alcohol.

Emma smiled and walked into the kitchen what had she got herself into here. This woman seemed high maintenance. Telling what she shouldn’t have to drink although Emma did want to remember sleeping with such a gorgeous woman as Regina so opted for water herself.

She walked back through and set the glass of wine next to Regina and sat down next to her. She sipped at the water and put it on the side table. “Is the child in the pictures yours?” asked Regina, pointing to a picture on the wall.

“Yes, that’s my son Henry; he is six, you don’t have to worry he won’t be back for a few days he is staying with his father,” said Emma. Regina watched Emma, and she seemed nervous, not the same confident blonde she had seen in the club. She was constantly fidgeting and sipping the water looking everywhere but at her. 

Regina decided to take charge, hoping Emma hadn’t changed her mind. “I think its time you showed me your bedroom Miss Swan!” purred Regina. 

Emma gave her a nervous smile and got up off the sofa “follow me!” She walked after Emma to her room. This was similar to the living room clothes and stuff everywhere. Who was this woman she lived like a teenager at least the bed was clear she thought.

Regina closed the distance between them she looked at Emma who looked like she wanted to say something. “Your body language says you don’t want to do this, Miss Swan. I do hope you aren’t wasting my time!” 

“I do” whispered Emma fidgeting with her hands. Regina moved closer and tilted her head she gazed at the full pink lips in front of her. “I just think you should know I have never done this with a woman before” mumbled Emma. 

Regina sighed; she should have known the confident woman in the club was too good to be true. She considered calling this whole thing off. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” said Regina she was quickly losing interest. “I’m not some kind of teacher and not your guinea pig to see if you like women,” she said, looking annoyed.

“Please don’t leave. I’m a fast learner” purred Emma as she stepped forward and kissed Regina. She pulled her closer, resting her hands on her sides, trying to portray confidence she didn’t yet feel. Regina felt Emma’s tongue requesting entrance to her mouth and let it past her lips to entwine with hers. If Emma could keep up this confidence the night might actually go somewhere thought Regina. Regina’s hand slid up to the back of Emma’s neck, and she deepened the kiss. At least the blonde knew how to kiss, as Emma gently tugged on her bottom lip. 

Regina reached around and unzipped the back of Emma’s dress. Emma slipped her arms out of it and let it fall to the floor. Regina pulled back out of the kiss to get her first look of the blonde’s body. Well, she certainly looked after herself thought Regina, she had a well-toned slightly muscular body. “Ever thought about dancing your body is stunning Miss Swan?” asked Regina as her eyes raked over soft milky white skin.

“I’m all left feet I’m afraid,” said Emma looking down at her own body. But she was very proud of her body she worked hard every day to keep in shape, and it seemed to impress Regina. The way those brown eyes appraised her body upped Emma’s confidence.

“Shame!” Regina gently pushed Emma back towards the bed until she sat down on the end of it. “I do believe I promised you a private show and I never go back on my word” purred Regina. She noticed Emma’s iPod on a dock on the side “May I?” Emma nodded. She flicked through a few songs before she settled on one. 

She turned towards Emma “This is not technically what I do. I’m not a stripper, but I will make an exception for tonight!” said Regina. “In case you wondered you’re allowed to touch in fact it’s encouraged” she purred. Emma leaned back on her hands, trying to look casual but feeling anything but. Her mind was in overdrive she had this beautiful woman in front of her about to dance for her. Her heartbeat was always fast now beating hard against her ribcage she swallowed hard trying to compose herself. 

Regina started to sway her hips from side to side again in time with the music. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a black lacy bra underneath. Emma tried desperately to lick her lips because her whole mouth had gone dry. The blouse slipped from her shoulders and fell to the ground. She never took her eyes off Emma, and Emma never took her eyes off Regina. Regina’s hands disappeared round her back to release her skirt.

She pushed the skirt over her hips and down her body, stepping out of it. Emma tried to gulp, but her throat was too dry as she looked at the brunette in her panties, bra and high heels. Damn, she was hot. Emma wondered how she had got this lucky. Regina liked the way the blonde looked at her as her eyes burned a trail down her body. She kicked off the high heels and sauntered towards Emma as she ran her hands up and down over her curves.

God Emma had barely even touched her yet, and she felt like she was going to combust. She thrust her body forward like a wave, scarcely an inch from Emma’s face. She bent forward and said, “Do you think you could help me with my bra?” Emma just nodded. She didn’t think she was capable of actual speech at this point. Emma fumbled with the bra as shaky hands managed to unfasten it, Regina let it fall from her arms. 

Emma was having difficulty breathing at this point; she felt like a teenage boy seeing his first pair of boobs. Regina nudged Emma’s foot with hers to make her widen them. She wound her body down almost snake-like till she crouched in front of Emma she smiled as noticed how aroused Emma was through the wet spot on her underwear. She ran her hands up Emma’s thighs feeling the strong muscles under her fingers “I think you need to go further up the bed” she purred. 

Emma pulled herself back up the bed as Regina stood up, licking her lips like she was going to pounce any minute. She hooked her fingers into her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. Emma squeezed her thighs together at the sight of Regina fully naked in front of her. Regina started to crawl towards her like a predator stalking their prey and Emma knew she was going to enjoy being the prey. 

She crawled up Emma’s body and settled on top of her and started kissing her. Emma placed her hands on to Regina’s backside, appreciating the warmth and the weight of the other woman’s body against hers. Emma moaned as she felt Regina’s thigh push her legs apart and connect with her aching centre. Regina’s mouth moved to her neck as she kissed and nipped at her throat. Emma’s head shot back as Regina’s fingers found there way past her waistband and slid into her soaked folds. “Holy shit” was all Emma could manage as Regina slid two fingers deep inside her. Her thumb was applying pressure to her clit.

Emma was totally lost in pleasure as Regina kept up their deadly rhythm, her body rising and falling, increasing the pressure against her. Emma squeezed her eyes closed; she knew it wouldn’t be long; she could feel her orgasm fast approaching. Everything was just so overwhelming she couldn’t ever remember feeling this turned on from a few touches. Regina added a third finger, and Emma ground her hips against her driving her fingers deeper as Emma’s fingers dug into her backside. Her moaning turned in to panting as she got closer to the edge pleasure coiling up in the bottom of her stomach. “Fuck please” begged Emma, Regina sped up in response rubbing tight circles with her thumb around her clit. 

Regina bent her fingers slightly and hit just the right spot as she felt Emma’s walls squeeze her fingers. She continued to hit that spot a few more times, and Emma flew over the edge, calling her name over and over. Her head fell back against the pillow as her orgasm slowed, and she tried to control her breathing. Regina rolled off the top of her and laid next to her. Emma turned to look at her in time to see Regina place her fingers in her mouth and get her first taste, Emma nearly had another orgasm just watching her cleaning her fingers thoroughly.

“You taste so good Miss Swan” as she sucked Emma arousal off her fingers. “But now I think it’s time you gave back” she purred. Emma didn’t need telling twice as she climbed on top of Regina, she removed her own bra so she could feel her skin against Regina’s. Emma stared into those intense brown eyes as she lowered her warm mouth on to one of Regina’s breasts. 

Her nerves had vanished entirely now, and she just wanted to make Regina come as hard as she just had. She ran her tongue around her breast as her hand caressed the other. She pinched the nipple between her finger and thumb until it was a hard peak. Emma could hear Regina’s breathing increase, and she moaned as Emma sucked the other nipple into her warm mouth. She let it pop out of her mouth and then licked it swirling her tongue around the soft skin.

She kissed down Regina’s body, leaving a blazing trail down the taut olive skin until she reached her centre. Then she kissed and nipped at her inner thighs, grazing her teeth over the surface eliciting a groan from Regina. Emma couldn’t wait any longer; she had to see what this gorgeous woman tasted like. She parted her legs a little more and ran her tongue through her folds from the bottom to the top. A long moan came from Regina, Emma looked up to see Regina’s eyes closed she looked beautiful. 

What had Emma done to deserve being between this gorgeous woman’s thighs? She slid her tongue up and down her folds and felt Regina’s hand in her hair, gripping tightly, keeping her close. There was no way Emma was going anywhere right now. “It appears you are better at this than you let on Miss Swan” she whispered. The other hand gripped the sheets as Emma’s tongue found her clit and flicked at it eliciting a gasp from Regina.

She licked and sucked at Regina’s clit as her moans got louder. She felt the grip in her hair get a little tighter as Emma slid two fingers inside her. She brought her fingers close to her entrance then drove them back in again, making her back arch off the bed. She heard Regina’s breathing getting more ragged as she continued to slide her fingers in and out of her. “Just there” panted Regina as Emma sucked hard on her clit, pushing her over the edge as her juices coated her fingers. Emma loved hearing her name being called as she carried on her rhythm till Regina’s breathing evened out.

Emma dipped her tongue back in to get a last taste of Regina. She couldn’t get enough of her; she tasted so sweet like nothing she had tasted before. Emma moved back up Regina’s body and kissed her lips. Regina moaned as she tasted herself on Emma’s lips. “Are you sure that’s your first time because you seemed to know what you were doing Miss Swan.” Emma nodded, and Regina started attacking her neck “don’t think I’m finished with you just yet, Miss Swan!” Emma just hoped she had the stamina to keep up with the gorgeous brunette.

Emma stood in front of the coffee machine and poured herself a large cup full she was used to working with very little sleep. She needed it today Regina had been insatiable, and now she had an ache. A beautiful reminder of her night with the hottest woman ever. She felt a hand come round her waist and wondered if Regina was after more, but apparently, it was just her coffee she was after. “Don’t worry; I will make myself another” laughed Emma. “Would you like some breakfast?”

“Depends what is on offer?” said Regina leaning against Emma’s breakfast bar. 

Emma looked through her cupboards then her fridge feeling a little embarrassed “Well, I wasn’t expecting company, so it’s Pop-Tarts or some leftover Chinese takeaway.” Emma sniffed the takeaway “Yeah, still seems good.”

Regina looked horrified “Do I look like the type of woman who eats Pop-Tarts or left-overs Miss Swan?” “And you have managed to keep a child alive for this long?” Regina sighed and finished up her coffee “That’s a hard pass from me, thanks.”

“He likes Pop-Tarts,” said Emma in her defence she did need to improve her eating habits, especially when it was just her.

Regina shook her head and sighed again. There was a knock at the door “that sounds like my cue to leave!” as she walked towards the door.

Emma didn’t want to sound desperate, but she wanted to see her again. She followed behind her “Do you fancy doing this again sometime?” she asked.

Regina opened the door, and Emma thought she wasn’t going to get an answer. She cringed and wondered if it had come out too needy. “Maybe,” she said as they both turned to look at Ruby who was stood there her eyes wide and her mouth open. Emma dragged Ruby inside as Regina walked off down the corridor. Ruby popped her head back out the door and watched Regina’s backside as she sashayed down the hallway out of sight.

Emma pulled her back through the door again. “Did you …..? with…?” mumbled Ruby. 

“Use your words Ruby and yes I did sleep with her last night” laughed Emma watching Ruby struggle to get her head around what she had just seen. Emma leaned in “she made me come five times and then twice again this morning” she whispered. 

“Well that’s just greedy” laughed Ruby. “Here was me feeling sorry for standing you up and you were having one of the best nights of your life.” “Are you seeing her again.”

“I don’t think so, all she said was maybe what’s that supposed to mean?” asked Emma feeling disappointed.

“You just need an excuse to go back to that place and see what happens,” said Ruby. “Did she leave anything behind?” she said, walking into Emma’s bedroom.

“I doubt it” sighed Emma it was a night to remember, but she wanted to see her again not just remember it. 

Ruby walked out with a pair of underwear dangling off her finger; she looked down at Emma’s boy shorts. “Are you sure? These don’t look like yours!” smiled Ruby. Emma smiled and grabbed the underwear from her. Ruby grabbed Emma’s arm dragging her into the living room “Come on, I need all the juicy details now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma returns Regina's underwear and meets Mal. Can Emma get Regina to go on a date with her?

Emma had been continually thinking about the other night, and she couldn't get Regina out of her head, not that she wanted to. She really wanted to see her again but wasn't sure if Regina was interested. She looked like she enjoyed herself, but Emma wasn't sure if it was just a one night stand to Regina. It wasn't to her she didn't usually do that kind of thing.

Ruby, her best friend, had thought it was great she had been telling Emma to let loose for some time now. Maybe she should've just left it at that, but there was something about this woman that left Emma wanting more. 

She stood outside the club where she had met Regina, which also happened to be the club Regina owned. She felt in her pocket for the underwear that was giving her the excuse for being back here. She doubted Regina needed the underwear back. Emma had googled Regina and found out she was very well off and a successful business owner. Apparently, she had a string of clubs that were all doing very well.

Emma took a deep breath and walked through the door of the club. It sure looked different in the daytime and very quiet. It was well decorated and tasteful for what these places usually looked like. Not that Emma knew she had never been in one before it was wrong to assume they were all greasy dives. 

She walked across the room towards the bar; the barman looked up and saw her. "Sorry we aren't open till nine, you will have to come back then," he said as he continued to stack the shelves.

"I'm not here for a drink, can you tell me where Regina Mills is, please?" asked Emma. She leant against the bar and watched one of the girls practising on stage. She moved so gracefully and had a lot of skill.

"She is through the back; her office is the large room on the right," he said, opening a case of expensive champagne like the one Emma had received the other night. "I will warn you though she doesn't usually see people without an appointment!" he said, turning back to stacking the shelves. 

"I just want to return something she left at mine the other night" answered Emma. She moved her elbow as he started to clean the area of the bar she was leaning on.

"Oh, you're one of those! You're not her usual type" he smirked and pointed to the door at the back of the club. "Like I said her office is on the right through there." Emma nodded and headed to the door. 'One of those' thought Emma was she one in a long line of women. Maybe this was silly; perhaps she shouldn't have come here after all. Damn, she was here now and would look more of an idiot just turning around and walking back out again.

She carried on through the door why did it bother her this much that she might be another notch on this woman's bedpost. Maybe because she wouldn't mind seeing if it could go further and that seemed even more doubtful now, was she just kidding herself thinking she might be the one to change her mind suddenly. The article she had read on her mentioned she had previous long term relationships.

Well, whatever happened she was here now, and she was going to give the brunette her underwear back and see what happens. She wouldn't get her hopes up because she doubted she was smooth enough to get anywhere with this woman.

She knocked at the door, and her nerves returned now her heart started to beat faster in her chest. This was ridiculous at any other time, Emma classed herself as a confident woman, but anywhere near this woman and she went to pieces. 

She heard a voice shouting come in through the door, although it didn't sound like Regina's voice. She shrugged and opened the door, she walked into the room and came face to face with a tall blonde woman. "You're not, Regina!" mumbled Emma. 

"How very observant of you" drawled the woman. She stalked closer to Emma, and Emma backed off until the back of her legs hit a chair, and she fell into it. "I can be whoever you want me to be." She licked her lips. Why did Emma feel like she had just walked into the lioness's den? 

"Sorry I must have the wrong room I was told this was Regina Mills's office," said Emma desperately gulping for air the whole presence of the woman felt like it was suffocating her.

"No, this is her office. She will be back soon, unfortunately" purred the blonde. "Why don't I keep you company until she returns." She lent her hands on the armrests of the chair, effectively pinning Emma to it. She held out her hand "I'm Maleficent, Mal to my friends." "Oh you're the blonde from the other night you sure look different in the day time," she said, looking Emma up and down.

Emma awkwardly shook her hand. "Emma Swan, I can come back later I don't want to inconvenience you" she mumbled, pulling her hand back from Mal.

"She was right about you being in shape" purred Mal as she peered down the front of Emma's shirt. Emma grabbed her top and pulled it from Mal's grasp, looking a little put-out.

"Regina told you about the other night?" asked Emma, "did she say anything else about me like if she wanted to see me again?" She internally cringed how desperate did she sound one night with this woman, and she was turned into a lovesick teenager. 

"Don't get your hopes up dear she isn't into conventional relationships, but she did enjoy the other night if that helps" replied Mal. "I could take your mind off her if you want or teach you some things," she said, biting her lip and running her hands down Emma's thighs.

"Erm I'm good thanks" mumbled Emma wondering if she should have brought her taser with her. "I'm going to get going I can speak to her another time when she's about."

Mal was just about to answer as the door opened and Regina walked through. She took in the scene in front of her, shook her head and smiled "Put her down Mal, you're scaring the poor girl."

"We were just getting to know each other" Mal purred staring at Emma.

"Well I think that is enough for now, I believe Miss Swan is here to see me," said Regina looking at Emma and Emma nodded frantically.

Mal sighed, and her hand shot to Emma jacket pocket. She pulled out Regina's underwear. "She seems to be carrying some of your underwear around with her. I think she has a crush on you" smirked Mal.

Emma blushed and made a grab for the underwear. Regina took hold of them "I do believe they belong to me!" she said. "If that is all Mal I believe you have work to do." Mal sighed, took one last look at Emma and exited the room. 

Emma's body sagged into the chair in relief as Mal left. She looked up at Regina, who seemed amused at the whole situation. A thought crossed Emma's mind "How did she know they were your underwear" asked Emma.

Regina sat on the edge of her desk in front of Emma; she crossed her legs, and her skirt hitched up a little. Emma's eyes fell on her stockinged legs; god Emma had only had one taste, and she already felt hooked on the woman. Her mind was suddenly flooded with images from the other night oh how she wanted to be buried in those thighs again. 

Regina clicked her fingers in front of Emma's face to get her attention. "My face is up here, Miss Swan" smirked Regina. Emma blushed again at being caught staring. "Even though it's not any of your concern Mal knows what my underwear looks like because we used to date." "You two were pretty close as I walked in if you're going there, Miss Swan I would be careful she is a handful."

Emma looked at Regina shock all over her face "No I was, no I'm not interested in her" mumbled Emma.

Regina laughed "I was just teasing Miss Swan; she would eat you alive." "Now was there anything else or was you just being a good samaritan and returning my lost underwear?" asked Regina. She picked up the underwear and leant over her desk, opened the drawer and dropped the panties in there. 

Emma's eyes went wide at the view of Regina's backside as she leant over the desk. Suddenly all Emma could think about was taking Regina over her desk, her hands caressing that perfect ass. Emma scolded herself since when had she turned into a horny teenager, what was happening to her. She wondered if Regina was doing this on purpose did she know what effect she had on her?

"Can I help you with something Miss Swan have you finished leering at my backside" sneered Regina. Emma looked down this was the second time she had got caught 'leering' yes Regina had it right. "I have some time before my next meeting, and maybe I should help you out a little" she purred as she got up and walked over to the door. Emma heard the click of the lock, and her pulse rose.

Regina strode over to Emma "Get up" she said those intense brown eyes staring at her. Emma was straight up and over to Regina "I have been rather keen to see that body of yours again, Miss Swan." Emma stood there like she was waiting for permission to touch a precious object, maybe she was! Regina's hand grabbed at Emma's top and pulled her forwards. Her hand slipped up Emma's top and touched the warm, soft skin underneath. 

This seemed to spur Emma on as she grabbed at Regina's backside. Her mouth was attacking Regina's throat, kissing and nipping at the smooth skin. "Don't mark me where it can be seen!" growled Regina. "I have a meeting later and don't want everyone knowing my business." Her hand grasped at Emma's cotton-covered breast. "You need to buy better underwear these do nothing for you" gasped Regina as Emma picked her up. She wrapped her legs around Emma's waist as Emma carried her over to the desk.

She laid Regina on the desk and pushed up her skirt, revealing her prize. She deserved this for putting up with Regina's jibes plus if her tongue were buried deep inside Regina, she would maybe stop talking. The woman liked the sound of her own voice. Unclipping the stockings from the garter belt, she slipped her panties down her legs and threw them to one side. 

She pulled the chair over and sat down, placing Regina's legs over her shoulders. It was a fantastic sight, Emma leant forward, licking the evidence of Regina's arousal off her inner thighs before nipping at the soft skin as Regina moaned. Emma had never tasted anything as good as Regina; she couldn't get enough. Her tongue was dipping inside, and she licked straight up to the top, flicking her tongue against the woman's clit. 

Regina moaned her hands were threading into Emma's hair. Emma grabbed her backside, sliding it forward to get deeper. Her tongue thoroughly explored Regina. The noises Regina made had Emma squeezing her thighs tightly together. Emma pulled her head back. She needed more contact she didn't want it just to be getting each other off. She grabbed hold of Regina and pulled her into her lap. 

Regina looked confused, and Emma kissed her, she moaned at tasting herself on Emma's lips. The kiss seemed all teeth and tongues "Tell me what you were thinking about earlier as you gazed at my backside" whispered Regina. Emma flushed red "Don't play shy I much prefer the confident take charge Emma tell me" she demanded.

"I imagined you laid over your desk and my hands on your ass caressing it before I slipped my fingers deep inside you…" mumbled Emma.

"Hmm what and then you would fuck me" purred Regina and the throb in Emma centre increased tenfold at the words she used. "I'm not sure you're up to that yet Miss Swan maybe work up to that because I wouldn't like a sloppy job done." Regina flicked the button on Emma's jeans and slipped her hand inside "you do seem to have got yourself worked up though" she said as she pressed her hand against Emma wet underwear.

Emma's hand slid down between their bodies, and she pushed two fingers deep inside Regina her thumb, adding pressure to her clit desperate to prove herself. Emma kissed along her jawline. She felt Regina's hand disappear down the back of her jeans, grabbing her backside. Her fingers slid easily in and out of Regina; she felt amazing.

Regina moaned louder as she ground her hips, pushing Emma's fingers deeper inside her. Emma added a third finger stretching Regina and corkscrewed her fingers as she felt her walls tighten around her fingers. "Oh Miss Swan, you do have some skill maybe I should let you fuck me over the desk" she gasped. Regina started to pant as she got closer, her nails dug deep into the skin of Emma's backside, causing Emma to gasp. Emma added pressure to her clit, and this pushed Regina over the edge. Emma kissed her on the lips so no one could hear her calling Emma's name as the pleasure flowed through her body. 

As her orgasm slowed, Emma leaned in and whispered "I really like you, Regina" as she carried on kissing her neck. Regina's body stiffened, and the next minute she was struggling to get off Emma's lap. 

"I have just remembered my meeting it was brought forward, you are going to have to go sorry," said a flustered Regina. Flustered Regina didn't last long it went back to all business Regina. She straightened out her skirt and picked up her underwear. "Did you hear me you need to go Miss Swan now!" She opened the door and pushed Emma out of it, slamming it shut in her face. 

All that went through Emma's head was what the fuck just happened? She ran her fingers through her hair in an effort to tidy it up. She looked around part of her wanted to knock on the door and demand to know what happened. She doubted that would go down well with her. Mal came round the corner, she looked Emma up and down then smiled. She stalked right up to Emma "Do you need a little help with that?" she asked, pointing at Emma's crotch. 

Emma turned red how did Mal know she was horny, then she looked down and realised her jeans were unfastened. "No thanks" stammered Emma as she ran off down the corridor fumbling to fasten her jeans. All she could hear as she left was Mal's laughter. 

Emma sat outside the club, resting her head against her steering wheel what had she done wrong. Everything had been going fine, they had been having a good time, and then bam Regina had chucked her out. Plus she was no better off; she had nothing solid with her. All she wanted was to maybe go for a drink with her and see how things went. 

Obviously, Regina was only interested in her for sex and nothing else. Emma just wasn't like that she needed more, she wanted to get to know her. 

Emma arrived at the florist, she wasn't sure what she had done but if she had upset Regina somehow. So the only thing she could do was send her some flowers as an apology, and hopefully, that would lead to a conversation. She picked out some flowers and wrote on the card. She apologised and wrote down her number so Regina could contact her if she wanted to talk about it. She slipped the card inside the envelope and wrote Regina's name on it. 

She put the card in the flowers and wrote down the address of the club for the florist. She passed them over, and he promised they would be delivered tomorrow she nodded and left. All she could do was wait she felt too humiliated to return to the club. Why did this woman's feelings mean so much to her already technically Emma had done nothing wrong well least she didn't think so. This was the easy way she wondered if Regina would even see her if she turned up back at the club. 

A couple of nights later, she sat in front of the telly with her son, Henry, who was fast asleep on her knee. She ran her fingers through his mop of brown hair. He looked so much like his father which wasn't a good thing for Emma. A constant reminder of the man who sent her to prison for something he did. Anyhow that was in the past now he had grown up considerably in the last few years. He had been a shitty boyfriend but a great dad she couldn't fault him there, and Henry adored him.

Looking down at her little boy she thought about all the struggles they had to get here, and she was proud of herself and also grateful to her best friend Ruby and her grandmother who had given her a room when they were sleeping in her car and made sure they never went hungry. Now she had a safe and stable home for Henry. Now she just had to sort her love life out which brought her thoughts back to Regina Mills.

She had not heard anything from Regina and at this point doubted she would. She was just about to carefully get up and take henry to bed when her phone beeped with a text. It was probably only henry's father Neal checking on the arrangements for the next time he had Henry. She picked up her phone and looked confused when it was a number she didn't know. She opened up the message expecting it to be spam. She was pleasantly surprised, and her heart sped up a little when it was from Regina.

Regina: You did nothing wrong, Miss Swan I was just busy and thank you for the flowers although they weren't necessary.

Emma shook her head; she didn't believe that for a minute. Emma felt a lot braver when she wasn't face to face with Regina she needed to get some time to just speak with her and they could get to know each other better.

Emma: Ok! how about we meet for a drink?

Emma waited a few minutes, and no answer came, so she shrugged and picked up Henry and walked into his bedroom. Emma pulled the covers back and laid Henry gently into the bed. She heard her phone beep in the lounge. She kissed Henry and wrapped him in blankets tightly just the way he liked it. She sighed she had dropped lucky with such a fantastic kid she thought as she walked back into the lounge.

She dropped on to the sofa and picked up her phone, smiling as it was from Regina again. 

Regina: I do not get many nights off; I could think of more enjoyable things I could do with you than chatting and drinking.

Emma: We could do that as well, what is the harm of having a drink and chat first? Or as your barman said I am just one of the many?

Regina: I would like to know which barman you spoke too, and no, you aren't one of many. Fine, you can pick me up Sunday night at eight. I will send you my address.

Emma: Great, that's a date.

Regina: No, it's not a date, Miss Swan!

Emma laughed, well, this was progress she wondered what had changed Regina's mind. She didn't care; she was finally going on 'not a date' with Regina. She had never put this much effort in before or had this much grief, but something told her Regina was worth it. Emma knew she was risking it, but she felt confident tonight not sure why so texted Regina again.

Emma: So, what are you doing right now?

Regina: I have just got out of the shower, and I'm about to do some paperwork why?

Emma: Oh nice send me a pic, you owe me after the other day sending me away all hot and horny.

Regina: I do not owe you anything I never promised to get you off.

Emma: It's polite to return the favour after I made your toes curl.

Regina: You're not that good Miss Swan but fine I will send you a pic.

Emma waited impatiently for her phone to beep. She grabbed it as soon as it beeped and opened the pic. She growled when she saw a pic of Regina's paperwork.

Emma: Not exactly what I meant!!!

Emma threw down her phone next to her. She bet Regina was having a right good laugh to herself. She heard her phone beep again, and she was in two minds whether to pick it up or not. She was too nosy just to leave it, so she picked it up and opened the message.

Regina: I stand under the hot water of the shower as it runs down my curves. Squirting some shower gel into my hands, I rub it into my breasts as the lather continues down my body. My nipples harden as my hands run over my stomach and down to my centre. My fingers slide easily into my warm, wet folds. I rub tight circles around my aching clit. Pleasure fills my body as I continue my rhythm 

"Oh, shit!" exclaimed Emma as she read the text she hadn't expected that.

Emma: Omg I wish I were there then I could help you out in the shower.

Emma unfastened her jeans as she reread Regina's message her face flushed as thoughts from the other night ran through her head. Her hand slipped past the waistband of her underwear, and she moaned loudly at how wet a few words from Regina can make her. Her eyes close, and her mind takes control as she rubs her clit. She knows it won't take her long as she imagines Regina fucking herself, pushing her fingers deep inside herself. Emma's body writhes on the sofa as she pants she needed to see her again. 

Her body shakes as she comes whispering Regina's name. Fucking hell Regina is so hot she is driving her crazy. Her body slows down as she composes herself, hoping there is something else but great sex between them. She picks up her phone as she gets her breath back.

Emma: Thank you!

Regina: Your welcome, I would never like to leave a woman unsatisfied. Now wash your hands and go to bed. Goodnight Miss Swan x

Emma laughs, then notices the x at the end of the message. Woah none of the others had that at the end. Right she is not going to read too much into that she tells herself!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma takes Regina on a non-date date. Will Regina actually enjoy herself or will it all end in disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read this.

Emma pulled up at Regina's house. She was twenty minutes early; her mouth dropped open as she stared up at the huge home. House more like mansion thought Emma. What did a single woman want with all that space? Everything about the house said Regina, well what little she knew of the woman. She better get out of the car this type of neighbourhood some nosey neighbour would be out soon to investigate.

She unclipped her seatbelt and wiped her sweaty hands down her pants. She looked down at what she was wearing maybe she shouldn't have come looking so casual. As far as she was concerned, it was smart casual. They were only supposed to be going for a drink. She laughed to herself she doubted Regina would approve whatever she wore.

She stepped out of the car and shut the door behind her. She thought back to what Ruby had said earlier about her plans for tonight. Now it was closer to happening she was getting cold feet about them. Maybe going all out to impress Regina wasn't the best idea she was just expecting a drink. She had googled her again and found out some of her likes and dislikes and tailored the night around them.

Damn it she wasn't guaranteed to get a second date anyway she was going to go all out on this one! If it was possible the house looked more intimidating the closer she got. Her eyes wandered over the well-kept garden, shit she had forgotten the flowers! She ran back down the drive and grabbed the flowers and chocolates off the back seat. She hoped Regina wasn't watching she would think she was crazy. Was she doing the right thing obviously by looking at the house she was punching above her weight. No wonder she didn't want anything serious, especially with a woman like her who lived from paycheck to paycheck. 

Damn, she was here now and what would Regina think if she had seen her and she just left. She moved a little faster down the drive this time she was still more than ten minutes early, so she didn't have to worry about that. She stood on the porch, yet again her heart was beating hard against her chest. She reached for the doorbell and pushed it and stood back. She rocked from foot to foot as she waited. She noticed one of the upper lights go off, and the hallway one come on. She hated this feeling of not being good enough; they were both just women at the end of the day.

It was so quiet in the neighbourhood she could hear the sound of Regina's heels as she approached the door. So different to where she lived there was always something going on, and it wasn't always good. She held up the flowers as she saw Regina's outline through the frosted glass pane. The door opened, and the bright light from inside temporarily blinded her. 

"Hi," said Emma as she struggled to focus on Regina. She held the flowers and chocolates out in Regina's direction.

"Good evening Miss Swan" she looked down at the flowers and chocolates. "Are they for me?" Emma nodded. "Erm thank you how thoughtful!" She took the flowers and chocolates she looked them over quickly and put them on the side table.

Emma, whose eyes had managed to adjust to the extremely bright lights, looked at Regina. "Wow you look nice," she said smiling, relieved Regina had gone casual too. She wore tight black jeans, a red blouse and black blazer she carried over her arm. Emma thought that to be honest, Regina could probably make a bin bag look stunning.

"Shall we go, the sooner we do this sooner we can get back and to more enjoyable pursuits" she purred. She looked at Emma "You look erm presentable Miss Swan I would reconsider that red jacket though!" 

Emma rolled her eyes "This is my favourite Jacket I've had it for years."

"Yes, it looks like you have" quipped Regina as she stepped out on to the porch and locked the door behind her. 

She followed Emma down the drive "your house is amazing and your neighbourhood is so quiet" said Emma. Emma pulled open the car door for Regina to get in; she had been busy cleaning her car all morning. She had left it too long, but now it sparkled.

Regina stopped dead in her tracks "What is that supposed to be?" she asked, pointing a well-manicured finger at Emma's car. "Is it even safe?"

Great did she like anything about Emma; not everyone could afford a fancy car. Emma felt a little offended "Of course it's safe my son rides in it!" snapped Emma. Emma took a deep breath and smiled as she gestured for Regina to get in. Maybe things would be more relaxed when they got to know each other a little better. Regina dusted off the seat and got in looking like something was going to jump up and bite her.

Emma got in the driver's side and smiled at an uncomfortable-looking Regina. "I hope you like what I have planned. I looked up some of your likes and dislikes on the internet" said Emma hopefully. 

"Don't believe everything you read Miss Swan!" she said, fastening her seatbelt and rested her hands in her lap. "I'm sure what you have planned will be fine dear I appreciate you putting thought into it."

Wow, did Regina just say something nice to her and Emma sighed a little in relief maybe the night would go okay after all? "The site looks pretty trustworthy, look," said Emma passing Regina her phone open at the page she had found. Emma started up the car and pulled away from Regina's house.

They pulled up at the first stop a small Diner a few streets away. Regina had spent most of the time disproving everything Emma had found out about her. Emma felt a little deflated as she got out and held open the door for Regina. "I don't recall it anywhere saying I liked small old fashioned Diners" exclaimed Regina. This was undoubtedly going to be an emotional roller coaster ride for Emma just as she thought she was getting things right; she was knocked down again.

"No, it didn't, but a bounty hunter's wage doesn't stretch to fancy dinners sorry" answered Emma, who had now lost all her enthusiasm. 

Regina felt a little bad "I'm sure this place will be fine you do know its not a date though, just a drink?" Emma just smiled and offered her an arm as they headed towards the door. Least Regina had the sex to look forward to later if she survived this part she thought.

Emma showed Regina to one of the booths, and they sat down. "So how did you find this delightful place," asked Regina as she looked around taking in the vintage decoration. It did have a certain charm to it.

"It belongs to my friend's grandmother, Henry and I eat here quite a lot, especially when money is a bit tight, she would never see us going hungry. Regina was quite surprised at that admission Emma seemed very open about her life. She had never met anyone so honest before it made a nice change. She felt a little bad that Emma struggled for money to that extent should she offer to pay or would that offend her. "When I first moved here with Henry we were living out my car, and she offered me a room and food, but I made sure I paid her back when I could afford it too."

Emma passed her the menu, and she looked it over there was very little of what she would typically eat. Emma rolled her eyes as Ruby bounced over to take their order "I thought you weren't working tonight" said Emma through gritted teeth. She had hoped not to have Ruby staring at them all night making it more awkward than it already was. 

Ruby smiled "Are you ready to order?" Emma looked at Regina, and she reluctantly nodded. 

Regina tried desperately to find something that wouldn't be covered in grease or sugar finding at the very bottom of the list a Caesar salad. "I will have the Caesar salad please," she said, thinking they couldn't do anything too bad to it.

"And that's with?" asked Ruby.

"Just that, thanks and a glass of water," said Regina she thought was the safest thing.

Ruby just shrugged and looked at Emma. "I will have burger and fries and an extra portion of fries and a vanilla milkshake I'm hungry tonight. Regina shook her head; she couldn't imagine where Emma would put all that food she looked so fit and toned. Ruby wrote down the order and walked away.

"Sorry I didn't realise she was going to be here tonight," said Emma looked over towards the counter as Ruby leaned against it watching her.

"It's fine because it's not a date!" "So how did you get into being a bounty hunter?" asked Regina.

"It was the only place that would give me a chance after I came out of prison" answered Emma. Regina's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline with surprise. Emma held her hands out in front of her "I wasn't guilty; I know that's what they all say, but Henry's father let me go down for something he did." "And no one believes a kid who was part of the System." Emma's nerves were making her ramble. "Then I found out I was pregnant with Henry in prison, so I had to make some sort of effort with his dad for his sake."

Regina just sat there and listened as Emma spilt her whole life story. A few minutes later Emma finished "Sorry I will stop talking now, we can eat and call it a night if you want, I know this is pretty dull and not what you expected."

Ruby served them their food as the awkward silence carried on. Regina had to admit the fries smelled pretty good as she pushed her salad around her plate. Maybe this wasn't as bad as Regina had expected and she found Emma quite charming. Perhaps she should ease up on Emma and let her know she didn't exactly hate the night. She had never really got to know a woman before, and Emma intrigued her. 

To be fair, the only thing that was making a date dull yes date was Emma's mood change. The women she typically met were a lot like her, and Emma was utterly different, and she enjoyed that. "Would you mind if I took a fry?" asked Regina "They smell so nice."

Emma smiled and pushed the plate towards her "Not at all that's why I got them, so I don't have to share my own" laughed Emma. Regina reached over to Emma's plate and deliberately took a fry off her plate. Emma was just about to complain when Regina moaned as she bit into the fry. Shit, how could she make eating a fry look sexy, this woman could make anything look sexy. 

Emma's complaint died on her lips, and she pushed her plate forward. Regina carried on, helping herself. She watched as her full lips closed around the fry and never wished so much she was that fry. 

She had to get a hold of herself that is not what tonight was about it was about getting to know Regina with their clothes on. A few minutes later Regina had finished the whole plate. "Right, I will go settle up, and I can take you home" smiled Emma. 

"I thought you had a whole night planned" asked Regina. "I would like to see what you had planned Miss Swan!" as she picked up her bag and got her purse out.

Emma's face lit up at Regina's words "I'm paying you can put that away" she said to Regina. "I asked you out, so I'm paying."

"Are you sure?" asked Regina "I don't mind." Emma nodded and walked off to the counter. Regina watched as Ruby seemed to be interrogating Emma and chuckled. Emma finally escaped Ruby's questions and brought over Regina's jacket and helped her on with it.

Emma rushed around and opened Regina's door for her when they got to their next destination. Regina stepped out "you are very chivalrous, but it's not necessary I can open a door myself," she said.

"I just want to give you the full 'Emma' experience" laughed Emma as she moved around to the boot of her car. 

Regina looked around except for a couple of old buildings and some dense forest there was nothing here. Emma opened the boot and started digging about in there. Regina felt a little worried what was Emma up to? "Can I ask what is going on because this has a horror movie atmosphere going on here" quipped Regina. "I can defend myself if you are trying to kill and bury me in the woods, Miss Swan."

Emma laughed loudly "Come around here." Regina walked around to the boot "We are just going to watch a movie, would you be okay with sitting on a blanket, or would you prefer a chair I brought both?"

"A blanket is fine dear, but I don't see a movie screen," said Regina looking around, wondering if she had missed something. Emma didn't say anything else. Just grabbed some blankets and a bag out the boot and walked around the front of the car. She spread out the blanket, sat down and gestured for Regina to join her.

Regina sat down next to her as Emma started grabbing things out of a bag. Regina shook her head as Emma pulled out four different types of snacks. "You do know we have just eaten," said Regina.

"Yeah, but you can't watch a movie without snacks. I think there is some kind of law against it" replied Emma smiling. "Please tell me that all the stuff online isn't false you do like old movies?"

"Yes, Miss Swan, that fact is true. I do enjoy old movies," she said, much to Emma's relief. Emma started writing a text on her phone and then the movie appeared on the barn wall. Regina smiled as the title screen came up "Casablanca I love this movie." Emma turned and fist-pumped she had got something right. 

She twisted the cap off a cider and passed it to Regina "Sorry I played it safe I don't know anything about wine." 

"This is fine, but you must try the cider I make sometimes trust me you won't taste better," said Regina as she turned to watch the movie. Emma was impressed she couldn't believe someone like Regina would make her own Alcohol. Emma took her jacket off and laid down and rested her head on it as they settled in to watch the movie.

Emma found the movie okay but not her thing. But she enjoyed how much enjoyment Regina was getting out of it. She kept turning around and explaining specific parts of it and facts she knew about the actors. This was a different side of Regina a side Emma really liked. She had spent most of the movie watching Regina not the film the way the moonlight hit her just right. Emma knew she was beautiful, but she looked even more stunning framed by the moonlight.

Regina was lent back on her hands with her legs outstretched she looked relaxed and happy. Emma threaded her fingers through Regina's and stroked her hand with her thumb. She noticed Regina glance out the corner of her eye at their hands. She waited for her to pull away, but she didn't she just returned her attention to the movie. This was the first time Emma felt comfortable around Regina. Her heart was beating at its regular rate for a change. Emma chuckled as Regina's other hand kept reaching over for the snacks, so much for already have eaten. 

Emma sat up as the credits of the movie came up there fingers were still entwined. Regina looked down and squeezed her hand and took her hand back. "Thank you, Miss Swan. I really enjoyed that I have never watched it outside before," said Regina. "It brings a different atmosphere to it. I would like to watch more movies like this it was a good idea." Another compliment Emma couldn't believe her luck.

Regina laid back to look up at the sky, so Emma joined her. "The stars look pretty out here you don't get to see them very well in the city" sighed Emma she was enjoying this night very much. She could feel the warmth of Regina's body next to hers as they were reasonably close now.

Regina looked up and pointed. "That's the big dipper there," she said using her finger to follow a line of stars.

"Wow really? That's so cool!" smiled Emma looking up.

Regina laughed, a real rich deep laugh. "I have no idea, but it sounded good."

"Omg Regina I can't believe you did that" laughed Emma as she nudged Regina in the side. Regina turned on her side and looked at Emma as she gazed back. Emma moved closer there was barely an inch between them now. Emma could feel Regina's warm breath against her lips and smell the sweet cider on her breath.

Emma looked down at Regina's lips, they had kissed before, but this seemed different. Regina licked her lips her intense gaze watching Emma. Then she was gone, Regina shook her head "It's getting late we better get back" she said, turning away from Emma and getting to her feet. 

Emma seemed stunned for a moment still staring where Regina had been; then she came to her senses. She got up and started piling the stuff into a bag "Yeah you're right" she mumbled. Emma packed up all the stuff and dumped it into the boot of the car.

About half an hour later they pulled up outside Regina's house. The trip back had been very quiet both women lost in their heads. Emma ran around and opened the door for Regina "You do know there is no need" as Emma walked her up to the front door. "I wasn't sure about it at first, but I had a nice night thank you, Miss Swan" Regina said.

"Its Emma my name is Emma," she said, backing Regina up against her front door. She pinned her against the door and leaned in, pressing her lips to Regina's taking hold of her face. She noticed Regina's eyes were closed as she closed hers, Emma's hands moving into her hair at the back of her neck. Parting her lips as she gently kissed Regina's upper lip, feeling Regina's hands stroke down her sides and rest on her hips. Emma's tongue tentatively ran across her bottom lip as she deepened the kiss. Now she was close enough to feel Regina's heartbeat beating faster in her chest they had kissed before, but this felt so different.

Feeling Regina's tongue trying to gain entrance, she parted her lips more to let her inside, and Emma's tongue stroked hers. Emma gently tugged on Regina's hair as she got lost in the kiss she never wanted it to end. One of Emma's hands slid down to the back of her neck and squeezed intensifying this kiss even more and making Regina moan. Emma tugged on Regina's bottom lip, and she reluctantly pulled away "need to breath" panted Emma as she gazed into Regina's eyes.

Regina grabbed her jacket "I will say it again you certainly know how to kiss a woman, come in!" she whispered breathlessly as she tugged her forward. 

Emma looked like the decision was causing her pain. "I can't I want to do this properly" whispered Emma. She took Regina's hand off her jacket "I don't sleep with people on the first date." She turned and walked down the driveway. 

"Emma! You can't kiss me like that and just leave plus I think that ship has already sailed don't you" She shouted at Emma's retreating figure. Emma wanted to turn around and drag the woman up the stairs, but she was determined it was going to be more than sex. 

"I will see you soon," she said as she reached the end of the driveway. She heard the door slam behind her and knew she had probably pissed her off. She climbed in the driver's seat and slammed her fists on the steering wheel. Damn, she had just turned down the sexiest woman she had ever met, but she had shut her down earlier. Emma needed it to mean something to be more than sex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Emma and Regina escalate quickly. Then Regina shuts down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have put an extra chapter up today because things can get pretty busy at the weekends and enjoy.

Regina looked out her bedroom window as she went to close her curtains. What was that lurid car still doing outside her house. It had been half an hour since Emma had dumped her and supposedly left. She saw the bonnet of the vehicle up and Emma walking about in front of it. She shook her head and grabbed her robe, wrapping it tightly around herself. 

“What are you doing Miss Swan. I thought you were leaving!” snapped Regina. 

A flustered Emma looked up; she was covered in oil and grease. “I was trying to, but my car has decided to pack up on me don’t worry I will ring Ruby to come fetch me,” she said as she wiped her hands down her pants. 

“Its nearly one you can’t go ringing people at this time come inside I have a spare room you can stay there tonight and I will get my neighbour who is a mechanic to look at it in the morning,” said Regina. 

“If you’re sure? Then thank you” said Emma. Well, she was going to get to see the inside of Regina’s mansion after all. She followed Regina up the drive towards the house.

“You do know if you bought yourself a decent car, you wouldn’t have this problem,” said Regina as she entered her house. 

“Sorry, but I chose to feed my son and keep a roof over our heads than buy a fancy new car!” snapped Emma. 

Regina looked at her “Just don’t touch anything and follow me” said Regina. She locked the door and switched off the hallway lights. Emma followed her upstairs like everything of Regina’s the decoration was immaculate and looked expensive. She followed Regina to the end of the upstairs hallway and walked into a very luxurious bedroom. Emma was confused. This didn’t look like a spare room it looked like hers.

“You will have to use my shower the guest bedroom’s shower is not working right,” said Regina pointing towards the door. “There are fresh towels on the shelf help yourself and toiletries in the cabinet.”

“Thank you! I appreciate this” smiled Emma feeling a little guilty for snapping earlier. She slipped past Regina and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She looked around the bathroom was nearly as big as her whole apartment there was a large walk-in shower and separate tub. She stripped off and dumped her clothes on the toilet seat she opened the cabinet and looked at the array of toiletries. She picked some apple shampoo and similar shower gel, damn she should have grabbed her gym bag out of the car it had a spare pair of sweats in. Oh well, she would have to make do with the clothes she had on.

She switched the shower on and gathered up the toiletries. She stepped underneath the water and pulled the door closed. Damn this shower had good pressure as the hot water eased the tension in her body. She squirted some of the shower gel into her hands it smelled amazing and suddenly the text Regina sent her the other night entered her head. 

Damn, her body started to instantly react as she washed her body. This woman was going to end up killing her. She ignored her body as she felt a heat low in her body every little touch of her body was so sensitive. She fought the thoughts to invite Regina in and give in to what she was craving. There was no saying Regina even wanted her now. She quickly washed her body and her hair and turned off the water. She stepped out she needed to get dry and get into bed before she did something she shouldn’t. 

She looked down, and her clothes had gone from the toilet seat damn that woman was quiet she hadn’t even heard her come in. She grabbed a towel off the shelf and wrapped it around herself.

Emma walked into the bedroom. Regina’s towels were so fluffy and warm. Regina laid on the bed, waiting for her. She was laid on her side, resting on one arm. She was just in her bra and panties, the light hitting her olive skin just right. Emma’s throat went dry as Regina gave her that look the look that she was going to consume her completely. Regina beckoned her over, Emma’s legs felt like jelly as she walked over towards the bed.

Regina eased the strap of her bra off her shoulder, revealing one of her voluptuous breasts. How could she still make Emma feel as nervous as their first time. Everything about her was perfect. “Come here, Miss Swan” purred Regina. She threw off the towel and crawled on to the bed, looking anything but smooth. Her hand was resting on the soft skin of Regina’s side as she leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were moving against Regina’s gently tugging at her bottom lip.

Emma’s eyes fell on her breasts as her fingers ran over the lace-covered breast. Emma’s lips worked there way down Regina’s throat, kissing and nipping. She looked up at Regina. Her eyes were closed, and her head tipped back. Emma kissed the soft skin of her breast as her hand caressed the other breast. Her mouth covered her nipple, and she ran her tongue over the hardened nipple. Regina moaned as she felt Emma’s warm mouth against her skin. “Are you sure you want this, Miss Swan? I would hate you to go against your morals.”

Emma nodded she would deal with her feelings; later, there was no way she could stop now. Her teeth grazed the nipple as she sucked it in and let it pop back out her mouth. She teased it with her tongue eliciting smalls moans to fall from Regina’s lips. Emma continued her journey down her body as Regina laid her head back on the pillow. Emma looked into Regina’s hungry eyes as she slipped Regina’s panties down her legs. 

She smiled and laid down on the bed next to her. “I want you up here” Emma whispered. The sudden confidence excited Regina, and she got straight up. “Right up here.” Regina positioned herself a knee at each side of Emma’s head. Emma ran her hands up the back of Regina’s thighs and grabbed hold of her firm backside. “I want to worship you like the Queen you are” purred Emma as she buried her tongue inside Regina. 

Emma watched as Regina’s head shot back and she cried out. God, she was stunning. She felt privileged to be laying here. She dipped her tongue inside Regina, and she instantly coated her tongue; she couldn’t get enough. Emma couldn’t even think as she heard Regina’s moans got louder and she grabbed hold of the headboard to steady herself. Her other hand was grabbing Emma’s blonde curls, pulling her closer as she rode her face. Emma grabbed her ass she couldn’t get close enough all she could hear was Regina and the sounds her tongue made as she licked and sucked her. 

Regina ground her hips as she got closer and closer. She called out Emma’s name as she burst over the edge. Emma kept her close as she rode out the orgasm her tongue licked up everything coming from Regina. She tasted so good like nothing she had tasted before. She let go of Regina ass and slid two fingers inside Regina she wanted to bring another orgasm out of her she wasn’t ready to stop hearing those glorious noises that fell from Regina’s lips. Regina panted and cried out with pleasure as Emma carried on fucking her. She dragged her fingers to the very edge of Regina’s entrance and slammed them back inside her.

Regina seemed to be heading faster to her second orgasm as Emma curled her fingers, hitting just the right spot. “Come for me, Regina” purred Emma. 

“Oh fuck just there, harder, say it again” called out Regina as she pushed herself firmly against Emma’s fingers.

“Come for me my Queen” that was it Regina came calling Emma’s name as Emma continued to fill her. As her orgasm slowed down, Regina’s body slumped forward, and Emma eased her down on the bed. Regina was exhausted and collapsed back against the pillows; Emma wiped her mouth and kissed Regina. 

“Give me a minute, and I will return the favour” smiled Regina trying to get her breath back. 

“You so beautiful” whispered Emma as she moved Regina’s hair from her face. Emma knew she shouldn’t say it, but she couldn’t help herself.

Emma woke a few hours later and realised she had fallen asleep in Regina’s bed. She could hear Regina’s soft snores. Her body was against Regina’s back, and her arm was around her waist. Her face was nuzzled into Regina’s neck. She thought she better move before Regina realised and freaked out. She rolled away and on to her back. Maybe it was better if she went and found the guest bedroom. Better than getting thrown out of Regina’s bed any minute they had both been so exhausted after hours of sex they had just fallen asleep where they lay. 

Emma sat up and swung her legs out of bed. The movement seemed to disturb Regina. “What the hell are you up to” moaned Regina as she looked over at Emma. 

“I thought I better go to the guest room I fell asleep in your bed” Emma whispered. 

“Just get back in and stop disturbing me I’m not setting the guest bed up now” snapped Regina. 

Emma got back in and laid back down “Goodnight Regina” she whispered. Regina just grunted and turned over. 

Regina woke in a tangle of legs and arms. Emma was laid flush behind her an arm around her waist. Emma’s leg was entangled with hers. Emma liked to sleep close. Regina did not. “Miss Swan, Miss Swan, can you please remove yourself from me” shouted Regina. Emma started to wake up then she realised where she was and who she was with. 

She immediately shot to the other side of the bed “I’m so sorry Regina I didn’t realise I was asleep. 

“No need to panic dear I just need to get out of bed,” said Regina as she walked across to the bathroom. Emma was surprised Regina seemed relatively calm. 

In fact, Regina was feeling anything but calm on the inside; she just did an excellent job of hiding it. Waking up like that with Emma wrapped around her had been far more intimate than she was comfortable with. She needed to get showered and dressed and out of here before anything else happened. 

Emma had come out of the shower and found her clothes clean and dry on the edge of Regina’s bed. She walked into Regina’s empty kitchen, and there was a note for her on the island counter. She read it and apparently Regina had to rush off for an early meeting but would text her later. Regina had said to help herself to coffee, and her breakfast was on the table. Emma put a mug under the coffee machine and wandered over to the table. She lifted the cover, and there was a stack of pancakes waiting for her, Emma almost drooled at the sight.

She grabbed her coffee and sat down in front of the plate of pancakes. She covered them in Syrup and almost inhaled them they tasted amazing. Emma cleaned her plate and practically licked it too, she downed her coffee and walked over to the sink. She washed the few pots up she had used and checked the note to see where the spare key was. 

She locked up and popped the key back through the letterbox. Damn with everything that had happened she had forgotten her car wouldn’t start. As she was about to ring Ruby, a tall older man walked up to the drive. He handed her the keys “your car is working now it was nothing serious didn’t take long to fix” said the man.

“You will have to give me your details. I don’t have any money on me at the moment,” said Emma feeling a little embarrassed. 

“No need Ms Mills already paid me” he smiled. 

Damn, she would be paying Regina back she didn’t take charity. “Thank you”, and the man nodded and walked back up the drive. Wow-what a crazy night, but an amazing one she thought as she walked towards her car.

Regina sat in her office. She threw her pen onto the desk. She couldn’t concentrate everything that happened last night kept invading her mind — the date and waking up essentially in Emma’s arms. No one had held her like that in ages, and it had her mind spinning. She didn’t find it as unpleasant as she thought she would. 

She was pulled away from her thoughts by Mal waltzing in. “Well someone was late into work this morning, did you enjoy your date with your blonde pet? She drawled. 

“Don’t call her that her name is Emma, and it wasn’t a date!” snapped Regina. She was in no mood for Mal’s antic’s this morning.

Mal perched on the edge of Regina’s desk “Your moody didn’t she put out?” chuckled Mal. “Or was she upset when you threw her out of your bed in the middle of the night.”

“Its none of your business but I didn’t throw her out of bed her car broke down, so she stayed the night” sneered Regina. 

Mal got up and straddled Regina’s lap “In your bed? I’m hurt we were together for more than a year, and I never got to spend the night in your bed” she pouted. “She is nothing but a girl what can she do for you that I can’t.”

Mal leant forward and attempted to kiss Regina’s neck. Regina pushed her away “Mal stop, don’t!” she said. She slid down Regina’s body and started to hitch up her skirt. Regina grabbed her hands “Mal I said stop!” as she removed Mal’s hands and pulled her skirt back down.

“What is wrong with you, you don’t usually refuse me” sulked Mal. 

“I’m not in the mood, just leave please,” said Regina. “I have work to do.”

“What the hell has she done to you, Regina, you’re on a fucking tight leash!” sighed Mal. Regina ignored her. “Fucking hell, don’t forget to invite me to the wedding.” as she left the room slamming the door behind her.

Well, it had been three days since she had heard anything from Regina. Emma had texted and even rang her and no answer. She didn’t have a clue where she stood. Regina reminded her of the sea like the tide she would pull you in only to push you away again. Emma was going to take Regina’s silence as her answer, she wanted nothing but sex and Emma needed more. She was fed up with making all the effort. 

The thing was she felt like she was addicted to this woman. She had gone and slept with her again the other night without a promise of anything more. She wasn’t about to do it again she had just got off the phone with Ruby, and they had planned to have a night out at Regina’s club tonight. Emma felt like she was playing games and that wasn’t her thing at all, but she wanted to show Regina she was fine and didn’t need her. 

A couple of hours later, she had put her armour on and was ready to go out. By armour, she meant digging out a very revealing dress she had bought ages ago and never worn before. She had one last look in the mirror, her dress was extremely short, and the sides had only straps. She had even spent some money on new underwear. She didn’t think her usual boy shorts would suit a dress like this. She was not used to wearing a thong, and it wasn’t very comfortable. 

Her phone rang once, and she knew that was Ruby’s signal to say she was waiting downstairs for her. She grabbed her bag, slipped on her heels and walked out the door.

They got to the club, and the guy on the door recognised Emma and let them both straight in which pleased Emma she didn’t fancy standing in a queue all night with these heels on. Especially since she had already had a bottle of wine to herself, she couldn’t get drunk on Regina’s prices. 

She sat down in one of the booths as Ruby placed a tray of Shots down on the table. “How did you afford those?” asked Emma.

“I had a good week in tips so I can afford to splash out and I thought I better since your on a mission tonight” smiled Ruby. “I have never seen you dressed like that before you look hot!”

“Says you, you look drop-dead gorgeous you always do,” said Emma pushing a shot into Ruby’s hand. Emma swallowed the shot as it slightly burnt her throat on the way down. Emma looked up as she heard a familiar voice and sighed as she realised it was just Mal.

“Well hello, aren’t you looking nice tonight and who is your hot friend” she purred as she lifted Ruby’s hand and kissed it. She pushed her way into the booth and sandwiched herself between Emma and Ruby. She put the bottle of Tequila she was carrying down on the table and some glasses. “Mind if I join your party” she drawled as her eyes fell on Ruby’s curves. 

“Do we get a choice?” sneered Emma the drink making her a little braver around Mal than she usually was. Emma grabbed another two shots and drank them.

“Regina is working away in her office why don’t you go see her then I can get to know your friend better,” she said, pouring them a shot of Tequila.

“I’m not interested where Regina is I’m here to have a good time with my friend” snapped Emma grabbing the shot of Tequila and downing it. 

Mal rolled her eyes “steady dear leave some for the rest of us” said Mal watching Emma downing the drinks. “Have you had a lovers tiff?”

“To have a lovers tiff would mean she would have to speak to me or acknowledge my existence and she had done neither, so I’m done!”

Mal laughed; Emma looked far from done! “If you want my advice….” Mal tried to say.

“No offence but I don’t! Can we just have some fun please?” insisted Emma knocking back another shot. She pushed one into Mal’s hand.

“Fine with me” answered Mal. 

An hour later, Emma was well on her way to being drunk. Ruby loved the attention Mal was heaping on to her. Emma was fed up, and then her focus turned to the bar as Regina took a seat and ordered a drink. Emma decided it was time to put on a show. She turned to Ruby “You do know she is just trying to get in your knickers, don’t you?” Mal feigned offence and Ruby just smiled and shrugged.

“Oh, I like her!” smiled Mal.

“Let’s dance,” said Emma as she grabbed Ruby and Mal’s hands. She got to her feet and swayed a little all the drink suddenly hitting her like a freight train. She righted herself and headed to the dance floor dragging Mal and Ruby with her. “Oh, I love this song” as ‘girls just want to have fun’ came on. She started dancing between Mal and Ruby secretly hoping to get Regina’s attention.

A few minutes later, Emma got her wish as Regina looked around the club. She had come out to enjoy a drink before heading home. She been at the paperwork all day and was still only halfway through. Something made her turn her attention to the dance floor. She leant forward to get a better view then sighed as she recognised Emma, who looked somewhat intoxicated and who kept switching from being draped all over Mal or her friend Ruby.

She rolled her eyes, as Emma backside rubbed up against Mal. Regina felt a tinge of anger when Mal grabbed her barely covered hips and joined in. Regina tried to concentrate on her drink, but her attention kept focusing on the dance floor. Emma acted like she didn’t know Regina was there, but she had a sneaking suspicion she did know, and this was all for her. 

Regina knew her behaviour the last few days had not been great, but Emma was being childish. Things had got a little to close for comfort when Emma had stayed over the other night. She liked Emma, but she didn’t know what Emma expected from her, and if she could give her what she needed.

Regina was getting angrier as she watched Emma carry on with Ruby now they were supposed to be just friends. Ruby’s hands were on her backside now as Emma’s hands ran down her sides. Ok, Regina had enough those should be her hands-on Emma nobody else! She slammed her drink down Mal started to kiss Emma’s neck and Emma just giggled like some school girl. Regina chair shot back she wasn’t going to sit around and watch this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina sort a few things out.

Regina marched over to the dance floor at seeing her, Mal’s hand shot off Emma. Regina looked furious as she tapped Emma on the shoulder. Regina shook her head as Emma tried to focus on her god knows how much she had to drink. “My office now Miss Swan” snapped Regina as she grabbed Emma’s arm. 

Ruby wasn’t too happy with Regina trying to manhandle her friend. “Hey, she isn’t going anywhere with you,” said Ruby taking hold of Regina’s arm. 

Regina glared at her, but Ruby didn’t back down she stared back at her. Emma looked between the women and sighed. “It’s fine Ruby I should talk to her” mumbled Emma trying hard to make sense of what was going on in her booze-addled brain. Maybe drinking so much hadn’t been such a good idea and Emma was starting to regret it. 

Emma followed behind Regina as she dragged her by her hand from the dance floor. Leaving a worried Ruby behind Mal took her back to their table.

Regina stopped at the bar and barked at one of the bar staff to fetch some coffee and leave it outside her office. She continued to drag Emma through to her office and more than once, nearly dragging her over. Once in the office, Regina gently shoved Emma into a chair, Emma slumped over to one side. She pushed her feet out of her shoes they had been killing her feet all night, and it was a relief to get them off.

“So what the hell was that all about?” snapped Regina. Emma just shrugged her shoulders as she looked up at Regina. “This will go a whole lot better if you use your words, Miss Swan!” 

“My name is Emma how many fucking times do I have to tell you” slurred Emma. Regina popped her head out the door and picked up the tray of coffee. 

She put it on the desk and poured Emma a cup “Drink this!” she ordered.

Emma sipped at the hot liquid putting back on the desk. “Anyway, you’re one to talk about using your words, you haven’t said a word to me since the other night at yours,” said Emma trying to fight off her sleepiness. “Or did you not receive my calls and texts!”

“I have been busy at work and not had time to answer you” stated Regina.

Emma got up and closed the distance between them “Bullshit your just scared” Emma seethed. “If you wanna play I can play too, don’t underestimate me.” She was right in Regina’s face now they both looked furious. Regina grabbed Emma and pulled her close, and suddenly, her lips were on Emma’s. Emma wasn’t going to let her control everything a mixture of lust and anger was doing a better job of sobering her than the coffee was. 

She pushed Regina against the wall and kissed her fiercely, pulling Regina’s skirt up to her waist. She pulled away from Regina and Emma’s eyes were feral and angry. She pinned Regina’s arms above her head. Emma kissed her again, their teeth clashing together as Emma ripped away Regina’s underwear. 

Regina moaned loudly as Emma entered her roughly plunging two fingers into her. Emma brought her fingers out and held them in front of Regina. “Look, look at them Regina do you enjoy pissing me off, you get off on it don’t you treating people like crap you’re soaked. Regina watched as Emma’s fingers slipped into her mouth, and she sucked on them moaning. She thrust them back inside Regina as her thumb rubbed her clit. Regina wriggled as Emma continued her attack on her and gripped her hands tighter above her head. Emma felt good she had Regina totally under her control 

Regina’s body bucked against Emma’s hand as she got close. Emma felt Regina’s soft, velvety walls tightening around her fingers. Emma drove her fingers deeper into Regina as she called out her name as she came. Emma let go of her hands and rested her forehead against Regina’s “That's the last time I can’t keep doing this” she whispered.

Regina opened her eyes and gazed into Emma’s sad green eyes. “Why?” was all she whispered as her breathing evened out.

“Because I need more I won’t allow myself to keep getting used then discarded,” said Emma as a tear ran down her face. “All my life everyone has done that even my parents didn’t want me and threw me away like I was nothing and I’m not nothing!” said Emma. 

Regina took her face “Of course your not nothing, Emma.” “I just don’t know if I can be what you need I have never been in a proper relationship,” whispered Regina. 

“I’m not asking for anything serious I just want to spend more time with you, we can take it as slow as you like, just try Regina please” pleaded Emma. 

“Ok I will try, but I will make mistakes” whispered Regina.

“I know, and we will work through things together” replied Emma. 

Regina held Emma’s face as her thumbs wiped away the tears. Regina placed a soft kiss on Emma’s lips, and Emma kissed her back. This was it what Emma had felt the other night as she carried on kissing Regina. “Come back to mine,” said Regina breaking the kiss “I need to see that dress of yours on my bedroom floor.”

“Depends what’s on the menu for breakfast” teased Emma as she straightened up Regina’s skirt. 

“Anything you want, Emma” replied Regina. Emma passed Regina her panties with a guilty look. Regina threw them in the bin “You owe me, Emma, they were expensive” she laughed.

“Can I pay you in orgasms I’m a bit short this month?” said Emma as she kissed Regina.

“I think we can come to some sort of arrangement” purred Regina.

They walked through the club, Emma laughed and pointed at a booth with Mal and Ruby in it who were getting a little too comfy. Regina shook her head and marched over to the pair. She tapped Mal on the shoulder “take it somewhere else I don’t need to get the cleaners in because you two violate my upholstery” snapped Regina. 

Ruby looked up at Emma’s tear-stained face and mouthed the words, are you ok? Emma smiled and nodded “Will you be ok for a lift I’m going back with Regina” she said.

Mal interjected, “I will make sure she gets home safely.” 

“I bet you will” Regina laughed. Regina took her chin “Behave!”

“Never” joked Mal.

“Ok be careful then” replied Regina as she pecked Mal on the lips. Emma waved at Ruby, and they left.

Emma walked into Regina’s kitchen in just a towel. Regina was stood at the countertop, making breakfast in a black lace Negligee. This strangled moan came from Emma and Regina turned to look at her “Are you ok? Emma” she asked.

“Yeah, I think that was the sound of my brain short-circuiting, how come you always look so hot,” said Emma. “I feel like a teenage boy around you constantly horny,” Regina smirked and returned to making the breakfast. Emma walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist “Is this ok I can keep my hands to myself if you prefer?” whispered Emma.

“It’s fine and you better not keep those talented fingers to yourself, dear.” Emma smiled her fingers lightly touching the underside of Regina’s breast. 

“Oops,” said Emma smiling as she let her towel drop away and pressed her body into Regina’s back. Emma’s lips kissed down Regina’s neck, her teeth lightly grazing her skin. She worked her way down to her shoulder, pushing the strap down her shoulder. Her teeth nipped at Regina’s shoulder, making a small red mark.

“Breakfast or me?” said Regina as she turned around in Emma’s arms. 

Regina glared as Emma actually considered it and it looked like she was struggling. “You, definitely you,” said Emma. 

Regina pulled her towards the hallway. Emma stopped and gave a last lingering look at the breakfast on the counter. “Miss Swan, don’t keep me waiting!” commanded Regina as Emma dragged her attention away from the food reluctantly. She followed Regina up the stairs taking them two at a time her focus entirely on Regina now.

Emma walked into the bedroom. Regina walked around her and shut the door. Regina grabbed her hips and pushed her back towards the bed. “On the bed Miss Swan I have decided I want my breakfast after all” she licked her lips. Emma stumbled backwards and pulled herself up to the bed. Regina kneeled on the bed and crawled towards her keeping her eyes on Emma.

Regina’s eyes were all over her. She leant forward and kissed up Emma’s leg and then the other. She reached her inner thigh and lightly trailed kisses up to her centre. She parted Emma’s legs and looked at her “You’re so beautiful, Emma.” She swiped her tongue through Emma’s folds, and Emma grabbed hold of the sheets as she moaned loudly. 

Regina swiped her tongue up again “Holy fuck” called Emma as her hips bucked. 

Regina’s tongue dipped in her entrance “mmm you taste so good” and then she flicked her tongue against her clit. Emma looked down and nearly came there and then seeing Regina buried deep in her thighs. Emma’s fists tightened in the sheets as Regina carried on attacking her clit. She felt the heat building up in her core. Pleasure flowed through her body as she writhed on the bed. Everything felt so intense as she got closer to her orgasm. 

Regina’s tongue increased speed and pressure “I’m close” Emma cried out. Regina smiled and sucked on her clit “Don't stop” as Emma let go and came. Her Knuckles white with gripping the sheets as she called out Regina’s name. Emma rested her head back against the pillow as her orgasm slowed. 

Regina crawled up her body till she reached Emma’s lips, Emma moaned as she tasted herself on Regina. “I won’t hurt you Emma I promise” whispered Regina as she rested her head against Emma’s shoulder. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep” said Emma resting her lips against Regina’s forehead. She breathed in the apple scent from Regina’s shampoo.

“I never break my word you will see,” said Regina smiling.

Regina watched in awe as Emma cleaned her plate and licked her lips. How did she keep that figure with an appetite like hers, she laughed to herself. Emma’s eyes fell on the piece of bacon left on Regina’s plate; she looked up hopeful. “Take it, Emma, I’m not eating it” she laughed as Emma’s fork came straight over and impaled the bacon.

“It’s your fault,” said Emma as she bit into the bacon. 

“You come to that conclusion how?” questioned Regina wondering how she could be blamed for her appetite.

“Well, for one all the sex makes me work up an appetite and two you’re an amazing cook, marry me?” quipped Emma. She suddenly panicked wondering if she had gone too far “It was a joke, just a joke sorry.” Regina just shook her head and went to take Emma’s plate. “Hey I will do those, you shouldn’t have to wash up too.”

Emma grabbed the pots and took them through to the kitchen. She filled the sink, and Regina leant against the counter. “I have to go into the club soon, would you like a lift back to your apartment on the way?” asked Regina.

“Please I’m going to have to get changed before I pick Henry up,” she said, piling the pots up on the counter. 

“Tell me about your son?” asked Regina. As she started drying the pots, Emma had washed.

“I wouldn’t think you would be interested, are you sure?” said Emma. She assumed Regina didn’t like kids.

“I like kids dear I’m just not lucky enough to be able to have them” sighed Regina. 

Emma felt a little bad for assuming “Well he looks too much like his Dad” laughed Emma. “He is gorgeous though he has my eyes and he is so smart.” “He is already reading at an older age than he is and he can talk for hours.” “His speech took a little longer, but now he doesn’t stop, and he can be a handful but so loving” beamed Emma. “He takes after me for his love of music.”

“He sounds great,” said Regina as she finished off the drying and wiped the side down. 

Regina sat in front of her desk she was trying to work, but this thing with Emma was on her mind. It was very different from anything that she had been in before even with Mal. They had been together over a year, but all the time, it had felt like friends with benefits. There weren’t any real feelings there Regina cared for her, but that was it. Emma was completely different from anyone she had ever met before.

She was such a challenge, and Regina enjoyed a challenge. She wore her heart on her sleeve; what you see is what you get. She had something that pulled you in the more Regina found out about her, the more she wanted to know. She had been annoyed with her behaviour the other night, but to be fair, she hadn’t behaved much better. Not that she would ever admit it, but she had panicked and ignored her. 

Something had felt different about Emma from the start. Deep down, Regina knew it would never just be a fling. This scared Regina to her core nobody got into her heart, not since Daniel. After he had died, she had walled it up, losing him hurt too much.

Mal dragged her from her thought as she bustled into the room and sitting down at the other side of her desk. Regina’s eyes went straight to her neck “I see you had a good night?” she sighed.

Mal ran a hand over her throat and smiled “Yes I did although she is a little too keen on the biting” said Mal. 

“Well, you might as well have the night off you can’t work like that,” said Regina. She cut Mal off before she had time to complain “This is a class establishment I can’t send you out there looking like a wolf has mauled you.” “I guess it's up to me then” as she leafed through the rosters and found no one else available.

“Sorry, I’m not ruining your night am I no hot date with Emma?” said Mal. “I could try and cover it with makeup!”

“No, not tonight, she has her son. I wondered if I should ask her out on a date its only fair she organised the first one,” said Regina. She did wonder if Mal was the right one to be getting advice off.

“Woah back up, she has a kid?” said Mal and Regina nodded. “I thought you would of run a mile as soon as she told you that!”

“Why does everyone assume I don’t like kids I do they have never been on the cards because I can’t have them” Regina sighed. 

“How come I feel like I nothing about you, and we were together for over a year,” said Mal feeling a little hurt.

“Because if you remember, we never did much talking” Regina pointed out. “About that do not read too much into this but our little arrangement has to end now no more sleeping together.” 

Mal pouted “Why? Shit have you caught feelings for her already I thought nobody could crack that ice in your chest.”

“Don’t be ridiculous course I haven’t, Emma would not understand our little arrangement she is more the normal relationship type of girl I want to respect that” “Plus it's not like you aren’t getting any you have your little wolf now” laughed Regina. “Although if you want to keep earning, I would get her to tone it down a bit.”

Henry dived at Ruby as she entered Emma’s apartment. “Hi, Auntie Red” as he hugged her tight. She hugged him back and walked over to the sofa and sat down with him on her knee. She picked up a book and started looking at it with him. 

She looked at Emma, who was looking through some paperwork. “I can go if you are busy, Em?” pointing to animals in Henry’s book. 

“No, I’m just looking at some outstanding warrants, I have been at all afternoon I’m done for now” smiled Emma. She shoved the paperwork back into their relevant folders and put them on the table. “Five minutes Henry while I get Auntie Red a drink and its bedtime.” He pulled a face but didn’t argue. She didn’t think Ruby’s conversation would be suitable for kids from what she knew of Mal.

“I will put him Em, and we can finish his book,” said Ruby as she scooped up henry and headed to his room. 

“Kisses” shouted Emma. She walked up to the pair and covered Henry in kisses as he wiggled in Ruby’s arms. Ruby stood there, smiling, waiting for one. Emma laughed “You don’t need one I would imagine you had plenty last night.” Ruby winked and walked into Henry’s room.

Ten minutes later, Ruby walked out and sat on the sofa, taking a glass of wine from Emma. Emma shook her head “How come it takes me ages to get him to sleep, and you’re done in ten minutes?”

“I just have the touch” laughed Ruby.

“So spit it out how was last night with Mal I see you survived,” said Emma sipping at her coke after last night Emma wasn’t drinking for a while.

“Oh my god I think I have finally found someone that can keep up with me, she was amazing I’m off to watch her at the club tomorrow night” sighed Ruby with a big smile on her face. “More importantly, what happened with Regina, she’s a bit intense, isn’t she?”

“I was a bit of an idiot getting drunk, but yeah we did sort things out,” said Emma. “We are taking it slowly. I think there is something in her past she doesn’t want to talk about I get that feeling off her.” “I do feel like I’m walking on eggshells all the time, there is something about her she is definitely worth it.” “Plus her cooking is amazing” laughed Emma. 

“Trust you to think about your stomach,” said Ruby. Emma’s phone beeped with a message Emma looked at it and left it. “Get it. I don’t mind.”

Emma picked it up; it was from Regina.

Regina: Fancy a second date I think it's my turn to show you a good time. How about Saturday night? I will pick you up at eight.

Emma: I thought the other time wasn’t a date. Yes, I would love to. What should I wear I’m guessing you aren’t going to tell me where we are going x

Regina: No, it's a surprise, casual, but not you're casual! Bring your toothbrush, Miss Swan. I put out on my dates x

Emma: ok I’m looking forward to it x

“Sorry it was Regina we are off on another date Saturday night” smiled Emma.

“I would have never guessed with your goofy smile” laughed Ruby. “What has she planned then buying out a restaurant for just the two of you?” 

“I doubt it she said to wear something casual,” said Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina takes Emma on a date which brings them both closer together.

Emma rushed around her apartment why did she feel so much pressure about this date. What the hell did Regina mean by casual? Maybe she should think ‘Regina casual’ and not hers. It was ten to eight, and she wasn’t dressed; she knew Regina would be on time so she would just have to put something on and hope for the best. Her bedroom looked like a bomb had gone off as she picked up an arm full of clothes and chucked it on the chair. She didn’t have time to worry about it now. 

She closed her eyes and stuck her arm in the wardrobe whatever she pulled out she would wear. She reached into her closet and pulled some clothing off the rail. She opened her eyes. It was a checked shirt oh well, and she put it on. There was a knock at her door that made her jump. She walked towards the door, buttoning up the shirt. She peered through the peephole, and there stood Regina as impatient and sexy as ever. Emma sighed, and looking like she has just walked off a runway.

Emma hurriedly tucked her shirt into her Jeans and opened the door. She continued fussing with the shirt trying to look presentable. Regina looked her up and down “I don’t recall telling you we were going to the Rodeo Miss Swan!” “Or would you like me to wait till you pick up your axe and you can fell some trees.

Emma rolled her eyes “fine I will go change” said Emma as she sighed.

No! It's okay that will have to do, maybe grab a jacket, not the red one!” sighed Regina. Emma saluted when she got out of Regina’s eye line “I saw that Miss Swan, hurry up.”

Emma got into Regina’s car damn did she own anything that wasn’t fancy she thought clipping her seatbelt in the Mercedes. She pulled down the mirror poking at her face “Sorry I didn’t have time to put on any makeup” said Emma.

Regina fastened her seatbelt “You don’t need it” she said as she started up the car. Emma looked shocked had Regina just paid her a compliment wow. Although it wasn’t the first time, she had said some things while they had been having sex. Regina switched on the radio as they set off. 

Emma was quite surprised she imagined Regina to be quite a reserved driver, She never exceeded the speed limit, but she pushed it. Emma relaxed back in her seat, wondering where they were going, there was no obvious clue in the car she had looked. She started to sing along to the radio as ‘If you can’t give me love’ came on. 

Regina kept glancing as Emma sang “Your touch took my breath away.” “But when you said hello are you ready to go.” “Well, I had just one thing to say.” “If you can’t give me love honey that ain’t enough, let me go look for somebody else.” “And if you can’t give me feelings with old fashioned meanings, then just stay in love with yourself.”

Regina leaned over and changed the station. Emma looked at her, confused. The lyrics made her a little uncomfortable and hit too close to home.

They arrived twenty minutes later at a stable. Emma’s unease made an unwelcomed return as Regina’s face lit up. They climbed out of the car and Emma followed Regina into one of the stables. “I wanted to show you something I love” beamed Regina. She walked up to the stable door and stroked the horse “This is Rocinante, have you ridden before?”

Emma shook her head, and she didn’t intend to now, horses weren’t like cars they had a mind of there own. “I would love to see you riding though,” said Emma hoping that was the end of it.

“I could teach you” offered Regina, she didn’t want to offend her, but she didn’t want to get on a horse.

“Maybe next time, but you should ride still,” said Emma enthusiastically. 

“Are you sure?” asked Regina and Emma nodded as Regina unlocked the stable door. Emma smiled as Regina stroked the horse, touching her face to his. So Regina was capable of loving something Emma could clearly see how much she loved the horse. They walked out of the stables “I won't be long, are you sure you don’t mind this is supposed to be a date.”

“It’s fine enjoy,” said Emma she didn’t want to stop Regina doing something that made her this happy. She did look good up there. She looked so beautiful and free as she rode off. 

Regina felt a little disappointed that Emma hadn’t joined her, but as Rocinante galloped off, everything was forgotten there was just her and him. The wind flowed through her hair as they rode faster across the open field. She could feel the power in the horse as his feet thundered against the ground. She breathed in the air and filled her lungs. She wished she could go riding more often. 

Regina hoped Emma would get more out of the second part of the date than she had the first. They pulled up at the beach luckily it didn’t get dark till late Regina had been on the horse longer than she thought. Emma smiled. This was somewhere she did like. She had also noticed the change in Regina’s mood. She was so laid back and relaxed. 

Regina went to the boot of her car and pulled out a picnic basket. Emma’s eyes lit up “Did you make that yourself?” asked Emma. 

“Yes,” she said as she pulled out a blanket and gestured for Emma to follow her. Emma's feet barely touched the sand, and she pulled off her boots and socks. She wiggled her toes and let the sand flow through them. Regina chuckled as she turned round to see where Emma was “You are like a child come on.” 

Emma caught her up and grabbed the picnic basket “Get them off” she said as she continued up the beach.

“I hope you meant my shoes” laughed Regina as she removed her pumps and caught up with Emma.

“For now!” said Emma wiggling her eyebrows and smirking. “Just up here, ok?” Regina nodded and put the blanket down. Emma popped the basket down and sat down. Regina knelt and started pulling out lots of delicious smelling food. Emma's eyes got wider, and she inhaled deeply, she was getting very close to drooling.

“Help yourself,” said Regina when she had finished putting everything out. Emma couldn’t decide where to start; first, she was like a kid at Christmas. She picked up a fork and started with the pasta and moaned as she ate a few mouthfuls. She picked up the salad. Next, she usually wouldn’t bother, but Regina made it look tasty. It most certainly was she moaned again “So there are other ways I can get you moaning then” quipped Regina.

Emma went red then laughed “I don’t think there is anything of yours I wouldn’t put in my mouth” purred Emma. 

“Good to know” laughed Regina. “This is the cider I promised you this is the best you will ever taste.” She handed Emma a glass of the cider, Emma was a little nervous as she placed the glass to her lips she was hardly an alcohol connoisseur whatever got her drunk and was cheap. What was Regina going to say if she didn’t like it? 

The liquid touched her tongue, and it was like silk, so smooth, and it smelt beautiful. She savoured the taste she couldn’t think of anything that tasted better. The warm feeling as it ran down her throat. Regina was watching her and waiting for her reaction. “I don’t have any fancy words, but that was amazing,” said Emma as she sipped it again. “How do you make it it's so smooth?”

Regina tapped her nose “old family recipe couldn’t possibly tell you” she smiled.

Emma sat back on the blanket “I’m stuffed that was amazing” she said as she rubbed her stomach.

“Shall we go for a walk and walk off all the food” smiled Regina as she got up. Emma nodded and got up the night was just right; the moon was out, and it was just getting to dusk. Emma dipped her feet into the waves as she walked along it was quite cool but felt nice. 

She took Regina’s hand and dragged her into the water. She shivered as her feet touched the water. Emma kept hold of her hand, and something made her check. “Is this ok?” as she gestured down to their hands.

Regina rolled her eyes “Yes, Emma, you don’t have to ask about everything I will tell you if I feel uncomfortable at any time. 

“I don’t want to presume” smiled Emma as they continued to walk along together. “So why the beach?” asked Emma. 

“Just one of my favourite places, I never got to go much when I was younger, and I love to come here and think, clear my head.” “So why do you like it?” asked Regina.

“One of the group homes I was in as a teen was near the beach I love to go running get away for a couple of hours,” said Emma. Regina had so many questions she wanted to ask about Emma and her childhood, but she didn’t know if it was appropriate. Her childhood had been far from happy, but nothing compared to Emma’s, she thought.

Two glasses of cider Emma had earlier were making her brave whatever Regina put in it had hell of a kick. She wanted to see how much of a fun side Regina had. She let go of Regina’s hand and bent down, Regina stopped “are you ok?” Emma shot up and picked Regina up bridal style and walked into the surf. Regina grabbed her around the neck “What do you think you are doing if you dare drop me in this water you won’t see your next birthday, Miss Swan” Regina cried out.

Her legs were flailing, and Emma was laughing as she walked back to the beach she had no intention of really throwing her in the sea she just wanted to see Regina flustered. She placed her safely back down on the sand “Idiot” said Regina and pushed Emma she fell backwards and dragged Regina with her. 

Regina landed on top of Emma, Regina laughed “Knew I would get you on your back eventually” Emma smiled as she reached up to her fingers ghosted over Regina’s cheeks. Emma green eyes gazed at Regina’s full lips. She guided Regina’s face closer to hers. Emma closed her eyes as their lips met, and they kissed. Their lips slowly moving together, Emma could feel Regina’s heart beating just as fast as hers.

Regina’s fingers worked their way into Emma’s blonde locks as their kiss deepened. Emma’s tongue tentatively entered Regina’s mouth and joined hers. Emma peeped, and Regina had her eyes shut too. Emma suddenly bucked her hips “Shit, I’m getting wet.” 

“That's not a problem Miss Swan” purred Regina as she looked down at Emma.

“No, I mean the sea,” said Emma as more cold water soaked her backside, she accidentally rolled over, trying to move out the way and was on top of Regina.

Regina cried out as the water crept up the back of her legs now. “Emma get off” she cried out as Emma got to her feet and pulled Regina as she stumbled up the beach and sat back down on the dry sand. She laid back on the beach and laughed. Regina sat down next to her. “Smooth Miss Swan, real smooth.”

“It was till the sea ruined it” protested Emma. “That was some of my best moves right there”, and they both laughed. “These feel awful,” said Emma as she shimmied out of her jeans.

Regina looked around “you can’t just take them off here,” she said. 

“There is only us here, look no one which gives me an idea” laughed Emma as she got to her feet. “Ever skinny dipped?” Emma slowly unbuttoned her shirt, watching Regina, it slipped off her shoulders, and she dropped it near her jeans.

“No, I have not, and I don't intend to now,” said Regina as she watched Emma reach round to unfasten her bra. “Emma stop do not take that off!” as Emma’s bra landed in her lap. 

“If you come in with me next time we go to the stables I promise I will get on a horse and you can show me how to ride,” said Emma as she slid her panties down her legs. She threw them at Regina “, or I could just entertain myself.” Emma ran her hands down her body, just stopping short of her centre.

“Fine, but if we get caught, I will kill you,” said Regina as she placed Emma’s underwear with the rest of her clothes. Never taking her eyes off Emma.

“We won't get caught” Emma smiled as Regina got up and started to strip off. Emma waited as she took the remainder of her clothes off and took Regina’s hand, leading them down to the water. Emma never stopped smiling as they walked into the water. Regina gasped as the water reached their waists. “I’ll keep you warm” purred Emma.

They went a little further till the water was just past their waists and Emma stopped. Emma sank down, so she was fully submerged and grabbed at Regina’s legs, but Regina batted her away. She emerged from the water, laughing as she pushed her wet hair out of her face. “You don’t even know if I can swim before you start grabbing at my legs” snapped Regina but there was no anger in her voice.

“Can you?” asked Emma.

“Yes, but that’s not the point,” she said, trying to look sternly at Emma, but Emma’s smile was infectious. There was something so innocent and honest about her you knew precisely what she was feeling. 

“See, but if you couldn’t, I would have been your saviour” smiled Emma. 

Regina shook her head and smiled “you’re such an idiot” Emma just shrugged, Regina ducked down under the water and came back up. Emma was mesmerised as the moonlight hit her wet, olive skin. She watched as the water ran down her breasts.

“You are breathtaking Regina” whispered Emma. “I’ve never wanted someone as much as I want you; it's like I have an addiction.” “You even make me feel sexy and desirable.”

“Oh, you are very sexy, Miss Swan don’t underestimate yourself” Regina purred. She grabbed Emma by the hips pulling her closer. “You know very well what you do to me” whispered Regina as her teeth tugged Emma’s earlobe. Her hands caressed Emma’s backside as she continued down Emma’s throat, kissing and nipping at her pale skin. 

Emma’s head fell backwards as Regina demanded more skin. Emma’s hands trailed down Regina’s curves. Regina’s head went lower as her lips and tongue caught the drips of water than ran down Emma’s breasts. Emma gasped as Regina’s warm mouth sucked in a nipple, goosebumps covered her skin. Her fingers gently caressed Regina’s breast as the other hand guided Regina back up to her lips. 

The kiss was needier than before the ache deep in Emma. She needed to be touched by her. Emma encouraged her by letting her fingers slip inside Regina. The moan from Regina made her ache even more. She bucked against Regina’s thigh needing some kind of contact “So impatient is this what you want” purred Regina as a finger slid easily into Emma. As soon as she touched her, she knew it wouldn't take long.

“Shit, yes” called Emma, Regina lazily ran her finger through Emma’s folds. “Don’t tease I need more” groaned Emma grinding her body into Regina’s. Regina smiled against Emma’s lips and slid two fingers deep into Emma as her thumb added pressure to her clit. 

“Better” purred Regina. The moans that poured out of Emma told her everything she needed to know. Emma wasn’t sure she was capable of speech as Regina worked her magic on her. Emma kept up the same rhythm inside Regina. Emma was getting close, her moans getting louder. The noises coming from Emma pushed Regina closer to the edge. 

Emma’s fingers hit just the right spot “Oh god Emma don’t stop” begged Regina. She closed her eyes as Emma pushed her over the edge. Her nails dragged down Emma’s back as she called out Emma’s name. Emma flew over the edge at hearing Regina calling her name, her teeth tugged on Regina’s lip. 

They collapsed against each other “I can’t get enough of you” whispered Emma trying to get her breath back as Regina’s fingers slowed inside her. 

“Good because I’m far from done with you yet, Emma” she whispered back. “Come on,” she said, leading Emma out the water they walked back up the beach. Emma dipped down and grabbed their clothes. They reached the blanket, and Regina sat down, pulling Emma down with her she took the clothes from her. “You’re not going to need those yet” as she straddled Emma.

Emma woke up, tangled up in Regina. It took her a minute to realise where she was. She rubbed her eyes and smiled down at Regina whose head was laying on her chest. She listened to her soft snores. Then she looked around and felt a light breeze against her skin. Damn, they were still on the beach, they must have fallen asleep the light was beginning to come up.

Then Emma realised they were both still naked as well, She nudged Regina, and she moaned and snuggled closer into Emma. “Regina, you really need to wake up” begged Emma.

“This better be important Miss Swan I don’t like to be woken up” grumbled Regina she was not a morning person and hated being woke up.

“Very” stated Emma. “We are still on the beach, and not a pg rating families are going to be here soon” whispered Emma the urgency clear in her voice. Regina’s eyes flew open and took in her surroundings, and her closeness to Emma both made her more than a little uncomfortable. She rolled off Emma and grabbed her clothes. Emma sat up and gave her a shy smile as she started redressing. 

Once she was dressed, she had time to consider the position she had woken up in. She couldn’t even blame Emma this time she had been cuddled up with her. Why did they seem like magnets to each other when they slept. Things ran through Regina’s head that she really didn’t want to acknowledge yet. She got up ready to leave grabbing at the picnic basket. 

Emma looked up at her and didn’t move “could we stay a little longer and watch the sun come up please?” asked Emma. There was that look that got Regina to do things she didn’t think she wanted to do. “It's fine if you have to go.” A little unsure if she was pushing her too far as Regina took a bit longer than she expected to answer.

Regina couldn’t think of a reason, not to it was too early to go into work yet. She couldn’t say out loud that Emma was making her feel things she wasn’t sure she could deal with right now. So she said yes and sat back down next to Emma she knew Emma would’ve never made her stay. She didn’t want Emma knowing how much of a storm raged under her calm exterior and she wasn’t quite as put together inside as she appeared to be. It was moments like this Regina dreaded; sex was easy. She had always been able to separate that from feelings.

The beautiful blonde sat next to her with that innocence was making it so much harder for her. Regina dragged from out her head by Emma “Regina tell me something about yourself that no one else knows” she said as Regina stared out to the sea. 

“I had a horrible relationship with my mother as I was growing up, she was so strict that as soon as I was old enough, I left and never went back,” said Regina never once taking her eyes off the ocean. “I adored my father but never wanted to see my mother again.” 

“Has your father ever tried to contact you, they must know where you are?” said Emma. She threaded her fingers through Regina’s and smiled when she didn’t pull away. “With all the clubs you have your name is everywhere.”

“No, I haven’t heard from him, she most likely won’t let him she has to control everything and everybody,” she said. The sun was starting to come up now, and Regina could feel the warmth against her skin. “Your turn,” said Regina.

Emma cleared her throat “I have never been in love before I thought I was, but you have plenty of time to think in prison, and I realised I never loved him” Emma said. “I just so desperately wanted a connection with somebody I grabbed the first person who took an interest in me and then he screwed me over.” “Not that I ever regret meeting him without him, I wouldn’t have Henry, and that little boy is my everything.” “Twenty-eight and never made a real connection with anyone how pathetic is that?”

Regina turned “Your far from pathetic Emma, everything you have been through would have broken most, and here you are a life, child and job the rest will come.” 

As they watched the sunrise, Emma thought actually she had made a connection with someone she just had to wait till that person realised. It had just begun, but something was definitely different with Regina and Emma could wait for her to catch up.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina stood in her office. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had bought some new costumes for the dancers. She tried one on she had bought for herself. Mal was fixing her hair. It was black and red bustier corset and stockings she was going for a Burlesque theme. She ran her hands over her body, turning from side to side. “What do you think Mal, too much?” she asked as she straightened the top up. 

“It looks great, but let's be honest there isn’t much that doesn’t look great on you!” said Mal putting the finishing touches to her hair.

“Emma’s coming for lunch soon. I’m going to ask her to stay longer to see what she thinks of the new show,” said Regina. 

“You’re seeing a lot of her I guess things are going well,” asked Mal she watched Regina in the mirror. “You really like her, don’t you? I can tell because you never looked at me the way you look at her.” “You might not have loved me, but I loved you, Regina, let her in you deserve to be happy.”

Regina turned around “So do you, and I am sorry I couldn’t be the one to do that.” She leant forward and pecked Mal on the lips. “Right let's have a look at you have those Hickeys disappeared yet” smiled Regina. The other night ran through Regina’s head yes something did feel different with Emma. Emma made everything seem so free and easy, made her feel safe like she could bare her soul with her, and she wouldn’t turn away from her.

“Hey, have you heard anything I just said to you” laughed Mal. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking about something,” said Regina as she fussed with her appearance.

“Or somebody” chuckled Mal. 

There was a knock on the door, and Emma walked in. “Hope I’m not too earl...” said Emma, the rest lost as she took in what Regina was wearing. Emma’s just stood there staring.

Mal leaned into Regina “I think she approves” she whispered as she walked towards Emma. She waved her hand in front of Emma’s face “I think you may have broken her though.” Mal laughed and left the room.

Regina walked around the desk and leant against it and pulled Emma towards her. She slid her arms around Emma’s waist and kissed her. It took a few seconds for Emma to break her stare and kiss her back. Then Regina felt her hands all over her, and this kiss got more passionate. “Your so fucking hot Regina I can’t think straight” whispered Emma between kisses. Regina smiled against her lips, Regina had no body issues and knew she had a good body, but she enjoyed Emma telling her. Especially with so much lust behind the words.

Emma suddenly pulled away “sorry we were supposed to be having lunch” mumbled Emma still a little flustered. She couldn’t keep doing this if she wanted it to be more than sex, she thought. 

Regina looked a little disappointed as Emma sat down in the chair with her hands in her lap. She shrugged and reached over the desk to grab the food she had made. “I made us some wraps are you ok with….”

“Shit! Regina doesn’t do that” called Emma suddenly. The next minute Emma was behind her with her hands on her backside. Emma leant over her and kissed the exposed skin on her back, her hands grabbing at the flesh of Regina’s ass. 

Emma unfastened her stockings and slid her panties down her legs. She grabbed her backside and just stared at Regina bent over her desk. She was a fantastic sight. Emma wanted to behave, but Regina just did something to her and made her lose her senses.

“The door, lock the door” moaned Regina. Emma turned and clicked the lock, and her hands returned to Regina’s backside. One of Emma’s hands slipped around Regina’s waist, and her fingers slid inside Regina “yes Emma” moaned Regina. 

Emma threaded her fingers into Regina’s hair and gently tugged arching her back so she could kiss her throat. Regina liked this take charge Emma maybe she should have dressed like this before. Emma's teeth grazed against the skin of her throat as her fingers circled her clit, getting more delicious moans from Regina. “Sorry we are supposed to be having lunch,” said Emma, her hands stopping. 

“Stop thinking Emma and just fuck me” demanded Regina. Emma moaned she let go of Regina’s hair and her fingers made their way over Regina’s ass and between her legs. She entered her with two fingers. “Oh god, yes Emma” Regina called out as Emma slid her fingers in and out of Regina.   
Regina ground her backside against Emma's hand, encouraging her deeper inside her.

Regina grabbed the edge of the desk as she got closer her knuckles going white as pleasure rippled through her. Emma trailed kisses along her back. Regina called her name as she burst over the edge, her backside grinding into Emma. As her orgasm slowed, Emma pulled her into her lap as she sat back into the chair. 

“I didn’t think you had that in you Miss Swan. You constantly surprise me” purred Regina. “I may need to reward you for such a good effort.”

Regina dropped to her knees in front of Emma and started unfastening her jeans with that look in her eye. Emma soon knew she would be calling Regina’s name.

Emma sat in front of the stage she had agreed to tell Regina what she thought of the new show. She laughed at how her life had changed. She was sat in a club in the middle of the day. If someone had told her six months ago, she would be dating a smart, sexy woman. She would’ve laughed at them. Emma sat there, sipping a coke as Mal sat down next to her.

Emma looked at her and smiled. She still felt a bit awkward around Mal the woman intimidated her. She thought she should make an effort to be friends with the woman if she was going to be in Regina’s life. Emma felt a little nervous as Mal looked at her she could tell there was something she wanted to say.

She hoped it wasn’t that she was still into Regina because Regina had stated they were definitely ex’s. “So here’s the thing you have got further in two weeks with Regina than I did in a year, she really likes you, Emma,” said Mal. “I won’t pretend I don’t still love her, but she doesn’t love me not the way I want her to anyway.” “You need to know that for how much she appears to have a hard shell, she has a big heart underneath and it can be broken.”

“I have no intention of hurting her. I really like her” said Emma.

“Well, keep it that way, and we will be friends hurt her, and you better run far away!” said Mal. “Right enjoy the show I have to go get ready your delicious little friend is coming tonight” winked Mal. Emma understood why Mal had spoken to her, but it still annoyed her a little bit she would never dream of hurting Regina. 

Emma stood at Regina’s door. She had invited her around for dinner something Emma would never turn down. She did enjoy Regina’s company more than anything. She rang the door and waited patiently for her. A couple of minutes later, the light came on, and Regina opened the door she smiled and gestured for her to come in. Emma leant in as she passed Regina and kissed her, she held out the wine. She had brought both not sure what Regina liked “I didn’t know which you preferred, so I hedged my bets and brought both” said Emma handing over the bottles. “Sorry, its probably not very classy stuff.”

“I’m sure its fine Emma” as she took it from here come through to the lounge it will be another twenty minutes yet!” said Regina pointing to the lounge. 

“Are you going to be in the kitchen?” asked Emma “because I would rather be in there if you are” smiled Emma. She hadn’t come around to sit alone in the lounge she would instead be helping Regina. 

“Sure follow me” as Regina lead her into the kitchen. Emma noticed everything always felt a little strained at first she wanted to get straight to the relaxed part. Regina put the bottles of wine on the side and headed back to the stove. “You can get us a drink if you like the cider is in the decanter on the side and glasses are in the cupboard over there” she casually pointed to the cupboard next to the sink.

“Great,” said Emma as she walked over to the cupboard, she grabbed a couple of glasses and poured the cider. Emma placed a glass near the stove and sipped at her own damn that tasted good. “Is there anything I can help with?” she asked as she leant against the counter. 

“I don’t think, so I just need to watch it and give it the odd stir” replied Regina. 

“So what are we having?” asked Emma taking a deep sniff everything smelt amazing. 

“Just a roast tonight I didn’t have time for much else when I got back” answered Regina. 

“There’s no just with you everything you cook is so delicious” smiled Emma. Regina looked at her and shook her head. “The new show was great yesterday. You were great as usual.”

“Thanks, we have been working on it for a while” replied Regina. “We always talk about my work. What do you do?”

“Its not that interesting today I was in the office most of the day waiting for one of the guys to come to fill out some papers, and then I sifted through some warrants for tomorrow” explained Emma. “Then I get to chase them all up tomorrow.” “Luckily the place has a small gym in it so I can work out while I wait.” “Tomorrow is the fun bit, especially if they try to run” enthused Emma.

“Isn’t that dangerous? Have you ever got hurt?” Regina said her voice laced with concern. 

“Not seriously mainly cuts and bruises, last year I fractured my wrist” replied Emma. “He was a big guy though should’ve had the taser with me.” “You must have had some rowdy clients in your club sometimes.”

“Yes but not usually felons plus that's what security is for!” said Regina poking at the potatoes to see if they had softened up.

“I was once a criminal though, and you let me into your house” teased Emma.

“Can I ask what you was in prison for?” asks Regina hoping she doesn’t come off as prying.

“Sure” shrugs Emma. “It's not a secret, I did a few stupid things as a teenager stole a few things because I was desperate and hungry, but other times just because I could.” “Then I got with my ex Neal, Henry’s father and he stole some watches, and I got caught taking them back.” “Later, I found out Neal had ratted me out and let me take the blame.” “So I spent eleven months locked up and gave birth to Henry.”

“I can’t believe he did that’s terrible,” said Regina. 

“Believe me I was so angry at first, but he was a year older than me, and his story wasn’t very different to mine” continued Emma. “We were just dumb kids, I originally never told him about Henry to spite him and was going to give Henry up for adoption.”

“What changed your mind?” asked Regina pulling the pans off the stove. 

“He did, I saw his face and held him in my arms and changed my mind. I couldn’t do it” smiled Emma. “I didn’t realise the next time I got to hold him was three months later when I got out.” “Having him snatched out of my arms barely a few minutes after I gave birth broke me.” She turned away from Regina to wipe her eyes “Shit, sorry.”

Regina walked over to her. She placed her finger under Emma’s chin and lifted her face. “Never apologise for that Emma your baby was taken away from you, and you were sent back to that prison all alone its enough to break anyone,” said Regina wiping the tears from Emma’s cheeks. Emma leant in and kissed her, again her heart started beating fast. 

Regina kissed her back tenderly, wanting to take all her hurt away. Emma pulled out of the kiss and rested her forehead against Regina’s “Thanks, Regina I think I have …..” 

Regina pulled away from Emma before she finished what she was going to say “I need to sort the food out” she seemed really flustered, and she fussed about the food. “Erm why don’t you get some more drinks and set the table the stuff is over there,” she said her hand flailing in a general direction.

“Erm, sure!” said Emma a little confused as she walked over to grab the cutlery and their drinks. As soon as Emma left the room, Regina dropped what she was doing and ran her hands through her hair. She leant back against the counter her fists hit the cupboard behind her. 

Emma was getting to her under her skin, she knew what Emma was about to say something that would make her heartache, and she didn’t want to hear it, she couldn’t. She grabbed the plates of food and walked into the room. She set them down. She went through and fetched the rest of the serving dishes she had made to much, but she always did.

The meal tasted amazing, but ever since their moment in the kitchen, something was weird. Emma had been about to say she had feelings for Regina, but she pulled away and then the moment had gone. Emma wasn’t sure if to leave it or tell her, she had promised to take it slowly and didn’t want to push her. She certainly didn’t expect for Regina to say it back. Emma decided just to see where their evening went and see if the moment came up again.

They had washed up together and was now relaxing in the lounge. Too far away for Emma, Regina had sat at the opposite end of the sofa. Regina had put a movie on it was another old one, not Emma’s thing but she just liked being around Regina. She barely looked at the movie anyway her brain trying to think of a way to close the gap desperately.

She saw her chance when Regina kept moving her legs and feet always changing position. She shifted up the sofa and took Regina’s feet in her lap and started rubbing them. “What are you doing?” said Regina almost pulling her feet away from her.

“You looked uncomfortable, so I thought I would help you relax and rub your feet” smiled Emma. She took her hands off “If you don’t want me to, I won’t.”

“No, it's fine, thanks” replied Regina as stretched her legs out, so it was easier for Emma. Emma used her thumbs to massage the soles of her feet. “That feels good” moaned Regina. A few minutes later Emma turned around and Regina had fallen asleep she laughed and got up carefully. She took the blanket off the back of the sofa and covered her up. 

She sat back down and switched the telly over to one of the late-night shows and sat there quietly watching it. 

Emma woke up a couple of hours later laid against Regina. Then she noticed Regina was awake and had an arm around her. Emma didn’t know if to keep pretending she was asleep or let her know she was awake. In case she pulled away again, and Emma liked being this close to Regina. She thought she better let on and pretended to wake up. “Sorry, I must have fallen asleep,” said Emma rubbing her eyes.

“No problem lets go up to bed. I’m exhausted” sighed Regina. Emma sat up, feeling the loss of contact with Regina immediately. 

“You will have to show me where your spare room is,” said Emma assuming that's where she would be sleeping.

“I don’t think either of us wants that Emma, come on,” She said, holding out her hand out to Emma. Emma took it, and Regina leads them both upstairs and into her bedroom. “I do really need to sleep though its been a busy week is that ok?” asked Regina.

Emma kissed her “of course, it's ok.” Regina stripped off and put on her silk pyjama’s and got into bed. Emma stripped down to her underwear and got in the other side. She grabbed a few pillows and put them down the middle of the bed in a line essentially separating them. 

Regina looked confused “What are you doing?” she asked.

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable by cuddling up to you in the night,” said an awkward-looking Emma.

Regina shook her head and moved the pillows “I’m a big girl now. I think I can take it plus your asleep its not like you can help it” sighed Regina. She leant across and pecked Emma on the lips “Goodnight Emma.”

Emma smiled “goodnight” she moved to the furthest edge of the bed to be sure.

Regina chuckled when she woke up in the morning and Emma was yet again snuggled up behind her. That protective arm was around her waist, too, and their legs were entwined. Regina nudged Emma “Miss Swan”, and Emma shifted slightly and got closer. “Miss Swan, are you going to let me go?”

Emma was fully awake now “Actually I’m not going to say sorry this time, I enjoy waking up with you in my arms” whispered Emma into Regina’s ear.

“Emma, please!” sighed Regina.

“You don’t have to say anything back, but I need you to know I really like you and I’m starting to have feelings for you” insisted Emma. She heard Regina sigh deeply “There is absolutely no pressure on you to do or say anything honestly. I just needed you to know how I felt.”

Regina turned around to face Emma “I’m not sure how I feel Emma I know I like you a lot but everything seems to be happening so fast, and I can’t keep up” whispered Regina.

“Hey, the last thing I wanted to do was stress you out,” said Emma as she decided to do something Regina could cope with. She leant in and started kissing her neck, and her hand began caressing her breast. Emma felt Regina’s body start to relax into it and her body, reacting to Emma’s touches.

Emma felt happy as she headed inside the club. She hadn’t seen Regina for a couple of days but had been in a good place last time she had seen her. Emma had barely had a chance to text Regina with being so busy with Henry; he seemed to have a million appointments. So she thought she would surprise her at work with some lunch she had bought from the little diner they went to on the first date. Emma made sure to get Regina something healthy she knew she wasn’t keen on fast food but bought some extra fries because she had loved them last time.

Luckily work hadn’t been busy just lately, which was good for her love life but not her pocket. Least it meant she could spend a couple of hours having a long lunch with Regina. She smiled as she remembered the last long lunch they had in her office. Regina sure knew how to make her feel good, and slowly she had started to come round to the idea of a relationship.

She walked through the club and put her hand up to a couple of the staff most seemed to know her now. Some of the girls were practising, Regina had done well with the new costumes they were really making an impression, especially Regina’s on her. She approached Regina’s door and knocked on the door. She heard a voice shout come in, but it wasn’t Regina’s that was odd she was always in the office at this time today. She shrugged and walked in to find a flustered Mal instead of Regina.

“Hey, Mal, where’s Regina. I thought we could have lunch together,” asked Emma. She was trying to make an effort with Mal seen as she and Regina were very close friends.

“As you can see she isn’t in today and I’m helping out” she sighed as she hunted for something in Regina’s drawers. 

“Where is she then? Is she at home?” smiled Emma as she watched Mal tearing Regina’s desk apart. She won't be very pleased with the mess thought Emma.

“Look I’m not her mother I don’t know where she is and if that’s all you came for can you kindly leave I have a lot to do” snapped Mal.

“Sorry, I’m not trying to be difficult. I just wondered where she was that’s all see you around” said Emma as she went to leave.

Mal looked up “look I’m not trying to be awkward, but she does this every year on this date, no one knows where she is or what she does” sighed Mal. “I asked her a few years ago and got my head bitten off and told to mind my own business, so I did from then on.” “I would suggest just leaving her to it and contact her tomorrow, but leave that if you don’t want it, I haven’t had time for lunch yet,” she said gesturing to the bag in Emma’s hand.

Emma looked down and placed it on the desk and left the office. That was strange, and she wondered what could possibly happen on this day for Regina to disappear. The thing was Emma wasn’t the type to leave things, and this had her intrigued, maybe she would swing by Regina’s house on the way back to the office and see if she was there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds out Regina's biggest secret and where she disappears to once a year. Their relationship takes a big step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this extra chapter tonight because I'm going away until Tuesday. I hope you enjoy it.

Emma pulled up outside Regina’s house. The car was in the drive still so she can’t have gone far. She got out and headed down the drive. There was music coming from the house. It was very loud Jazz music. Emma couldn’t understand if Regina just wanted a day off why all the mystery everybody knew she worked hard. 

“Hey, you” shouted the man that had fixed her car the other day. He walked up to fence and Emma approached him. 

“Hey, can I help you?” asked Emma wondering why he wanted to speak to her.

“Can you get Miss Mills to turn it down it's giving my wife a headache” said the neighbour. 

“Erm yeah, sorry I will let her know” smiled Emma, and she turned back towards the house and continued down the drive. She got to the door and was about to ring the bell not that she would hear it with the music that loud. But the door was already open a little this was weird had someone got in it wasn’t like Regina just to leave it open.

“She has been playing that music most of the day it's not right or very considerate” the neighbour shouted as he peered over the fence trying to see into the house.

Emma felt annoyed “Ok, I said I would sort it out!” she snapped. She opened the door and looked inside the house; nothing seemed to have been disturbed. She crept in quietly not wanting to startle an intruder, the weapons she owned were back in her boot. She slowly walked into the living room nothing was moved and no Regina. She picked up a heavy-looking ornament just in case. 

The kitchen was empty, too, and everything looked like it usually did. She decided to follow where the music was coming from and found a door ajar opposite the lounge. From what she could see through the door, it appeared to be some kind of study or home office. 

She pushed open the door, and what she saw made her jaw hit the floor. Regina was leant back in the chair looking very dishevelled her make up had run and her hair was all over the place. She seemed partly dressed with a blanket wrapped around her and hugging a drink to her chest. She looked over at Emma with glassy eyes “Sorry I’m not accepting visitors today, even ones as hot as you goodbye Miss Swan” she slurred.

If Regina thought she was going to leave after seeing all this, she was sadly mistaken. “Is there something wrong with your hearing get out!” she yelled this time. Downing more of the alcohol she had in her glass, shaky hands tried to pour another, but most of it went on her desk. “Fuck this” she shouted as the bottle just missed Emma’s head and smashed against the wall. She frantically started looking through the desk for another bottle.

Emma marched across the office and switched off the music she couldn’t hear her self think it was that loud. “How dare you I was listening to that, you cant come into people’s houses and touch their stuff. Regina found another bottle in the bottom drawer and pulled it out, struggling to get the lid off. 

Emma grabbed the bottle “I think you have had enough of that now don’t you” she said. She moved the bottle putting it on a shelf further from Regina.

“You come in here fuck me a few times and think you know me you know nothing Miss Swan!” she slurred trying to grab at Emma. Emma took her hands and guided her back into the chair.

“Apparently, I don’t because I never imagined walking in and seeing you like this,” said Emma. Emma wanted to be angry, but she just felt sorry for her what had gotten her in this state.

Regina’s face suddenly changed, and she started smirking. She whipped the blanket off her shoulders. She had underwear, and her blouse on she patted her knee. “I know what you want! come here, take what you want!”

Emma looked down at her “I think I will decline I thought you didn’t like to have sex when intoxicated” replied Emma as Regina made another grab for her. Emma stood to one side to avoid her hands.

“Stop being a little bitch and make me scream your name, Emma!, you’re the best I’ve had in a long time,” she said, sitting back in the chair.

“Well I’m flattered, but the answer is still no, let's get you upstairs and into the shower,” said Emma as she took Regina by the arm. “Maybe then we can find out what the hell is going on.” Regina knocked her hand away. Emma shook her head. There was only one thing for it. Emma moved in quickly picking Regina up and putting her over her shoulder, she got a good grip on her legs and headed for the stairs.

Regina’s arms flailed everywhere as Emma climbed the stairs “You can’t do this who do you think you are?” screamed Regina.

“You won’t be able to get away Regina I have dealt with bigger than you,” she said as she entered Regina’s bedroom and then into the bathroom. She set her down on the floor and held her while she was steady on her feet.

“How dare you” spat Regina as she went to slap Emma, Emma caught her by the wrist. No wonder Regina didn’t get drunk often she was out of her mind thought Emma her patience running thin. She just had to keep thinking there must be a good reason for this behaviour. She leant passed Regina and switched on the shower and set it to cold, hoping it would sober her up a bit. 

She took hold of Regina and gently moved her under the shower and shut the door. All she could hear was a string of curse words calling her all names she could think of. Emma sat down on the toilet and put her head in her hands what the hell had happened to make Regina do this. After a couple of minutes, the curses stopped, and all Emma could hear was sobbing. She got up and opened the door Regina was sat on the floor in floods of tears. 

Regina looked up at Emma “She killed him!” Emma turned off the water and kicked off her boots. She took off her jacket and laid it over the toilet seat and climbed into the shower. She sat down and put her arms around Regina and got Regina to lay her head back against her. 

“Who is he? and who killed him?” whispered Emma. 

“You’re going to get wet,” said Regina through the tears.

Emma kissed her on top of her head “I don’t care I care about you, and I want to know what’s wrong please” pleaded Emma.

“He was my first boyfriend, the only person I ever loved we had a life planned out,” said Regina. Emma stayed quiet and let her talk. “We were going to run away together because my mother didn’t agree with us. She thought he wasn’t good enough.” “But he was, she found out we were leaving and sent him away and I never saw him again.” “He was found dead the next day hit and run. He had been knocked off his motorbike.” “It was her I know it was, but they could never find any evidence to prove it.”

“I don’t understand why you thought it was your mother. I know she didn’t agree with him, but killing him?” said Emma.

Regina turned to look up at her “When I said strict I meant it to the point she physically disciplined me, I couldn’t live up to her standards” whispered Regina. “Today is the anniversary of his death; he was so young, she could have just let him leave.”

Regina didn’t elaborate, but Emma could guess the kind of discipline Regina meant, Emma had her fair share of foster homes that used the same type of punishment. “Shit I’m so sorry Regina” Emma rested her face against Regina’s as a tear slipped down her face too. 

They sat there for what seemed like hours just holding each other in silence. Regina shuddered as she started to feel the cold now the booze was wearing off. “Let's get you out of here and warm,” said Emma as she got upbringing Regina with her. She stepped out the shower, and Regina followed her. She turned around and unbuttoned Regina’s blouse slipping it off her shoulders and dumping it in the laundry basket and did the same with her panties and bra. She grabbed one of Regina’s huge fluffy bath towels and wrapped her in it.

They walked into the bedroom “why don’t you get into bed and get some rest” said Emma as she placed Regina’s pyjama’s next to her. 

“Please don’t leave me” whispered Regina she looked so lost and small. sat there on the bed.

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m just going to nip downstairs and get my sweats to change into out the car these are fairly uncomfortable now” she laughed as she looked down at her soaked jeans. “I will be back in a few minutes I promise” she bent forward and kissed Regina on the lips. 

Emma walked out into the fresh night air and opened the boot of her car. She leant against the open boot and let out a sigh. Damn! She had never imagined all this when Mal had first mentioned it to her. She grabbed her gym bag out the car and closed the boot. She sent a message to Neal, asking if he could keep Henry tonight and walked back into Regina’s house. 

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and some painkillers from the cabinet, Regina was going to need them the amount she had drunk. She climbed the stairs and walked back into Regina’s bedroom and placed the water and tablets on the side. 

Regina was already in the bed. Emmy stripped her wet clothes off and put them to one side. Regina patted the bed and Emma got on the other side and sat next to her. She looked at Emma with a silent request. Emma understood what she needed and moved down the bed. She moved closer to Regina till she was laid behind her and put her arm around her. 

Suddenly Emma’s phone went off she pulled it out her pocket, quickly looked at the message and turned it on silent. She dropped it on the bed behind her and threaded her fingers through Regina’s. “Oh Emma, I forgot what about your son you don’t have to stay I will be fine!” she mumbled. 

“He is happy and safe with his dad, and I’m not going anywhere, now get some rest because you’re going to have one hell of a hangover” whispered Emma. She kissed the side of Regina’s head. “Can I ask you something why didn’t Mal or anyone ever come and be with you, you shouldn’t be alone on a day like this.”

“It wasn’t her fault she didn’t know, and there isn’t anyone else” sighed Regina. 

“Well there is now even if we don’t work out I care about you Regina and want to be here for you I promise,” said Emma earnestly.

“Now who’s making promises they can’t keep” chuckled Regina. 

“Not me, I mean it friends or more you aren’t getting rid of me now,” said Emma and she had never been more serious in her life.

“Am not sure if that’s a good thing or not” she chuckled, Emma laughed and nudged her but it was nice to see Regina smile. Emma loved to see Regina happy and smiling.

Emma kissed her again “Right you get some sleep, are you going to need a bucket?” asked Emma.

“No, I should be ok. I’m sorry for what I said to you earlier. I care about you to Emma” replied Regina.

“Don’t worry I have had worse and I know you didn’t mean it, all though you might have annoyed your neighbours with your music” she said squeezing Regina’s hand. 

“Oh well I will bake them something and apologise it doesn’t often happen I’m usually the model neighbour,” she said sleepily. She snuggled into Emma and closed her eyes within a few minutes, her breathing had even out, and she was asleep. Emma gave it a few more minutes and then crept off the bed. She grabbed the laundry basket, her wet clothes and headed downstairs.

She spent ten confusing minutes trying to work out Regina’s washing machine she had never seen so many buttons. She set that going then went into the study and cleaned up the smashed glass and straightened up her desk. 

A few hours later Regina woke up god her head was banging like there was a brass band in there. She turned on to her back and sighed with relief when she saw Emma was still sat next to her. Emma reached over and grabbed the pills and water as Regina sat up. She passed them over to her. Regina took them willingly as soon as this headache went the better. “What have you been doing,” said Regina noticing the new addition to her bedroom. 

“I brought your telly upstairs thought you would be feeling too rough to go far when you woke up.” smiled Emma. “That’s ok isn’t it, I will take it back down later I got a bit bored while you were asleep sorry.” 

“It's fine. I haven’t the strength to argue right now,” said Regina horsely.

“Are you hungry it might help if you eat something” she grabbed some Chinese takeaway boxes off the side. “I ordered us some food thought we could just veg and watch telly it will make you feel better.”

Regina’s eyes went wide “I don’t eat in bed, Miss Swan, and I don’t veg as you call it.”

Emma looked at her and shook her head “Well, maybe you should try it for once what’s it going to hurt.” She passed her a take out box and some chopsticks. “I didn’t know what you liked so ordered a bit of everything. It will soak up all that booze.”

Regina sat there staring down at the box and its contents it probably would help to eat something she just wasn’t sure it should be this. Emma looked at her with those eyes like it was something significant to her. Regina sighed and pulled some of the food out the box with the chopsticks and put it in her mouth and smiled at Emma. Emma smiled and turned back to the telly; actually, this didn’t taste half bad as she scooped out more.

“We should open some windows I don’t want my bedroom smelling like a greasy takeaway,” said Regina. 

Emma rolled her eyes and got up and opened a couple of windows, she turned around and bowed “anything else your highness would you like me to fan you too.” Regina leaned over and threw a fortune cookie at Emma. She grabbed it before it hit her in the head and broke it open. She dropped back down on the bed next to Regina, nearly causing her to drop the food. Emma just laughed at Regina’s glare now it didn’t seem that intimidating when she was sat in her pyjamas and her hair everywhere.

Emma read out the message in the fortune “You will spend the night in bed kissing a gorgeous woman!” “Nice, who do you think that will be” laughed, Emma.

Regina put the food down “It doesn’t say that does it? Let me look” she went grab it, and Emma moved, she dragged Regina on top of her and kissed her. Her hands went into Regina’s hair as she deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes they parted, and breathlessly Emma said “see it came true!” and smiled. 

Regina tried to hide her smile but she couldn’t “you’re an idiot but a sweet one!” she said as she sat back up in bed. “What did it really say.”

“Just some shit about money being in my future I doubt that” sighed Emma. “Damn that reminds me how much do I owe you for the car repairs. I will have to give it to you at the end of the month if that’s ok work is a bit slow at the minute.”

“Forget about it, or you could find other ways to pay it back” winked Regina playfully her headache had dulled now. 

“Oh, my Miss Mills, what exactly are you suggesting to such a young, innocent girl like me” laughed Emma. She liked this playful side of Regina.

“Innocent! Steady I nearly choked” quipped Regina. “I still think you lied about not being with a woman before, that or you’re a quick study because you certainly have skills.” 

Emma blushed “I didn’t lie I haven’t. You must be a good teacher.” 

They had spent the rest of the night watching trash telly, Regina moaned continually saying it was rubbish but had some pretty strong opinions on them. Emma smiled as the rest of the night flooded her mind. She got out of bed Regina was still snoring, Emma left her to it she needed the rest. She grabbed a quick shower then unplugged the telly and took it downstairs. She headed straight to the laundry and checked on their clothes. 

She folded Regina’s neatly and put them on the side and grabbed her own. She would put them on in a bit when she had sorted breakfast. She clicked the radio on she danced around the kitchen in just a towel as she looked for something she could make for breakfast. Regina had nothing quick; it was all ingredients, so she grabbed some eggs out she was pretty good with them.

“Like a Virgin” came on and she started lip-syncing as she danced to the song. She grabbed a wooden spoon out of the cupboard for the eggs but instead used it as a microphone. Suddenly she heard clapping from behind her and Regina was stood there. 

Emma smiled then danced up to Regina, singing the lyrics “You’re so fine, and you’re mine.” 

“Oh I’m yours am I Miss Swan, I think you have that the wrong way round I believe you are mine” purred Regina. “I have come to collect my debt and keep you from burning down my kitchen with your sub-par cooking skills.” “Now get back upstairs and be a good girl.” Regina pushed Emma gently back against the worktop and kissed her. She pulled away her towel, and her hand went straight to Emma’s breast. Emma moaned as Regina caressed her breasts.

“Your feeling better” mumbled Emma as she could feel her body reacting to Regina’s touch. Regina walked her through the door, barely losing contact with her body. Emma’s back hit the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Emma moaned again as Regina's fingers stroked her sensitive nipples. “You drive me crazy,” said Emma as she tugged at Regina’s bottom lip.

“Upstairs now before I throw you down on the stairs and fuck you here” growled Regina. Emma’s blood was certainly pumping now as she grabbed Regina’s hand, taking the steps two at a time. This time it was Emma that crushed Regina’s body against the wall at the top of the stairs. 

She called out as she ran her fingers through Regina’s soaked folds “Shit, you're so wet.” Emma lifted her fingers to her mouth and sucked her fingers clean. “You taste so good” moaned Emma as she grabbed Regina and dragged her into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Emma drove Regina to the club she was worried Regina might still be over the limit and didn’t want to risk it. “Will you be ok?” asked Emma. 

Regina turned around and kissed her “Yes it felt better just telling somebody else, it still hurts but a lot less than it did,” said Regina. 

“I know I shouldn’t say this, but I’m going to miss you” sighed Emma waiting for Regina to bolt but this time she didn’t. She smiled and kissed her again. After a couple of minutes, Emma pulled away “Right you better get going and pull Mal’s arse out the fire she looked a little flustered yesterday” laughed Emma. Regina pecked her on the lips and got out the car, she gave a little wave and walked off towards the club entrance. 

Emma rolled down the window “Bye honey, have a good day at work” and blew her a kiss. She burst out laughing, Regina turned around and rolled her eyes and mouthed you idiot at her. Then she continued into the club and Emma drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma watches the new show and gets a little jealous as an old friend of Regina's turns up. Granny tells Regina she needs to let Emma know where she stands or let her go.

Emma and Ruby entered the club. They had both come to see the new show. They had barely got in the place when Mal walked up to them. Ruby smiled, and they kissed. A few minutes later, they were still kissing “Do I need to get a hose?” joked Emma as they finally parted. Mal lead them over to a table fairly close to the stage. They all sat down, Mal grabbed a waitress and ordered a bottle of wine. “We can grab some drinks.”

Mal laughed “Like Regina would let you pay for your drinks, one of the perks of sleeping with the boss” laughed Mal. Emma felt a little awkward. She had always paid her way. Mal saw her face “Look Regina has always been generous its one bottle of wine chill.” “Anyway, we all have to thank you for the other day she usually comes back in a foul mood after she disappears, but she came in happy the other day.” “So I presumed you went round what was she up to I have always wondered?” asked Mal.

Emma shook her head “Sorry not my story to tell if she wants you to know she will tell you” smiled Emma. There was no way she would go round breaking Regina’s confidence. It had shocked Emma what Regina had told her could her mother be that bad? To kill her boyfriend or at least have a hand in it, no wonder Regina didn’t have anything to do with her.

Mal looked a little annoyed but just shrugged her shoulders. “Regina is dancing soon she has come up with something that she has kept from everybody so my first time seeing it too,” said Mal. The waitress popped the bottle of wine on the table, and Ruby poured it out. She had no problems with free drinks. Ruby held the glass out to Emma and Mal. “It's one glass Emma just drink it and enjoy yourself.”

Emma took the glass as Mal turned to Ruby her hand stroking Ruby’s thigh. Emma shook her head and turned around before the Ruby and Mal floor show began. The light went down, and there was just one spotlight on the stage. Emma nudged Ruby to let them know it was about to start. Regina walked out she had so much stage presence, immediately getting everyone’s attention. She introduced herself and told everyone a little bit about the new show then disappeared behind the curtain. 

The curtain opened, and there was a large Martini glass on the middle of the stage filled with water. Regina came out in a black nineteen twenties dress she looked amazing. She always did thought Emma, she didn’t think there was anything Regina could wear she wouldn’t like. The band started playing, and Regina’s hips swayed in time with the music. She moved around the Martini glass and slowly dragged off her long gloves, throwing the down next to her. 

One of the other dancers came out and collected up the gloves. She then danced around the glass a couple more times. Before unzipping her dress and letting it fall from her and stepping out of it. She had on the red and black bustier corset, Emma had seen her in the other day. She released the buttons holding up the stockings and leant against the glass. She kicked off her heels, Emma marvelled how she could walk in something so high. Her leg was coming up behind her as she peeled off one of the stockings. Then stepping round to the other side and removing the other stocking. Emma was mesmerised and couldn’t take her eyes off Regina. 

She moved around the front of the glass, running her hands over her body seductively as she began to remove the corset to reveal a black thong and bikini top that didn’t leave much to the imagination. The top looked like it was barely managing to keep Regina’s breasts inside. Emma’s body reacted as she saw more of Regina. It's a sight she would never get sick of seeing. A couple of the other dancers brought out some steps as Regina made her way around to them. She climbed the steps to the top and slid into the glass. She laid against the side of the glass, kicking up the water spraying some of the stage. Then knelt in the middle of the glass and leant back pour water down her body. 

The water ran down her breasts as she did this several times. It reminded Emma of the other night on the beach. Regina turned to pour water down her back and over her backside. Damn Regina was hot, and Emma wished all these people weren’t here, but she would have to wait till later. Emma couldn’t believe how much she wanted Regina; it had never been like this with her previous partners. 

Regina laid back and swirled around in the glass, and the music slowed as the act came to an end. Regina carefully stepped out the glass and glided down the stairs to massive applause from the crowd. Emma clapped and cheered as Regina bowed, she ran her hands through her wet hair removing it from her face. Then she left the stage walking down the side steps. Emma was just about to get up to meet her and tell her how good the show was. When an older blonde walked up to Regina and hugged and kissed her on the cheek, Regina seemed quite happy to see her. 

Emma turned to Mal, who was still all over Ruby and got her attention. “Who’s that with Regina?” asked Emma. 

Mal looked around Emma “Erm I think she is an old friend not sure seen her around here a couple of times” replied Mal. She saw Emma’s face “I wouldn’t worry. I’m sure she is just an old friend.”

Emma shrugged “I’m not worried I might go over there and say hi.” Mal rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Ruby. Emma got up and walked over to where Regina and the mystery woman were. “Hey, great show,” said Emma checking out the blonde stranger. 

Regina turned and smiled “Hi Emma. This is Kathryn, she is an old friend and Kathryn this is my friend Emma.” Emma’s heart dropped as Regina introduced her as just a friend she held a hand out to Kathryn.

“Hi Kathryn, I’m just Regina’s friend,” said Emma, the second part under her breath. Kathryn looked at her hand like it was some poison and reluctantly shook it. Then there was an uncomfortable silence as the three of them just stood there. Emma was the first to speak; she had to get out of there; it was so awkward, and she was a little annoyed with Regina. Plus clearly, Emma was intruding as neither spoke. “Well, great show I will see you later Regina,” said Emma forcing a smile before she left.

Regina gave her a quick smile as she walked away. She noticed as soon as she left, they started speaking again. Emma was feeling a lot angry as she got back to their table. She grabbed her jacket. Ruby looked up “Are you ok Em’s?”

“Yeah, I just need some fresh air will be back in a bit” as she strode towards the exit of the club. What the hell was that thought Emma as she walked out the door and leant against the wall outside. Emma thought they had made so much progress over the past couple of weeks, and Regina acted like she barely knew her. She knew Regina struggled with relationships, but they were more than friends at least to Emma. For one thing, Emma didn’t sleep with her friends! Would it always be like this with Regina something casual, especially around others? Maybe Regina thought she wasn’t good enough to be anything else.

All this upset Emma more so she walked to the corner and hailed a cab, she needed somewhere quiet to get her head straight. 

Regina walked over to the table with Mal and Ruby sat at it. She rolled her eyes as she sat down. “Mal for god’s sake put her down” sighed Regina. “Where is Emma?”

Ruby sat up “She said she was going out for some air, but that was ages ago.” Ruby looked at her phone, but there was no message from her.

“One of the door staff said they saw her getting in a taxi, has she gone home, I was hoping she was staying till the end and coming home with me,” said Regina.

“I guess so she hasn’t texted me, so I don’t know” shrugged Ruby.

“Okay I will give her a text and see what she is up to, you may resume, but don’t miss your slot Mal you’re up in twenty!” said Regina as she got up to leave.

Emma sat in Granny’s Diner. She hadn’t felt like going home. She nursed a glass of whiskey as granny pottered about in the kitchen. She didn’t feel much like talking to anyone either. She flicked her phone to silent as it kept going off mainly Regina and Ruby. She didn’t want them worrying but was not in the mood to talk to them either. 

Emma stared down into her drink as the bell on the door rang as someone entered Granny’s. Emma glanced to the side as someone sat next to her at the counter. Emma swished the liquid around in her glass before sipping at it. “Like to tell me what I have done wrong, Miss Swan, or should I guess?” asked Regina. 

Emma swallowed the remains of her drink the nerve of the woman taking that tone with her like she had done something wrong. “If you don’t know I’m not sure I want to tell you” huffed Emma.

Regina rolled her eyes as Emma poured herself another drink. She took the glass “I think you have had enough of that, don’t you?” sighed Regina. “Maybe if stopped acting like a child and told me what was wrong we could sort this out.”

Emma turned to Regina her face burning with anger as she grabbed back the glass swallowing its contents in one go. “Fuck you, Regina,” Regina bristled at the tone. Emma got up “I need the bathroom,” she said she needed a minute before she said something she shouldn’t. Regina watched her disappear into the bathroom. 

She turned back towards the counter and Granny was stood there looking at her. They had never been introduced, but it looked like they were about to. Granny pointed towards the bathroom “that girl is like one of my own, and I won't stand around and let anyone mistreat her are you listening, Lady” said Granny. Regina nodded as Granny continued “you might not want to hear this, but that girl is falling hard for you, and if you aren’t interested in anything serious you need to be telling her!”

Granny leant forward on the counter. “She has been through a lot and doesn’t need messing about, you need to take Henry into consideration too they come as a package deal, so again if that's not for you move on!” “If that girl has a smile on her face, we will be friends, and if not, you will find out what this old lady can do.”

Emma walked back out into the diner and took in the scene in front of her. Granny stood up “Are you alright, Emma?” Emma nodded, “I’m out back if you need me,” she said glaring at Regina as she walked back into the kitchen. 

Emma sat back at the counter and poured herself another drink. Regina put a hand on hers “If this is about Kathryn, there has never been anything between us, she is someone from the past.” “She is a business rival I was nice because I have to be not because I particularly like her” assured Regina.

“It's not that at all its the fact you referred to me as just your friend, but maybe that's my mistake I thought we had something more,” said Emma. Regina noticed she was trying to hold back her tears, “I’m not good enough to have an actual relationship with.” 

Regina looked shocked at Emma’s words “you are more than good enough. It's me that isn’t good enough for you, but I want to be” said Regina. Emma shook her head were they going to keep going around in circles. Regina took hold of her face turning it to her “I do have feelings for you things I haven’t felt since Daniel, and I don’t know what to do” whispered Regina. 

“I don’t want big declarations, but I do want you to acknowledge that we are together and not be ashamed of me in front of others” sighed Emma. “I told you I would never rush you, but I don’t think asking you to tell people we are together is pushing you.” 

“It isn’t Emma, and I’m sorry I ever made you feel I was ashamed of you. I want to be with you,” said Regina. “I want others to know we are together and how lucky I am to be with you and for lack of a better word I want you to be my girlfriend please!” Emma smiled “So let me take you back to mine and show you how I feel about you.”

“Mmm I could do with getting you alone after your show tonight and doing all the things to you that ran through my mind while watching you up there” purred Emma with a glint in her eye. 

Regina was about to reply when Granny walked back in “Emma take it out of earshot please before it gets to be something I don’t want to hear, Goodnight ladies!” called Granny.

Emma laughed and went red. She had forgotten about Granny’s amazing hearing. “Sorry Granny thanks and I will see you soon” smiled Emma as she linked arms with Regina and they walked out.

Regina leads Emma into her bedroom. She closed in on her and took Emma’s hands, threading her fingers through hers. “I bought some spare toiletries for when you stay over, and I have made space in that drawer for you to leave clothes here” smiled Regina. These small gestures touched Emma and kissed Regina. “When is Henry next at his Dad’s for the weekend?” she asked between kisses.

“The weekend after next, why?” asked Emma her hands running up Regina’s sides. 

“I want us to go away for the weekend. I want you to know you’re a priority to me, and I enjoy waking up next to you” purred Regina. Her hands slid down the back of Emma’s pants and caressed her backside. “I have a little cabin in the middle of nowhere, and I want to take you there.”

“Regina you do know you don’t have to do all this if it's going to stress you out I appreciate the drawer and toiletries,” said Emma she kissed up Regina’s jaw and tugged on her ear lobe. “I would love to go away with you though spend two days just worshipping you. You are an amazing woman Regina.”

This was the first time Emma had seen Regina blush a little. “It won’t stress me out I want to do it and I want you, Emma.” “You challenge me, you listen, and you make me laugh.” “You take away the pain and replace it with happiness, and I want more of my moments to be filled with you.”

“Damn Regina, you turn my world upside down, and you go for from zero straight to sixty” laughed Emma. 

“Someone reminded me of how special and unique you are, and I don’t want to lose you” whispered Regina. Emma felt like she was seeing the real Regina in these moments, the one she hid behind her tough exterior.

“I just want to be part of your life Regina and be there for you” smiled Emma. “This is your line normally, but enough talking and show me how you feel about me, and I will show you.” Emma gazed at Regina while her fingers unbuttoned her blouse. She let it slip off Regina’s shoulders and hit the ground her mouth on her neck. Emma chucked her jacket off as Regina’s hands tugged off her top. Regina then undid her pants and pushed them down her legs as Emma kicked them off her feet.

Emma, in turn, removed Regina’s pants and backed her up to the bed, her lips never leaving Regina’s skin. They both fell back on to the bed and moved up the bed. Emma on top as she straddled Regina’s waist. Her hands caressed Regina’s breasts through her black lace bra. Emma’s thumbs ran across her nipples “Fuck; you’re so hot!” Regina sat forward her hands, unfastening Emma’s bra and throwing it to one side.

“You have an amazing body as Regina’s mouth covered Emma’s breast with kisses. Those full lips sucked in her nipple, and Emma’s back arched as she moaned. “I want to see every part of you” cried Emma as Regina’s thumb rubbed against the front of her panties. Emma struggled to remove Regina’s bra as Regina was deliciously torturing her body.

She finally undid it and threw it off to one side as she took in the fantastic sight of Regina’s body. Her fingers gently touched Regina’s nipples. She was rolling them between finger and thumb till they got hard. Emma leaned against Regina until she laid back on the bed and slid her panties down her legs.  
Regina pushed down Emma’s panties with her help and moaned as their bodies melted into one.

Emma brought her knee up and pushed against Regina’s centre; they both moaned. Emma could no longer wait, and two of her fingers slid easily inside her as her thumb pressed against Regina’s clit. “Oh, Emma” purred Regina as her fingers slipped inside Emma. Their bodies were moving together with the same rhythm pushing each other closer. Emma felt amazing as pleasure flowed through her she had known from the start Regina was something special. 

Her back arched as she was close to coming her other hand in Regina’s hair as she stared into those deep brown eyes. Her thumb was running tight circles around Regina’s clit until she pushed Regina over the edge. She tried to keep her eyes on Regina’s face, but as her orgasm hit her, she closed her eyes. She panted Regina’s name over and over. She kissed Regina till their orgasms slowed and she laid against her chest listening to the fast pace of Regina’s heart. “I need you to know I’m falling in love with you Regina, but I don’t expect you to say it back” whispered Emma.

She lifted her head and looked up at Regina as a tear ran down her cheek. “Open your eyes and look at me, Regina, I meant it when I said I don’t need to hear it back. I know how you feel,” said Emma. “Please don’t get upset it was something I needed to say” pleaded Emma. Regina smiled and kissed her lips “Are you ok?” 

“Yes, I just can’t ….” whispered Regina.

Emma put her finger against her lips “In your own time!” assured Emma. 

Regina woke up, tangled up in Emma and smiled. She felt safe in Emma’s arms like she didn’t have to be the strong one. Emma kissed her on the forehead and smiled then suddenly leapt out of bed, grabbing Regina’s robe. She wrapped it around herself and dashed for the bedroom door. Regina sat up “What’s got into you, where you are going,” she asked, looking confused. 

“I’m going to make you breakfast, and you aren’t going to distract me this time” laughed Emma as she ran off down the hallway.

“Emma, you will make a mess, and I know where everything is” shouted Regina as Emma disappeared down the stairs laughing. She jumped out of bed and grabbed some pyjama’s out her drawer. That kitchen was spotless, and she knew it wouldn’t stay that way long with Emma in it. She strode down the hallway and could already hear the music blasting from the kitchen. She quickly descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

She spun Emma round and backed her up against the counter. “If you're going to do this, we do it together, I will not have my kitchen looking like a bomb site, Emma,” said Regina. 

“Ok fine, but you have to let me do something and not just watch its only eggs” moaned Emma.

“That’s a deal” replied Regina as she moved to the cupboard. 

“Oh I love this song, and it reminds me of you” she laughed. Regina shook her head at how easily distracted Emma was. “It ain't my fault you keep turning me on. It ain't my fault you got, got me so gone, It ain't my fault I'm not leavin' alone. It ain't my fault you keep turning me on” sang Emma. She grabbed Regina by the hips “you have me constantly turned on” she purred.

“I thought you wanted to make breakfast!” said Regina rolling her eyes as Emma ground up against her. 

“I don’t know what I want when I’m around you” replied Emma. “I can't talk right now, I'm looking, and I like what I'm seeing. Got me feeling kinda shocked right now. Couldn't stop right now, even if I wanted  
Gotta get it, get it, get it, while it's hot right now. Oh my God, what is this? Want you all in my business  
Baby, I insist. Please don't blame me for whatever happens next” Emma continued to lip-sync. 

“You’re insane!” laughed Regina. 

“No I-I-I-I, can't be responsible, If I-I-I-I, get you in trouble now. See you're-'re-'re-'re, too irresistible, Yeah, that's for sure. So if I put your hands where my eyes can't see, Then you're the one who's got a hold on me. No I-I-I-I, can't be responsible, responsible, It ain't my fault (No, no, no, no, no, no, no)  
It ain't my fault (No, no, no, no, no, no, no)It ain't my fault.” “You have some spell over me, woman,” said Emma.

Emma sank to her knees in front of Regina and pulled down her pyjama pants. “Emma not in the …..” moaned Regina the argument dying on her lips as Emma’s tongue swiped through her folds.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina go out as an official couple and Regina puts Kathryn in her place. Plus Regina gets an unexpected and unwanted Visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who continues to read this.

Emma got up from the sofa, trying not to spill her paperwork on the floor. She had finally got it into some kind of order. The doorbell rang again, and Emma shouted: “I’m coming!” She opened the door to a delivery guy who handed her a big box, she put it to one side and signed the delivery note. She closed the door and picked up the parcel. She walked into the living room, depositing it on the sofa next to her.

She slit the tabs holding it shut and pulled back the wrapping. It was a dress a very expensive looking dress. On top was a note, it was from Regina she should have known. She read the letter, Regina wanted her to come to a cocktail party with her on Friday night as her partner. Usually, this was so not Emma’s sort of event. But she knew Regina was making an effort, so she was going to go. 

She grabbed her phone from the coffee table and sent Regina a message.

Emma: Its a yes to the cocktail party but you didn’t have to buy me the dress I have clothes x

Regina: Yes, I know you have clothes I have seen them!

Emma: I’m guessing they’re not up to your standards lol and thank you for the dress its great x

Regina: Your clothes are unique! And your welcome I will pick you up at eight x

Emma laughed. She knew what unique was Regina’s polite way of saying she didn’t like them. She lifted the dress out the box; it was gorgeous. It was a black off the shoulder midi dress and would cling to every curve. She hung it over the door as not to wrinkle it. 

There was another knock at the door, and she went over to open it. As soon as she did, Henry burst through and jumped on to the sofa. “And hello to you Henry” she laughed. “Neal, do you mind coming in a minute there is something I want to discuss with you,” asked Emma.

“Sure Em’s” he smiled as he walked into the hallway. 

“I thought it was time to let you know I’m in a relationship” smiled Emma hoping he would be happy for her. His face dropped after hearing what she had said, and he shrugged pretending not to be interested. “What’s wrong Neal surely you knew it would happen eventually?”

“It should be us together, Henry would love it” he moaned as Emma grabbed him moving him into the kitchen. 

“You know that isn’t going to happen and you better not have been filling his head with ideas, you know how he gets!” whispered Emma. 

Neal held up his hands in defence “I haven’t said a thing, you know how I feel about you.” He leant against the countertop and tried to grab her top to drag her closer. 

Emma knocked his hand away “Neal, I don't want to be harsh, but you need to get this through your head. I don’t love you and never did!”

“Ouch, Emma! don’t hold back, will you!” whispered Neal angrily. 

“You let your pregnant girlfriend to jail hows that for harsh so don’t try to make me out to be the bad one, I’m moving on get used to it!” said Emma.

“No fair I didn’t know you were pregnant at the time! I saw that dress in there got yourself a rich bloke this time!” sneered Neal.

“He is actually she and its got nothing to do with money, conversation over I just wanted you to know what was going on!” replied Emma. 

Neal looked shocked “Well, I will still be here when it all goes wrong waiting for you,” he said as he walked towards the door.

“Neal I’m happy, please go and find someone else and be happy too” pleaded Emma. He wasn’t right for her, but she did hope he found someone.

He leant in “You and Henry are my happy ending I will never give up on that” he spat. Emma said nothing there was nothing to say it wasn’t going to happen ever! She held open the door for him, gesturing for him to leave. “Bye Henry, see you soon” shouted Neal as he left. She shut the door behind him and went and sat down next to Henry. 

She pulled him into a big hug and said: “I love you, baby.” He took her ears in his small hands and pulled and stroked them, smiling at her.

Emma waited nervously outside her apartment for Regina to pick her up. This was what she wanted Regina and her to do things together as a couple. Now the time was here she was dreading it not being with Regina. Being surrounded by her high-class friends and being so out of place. Regina never made her feel like that.

The car pulled up, and Regina got out looking fresh from the runway as usual. “Wow, Regina, you look amazing!” she said, smiling. 

Regina kissed her and said, “and Miss Swan, you look stunning. I love when you curl your hair.” Regina took her hand and escorted into the hire car. Emma looked around as she got in; this was one fancy car. Regina sat next to her and offered her a glass of champagne. “To us,” said Regina as she tapped their glasses together. 

“Why the hire car we could have driven” asked Emma. She sipped at the champagne it tasted nice, her other hand resting on Regina’s. 

“No way were we going in that yellow thing of yours, and I don’t much like these things, so I need a drink while I’m there,” said Regina.

“I need to tell you something. I told Henry’s father that I was dating you yesterday. I hope it's ok,” asked Emma. “I felt he should know there is someone important in my life now.”

Regina looked at her “What did he say when you told him?” she asked as her fingers threaded through Emma’s. 

“Not much he thinks it should be him and me” sighed Emma watching Regina as she stared out the window.

“If you ever change your mind, you know I will stand aside, for Henry,” she said her eyes affixed firmly to traffic passing by their car. 

“Hey! That won’t happen even if I’m not with you it will never be him we don’t work” said Emma getting Regina to face her. “Henry is better off with two happy parents separated than together and miserable.” “You make me happier than I have ever been, you’re the first person I have ever felt a connection with!” She gave Regina a quick kiss.

Regina wanted more but knew they had somewhere to go. “You do look good in that dress Emma I have good taste” she chuckled.

Emma leant in with a glint in her eye “I think you look better on me!” purred Emma into Regina’s ear.

“Agreed Miss Swan we are staying two hours maximum then back to mine” commanded Regina. 

“So how do you want to do this am I allowed to touch you?” asked Emma. She knew these kinds of events were important to Regina and the club and didn’t want to make things difficult for her. It was so different from the club and the other places they had been so far it was like being in their little world.

Regina looked at Emma like she had suddenly grown two heads. “I don’t understand what you mean of course you can touch me, just act as you would normally” “Well it depends where you’re planning on touching me Miss Swan,” said Regina smirking.

Emma blushed “I don’t mean like that! I just meant in general hand, arm, back you know what I mean” smiled Emma. 

“Yes that’s fine I have never hidden who I am and don’t intend to start now! So touch away” laughed Regina. Emma shook her head and took Regina’s arm as they walked into the ballroom. The room was huge and filled with people. Emma wondered if she had anything in common with any of them.

“What should I say if they ask what I do? I’m not sure how well bail bonds person will go down here” said Emma looking around.

“Emma, you have to stop caring what others think half of these people aren’t what they look like here” whispered Regina. “Drink?” 

“Sure,” said Emma. She knew Regina was right, but she still felt like a fish out of water. If they were going to be together, Emma had to be part of Regina’s world as much as Regina had to be part of hers. “Nothing too strong I don’t want to get drunk and make a fool of you or myself.”

“It would probably liven these things up if you did” chuckled Regina passing Emma a drink. The first person Emma spotted was Kathryn heading towards them, and she took Regina’s hand. Regina looked down at their hands and smiled. “Good evening, Kathryn,” said Regina as they kissed each other's cheeks. Emma smiled at her.

“Oh you have brought Eva was it? With you, how nice!” replied Kathryn.

“Its Emma actually” corrected Regina “I may have misled you the other night, Emma is my partner and not just a friend.”

Emma enjoyed the look on Kathryn’s face as she took in what Regina had said. She leant towards Regina “What has got into you Regina you sleep with these type of women but you don’t engage in a relationship with them and bring them to things like this” hissed Kathryn. Emma had never seen Regina’s face get so angry so quickly. Emma had expected this so didn’t take her by surprise.

“I suggest you get away from me before I make a scene” warned Regina. Kathryn looked like she didn’t understand Regina reaction and looked confused. Then a loud smack rang out as Regina slapped Kathryn around the face. Kathryn shrunk back and looked around as everyone looked over their way. “I warned you” hissed Regina. Emma was in shock; she looked between both of them. 

“You forget where you come from Regina and your status,” said Kathryn as she walked off. Regina shook her head.

“Shit are you ok? Regina” said Emma still in shock from what she had just witnessed. 

“Fine Emma she has been asking for that for a long time a bit of money from her daddy, and she thinks she has the right to do as she likes” spat Regina. “My family may have money, but everything I have I worked hard for I never took a penny off them.” Regina drew Emma’s face close to hers and kissed her.

“You’re very hot when you’re angry” whispered Emma. Regina laughed against Emma’s lips. 

“Let's go circulate and get this over and done with so I can get you back to mine” whispered Regina giving Emma another small kiss. 

The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful, and Emma got on quite well with most of the people there. Although they all seemed a little afraid of Regina now after what had happened earlier. Emma never saw Kathryn again; she presumed she was avoiding them or had left. Emma could actually say she had enjoyed herself in the end. She had made assumptions about the people there she shouldn’t have a lot were very down to earth and friendly. She still preferred when it was just the two of them, but Regina’s world didn’t seem as scary as it once had.

A few days later, Emma had stopped in for lunch with Regina. Things were going so well, and Emma couldn’t believe how happy she was. She kept expecting something to come along and spoil it; that's what usually happened with Emma. 

They had finished lunch and were about to start dessert! Emma was sat in Regina’s chair as Regina straddled her lap. Her skirt bunched up around her waist, and Emma’s hands planted firmly on her backside. Regina kissed her and gently tugged her bottom lip. Suddenly Mal burst into the office, and Regina mentally scolded herself for not locking the door. “Mal, I’m busy handle whatever it is, please!” snapped Regina.

“Too busy to see your Mother!” came a voice from behind Mal. Mal tried to block her, but she barged past her. Regina jumped up and pulled her skirt back into place and frantically started buttoning up her blouse. Mal mouthed “sorry” to Regina. Emma stood up and zipped up her jeans, her face bright red. Emma made to leave “are you the one Kathryn was telling me about? The one violating mt daughter” said Cora pointing a bony finger at Emma. 

“I think it was mutual violating!” pointed out Mal. 

“Thanks, Mal, you can go now!” said Regina through gritted teeth. Mal shut the door behind her, but everyone could still hear her laughing. “Take a seat mother” gestured Regina. Cora dusted off the seat before perching on the edge. 

Emma made to leave again, feeling very uncomfortable. “Stay!” command Cora and Emma jumped. “If you’re important to my daughter then stay although I would appreciate you keeping your hands to yourself till I have left.”

Emma looked at Regina, and she nodded, so Emma stood next to Regina, just looking at her feet. This would be a perfect time to get an emergency call, not that she wanted to leave Regina, but her mother scared her. What if Regina had got it right about Daniel and she was next! “So Mother you have been talking to Kathryn I’m guessing she had plenty to say, but it doesn’t explain why you have decided to visit after so long,” said Regina.

“Do I need a reason to visit my only child” snapped Cora.

“Of course not Mother but this is the first time since I left you have visited” replied Regina. Regina twiddled a pen between her fingers and looking at Emma out the corner of her eye. Her eyes hadn’t moved off her feet in the last five minutes.

“There is a reason why I’m here, your father is not seriously ill but has not been feeling so well recently and would like to see you,” said Cora. She looked between Emma and Regina “Is this thing serious?” gesturing between Emma and Regina.

“Of course I will visit I miss him dearly, but you need to stay out of my personal life” replied Regina. “We are in a serious relationship, and she has a child, so you need to stay away from her understand me!”

Cora tutted “You are still not on about the tragic accident that happened to Daniel, I was at home with your father and you the night he died.” “I should be more offended that you accuse your own mother of murder, but you were young and upset, so I turned a blind eye.” 

“You hated the thought of us being together you knew many people who could sort that sort of thing out for you,” said Regina. 

“Look I have no intention of coming between you and ….”

“Emma” mumbled Emma wishing for this to be over soon it was like being in the headmistress’s office at school but she hadn’t done anything wrong. 

“Emma, I just ask that you come to visit your father” replied Cora. “I will leave you to it now and hope to see you soon.” She nodded at both of them, and Regina stood as she left. 

As soon as the door closed, Emma put her arms around Regina. “Are you ok? Do you want me to go?” asked Emma, not sure what to say after meeting Regina’s homicidal mother.

“Stay please” whispered Regina as Emma felt her body collapse against her own. Emma held her tighter as she felt her shirt become wet. “She did kill him, Emma, I know she did, but I promise she will never touch you.”

“I know I believe you, Regina. You don’t have to worry about me. I can look after myself” whispered Emma. She did not feel as brave as she was pretending to be right now, but she had made a promise to Regina, and she never broke a promise. Maybe Cora had changed at least Emma hoped she had. 

Emma wasn’t quite sure why she was doing this, Regina hadn’t asked her to. But she could see she wanted her to, so she had offered to go with Regina to visit her dad. They sat in the car outside the huge mansion that had been Regina’s family home. They had been sat here for fifteen minutes, but Emma wasn’t going to hurry her she had to do this in her own time. Emma sat there, holding her hand. 

Regina looked at Emma “Should we go in” asked Regina.

“Sure, whenever you are ready” smiled Emma. “Are you sure you want me to go in with you? I don’t mind waiting for you if you want some privacy.”

Regina moved to get out “No, I would like you to come in with me if you’re comfortable.” Emma smiled and nodded and got out of the car. She walked around the car and took Regina’s hand as they walked up to the door. Regina reached out and pushed the doorbell after a few seconds. A maid answered the door.

The maid’s face broke out into a big smile “It's so nice to see you, Miss Mills, your father will be over the moon” she said, stepping back to let them pass. Regina smiled at her and walked into the house. “Your father is in his study.”

“Thank you, Mary,” said Regina as she continued towards her father’s study. She knocked on the door to the study and heard a low male voice shout come in. 

She entered, and her father looked up “Oh Regina” he cried as he rushed to his feet. Emma let go of Regina’s hand as she walked forward to greet her father.

“Daddy I’ve missed you so much” as her arms enclosed around him, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. Emma stepped back to give them space and smiled as Regina changed from the strong, hard arsed businesswoman to daddy’s little girl before her eyes. 

Her father looked up “and who do we have here?” he asked, smiling at Emma. 

Regina turned “this is Emma. She’s my partner.” 

Regina’s father extended his hand and Emma shook it “Nice to meet you, Emma.”

“Nice to meet you, sir,” said Emma. His face looked younger in the space of them walking in the office thought Emma.

“Please call me Henry,” he said. “Please come sit down and tell me everything, does your mother know your here?”

“I think Mary will have told her by now,” said Regina not bothered if her mother knew or not. They sat on a leather sofa in the corner of the room.

“Would you both like a drink?” asked Henry as he walked over to the drinks cabinet.

“Just a soft drink for me please Henry, you have a drink Regina I will drive us back,” said Emma.

“You’re not driving my car! Remember I know what you normally drive, just a soft drink for me to daddy please” said Regina. Emma rolled her eyes. Obviously, normal Regina was still present. Henry put the drinks on the table and sat in a chair opposite them. 

“So how did you two meet?” asked Henry. Emma started to panic and looked at Regina was there a version of that story they could tell her father? People asked those sorts of questions all the time they would have to think of a clean version to say to people. She didn’t think your daughter danced for me and turned me on so much I was begging for it then took me home and blew my mind would go down well.

“We met at the club and got talking and decided to go on a date,” said Regina. “Emma organised an outdoor cinema, and we watched Casablanca.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely,” said Henry smiling at both of them. “How are the clubs doing Regina I keep up a bit with the newspapers.” Regina was so happy chatting to her father, Emma liked seeing her this happy. At least her mother was staying away for now maybe her mother had changed now she was an adult.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina unexpectedly meets Henry. Regina makes all Emma's dreams come true by mixing her to favourite things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the positive feedback. Thank you.

Regina got out of her car at the grocery store. She usually ordered it to be delivered but had forgotten this week. So decided to go pick up a few bits herself. It had been an emotional week dealing with a relationship and getting back in contact with her parents. Well, mostly her father, she wasn’t interested in a relationship with her mother. She might be the only person to believe, but she just knew her mother had a hand in Daniel’s death. Hopefully, her mother would keep her word now. She was an adult and stayed out of her personal life.

She could no longer hide it from herself; she did have real feelings for Emma. The way she had worked her way into Regina’s life to the point she couldn’t imagine being without her now. Emma was such a genuinely good person and would still be there for her even if they weren’t a couple. This meant a lot to Regina she had never met a person like Emma before so caring.

Regina thought she was seeing things at first when she walked through the doors of the store. There were a woman and a child on the floor, and she looked a lot like Emma. Their shopping was spilt out on the floor. Regina rushed up to the couple on the floor “Emma is that you?” she shouted as she got closer she realised it was Emma. 

Emma looked up her face was red and tear-stained as she struggled to hold on to a very distressed Henry. Emma started talking a quickly “Sorry he is not usually like this. I forgot his ear defenders. He doesn’t cope well in supermarkets its all the noise and people.”

Regina bent down and collected up the shopping, putting it back in the bags. “What can I do? What do you need?” asked Regina. 

Emma tried to smile “I need to get him back to the car where its quiet I just need to calm him a little first so that I can pick him up.” Emma looked around at the people stood around watching them, and fresh tears fell from her eyes.

Regina noticed Emma looking “Never mind them you concentrate on Henry, they're just incredibly rude” raising her voice with the last bit. “Move along before I give you something to stare at” shouted Regina. Most walked away, the odd one stayed mumbling, and tutting Regina felt like saying something but didn’t want to make things worse for Emma. Then she remembered something Emma had told her before. “Emma you said he liked music like you what’s his favourite song?”

Emma looked confused for a moment “Its a song from his favourite cartoon The Night Begins To Shine by B.E.R” said Emma as Henry attempted to pull at his hair. His face red and his arms and legs flailing everywhere. Regina pulled her phone out her pocket immediately bringing up a music app. She typed in the song and clicked play on the song handing it to Emma. 

A few seconds into the song, Henry started to take notice of the music. His arms and legs slowed down enough for Emma to get up safely. She looked around at the shopping and Regina touched her arm. “I’ll get that you look after Henry” she assured Emma picking up the bags and following Emma. Regina smiled as she listened to Emma singing the words of the song to henry calming him down further as they walked out into the car park. 

Regina put Emma’s shopping into the boot of her car while Emma settled Henry in the car. She closed the boot as quietly as she could. She walked round to the side of the car and Emma climbed out of the back seat and carefully shut the door. She handed Regina her phone back “A meltdown always takes it out of him he will sleep for a while now” said Emma looking exhausted herself. She leant back against the car “So that’s Henry, you can say you have met him now.” “I’m sorry I should have mentioned he has Autism, I just never know how anyone will react to that.” “Some people don’t make a big deal of it like Ruby and others run a mile, and you never hear from them again” sighed Emma.

“I hope you don’t think I would be in the latter group, Emma,” she said, taking Emma’s hand. 

Emma pulled her closer, and Regina wrapped her arms around Emma as she leant her head against Regina’s shoulder. “I hoped you wouldn’t, and glad you aren’t,” said Emma. 

“They’re not friends if they do that, Emma,” said Regina as she rubbed Emma’s back.

“He just gets so overwhelmed and can’t cope with the world around him” whispered Emma. “They don’t tell you about this in the parenting books that one day, your hand is the only thing stopping your child from banging his head in distress against the wall or the ground.” “And that you will spend your nights alone crying yourself to sleep worrying about the future and what happens when you are gone, who will love him.”

Regina took a deep breath fighting back the lump in her throat. “I will make the same promise to you that you made to me even if we aren’t together when you feel alone you ring me, and we talk, or I will come over.”

Emma looked up at her “do you mean that?” she asked.

“I never say things I don’t mean Emma and I certainly will keep this promise” whispered Regina. “You have been there for me, and I want to show you I can be there for you; you are an amazing woman and mother Emma.”

“Don’t you will start me off again” chuckled Emma. “If your comfortable and want to, I think you should start getting to know Henry.”

“Of course I would love to, we could arrange a meal at Granny’s after our weekend away” suggested Regina.

“That sounds great and it somewhere he is familiar with” smiled Emma, Regina was making this so easy. 

“If you would prefer to relax at home tonight, we can leave coming round to mine,” said Regina. “I know it must take it out of both of you.”

“No way! I wouldn’t pass on a night with you. I will be around as soon as Neal has picked up Henry” insisted Emma. “I better get going don’t want him sleeping too long he will never sleep tonight for Neal then.” Emma kissed Regina “Thank you.”

“Anytime and see you soon” smiled Regina as she reluctantly let go of Emma and walked back into the store. 

Emma smiled as Regina opened the door. “You do know you can just come in you don’t have to knock. I knew you were coming,” said Regina as Emma walked in. 

“Are you sure what if you aren’t decent” laughed Emma. “Mmm, what can I smell?”

Regina leant closer to Emma and whispered in her sexiest voice “I’m never decent when you’re around Miss Swan.” God, that voice did things to Emma as she walked into the lounge. “I decided to relax my rules a little, and we can eat in the lounge.” 

Emma looked like a cartoon character as she saw what Regina had made for dinner. Her eyes nearly out on stalks. Suddenly she dropped down onto one knee in front of Regina and took her hand “please marry me” she laughed. Regina had made homemade pizza, and it looked delicious.

“Get up you idiot” chuckled Regina and she pulled her hand out of Emma’s and sat down on the sofa. Emma pulled herself onto the couch next to Regina. Regina held her hands out “So if I offered me or the pizza right now, which would you pick?”

“As Joey would say, put your hands together,” said Emma smiling waiting for Regina’s reaction.

“You're disgusting,” said Regina pulling a face you’re not eating pizza off me.” “Dig in,” she said gesturing to the food. Emma picked up a slice and moaned as she bit into it, there were none of the greases from takeaway pizza. All the ingredients were fresh and so tasty. If Emma hadn’t known better, she would have thought she had died and gone to heaven. “Those noises you’re making are almost obscene” laughed Regina.

She grabbed a plate and put some on it and picked up a knife and fork. Emma turned “please tell me you are not about to eat pizza with a Knife and fork?” asked Emma. 

“Yes, why? I don’t like my fingers getting all messy” replied Regina indignantly. 

“No, that's too easy I’m not going there” laughed Emma her mind in the gutter. “Come on, try it,” she said, holding up a slice to Regina’s mouth. Regina glared at her as Emma waved it in front of her face. “I have never met a person that eats in with a knife and fork.”

“Well maybe you don’t know anyone with class,” said Regina giving in and taking a bite out of the slice of pizza in Emma’s hand. “Happy now” Emma nodded and continued to eat the slice of pizza. Regina shook her head and put down the knife and fork and picked up the pizza. 

Ten minutes later the pizza had gone, and Emma rested back against the sofa, closing her eyes “wow that was the best pizza I have ever had” sighed Emma pleasantly full. 

She felt the movement on the sofa as Regina got up. Then Emma felt her straddling her lap. Emma smiled as she opened her eyes. “You made me get my fingers dirty it's only right you should clean them” purred Regina as two of her fingers closed in on Emma’s mouth. Emma certainly wasn’t going to object as she opened her mouth and closed again around Regina’s fingers. 

Regina watched as Emma’s pink lips sucked in her fingers. She moaned as Emma’s warm tongue ran up the sides of her fingers. Her tongue then ran up between her fingers so soft against her skin. Regina smiled and removed her fingers. Emma looked disappointed as Regina got up. Regina smiled and walked off into the kitchen. 

Regina was such a tease thought Emma as she flopped back against the sofa. If she had been tired when she got here, she wasn’t any longer. When she was around Regina, she felt constantly turned on that woman could make anything seem sexy. Emma rubbed her stomach how could she be so talented its a good thing they weren’t married Emma would be massive or have to live in the gym.

Regina appeared in the doorway and gave Emma that look that made her legs turn to jelly. “Time for dessert” she purred she had something in her hands Emma couldn’t see. Regina winked and walked off towards the stairs. Emma vaulted over the back of the sofa but caught her foot on it, which meant she hit the floor with a thud. “Are you ok?” Regina shouted from the hallway.

“Shit yes” cried Emma “Nice smooth Emma” she whispered under her breath. 

Regina walked back into the room and burst out laughing “What are you doing down there, are you sure you’re ok?” she asked trying to hold in her laughter in case Emma was hurt. Regina offered her a hand “Come on, I will kiss it better.” Emma got up and followed Regina up the stairs.

They walked into the bedroom, and Emma still hadn’t seen what was in Regina’s hand. “You gave me an idea earlier, but you have too many clothes” purred Regina. She placed whatever was in her hand down next to the bed and walked back over towards Emma. “You know if you’re too tired we don’t have to, we can go to bed.”

Emma’s eyes roved over Regina’s body “I’m not tired” smiled Emma. She dipped forward and kissed Regina’s lips as her hands started work on the buttons of her blouse. Her blouse dropped to the floor a few seconds later. Emma stood back and again her eyes were all over Regina “How did I drop so lucky” she said.

“Lose the clothes Emma” commanded Regina. Emma immediately started to strip until she was down to her underwear. “Oh, I think I got very lucky, too” smiled Regina as she shimmied out of her skirt. She took the remainder of her clothes off and walked towards a set off drawers. She rummaged through until she pulled out a silk scarf. Emma’s eyes fell to the scarf, and she looked a little uneasy.

Regina noticed the look in Emma’s face and took her hand, and they sat on the bed together. “What are you planning on doing with that?” asked Emma, eyeing up the scarf. “I’ve never done anything kinky before.”

“Trust me Emma this isn’t remotely kinky it’s just a game, it was your idea earlier to mix me and food” smiled Regina. “Its hide and seek with a twist, but if you’re not comfortable, that's fine.” “I was just going to blindfold you and get you to find where I hid the honey, but you only get to use your lips and tongue” purred Regina.

“Oh shit yeah I’m definitely up for that” smiled Emma excitedly. Regina lent forward and tied the scarf around Emma’s head, making sure not to do it too tightly.

“Is that ok you feel comfortable?” asked Regina. Emma nodded, Regina lent in she could resist “Does that mean you don’t want to visit my dungeon later?” “I would enjoy you shackled to the wall.”

“You can’t see, but I’m rolling my eyes under this blindfold” laughed Emma. “And no, I don’t want to be shackled to the wall thanks.” Emma loved it when Regina laughed; it was so rich and warm. Emma did make a note to have a look around the house later to make sure she was joking.

“Give me a few seconds to place the honey and then we can play” purred Regina. Regina laid down on the bed and started dotting the honey in several places. “Ok, go ahead and seek.”

Emma put her hand out to find Regina on the bed and then crawled closer. She leant over Regina and tried to find her lips. Regina could feel Emma’s warm breath against her cheek, and her lips found their way from her cheek to her lips. She kissed her and then moved along her jawline, littering it with kisses as she went. 

She found her first taste of honey on the skin behind Regina’s ear, her tongue licking the area clean. Emma continued down her neck but didn’t taste any more honey until she reached the base of her neck. She trailed kisses down Regina’s chest as she headed towards her breasts. “You're getting warmer” purred Regina as she got closer to Regina’s nipple. Regina moaned as Emma’s tongue flicked out over her nipple, getting a taste of the sweet honey. 

Emma sucked in her nipple, making sure she had got it all. She continued to kiss the skin between her breasts till she reached the other breast. Her tongue lapped up more of the sweet honey. She enjoyed hearing Regina moan as she kept lavishing attention on her nipple sucking on it till it hardens in her mouth.

She carried on down Regina’s stomach lapping up the sweet trail of honey that ran down to her lower abdomen. Emma moved carefully until she had placed herself between Regina’s legs. She bent forward putting a leg over each shoulder. Emma turned her head, and her tongue caught the honey dripping down Regina’s inner thigh. She licked the skin several times before turning her attention to the other thigh. She felt Regina’s body buck against her getting impatient for her tongue to be elsewhere. 

“I think this may be the best dessert ever,” said Emma as her tongue swiped up Regina’s centre getting a much louder moan from Regina. Emma’s tongue dipped into her entrance, tasting something a lot sweeter than honey. She enjoyed the taste of Regina more than anything and not using her eyes made everything a lot more intense. “Nothing can beat the taste of you” purred Emma. 

She felt Regina’s nails against her scalp as she moved her tongue up to her clit. Emma ran her tongue around her clit, enjoying the moans coming from Regina. Her hips ground into Emma face her hand, grabbing at the sheets as she got closer to coming. Emma slipped two fingers inside her slowly moved them in and out. “Yes, Emma, don’t stop” cried Regina as her head fell back and she burst over the edge. Her grip tightened on Emma’s hair as she rode out her orgasm.

A few seconds later, her body stilled and went limp as she tried to control her breathing. Emma pulled off the blindfold and moved up Regina’s body. She leant on her elbows, just watching Regina’s serene face and felt her heartbeat slowing down. Regina opened her eyes and pulled Emma in for a kiss. She moaned tasting a mixture of herself and the honey on Emma’s lips. 

“I love you” whispered Regina just loud enough for Emma to hear. Emma’s heart sped up at hearing those words fall from Regina’s lips. 

Emma never took her eyes off Regina as she said: “I love you too.” 

A few hours later, Regina awoke and smiled at the light snores coming from the crazy mess of blonde hair laid on her chest. She thought back to what she had said earlier, and it felt right. She would always love Daniel, but there was now space in her heart for Emma. Emma made her feel like a teenager with her charming clumsy ways. 

She made her laugh, and she gave her strength when she felt like she was drowning under the weight of everything. She had been there for her when she had reconnected with her father. Maybe Mal would have done all those things to if she had let her. But something was different about Emma she had ways of getting Regina to let her in without pushing too much. Everything felt easier with Emma.

Regina shook her head as she walked into the Kitchen. Emma was already there cooking up a storm. She heard the stool move back as Regina sat down at the counter. Emma turned and flashed Regina a big smile “I promise I will tidy up after I have finished and leave it better than I found it!” sighed Emma. She slipped a cup of coffee down in front of Regina as she went back to the stove to watch the Eggs. 

“I doubt that but carry on,” said Regina as she watched Emma cooking. “What delicious treats are you cooking up may I ask?” 

“It's just scrambled Eggs on toast, but it tastes pretty good even if I say so myself,” said Emma as she took the pan off the heat. “I put some of my clothes in the drawer hope that's still ok and hung a few bits in the wardrobe, and wow you have a lot of shoes.” 

“As long as its not that hideous jacket if so it might end up having an unfortunate accident!” smirked Regina. “Your body deserves better clothes.”

Emma was used to the teasing no and paid no mind as she slid the plate in front of Regina. She waited patiently for Regina’s reaction. She always made it for Henry on the weekend, and he loved it. Regina pushed it around her plate with a fork. She could feel Emma’s eyes on her. She lifted a fork full up to her mouth. She breathed a sigh of relief as it tasted nice and she didn’t have to pretend. “Its delicious Emma” the smile on Emma’s face warmed her heart, it would have been like kicking a puppy if she had not liked it.

Emma finally relaxed and started on her plate of eggs. Emma was even happier when Regina cleaned her plate; she must have liked it if she finished it. “I will wash up seen as you made it,” said Regina looking around at all the pots. 

“How about I wash, and you dry?” replied Emma. She sat the tap running filling up the sink. Emma smiled mischievously and flicked water at Regina. She turned off the tap as Regina turned and glared at her then looked down at the wet patch on her top. Without saying a word, Regina turned and walked towards the stairs. “Where are you going?” asked Emma.

“I have something I need to burn,” said Regina playfully as she moved quickly up the stairs. 

“Regina, don’t you dare” laughed Emma as she ran off up the stairs after her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tells Neal once and for all, there will never be a 'them' and Regina and Emma enjoy a weekend away together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this wasn't up yesterday as I said in comments a migraine turned my brain to mush.

Emma knocked on the door at Neal’s apartment. She hugged Henry. She was going to miss him. He had stayed at his dad’s all weekend before, but she had never gone out of town. Regina had assured her there was mobile coverage up there if needed it still didn’t stop her worrying a little about it. 

Neal opened the door “Hey Emma, hi little man are you going to give mummy a big cuddle before she goes” he said. “We are going to have a cool boys only weekend.”

Emma passed Neal Henry’s overnight bag and then squeezed him to her. “I love you, Henry. I’m going to miss you. Be good for daddy,” said Emma. Henry took hold of her ears and rubbed them and then rubbed his face against Emma’s. Emma chuckled as he wanted to go down, then running into Neal’s apartment. Emma dug a piece of paper out of her pocket with Regina’s number on “This is Regina’s number in case something happens to my phone” she said, handing it over to Neal.

“Everything will be fine, Emma it's just a couple of days,” said Neal as he took the piece of paper.

“While I’m here I wanted to ask you if you have anything against me, introducing Henry to Regina when we get back?” asked Emma. 

Neal looked at Emma and sighed “Is it serious? and do I get to know anything about her?" He replied. “It should be us Emma just think how happy Henry would be.”

“Look I’m not going through this again we tried it doesn’t work, and for the first time in ages I’m really happy please just let the idea of us go it isn’t going to happen” insisted Emma. “As for is it serious then yes it's going that way it's not any of your business, but I have feelings for her.” “Her name is Regina, she is a businesswoman has a string of dance clubs, she’s a couple of years older than me, and technically she already met Henry when he had a meltdown in the store the other day.”

“I’ve told you if you get stuck with Henry ring me and I will come and help Emma,” said Neal looking a little annoyed that Regina had been there for them instead of him. “How did you two meet then.”

Emma was getting close to being done with twenty questions. “I didn’t call her she just happened to be shopping there at the same time” huffed Emma. “What has this got to do with anything if you must know we met at her club she danced then we started talking, and it went from there.” “Right I’m going now I’m supposed to be at hers in twenty minutes!”

“Jeez, Emma, are you dating a stripper! From a tittie bar! What has gotten into you!” said Neal.

“Fuck you Neal!” whispered Emma hoping Henry didn’t hear her. “She’s not a stripper and what would it matter if she was you arse! Plus never let her hear you call it a tittie bar it isn’t, and she would go mad!” “Bye henry” she shouted as she walked away before she said something she shouldn’t.

She slammed the door to her car as she got out at Regina’s. She wanted to let the conversation with Neal go, but it was still on her mind. She walked down the drive towards Regina’s door and remembered what she had said last time. Right, Emma was looking forward to going with Regina, so she was going to cast Neal entirely out of her mind and enjoy herself, she thought.

She opened Regina’s door “Hi honey I’m home” she shouted as she closed the door behind her. 

Regina didn’t have her usual heels on so Emma didn’t hear when she appeared behind her. “Don’t ever become a comedian, Miss Swan, because you’re not funny” she whispered in Emma’s ear making her jump. 

Emma’s eyes went wide as she noticed the amount of luggage there was in the hallway. “Regina, are we going for a weekend or moving there?” joked Emma. “I’m not sure these will all fit in my car.”

Regina burst out laughing “we are not going in that thing of yours I actually want to get there in one piece,” she said. 

“Are you at least going to let me help out with the driving I have a clean licence and haven’t ever got a speeding ticket well not in the last few years” said Emma. 

“Yes, you can help out with the driving if you're careful” sighed Regina. “It should be fully stocked with food, so we don’t need to take that.”

Emma sidled up to Regina “you do know you won’t need all those clothes because I don’t plan on letting you out of bed” purred Emma. She pulled Regina closer by her hips and kissed her. 

Regina smiled as she kissed Emma back “Don’t start this else we won’t get anywhere.” “There is plenty of time when we get there.” Emma pouted playfully and grabbed some of Regina’s bags and her keys off the side and headed out the door. She placed the luggage near the car and went and grabbed her one holdall out the boot of her car. 

When Regina finally came out of the house, Emma was sat in the driver's seat of her car with a big smile on her face. Regina put her remaining luggage in the car and got in the passenger side. “If you get one scratch or dent in my car I will burn all your clothes,” said Regina shaking her head.

“You can be snack keeper,” said Emma throwing a bag of food into her lap. 

Regina peered in “I feel a cavity coming on just looking at those” sighed Regina as she placed them on the back seat. Emma clicked in her seatbelt and so did Regina as Emma pulled out the drive. “Watch for the fence post!” 

“I can see it! I hope you're not going to do this all the way” said Emma as she waved to her bug.

Two hours later they pulled up to the log cabin it was half the size of Regina’s house but still as impressive. There was an older couple sat on the porch swing as Emma parked the car. “Who’s that?” asked Emma. 

“That’s the Jackson’s they look after the place for me make sure everything is working and kept tidy they have been doing for years there a lovely couple.” Regina got out to greet them, Emma was surprised when Regina hugged them both. She went and grabbed as much of the luggage as she could manage. 

“I see you have brought a friend this time Ms Mills,” said the smaller of the two older women.

“Yes, Martha, Lynn. This is Emma, my partner” replied Regina. Emma nodded as she carried the bags past them and up the stairs. Martha nudged her partner Lynn as she was staring at Emma’s backside.   
“Nice isn’t,” said Regina to Lynn as she laughed.

“Regina!” shouted Emma going red when she realised where everyone’s eyes were. 

“Well, don’t wear such tight jeans if you don’t want everyone looking, Miss Swan” laughed Regina.

Emma gave her backside a wiggle as she walked into the cabin. “You would be disappointed if I didn’t,” said Emma dumping the bags just inside the door.

“We fetched some wood but haven’t chopped it yet, will you need us around” asked Martha.

“No, we can sort everything ourselves thanks, ladies” smiled Regina. 

Martha took Regina’s hand and squeezed it “pop in before you leave for a cup of tea with us,” said Martha.

“We will thanks for everything,” said Regina as they walked back up the lane. Regina grabbed the rest of the luggage and took it inside. Emma was stood in the middle of the floor, admiring the cabin. “There is a lake out back if you want to take a look,” Regina said, pointing to the back door.

Emma headed out the back door, and the view took her breath away, the sun hit the water just right. She walked along the small dock and looked out over the lake. This would be the perfect place to live, thought Emma as she breathed in the fresh air. She smiled as a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist “Nice isn’t it” whispered Regina. “I can leave you to it if you wish.”

“Never” smiled Emma “There is only one thing more beautiful than this view.”

“Cheesy but appreciated” smiled Regina resting her chin on Emma’s shoulder. They both stood there quietly appreciating where they were and being together.

Regina sat in one of the chairs on the decking appreciating the view. Emma was chopping the wood up for a fire later. She had taken her top off and was just in a tank top and jeans. She sipped on a glass of her apple cider, watching Emma’s toned muscular arms as she swung the axe. A slight sheen of sweat covered her upper body.

“I can feel your eyes on me, Ms Mills, enjoying yourself” laughed Emma as she placed another log. She swung and chopped it in two, throwing it on to the small pile next to her.

“Very much I don’t usually get to be the one watching I’m usually being watched” purred Regina. “There is enough if you wanna come to join me for a glass of wine.”

Emma leaned the axe against the decking and threw the gloves to one side. She jogged up the stairs “I’m sweaty I will nip and get a shower first” said Emma. 

Regina grabbed her and pulled down into her lap “It's not the first time we have worked up a sweat together, Emma” whispered Regina. She slid her hands up Emma’s tank top, running her fingers over Emma tight stomach heading towards her breasts. She cupped the cotton covered breasts as she kissed Emma’s neck. Emma leant her head back against Regina’s shoulder to give her better access to her neck. 

One of Regina’s hands slipped into Emma waistband while the other caressed her breast. “Regina, we are outside!” mumbled Emma, not wanting to protest.

“No one will see us this area’s private, stop worrying and unfasten your jeans so I can make you feel good” purred Regina. Emma flicked open the button on her jeans and pulled down the zip. Regina’s hand continued its journey until it found the place it wanted to be. Regina slid her fingers through Emma’s wet folds. 

“Fuck Regina” moaned Emma as her body arched into the touch. Regina dipped into her entrance, coating her fingers in Emma’s arousal and returning to her clit. Her other hand worked its way into Emma’s bra and pinching her nipple between finger and thumb. Emma writhed against Regina as she was pushed closer to the edge. Regina was mesmerised by her beautiful face as pleasure flowed through her. 

Emma’s moans got louder the closer she got. “Come for me, Emma, let me hear you!” whispered Regina. Emma’s body kept rhythm with Regina’s fingers.

Emma felt her body shake as her orgasm flowed over her. “Fuck Regina I’m all yours” she cried out as her body continued to arch against Regina as her orgasm slowed. Her body went limp, and she laid back against Regina. 

Regina held her in her arms “Yes, you are Emma” she growled in her ear. “When you get your breath back I think I might need help scrubbing my back in the shower.”

Emma turned in her arms, her lips resting against Regina’s neck “I can help you out” she smiled as she kissed her neck.

Regina leant back against the sofa and smiled as she watched Emma virtually licking the plate. Regina had cooked a lasagne for dinner, and it had been another hit with Emma. They relaxed in the lounge of the cabin. Emma had got the open fire going, and they both sat on the rug in front of it. Except for Emma’s appreciative noises of her food all that could be heard was the crackle of the fire.

Well until Emma’s phone went off, she put down the plate and picked it up. “Everything ok?” asked Regina.

Emma smiled “Yeah just Ruby asking how everything is going and do we want to go on a double date with them when we get back” replied Emma. Regina pulled a face “I don’t know I think it might be a laugh, plus I get to show off my hot girlfriend.” Regina rolled her eyes, then Emma grabbed her, pulling her close “Smile” she said as she took a selfie and she kissed her cheek.

“What was that for,” asked Regina. 

“Its proof because nobody believes me when I tell them about you” smiled Emma. Then she leant back and took another photo of Regina on her own.

“And that one, dare I ask?” laughed Regina.

“That one is for Henry, so he doesn’t get any surprises when he meets you, he doesn’t take well to surprises, so if I show him your picture beforehand he should be ok,” said Emma. Emma took Regina’s hand “Thanks for being so understanding the other day, is there anything you want to ask me about meeting him?”

“I’m just glad I could help Emma,” she said. “Do you think he will like me?” asked Regina. It usually didn’t bother Regina what others thought of her, but Henry was different. He was important because she was falling for Emma and him liking her could make or break this relationship.

Emma noticed how Regina chewed on her lip as she asked. “Honestly? Yes!, you’re an amazing woman, what’s not to love” she said.

“I hope you’re right, Emma, because I’m getting used to having you in my life and if he doesn’t...” sighed Regina.

“Don’t worry he will, he very bright and knows a good person when he sees one” reassured Emma. “Be prepared to hear all about the weather. He knows everything there is to know about it and likes to tell everyone he meets.” “A lot of his language is repetition off video’s he’s watched and stuff he has read so he can be little hard to understand at times.” 

Regina loved to hear about Henry. Emma was so happy and animated when she talked about him. “He sounds great Emma. I can’t wait to meet him” said Regina smiling.

“He could do with some more people in his life. I often wonder if he is missing out not having any grandparents,” said Emma. “Neal’s mother passed away, and he doesn’t get on with his dad, and you know what happened with my parents.”

“Can I ask, have you ever tried to find your parents?” she asked as she took a sip of wine. 

Emma took a sip herself before answering. “No, I figured why should I bother if they could just dump me and never bother to find me” sighed Emma running her finger around the top of the glass. “Most nights when I was younger I used to lay in bed and dream about them coming to take me back saying it had all been some huge mistake, but it never happened.”

“It might not be that they just dumped you Emma there might have been other reasons, and they couldn’t keep you,” said Regina. “Please don’t think I’m defending them, you should’ve never gone through what you did.”

“I know what you mean I had been about to give Henry up thinking I couldn’t look after him how he deserved, but then I held him in my arms even though it was only for a few minutes and couldn’t do it,” said Emma tears threatening to fall. “What was wrong with me that they could still go through with it, why did I keep being given away, why was I so unloveable!”

“Emma! you’re not, I don’t know why they went through with it maybe one day you can find the answers you need” said Regina pulling her into her arms. “Henry loves you, and I love you, so you’re far from unlovable.”

“Shit, I’m sorry, Regina!” said Emma wiping her face. “This is supposed to be a dirty weekend away together, not me snotting all over you.”

Regina did that rich deep laugh that Emma loved so much. “Oh, that’s what we are here for is it,” she said as Emma smiled and nodded. “I better not disappoint then.” She grabbed Emma and pulled her on top of her as she laid back against the rug. “Better?” asked Regina.

Emma pretended to think about it and said “I don’t know you still have too many clothes on for my liking” purred Emma.

“Well, why don’t you do something about that then,” said Regina smiling at her. Emma sat up, straddling Regina’s waist and pulled her top off. She was revealing that she had no bra on.

“Jeez Regina I didn’t know you had been sat there with no bra on,” said a shocked Emma. She smiled and made a grab for her phone. 

“You dare Miss Swan, those kinds of pictures have a way of getting out” replied Regina as she took the phone off Emma. She brought her leg up, so Emma fell forward she put her hands out and smiled down at Regina. 

“I need it for when I’m not with you” insisted Emma. She leant forward on her elbows and kissed Regina, her tongue tentatively touching her top lip. 

“Use your imagination I have and will give you many more memories for when your alone” purred Regina.

“So is this enough of a dirty weekend for you we didn’t even make it to bed,” said Regina a little out of breath as she rolled off Emma. She laid next to Emma, her head to the side, watching her how the light from the fire flickered on her skin. 

“Damn, Regina! I nearly passed out on that last one I don't think I can move now” chuckled Emma. Regina certainly knew how to work her body god she ached but was deliriously happy. Regina rolled on to her side, facing Emma and grabbed her wine. “So how many people have you brought here then?” asked Emma as she lay there cooling down.

“You're the first, I normally come here alone it's my sanctuary when everything gets too much,” said Regina as she sipped at her wine. “You talk as if there have been loads of women.”

“When I first came to the club to drop off your underwear one of the staff hinted that I was one of many” replied Emma absentmindedly playing with Regina’s hair.

“Well maybe my staff need to mind their own business,” said Regina a little annoyed. “I like sex I’m not ashamed of that fact, and there were a few partners in the past but not great numbers.” “Before you, even when we weren’t dating, it was Mal, but as soon as I met you, I put a stop to that.”

“I wasn’t judging Regina. I hope you know that,” said Emma, worried she had upset her.

“It's fine, Emma. I didn’t think you were” smiled Regina. She set her glass back on the table. “I’m not sure I still believe that you have never been with a woman before” she teased.

“Well I haven’t I was so nervous that first night with you that I wouldn’t be good enough, but you make everything so easy” answered Emma as she finally moved and took a swig of her wine. “I was coming off a massive dry spell before I met you, ever since I came out of prison, I kept going back to Neal.” “Then two years ago I decided to stop going there because I didn’t love him and it wasn’t fair on either of us.” “When I dropped Henry before we came here, he started again with we should be together, but I didn’t feel anything for him and was miserable when we were together that’s no good for anyone.” “There’s only one person I can see in my future now, and that’s you!”

Regina kept expecting to panic and want to run, but she didn’t the exact opposite. She wasn’t ready to say it yet, but the only person she saw in her future was Emma. She cupped Emma’s cheek moving closer to her as she kissed her tenderly on the lips. Emma pulled herself on top of Regina “Right your turn no one can call me a pillow princess” laughed Emma.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma's weekend away continues, and Regina has her first meeting with Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a little shorter than usual it back to school week here, and I have been busy sorting out my daughter. I hope you enjoy it.

Emma yawned as she sat on the deck, watching the sun coming up over the lake. It would have been nice to watch it with Regina, but Emma knew better than to wake her. She was not an early bird, and they had been up until early in the morning. Emma pulled the blanket around her shoulders, shielding herself from the early morning breeze. She loved this time of day, hardly anyone else was awake, and she could enjoy the peace. She thought about everything that had happened recently and how happy she was.

Then she said the words out loud “I’m in love, I’m in love with Regina Mills.” This feeling was amazing, and she knew she had never been in love with someone before. She also felt sorry for Neal because if he did indeed loved her, it must be terrible not to have it returned, but she couldn’t force feelings that weren’t there.

Suddenly a coffee appeared in front of her face the steam rising from the mug in the chilly morning air. Emma looked up and smiled at the slightly grumpy face of Regina. She took the cup of coffee and pulled it close, warming herself up. Regina sat down next to her “I didn’t realise you were insane when I met you” said the hoarse voice. Emma laughed “Why are you sat outside at this ungodly hour.”

Emma sipped at the hot coffee it flooded her body with warmth more effective than the blanket. “I like this time of day so calm so peaceful” whispered Emma blowing on the coffee feeling the heat fan up against her face.

“So is lying asleep in bed” grumbled Regina. Emma shook her head and took her hand. She did chuckle to herself Regina didn’t need to be here; she could be tucked up in bed and not giving her grief. 

“If this about being a good host you don’t have to Regina I’m fine I chose to be out here,” said Emma smiling. Regina just shrugged her shoulders and leaned against Emma. To be honest, it wasn’t about being a good host she enjoyed being around Emma even if it was just sat together in silence. It seemed cheesy to voice, so she didn’t, she had been feeling a lot more things recently since meeting Emma. She worried about her when she wasn’t around, she wanted Emma’s opinion on things, and when good things happened, she wanted Emma to know first. This was a strange feeling for her, and it made her feel uneasy and ridiculous.

It didn’t stop her from doing it though “Penny for them” said Emma. She was watching as Regina’s eyes stared out into the lake. “You know you can talk to me about anything, Gina. Regina looked at her when she shortened her name. “Just trying it out if you don’t like it I won’t use it again” shrugged Emma.

“it’s fine, Emma as long as it isn’t a gateway to a lot of different pet names I’m not keen on them” replied Regina. 

“Ok babe I won’t use it then honey bun” chuckled Emma.

“Would you like an early morning swim it can be arranged?” said Regina playfully. Emma held up her hands in surrender. Turning serious “I’m truly happy I just get a bit overwhelmed by these feeling sometimes they feel so strong so soon.”

“Just go with it and keep talking to me its all normal, try not to overthink things,” said Emma as she kissed Regina on the cheek. “Are you sure you’re happy I can’t always tell?”

“Yes very” assured Regina “Happier than I have been in years even sat out here,” she said laughing. 

“I was going to go for a run before breakfast if you don’t mind when the sun is up,” asked Emma. 

“It’s ok if you don’t expect me to come with you,” said Regina and Emma shook her head. “I will make some breakfast. If you follow the track around the lake, it will loop you back round to here.”

Regina laid back against Emma in the large bathtub. “This was a good idea” drawled Emma the hot water soothing her aching muscles from running. “Even better when you got in with me.” Emma threaded her fingers through Regina’s as her thumbs stroked the soft skin of her hands. She placed a kiss on Regina's hair. “I feel like I’m always telling you about myself and don’t know much about you, tell me about Daniel if it doesn’t hurt too much,” asked Emma hoping she hadn’t overstepped.

Regina was quiet for a few minutes, and Emma wondered if she was going to say anything. Then she breathed a deep sigh “He was the only other person I fell in love with” whispered Regina. “I was about seventeen at the time, and he worked at the riding stables I learnt to ride at.” Regina moved Emma’s hand closer to her face and kissed the knuckles of her hand. “I would look forward to seeing him, talking to him, he was always so polite, and he taught me a lot about horses.” “It was sometimes difficult to go because I was expected to go to social events with my parents, and my mother didn’t like me going horse riding.”

Emma laid her head back and listened to Regina. “Until one day I worked up the courage to kiss him as we had just finished stabling my horse,” said Regina, she closed her eyes as she continued. “It felt wonderful as he held me in his arms. I’d never felt anything like it before I was nervous and excited at the same time.”

Emma’s thumbs continued to rub circles on Regina’s hands. “I found myself making excuses to go to the stables which upset my mother not that it took much to upset her” continued Regina. “Soon, it became more than kissing. He was so gentle and thoughtful never rushed me. I wanted to be with him.” “He knew my mother would never accept us. His family were the wrong type of family, no status and not much money, but I didn’t care.” “So we planned to run away together and start a new life somewhere else, but the night he came to get me she caught him and sent him away.”

“That was the last time I ever saw him he rode away that night and was gone by the morning, so I decided I would just leave myself, it broke my father’s heart, but mine was already broken” sighed Regina. “I couldn’t even look at her never mind live under the same roof as her.” “I never thought I would feel the same way about anybody again till I met you and you turned everything on its head.” she laughed and wiped a tear from her cheek.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all that” whispered Emma. Regina turned her face up to Emma and kissed her lips. For the next few minutes, Regina just kissed Emma and laid in her arms. “Was that the only man you were with?” asked Emma.

“Yes, but it wasn’t any kind of conscious decision. It just turned out I was more attracted to women than men” replied Regina. “Then one night this pretty blonde walked into the club, and I had to fight Mal off for you, and the rest is history as they say.” 

“And I wowed you with my smooth moves,” said Emma laughing.

“You’re imperfectly perfect” purred Regina “I wouldn’t want you any other way, and now I’m stopping before I give myself a cavity!”

Emma laughed “You have this hard exterior, but underneath you’re just a big softie” teased Emma. 

Regina turned in the bath and had that look in her eye where she was about to eat her alive. “Oh, you’re so wrong, Miss Swan and I’m going to do all the wickedly delicious things to your body to prove it” growled Regina. Shit, that looks made Emma made Emma’s heart beat faster as she squeezed her thighs together in anticipation of what was to come. 

Emma and Regina sat down on the tiny two-seater sofa in the Jackson ladies living room. It was a smaller version of Regina’s cabin and decorated very differently. It was full of Martha and Lynn’s memories. Lynn sat opposite Regina in a small armchair and Martha sat next to her in a high back chair. 

“Would you girls like a drink? We have tea, coffee and soft drinks?” asked Martha as she headed for the kitchen.

“Tea will be good” answered Regina looking at Emma who nodded and smiled. They sat there for a few minutes while the tea brewed, and Martha came back through with a tray of tea and cakes. Emma’s eyes lit up when she saw the cake they had breakfast early and Emma’s had worn off. 

“Regina has been coming here for years it so nice for her to bring someone with her you make a lovely couple,” said Martha as she poured the tea. 

“If we looked like you two, we would never get out of bed,” said Lynn. Emma choked and went red, Martha turned around and nudged Lynn with her foot.

Regina burst out laughing and said, “trust me, we try not too.” Emma wondered if they had just seen a glimpse of their future, and she knew who Regina was. 

“Don’t mind her. She says the first thing that comes into her head, dear” said Martha passing Emma some cake. “So how did you two meet?”

“We met at Regina’s club,” said Emma. “I watched her dance then we talked and took it from there” answered Emma. Regina leaned over and whispered something to Lynn, and she burst out laughing, Emma looked their way.

“It’s best not to ask what they are talking about” chuckled Martha as she saw Emma’s confused face. “They share the same dirty mind.”

“So how did you and Lynn meet?” asked Emma as she picked up her tea. Regina and Lynn were deep in conversation.

“Oh, we met years ago when we were still in school things were a little bit more difficult then so everyone thought we were just friends for a long time” replied Martha. Emma looked over as she heard that rich, loud laughter of Regina’s and Martha shook her head. “I went to stay with Lynn when my parents through me out, let's just say they didn’t agree with my life choices luckily Lynn’s were more understanding.” 

Well, the day had finally come, the day Regina officially met Henry. She pulled up outside Granny’s Diner, a bundle of nerves. Nothing usually made Regina feel like this. There was so much riding on this. She sat back in the driver’s seat and mentally prepared herself and tried to calm down a little. She pulled the mirror down and ran her finger across her lips then shook her head. He is a child why was she fiddling with her makeup. 

She scolded herself for procrastinating and got out the car. She walked up to the door, took a deep breath, then opened it. The bell above the door rang as she walked in, and Emma looked over with a big smile on her face. Sat next to her was Henry. He was busy drawing on a notepad. Emma waved her over.

Regina steeled herself and smiled, walking over to the table. This place was fairly empty tonight. She wondered if Emma had organised it this way so as not to upset Henry. Ruby waved from the counter and Granny nodded. “Sit,” said Emma, who seemed excited, Regina sat across from the both of them in the booth. “Hey, Henry this is the lady I have been telling you about this is Regina mummy’s friend.” “I was going to go with a special friend, but that sounds weird” laughed Emma.

Henry’s hand shot out towards Regina, and she shook it “Nice to meet you, Henry” she said, smiling. His attention turned back to his colouring. Regina turned to her handbag and started rummaging inside and pulled out a book ‘How the Weather Works’ and slid it across the table. “I saw this and thought Henry might like it.”

“Aw, thanks, you didn’t have to bring him anything,” said Emma squeezing Regina’s hand. “Henry look what Regina has brought you.” He opened the book and closed it again. “Sorry, I’m sure he will look at it later.”

Regina smiled “Its fine.” Henry picked up the book and shuffled round next to Regina and took her hand, putting it on the book.

“He wants you to look at it with him,” said Emma. “Henry remember what the speech therapist said try to use your words please.”

He looked up at Regina “Reading please” he said, opening the book. His hand went up and grabbed Regina’s ear, and he rubbed her ear and tugged on it.

“Go, easy little man, he likes to rub ears, but it also means he likes you and feels comfortable around you,” said Emma. “Let me know if he is too rough.”

“He is fine,” said Regina smiling, but she took her earrings out just in case. She read from the pages, and Henry smiled and bounced on the seat next to her. Slowly Regina started to feel less nervous and started to relax. 

“The wind doesn’t make a sound until it blows against something,” blurted Henry looking up at Regina. 

“That’s good I didn’t know that,” she said as she continued to read to Henry. Ruby walked up to the table, ready to take their order. She looked at Emma and gave her the thumbs-up, and Emma smiled.

“Do you want salad Regina?” asked Emma, and she nodded “Salad for Regina with some fries and the usual for Henry and me.” Regina rolled her eyes at the fries. 

“Every second around a hundred lightning bolts strike the earth,” said Henry.

“Nice one dude,” said Ruby as she went back to the counter to give granny the order. Emma sat back and enjoyed a little break. This was going well, and this made Emma happy. 

Ten minutes later, Ruby put the food and drinks down on the table and left them to it. “Come sit by me now the food is here,” said Emma to Henry. He shook his head “Come on little man Regina doesn’t want your sticky hands everywhere.” But he refused to move and pulled his plate towards himself. Emma shook her head “Is it ok if he stays there or I could swop with you, it's better to pick your battles.”

“Emma stop worrying it’s fine, clothes wash,” said Regina smiling. “Are you sure he is your child, he has vegetables on his plate” whispered Regina chuckling. Emma stuck her tongue out at Regina, “Very mature Miss Swan great way to set an example” she said, smiling. Henry sat there and pulled out all the filling in his burger and ate it all separately, then ate the bread. 

Regina finished her salad and picked up the napkin wiping her hands and mouth. Henry watched her, then did the same. Emma looked gobsmacked “How come I get covered in food, and you don’t” moaned Emma. Ruby came over once everyone had finished and cleared the plates. 

She returned to the table and whispered to Emma and Emma nodded “Henry, do you want to come and make icecreams with me” she asked, and he wiggled his hands.

“Yes” he said as he climbed over Regina’s knee to get out and took Ruby’s hand heading to the kitchen. 

Emma got up “budge up,” she said as Regina moved along and she sat next to her. “It's going well; I think thanks, Regina.”

“For what he is a lovely little boy I’m enjoying myself” replied Regina. Emma leant closer and kissed Regina. 

“For being you and being amazing” whispered Emma. Suddenly a crash came from the kitchen and Emma was straight up. “Henry, Ruby everything ok?”

Granny popped her head out the kitchen “Henry is fine, it’s Ruby making a mess” shouted Granny as Emma sat back down feeling relieved.

She looked at Regina “Sorry always on edge never able to relax in case of a meltdown, or he runs” she shrugged. 

“Its ok Emma if there is anything I can do just say I want to help,” she said, and she took Emma’s hand. 

“Right coming back out now!” shouted Ruby as they carried out the three desserts. Henry put his down on the table and climbed back in the booth.

Emma shook her head “Ruby, what do you think we are going to be doing in the middle of the diner.” “Everything in those better be edible Ruby” joked Emma. Ruby placed an ice cream sundae in front of Regina and Emma.

“You never know I made your's Emma” winked Ruby as she walked back to the counter chuckling. Regina eyed up the dessert in front of her it had three types of ice-cream in and had sauce on it, and some jelly sweets stuck on top. 

Emma saw Regina’s face “You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to” she whispered. “I can sneak it away when he isn’t looking.”

“It’s fine,” said Regina. “I’m looking forward to it,” she said, lifting her spoon and digging it into the ice-cream. Emma chuckled to herself Regina’s eyes didn’t agree with what her mouth was saying. Henry sat watching her as she ate the ice-cream it didn’t taste bad; it was just more sugar than Regina was used to. 

A few minutes later they had finished the ice-cream “Are you ok” asked Emma.

“Honestly I’m fine I’m am off sugar for the next week though,” she said laughing. The last customer left the diner leaving just Emma, Regina and Henry in there. 

Ruby walked over to the jukebox and put some music “Dance party Henry” she shouted as Henry ran over to join her. Emma laughed as Ruby and Henry danced next to the jukebox. Emma walked over towards the jukebox and lined up the next song. 

She walked back over to Regina and winked as they continued to watch Henry and Ruby messing about. “Ruby is so good with him. I’m so lucky to have her as a friend. She is as close as a sister sometimes” smiled Emma. The next song came on the one Emma had picked, and she smiled and offered Regina her hand. Regina wasn’t sure, but Emma gave her the puppy dog eyes, and she got up. She kicked off her heels and followed Emma as Ruby and Henry cheered.

“Emma Kiss!” moaned Ruby. 

Emma danced in front of Regina as she sang along with the song. She pointed at Regina “I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me” she sang as Regina just shook her head. “And I can’t get enough of you baby, can you get enough of me.”

Regina closed in on Emma “I can never get enough but don’t call me baby” she laughed as she whispered in Emma’s ear. 

“Come on, Henry, you have better taste than your mum,” said Ruby letting him pick next song. Ruby high-fived Henry when they had selected. The song started, and Henry had chosen ‘Happy’ by Pharrell Williams. Henry danced along in the middle of all three of them, and Regina did feel genuinely happy. Granny stood smiling from the kitchen, watching them all together.

Regina took hold of Henry’s hand and twirled him around as he laughed. Granny caught Regina’s eye and smiled at her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal insists on meeting Regina, and their double date gets a bit bumpy. Regina has a surprise for Emma.

Emma opened the door to Neal. He was bringing Henry back. As soon as Henry was in the house, she nodded and started to close the door. She was sticking to polite for now after how he had been before she went away. He grabbed the door before she closed it, “What” she asked with an attitude. 

“I want to meet Regina, I have a right to she is spending time with my son,” he said, leaning against the doorframe. It ran through her head to just shut the door in his face but decided against it.

“Well, for one thing, he is our son, and why do you want to do this, what is it going to accomplish?” sighed Emma. “Ruby spends a lot of time with Henry, and you don’t want to meet her!”

“Ruby is just a friend it's a little different Emma, Henry seems to like her, in fact, he hasn’t stopped talking about her so I want to meet her” replied Neal.

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed “Fine I will ask her I’m not saying yes.” “And before you start hatching any plans she knows how you feel about me I tell her everything.” “Keep it about Henry and everything will be fine!”

Neal held his hands up “That’s all it's about I promise” assured Neal. 

“I will talk to her and let you know, now if that’s it I would like to go spend time with our son!” as she shut the door on him. Great, she couldn’t wait for this, and she wasn’t sure Regina would go for it either. 

Regina’s nose turned up as they walked into the small bar. “I still don’t see why we couldn’t just have a drink in the club,” said Regina. She looked down, making sure her expensive shoes weren’t standing in anything nasty.

“Because you two work there it's hardly a night out, Gina” replied Emma. “Roughing it for one night won’t hurt you.” Emma stroked her hand as she followed the other two into the bar. They had decided to have their double date in ‘The Rabbit Hole’ a bar close to where Emma and Ruby lived. Of course, Emma would much prefer Regina’s club but then like she said it would hardly be a night off for Regina or Mal.

“We will grab the drinks, you two find some seats,” said Ruby raising her voice to be heard. She took Mal’s hand and dragged her off towards the bar. Emma smiled and led Regina through the crowd. Emma sat in the nearest booth. It was reasonably busy, and she didn’t fancy standing all night. She shuffled along the seat, Regina brushed off the chair with her hand while tentatively sitting down near Emma. 

“Before those two get back I need to speak to you about something,” said Emma. Regina gestured for her to continue. She leant closer as the music was quite loud and she didn’t want to have to repeat herself. “Neal has asked to meet you. It's totally up to you, you don’t have to.”

“Sure that’s fine it might have to be a quick chat during in my lunch hour, I will let you sort the details out and let me know” replied Regina. Emma felt shocked it had gone that easy she expected some kind of adverse reaction from Regina. Regina noticed the surprise on her face “Look you and Henry are important to me I want to do everything right, and if it means reassuring Neal, I’m not some crazy woman then fine.”

Emma took hold of her cheeks “God you are an amazing woman” said Emma as she moved closer gently kissing Regina on the lips. “Are you sure you’re ok with the speed everything is going at, you need to talk to me if you aren’t.”

“The last couple of weeks everything seems to have clicked into place, and honestly I’m just enjoying the ride with you,” said Regina. Emma smiled, and her hand went to the back of Regina’s neck and guided her closer as their lips met again. 

Suddenly Mal’s face appeared next to theirs “aww do we need a hose?” she whispered. Emma's hand came up, and she had her middle finger up at Mal as she smiled against Regina’s lips. “Your wife is very rude Regina.” and they both laughed. They separated as Ruby put a tray of shots down and shuffled along the seat to sit the other side of Emma. “So how was the big trip then?”

Emma grabbed a shot and downed it she was determined to have fun, and she wanted to see a happy drunk Regina. She passed one over to Regina “We had a great time, Regina’s place is amazing” said Emma. Mal and Ruby grabbed a shot each too, Emma looked at Regina as she just held the shot. 

“I didn’t realise we were drinking like college students tonight,” said Regina a look of disgust on her face. 

Emma suddenly smiled and squeezed past Regina “I will be back in a minute” she said as she headed over to the bar. Regina looked over at Ruby, and she just shrugged her shoulders. A couple of seconds later, she came back over to the table with some salt and limes in her hands. “I thought you might need some encouragement with the shot,” she said with a mischievous grin. Ruby cheered as she caught on to what Emma was doing.

She straddled Regina’s lap and took the shot out her hand. Regina looked a bit startled at Emma’s actions. Emma tucked the shot glass down her cleavage, and she tipped her head back. “Lick” instructed Emma as Regina leant forward she slowly licked Emma’s neck causing goosebumps on her skin. Emma added the salt and placed the lime in her mouth and gestured for Regina to go ahead. 

“Is this really necessary, we aren’t even drunk yet and wanting to do body shots heaven knows where the rest of the night is heading?” said Regina. Emma looked at Regina impatiently “fine!” and Regina grabbed Emma’s backside holding her still and licked the salt off her neck. She grabbed the shot from between Emma's breasts and swallowed it. She sucked on the lime in Emma’s mouth before taking it out and kissing Emma. Emma could taste the alcohol mixed with the lime on her lips.

“Oh, I love this game!” said Mal as she placed a lime in Ruby’s mouth and did the same. 

“My turn” smirked Emma as she placed the shot between Regina’s breasts. Maybe I should up the stakes” she said. She grabbed the salt off Mal and lowered her head this time she dragged her warm tongue down Regina’s breast and added the salt.

“Keep that up Miss Swan, and we will be going home early” she purred. Before she had time to put the lime in Regina’s mouth, a group of lads appeared next to them.

“Nice show ladies mind if we join in,” he said as his mates laughed.

“Private party jog on!” shouted Ruby. The lad didn’t take any notice and moved closer to Regina and Emma flew off her lap. 

If you try to touch my girlfriend again, I will rip your balls off and feed them to you” sneered Emma right in the man’s face.

“Chill out I’m sure we all can have some fun together,” he said grinning. Then his knees buckled, and he groaned. Emma looked down to see Regina’s hand squeezing his balls nails dangerously close. 

She beckoned him closer “Why don’t you and your friends go somewhere else away from my friends and I where you are welcome” she smiled, and her wrist turned and twisted his balls.

“Fuck, ok we are going” squeaked the man as he stumbled off. Emma stared after them; her anger radiating off her. Regina grabbed some hand, sanitizer out her bag and cleaned her hands. Then she tugged on Emma’s hand, pulling her down next to her.

Emma’s eyes didn’t move from the group until Regina took her chin gently and turned her head towards her. “Look at me Emma, calm down no one important was hurt don’t let it ruin your night.” 

“Do you get guys like that at the club?” asked Emma, still looking angry. 

“Occasionally, but I can deal, and we have the security it never goes to far” reassured Regina. “Anyway weren’t you in the middle of something.” “Emma! I can look after myself, but I appreciate what you did now, I need your attention, don’t make me ask again.” It did something to Emma when Regina spoke to her like that she loved Regina bossy tone.

She moved closer to Regina, and her tongue trailed slowly along the skin of her breast, Emma was in no hurry to take the shot. Her tongue lazily continued to lick the area where the salt had been. Regina gently tugged at Emma’s hair, pulling her away. “I told you what would happen if you kept doing that keep misbehaving and you will have to be punished, Miss Swan.” 

Emma just smiled “Maybe I want to be punished” she purred.

“Fair enough you may change your mind later when your body is so exhausted you’re begging me to stop,” said Regina licking her lips. 

“Damn guys,” said Ruby looking uncomfortable, Mal just sat there smirking thoroughly enjoying herself. Ruby grabbed another two shots and downed them. She forced a shot into Emma and Regina’s hands and took away the salt and limes. “You need to stop before I need a cold shower!”

“Spoilsport,” said Mal. “But on a serious note Emma, Regina is safe at work we have never had a serious incident.” Emma appreciated what Mal said, but it still didn’t stop her worrying about her, she knew Regina was no damsel in distress, but she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“I’m off to the restroom,” said Emma as she moved past Regina to get out. Part of her wanted to find that guy and teach him a lesson. 

“Wait up I need to go to” shouted Ruby following after Emma. She saw Emma veer off towards the group of guys from earlier. Ruby jumped in front of her “bathroom is that way, Emma!” pointing in the opposite direction. She looked at Ruby, but Ruby wouldn’t back down “Don’t make me fetch Regina because I will.” Emma shook her head and took off towards the bathroom. 

She burst through the door and into a bathroom stall, and Ruby slipped in behind her. Ruby locked the door as Emma pulled down her jeans and sat on the loo. “What the hell has got into you tonight I’m cutting you off if you don’t calm down,” said Ruby.

“We all know that they probably wouldn’t have tried that crap if we were a straight couple” whispered Emma angrily. 

“Regina handled it so why go risk getting yourself hurt, how would you explain a black eye or cut lip to Henry?” asked Ruby. “Plus if you get hurt you know Granny will blame me” chuckled Ruby. What Ruby said about Henry struck a cord in Emma, and she began to calm down.

Emma got up off the loo and pulled up her jeans. She swapped places with Ruby “Sorry you’re right I guess Regina isn’t the only one who needs to get used to this relationship stuff” sighed Emma.

“I think being in love drives you a little crazy” laughed Ruby. She flushed, and they both walked out of the stall and washed their hands. “Come here, you idiot,” she said hugging Emma. “I have to know what does she mean when she says she is going to punish you” whispered Ruby in Emma’s ear. 

Emma laughed “God Ruby. I have never met anyone like her, she is so good at what she does, she drives me crazy.” “One word from her and she has me begging on my knees.” “Says you any way I doubt Mal is a slouch in the bedroom either.”

“Not I’m happy but exhausted” laughed Ruby as they headed out the bathroom. 

Emma grabbed Ruby’s hand “Thanks Ruby sorry I lost it earlier,” said Emma.

“Hey, what are sisters for, I love you, Emma,” said Ruby. Emma grabbed Ruby around the waist as they walked back to their seats. 

“I love you to Ruby,” said Emma.

Regina watched them walk towards the table all giggles and smiled. “Where have you two been we thought you’d runoff,” she said.

“Didn’t stop you buying more drinks though did it” laughed Emma as another tray of drinks lay on the table. They sat back down. Emma sat next to Regina and took her hand.

“Regina thought the drinks would help you get in the mood for our foursome later” winked Mal.

Regina rolled her eyes and leant forward “In your dreams Mal, and that’s where it's staying nobody touches Emma but me” stated Regina. 

“It was worth a try,” said Mal shrugging her shoulders. “Come on, let’s get some dancing done.” Regina pulled a face until Emma took her hand, dragging her to the dance floor. Emma looked excited as ‘Shut up and Dance’ came on and put her hands on Regina’s waist her earlier mood completely disappeared now as the alcohol took over.

Emma sang certain parts of the lyric’s to Regina she was used to Emma singing to her and just laughed at the crazy blonde. She pointed at Regina and sang “This woman is my destiny.” Emma closed in and kissed Regina. “I felt in my chest as she looked at me. I knew we were bound to be together.” “Let's go sit down and make out” slurred Emma. Regina took her hand to steady her and lead her back to the booth. Emma fell onto the seat and started laughing and then grabbed another shot, downing it.

“Emma go easy,” said Regina moving the drinks out of reach.

She hung around Regina’s neck “I love you Regina will you be my wife and stay with me” she said her eyes trying to focus on Regina. 

“I’m not sure we can get married tonight, and it might be a little soon” laughed Regina. She brushed the hair out of Emma’s as Emma desperately tried to blow it out her eyes. 

“I don’t mean now but one day can I be Mrs Mills, will you keep me and throw me away when you get fed up with me.” 

Regina’s heart ached at Emma’s words “I could never get fed up with you Emma, but I wouldn’t expect you to change your name” she said, kissing Emma on the forehead. 

“I want to change it. I want to be yours all yours,” said Emma as she laid her head against Regina. 

“You already are” whispered Regina and put an arm around her.

Emma tried to lift her head off the pillow it felt so heavy. She dared to open her eyes, but soon closed them again. Shit, everything was so loud even the rustle of the sheets as she moved. She reached out and felt around the bed and felt the warm, soft skin of Regina. “I think I’m coming down with something I feel terrible” rasped Emma. 

Regina stirred and then sat up “So its got nothing to do with all the shots you drank last night?” Emma groaned and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face into the pillow. “Well, you need to get over it quick because it was your idea to go to my parents for lunch when my father rang.”

“Oh shit is that today, why did you plan it for the day after a night out?” asked Emma. 

“Because my dear you said this was the only day you could go with me and I did not want to sit around a table with my mother in the first place” whispered Regina. “I still don’t think its a good idea, but I’m not dropping out now and have another thing she can bad mouth me for.” 

“How come you look as fresh as a daisy, and I look like crap, aren’t you hungover?” groaned Emma.

“Because I stopped drinking halfway through the night as I have said in the past I don’t like being drunk when I’m with you,” said Regina getting off the bed and heading into the closet. “I shouldn’t have bothered now because you passed out before we had a chance to do anything.”

Emma mentally scolded herself “Sorry, Gina, I will make it up to you later, I promise.” Emma shielded her eyes as she sat up, the sun felt like lasers as it burnt into her retina’s. Emma hugged her knees as she tried to prepare herself to get out of bed mentally. 

“What do you think of these for my parents today?” she asked, holding a piece of clothing out in front of her. 

Emma squinted as she looked over to see what Regina had hold of. “Your mother would have a heart attack if you wore Daisy Duke shorts to lunch, how come you own those anyway.”

“They were part of an outfit I used in a routine at work” replied Regina. “Go get a shower Emma. I have something I want to show you.”

“Ok, but keep the shorts I need to see you in those,” said Emma as she dragged herself off the bed. “Come scrub my back please” pleaded Emma. 

“You don’t really deserve it but go on then” replied Regina following Emma into the bathroom.

Emma followed Regina down the hallway downstairs and towards the basement door. “Am I going to like this surprise because I am getting some serious fifty shades vibes here?” said Emma. “If you are going to show me some red room or Dungeon I’m out of here.”

Regina winked, and her wicked grin didn’t ease Emma’s nerves. She turned the handle slowly building up the suspense with Emma teasing her. Emma stood behind her, bouncing from one foot to the other. Emma hid her face behind her hands as the door opened. Regina gently pulled her hands from her face “I thought you could use this while you are staying over if I haven’t gotten anything you need just say and I will get it” smiled Regina.

Emma’s eyes went wide as she walked into the room “Gina, this is great it must have cost a fortune.” Regina had made a home gym with all the best equipment. Emma couldn’t believe it as her hand trailed over the treadmill. 

Regina held her hand up with a key dangling off it. “You should have this too its a spare key so you can use this place whenever you like, I know how important exercise is to you especially with your diet” quipped Regina. “Plus it will save you money paying for a gym.”

Emma walked over to Regina and threw her arms around her neck “have I told you how amazing you are” gushed, Emma. Emma took the key and looked at it “Are you sure about this; it’s a pretty big step?”

“I won’t lie it took a lot of back and forth about whether I should give you it, but yes I think I’m ok with it,” said Regina.

“Thank you, Regina, this is amazing, there is one thing missing though a pole in the corner for you,” she said laughing.

“I’m not a pole dancer thank you very much” “Let's get going before we are late for lunch Miss Swan,” said Regina in a mock offended voice. She strode out of the room.

Emma trailed after her “But you could learn I’m sure we would both benefit from it, especially with those shorts you found earlier.” “Please Gina.”

“We will see!” she said, heading out the door, and Emma's fist pumped and followed her out the door.

Emma reclined the passenger car seat, hoping to nap before they got to Regina’s parents. This was one day she didn’t mind Regina driving as she closed her eyes. Regina got in the driver’s side and pulled the door shut. Emma suddenly sat up, remembering something from the night before, she looked at Regina. “I need to tell you something before we set off,” said Emma looking sheepish. 

“Is it something that is going to piss me off?” asked Regina.

Emma pulled a face “Maybe a little” frowned Emma. Regina looked at her and gestured for her to continue. “When Ruby and I went to the bathroom last night, I veered off and was going to hit that jerk.”

Regina sighed and ran her hands through her hair “And what stopped you?” She asked.

“Ruby threatening me with fetching you, but mainly what she said about how I would explain it to Henry,” said Emma looking down at her hands in her lap. Yes, it was stupid, and Emma realised that now.

“You know she was right, don’t you think how much Henry would’ve been to see his mother all marked up or getting in trouble with the cops” replied Regina. “Look I know guys like that are frustrating, but there are a lot of jerks in this world you can’t confront all of them, I know what he did was wrong but you need to get a thicker skin Emma and ignore them.”

“Are you pissed with me?” asked Emma as she touched Regina’s arm.

“No, I’m not you didn’t go through with it, but please try to think next time before you react,” said Regina. She kissed Emma’s forehead “Right, let's get this over and done with.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go well at Regina's parents.

Regina rang the doorbell, while Emma fussed with her clothing. “Should I have worn something different I don’t know if I give off the right image in this?” said Emma. 

“You look fine plus its a bit late now we are stood on the doorstep” smiled Regina. “My mother doesn’t like anyone I’m afraid Emma I didn’t even reach her incredibly high standards” she sighed.

“Great not much pressure there,” said Emma laughing nervously. She bounced from foot to foot as she heard someone coming to the door.

Regina lent closer “I don’t care what she thinks, I think you’re amazing, and I love you, and nothing she says or does will change my mind.”

“If we weren’t stood on your mother’s doorstep I would kiss you right now,” said Emma smiling Regina always knew what to say. Regina reached over and took her hand as the door opened, and a different maid answered the door. She showed them in and took their jackets.

“Your mother is in the drawing-room if you would like to go through!” she said, pointing the way.

“Hey, do you reckon I could see your old room later see what child and teenage Regina’s bedroom looked like” whispered Emma as they walked through into the dining room. 

“If you think it's going to be full of boy band posters and colourful clothes you are sadly mistaken you will probably find it quite dull,” she said. “It's mainly full of books and hideous dresses my mother used to make me wear.”

As they walked in the room, Cora was stood near the fireplace. Emma didn’t think she would meet a person she was more intimated by than Regina when they first met, but Cora made Regina look like a pushover. Emma would never say anything, but she reminded her of a Dementor she seemed to suck all the happiness and joy out of a room. Regina went over and kissed her on each cheek and greeted her. How did she ever give birth to such an amazing, generous and big-hearted woman like Regina, she must take after her father. 

Emma stood there with her hands at her side, not sure on how she was supposed to greet the woman. So she just stood there and said “Hello Mrs Mills, nice to see you.” 

Cora looked her up and down “Oh, you’re here, are you!” she said a look of disgust on her face. 

“Yes she is mother, we are together and very happy, so get used to seeing her around” answered Regina. “Is father joining us for lunch?” 

“Yes, your father will be through in a few moments. He is finishing a business call,” replied Cora. “Anna fetch us some drinks please, tell her what you would like.”

“I will just have water thanks had a little bit….never mind,” said Emma thinking it was not best to reveal she’d got drunk last night in front of a woman who already didn’t like her. “I can drive Gina if you want to have a drink.” Cora bristled at the way Emma shortened Regina’s name.

“Thanks, Emma, I will have a small glass of red, please” replied Regina. As the maid left, her father walked in, and Regina was immediately smiling. She walked over to him and hugged him, and he squeezed her tightly.

He walked over to Emma and shook her hand and smiled “Nice to see you again, Emma, are you well?” he asked.

“Yes thank you, Mr Mills,” said Emma

“Please do call me Henry,” he asked, watching his wife’s reaction. “My work colleagues call me Mr Mills, not my daughter’s partner. Emma smiled, Regina’s face brightened up so much when her father appeared it was nice she was close to one of her parents.

The maid popped her head through the door “Lunch is ready, Mrs Mills.”

“Thank you we will go through now put the drinks on the table” she replied as she took Henry’s arm and walked out into the hallway. Regina laughed as Emma held up her arm for Regina to take and they followed behind her parents.

Regina’s parents sat at each end of a very long table, and Emma and Regina sat opposite one another in the middle. Emma couldn’t remember a time when she had been to such a formal lunch. She looked down at all the cutlery laid out in front of her and was overwhelmed what was she supposed to do with it all. She had seen a programme on telly once about starting from the outside in so she would do that and hope for the best. She smiled at the server as some soup was placed down in front of her.

“So Emma, what do your parents do” asked Henry as everyone started their soup. 

“I’m not sure I’ve never met them. I grew up in care,” said Emma she wasn’t sure how much she should say, but she also wasn’t ashamed of who she was. Suddenly Cora seemed to take more interest in her.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” said Henry. 

“Its all good I did pretty well on my own I have a great son, a good job and a roof over our head” smiled, Emma.

“What do you do for a living Emma?” asked Cora. She was looking over at Emma as she finished off the first course.

“I work as a bail bonds person,” said Emma smiling and wiping her mouth on the napkin before replacing it on her knee. 

Cora looked shocked “you surround yourself with criminals?” she said.

“It was the only job I could get when I first came out of prison.” Emma wondered if she had said too much as Cora’s eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. 

Cora turned to Regina “How dare you bring a criminal into our house” she said. Damn Emma didn’t hide who she was, but maybe she shouldn’t have offered everything up, she thought.

“Don’t be ridiculous mother she wasn’t guilty plus she did her time and deserved a second chance” replied Regina. This is one reason she had not wanted this meal.

“This is something you always do Regina take in waifs and strays and let them take advantage of you, how much have you given her? I hope you haven’t left her alone in your house.”

“Excuse me,” said Emma standing up, taking her napkin off her lap and putting it down on the table. “I have always provided for myself and still do I have not and never will ask Regina for anything except for love, I think its time for me to go.” 

“How many times have I told you love makes you weak, see what it has done now made you accept the criminal and her child into your life to rob you blind” snapped Cora. Regina threw her chair back and got up to leave.

Emma tried to swallow back the tears as she said: “Stay Regina, I will get a cab back.” 

“Emma wait, of course, I’m coming with you. I don’t want to be anywhere you’re not welcome,” said Regina. “I knew you wouldn’t have changed. You are still a hateful woman, and I don’t want anything to do with you. Emma is worth ten of you.” She walked over to her father and put her hand on his shoulder. She loved him dearly, but it did make her angry that he never stood up to her. “Sorry, father but I can’t stay she has no right to speak to Emma like that.” Her father put his hand on hers but said nothing. Regina took one look at her mother and followed Emma out of the room.

Emma sat in her apartment, cuddled up with Henry watching the minions movie for what seemed like the hundredth time. Not that she was watching it, her mind was still filled with what had happened at Regina’s parents earlier. Sometimes she was thankful she didn’t have parents to deal with. 

The ride home with Regina had been so quiet and awkward then she had dropped Emma off and left. Emma kept glancing over at her phone every few minutes waiting for her to text or call or something but her phone was quiet. Maybe Regina had thought about what her mother had said and had started to agree with her that Emma wasn’t good enough for her. 

She picked up the key Regina had given her earlier and turned it over between her fingers. They had been so happy earlier, and now everything was in limbo. She cuddled closer to Henry and kissed the top of his head. 

There was a knock at the door, so she got up leaving Henry to watch the movie. She hoped it was just some cold caller she wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone she just wanted to sit back and relax and hope Regina got in contact. Another knock came, and she moved faster towards the door. She opened it, and Regina was stood there “I know you have Henry tonight but mind if I come in?” she asked.

“Of course Regina,” said Emma moving to one side to let Regina into the apartment. “Do you want a drink I only have soft drinks in I don’t tend to have a hot drink until Henry is in bed he grabs at them and I don’t want him getting burnt.”

“Just water for me thanks” answered Regina as Emma nipped through to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Regina followed into the living room and smiled and said “Hi Henry.”

“Sorry you won’t get much reaction from him until this has finished,” she said chuckling. “Sit down,” she said, pointing at the sofa as she placed the glass of water on the coffee table. Regina sat down on the opposite end of the couch to Henry and Emma. She took her jacket off and placed in over the arm of the sofa. Henry got up and moved along the couch, never taking his eyes off the telly and dropped himself down on Regina’s knee his hand going straight to her ear. “Henry go easy sorry he can be a little rough I can get him off if you want.”

Regina smiled “He is fine, Emma; I even left my earrings out just in case.” “Is it ok to talk?” she asked. 

Emma picked up the DVD box “Yeah we have about fifteen minutes before he rejoins us” laughed Emma. “But I need to ask Regina, are we ok? I’m sorry we had to leave your parents that way.”

“Please don’t apologise, Emma, you have nothing to be sorry about it's me that should apologise for putting you through that,” said Regina. “And yes we are ok as long as you still want to be around me.”

“Of course Regina I love you” whispered Emma. “I haven’t ever stolen anything from you or ever would.”

“Please don’t take any notice of what she says I know your not a criminal” whispered Regina. “Although you did steal something, my heart.” 

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed “you say I’m cheesy, how long have you been waiting to say that?” 

Regina laughed “a few minutes since it popped into my head” chuckled Regina. Henry started bouncing on her knee at an exciting bit in the movie. The movie finished and he climbed off Regina’s knee to take out the disc. He grabbed another box this time a video game and brought it over to Regina. “I’m not sure if I can, Henry I’ve never played a video game.”

“It’s a dancing game you copy the moves on the screen in time to the music not now Henry I don’t think Regina wants to play it,” said Emma as she reached for the game to put it back. 

“I think your mummy just doesn’t want to lose against me,” said Regina smiling. 

“Right Henry put the game in I have someone’s butt to kick, whose the best at this game?” she asked Henry.

“Me,” said Henry as he put the game in the console.

“Ok, then who is second, best?” asked Emma.

“Mummy,” said Henry as he handed her the game controller.

Regina stood up and removed her shoes. Luckily she had changed into something more comfortable before going to Emma’s. She leant close to Emma “prepare to lose your title, Miss Swan.”

“Oh, it’s on Ms Mills!” smiled Emma as she started up the game. “What song do you want on Henry.”

“Happy,” he said excitedly as they all stood in front of the telly Emma picked the song and started it up. Regina’s eyes never left the screen as she followed all the moves with perfect timing.

An hour later, Emma and Regina collapsed on to the sofa laughing, and Emma scooped up Henry. “The champ is Henry yay! And unfortunately, second place goes to Regina who technically cheated because she works as a dancer” laughed Emma. “Right, Henry bedtime!” as she got up and took his hand. 

“How can I be a cheat because I work as a dancer you’re just a sore loser, Emma,” said Regina smiling. Henry grabbed Regina’s hand to try to pull her up. “Is that ok?” asked Regina.

“Of course, it's not very interesting putting him to bed though” replied Emma as Regina got up and followed them both into the bedroom. “You can sit on the bed if you want while I get his teeth brushed. I warn you though he gets a bit loud he finds it difficult to let me clean them.” 

Regina sat down on the end of Henry’s bed, her eyes wandering around his room. She picked up a picture of Henry, and a man who she presumed was Neal. Least she could put a face to the name before she met him. She turned as a yell came from the bathroom as Henry struggled against Emma as she cleaned his teeth. “Is there anything I can do?” asked Regina, feeling bad just sitting there.

“Could you pass me his Ipad there is a brushing app on there that makes it easier I just try not to use it often because people are so judgy about using technology” said Emma. She was trying desperately to hold on to Henry.

Regina passed her the Ipad “Hey Emma, whatever works surely its best to get his teeth clean in a comfortable way for him instead of him getting upset” she said. Emma put the app on, and he watched the screen and copied what they were doing and cleaned his teeth himself for two minutes. The change he was happy and doing it himself was astounding.

Regina sat back on the bed, and he brought her a book “Gina reading please” as he got in the bed. Regina looked at Emma to see if it was ok.

“Sure,” said Emma as she cuddled up next to Henry and listened while Regina read the book.

Regina and Emma sneaked out of Henry’s room fifteen minutes later. Emma disappeared into the kitchen coming out a few minutes later with two coffee’s and put them on the table sitting down next Regina. Regina patted her lap and Emma laid her head down on her knee and smiled up at her.  
“This is one of the best nights I’ve had in a long while,” said Regina. “I love spending time with you and Henry.”

“Me, too,” said Emma “I like it when nobody else is around to mess things up.” She reached up and pecked Regina on the lips. “I’m sorry if I’m not good enough for you Regina I will try to be better.”

“Emma don’t ever say that I love her, but my mother is a vile woman who doesn’t know what she is on about” whispered Regina. “If anyone isn’t good enough, it’s me, and I want to spend the rest of our time together trying to be.”

“Hey, how about we both agree we are good enough and take no notice of what anyone else thinks” replied Emma.

“Deal,” said Regina as she closed in to kiss Emma. Emma’s tongue slipped inside Regina’s mouth as she deepened the kiss. 

She reached her hand into Regina’s hair. She pulled away slightly “stay?” she said.

“Not tonight you and Henry mean too much to me, and I don’t want ruin things by upsetting him I want to do things properly,” she said. “I will go home in a bit, are you coming to mine tomorrow night still” asked Regina.

“Try to keep me away I still owe you for the other night and intend to deliver” winked Emma.

“So you should Miss Swan I always collect on my debts” she purred.

Emma met Regina outside the coffee shop before they had their chat with Neal. “Can we just forget this and skip to tonight?” said Emma. She hugged Regina and pecked her on the lips. 

“No I’m afraid not, let's go in and get this over with I have to be back at work in forty minutes” replied Regina. Emma pouted then smiled, taking Regina’s hand as they walked into the coffee shop. Emma scanned the Coffee shop looking to see if Neal was already here. He noticed them and waved from a table over near the window. “You go over, and I will grab us some coffee’s.”

Emma let go of Regina and walked over towards Neal. She pulled out a chair and sat down. “Hey, Neal,” said Emma as she sat down. “Are you still picking Henry up from school? It’s been pretty busy at work, and I have plans with Regina.”

“Yes, Emma, it’s my usual night,” he said as sipped at his coffee. He got up as Regina walked up to the table she placed a coffee in front of Emma, and a plate with a bear claw on and her eyes lit up like Christmas. She put her coffee down and offered Neal her hand. He shook it. “Hi, I’m Neal,” he said, returning to his seat. Regina brushed off the chair and sat down. 

“I love these thanks babe,” Emma said as she immediately tucked into the bear claw. Regina shook her head at the babe Emma dropped in there but didn’t pick her up on it. To be fair now, she was getting used to it and found it quite endearing. “I need something to keep me going I hate paperwork, give me a good chase any day. Oh, I love it when they run Taser time!” laughed Emma. 

“So Neal, what do you do for a living?” asked Regina. She picked up her coffee and blew on it before taking a sip. 

“I work in construction on that big site across town” replied Neal. 

“Is there anything you want to ask?” said Regina addressing Neal. She smiled as Emma’s attention was taken with the bear claw. 

“Emma mentioned where you work but what do you actually do” asked Neal. 

“I own the club and several others, but I only dance occasionally now the office work takes to much of my time up” she answered. “I dance in the new show on most nights.”

“Does that mean you work a lot of late nights doesn’t that affect your personal life?” said Neal. 

“Oh, that reminds me if I get my paperwork done on time I was going to pop and have a workout at yours is that ok?” asked Emma. 

“Yes, of course, dear I should be back, but if not just use your key” smiled Regina. Neal was surprised Emma already had a key. “Just stay out of my kitchen without supervision.”

Emma rolled her eyes “I’m not that bad thanks” laughed Emma. “You should see her gym, Neal. It's packed with top-end equipment. I can’t wait to try them out later,” said Emma as she smiled at Regina. 

“To answer your question Neal not really I’m the boss I can make my hours if needed and I have been working fewer hours lately,” she said. Regina looked at her watch “I’m sorry, but I need to get back soon. I need to make sure the girls all know what they are doing tonight.”

“Are you serious about Emma because she doesn’t need anyone messing her around? She needs someone stable, and so does Henry, not someone coming in and out of his life” said Neal. Emma couldn’t believe he had the guts to say that after what he did. 

“People in glass houses Neal and all that!” spat Emma. 

“It’s ok, Emma!” assured Regina putting her hand on Emma’s and stroking it. “Yes I’m very serious about Emma and Henry I’m new to relationships, but Emma and Henry will always be my priority.” “Now I really must get back, would you like a lift back Emma?” “It was nice meeting you, Neal,” she said as she got up.

“Yes, please, I walked my car is a bit dodgy again,” replied Emma. “See you tomorrow, Neal,” she said as she took Regina’s hand and they left.

They sat outside of Emma’s work “I can’t believe he asked about our relationship” she said as she turned the radio off with a growl “I hate that song.”

“Honestly Emma, it's fine and what’s that song done to you I thought you loved music” smiled Regina. 

“It's ‘only you’ by Yazoo Neal always said it was our song now it just reminds me of what a dick he can be” huffed, Emma. 

“Emma, it shouldn’t be like that you could listen to it and remember the good times you had together there must be some,” said Regina.

“why would I do that wouldn’t it bother you?” asked Emma, confused.

“No!” laughed Regina “Why would it he couldn’t even compete” purred Regina. 

“Your right there,” said Emma as she reached over and kissed Regina her hand disappearing into Regina’s hair. “You could pull up behind the building, and we could take this further” whispered Emma as she tugged at Regina’s bottom lip. 

“However, tempting you are I’m not having a quickie in my car in a dirty car park thanks” replied Regina. “You will have to wait until tonight, dear. I assure you it's worth the wait.” 

“Fine, I will wait” sighed Emma as she gave Regina a quick kiss and got out the car.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma builds bridges between Regina and her parents and they all enjoy an afternoon at the beach. Regina has an important question to ask Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gone forward six months into the future. I wanted to further their relationship without things getting repetitive and stale.

Six months in the future.

Emma leaned against the wooden fence as she watched Regina lift Henry on to the horse. Emma preferred to watch Henry and Regina to actually riding herself she had been on a couple of times, but it wasn’t her favourite thing to do. This was only the second time Henry had been, and it had taken Emma quite a lot of convincing to let him ride. As usual, Regina was right, and he loved it, he adored her horse to, Rocinante. He seemed to bond with it straight away. He had always loved animals. They don’t expect as much from him as people do, no confusing social rules.

“Look he is a natural, look at his form,” said Regina excitedly as she lead Henry round on the horse. Moments like this made Emma feel so happy seeing Regina so excited and Henry, happy she loved her little family. Yes, she finally had a family of her own this was what she had always wanted, she felt complete. 

There was something about Regina that changed when she was at the stables she looked free and fun-loving like a teenager. She felt the fence move as she leant against it and turned to see Henry Senior, Regina’s dad stood next to her. She smiled and hugged him as they both stood watching Regina and Henry walk around the enclosure. Emma had rung Henry Senior and told him they were at the stables today. She didn’t think Regina should miss out on her father just because she had a complicated relationship with her mother.

Regina spotted him and smiled, leading the horse over towards them. “Hi daddy, it's great to see you,” said Regina looking at Emma. Emma held the horse while Regina hugged her Father. “Don’t let mother see you without a tie” she chuckled.

“I have one in the car,” he said, laughing. He looked relaxed for a change with his shirt collar unbuttoned, out from under Cora’s thumb. “And who is this smart young man?” he asked, looking at Henry. 

“This is Emma’s son who is also called Henry” replied Regina as Henry’s hand shot out.

Henry senior reached up and shook his hand “a good strong name you have there.” “He looks like he belongs on that horse just like Regina did.”

“It's only his second time too,” said Regina proudly. 

“More riding,” said Henry as he picked up the reins.

“Yes, Sir” laughed Regina as she walked off around the enclosure with an excited Henry. Emma was glad Rocinante was such a calm horse. 

“Thank you, Emma,” said Henry Senior. 

“It’s ok you should get to see Regina she misses you” replied Emma. She looked a bit nervous as Regina started jogging and the horse started to trot. She trusted Regina knew what she was doing as Henry’s face lit up at going faster. “How is Cora?” asked Emma.

“She is fine when I said thank you I didn’t just mean for today I mean for making Regina happy,” he said. 

“That’s the easy part. She is an amazing woman Henry. I’ve never met anyone like her.” “She has such a big heart I couldn’t imagine being without her.” “We are going for a picnic on the beach after this, would you like to join us it would mean a lot to Regina if you could,” asked Emma, looking hopeful.

“I would love to Emma thank you, it will be nice I never got to take her as a child Cora wasn’t a big fan,” he said, looking a little sad. “We did use to sneak out to a burger place every now and then what she didn’t know didn’t hurt her” Emma laughed Regina made out she never touched burgers she would remember this to bring up later she thought.

“Five minutes Henry and no faster please” shouted Emma “I’m just going to show Henry Senior which beach we are going to, and he can meet us there.” Regina nodded and waved to let Emma know she had heard her. 

Regina sat back and leaned against her hands as she and Emma watched the Henry’s playing in the sand a couple of metres away. Well, Henry Senior was building sandcastles, and Henry was knocking them down and giggling. 

Regina turned to Emma and looked serious “I can’t do this any more Emma” she said. Emma’s head snapped around to Regina, and she looked confused. “I can’t live apart any more I want you and Henry to move in with me permanently.” “He has stopped over a few times now and seems happy I want my family with me all the time.”

“Damn, Gina you nearly gave me a heart attack try starting with the moving in bit first” laughed Emma. “And it's a yes I want to be with you too.” Regina leaned in and kissed Emma on the lips, and a tear fell from her eye.

“It's not supposed to make you cry it's supposed to make you happy,” said Regina wiping a tear from Emma’s cheek.

“I am happy I just finally have what I have always wanted a family” as more tears fell. “I never thought I would then my white knight came along” smiled Emma. 

“I think we both saved each other I never thought I could love anyone like I did Daniel and you broke down my walls and brought your amazing son with you,” said Regina. Emma kissed Regina again after a couple of minutes, they parted. 

“We need to stop before your father sees us making out” chuckled Emma. 

“It won’t be worse than what my mother saw” laughed Regina. “I have told the girls that I won’t be in this weekend. I want to get you moved in as soon as possible.” “I think seeing as Neal has Henry this weekend we should take him Friday to pick out some stuff for his room I want him to feel safe and happy in his new room.”

“Sure that sounds great no spoiling him though I know what you're like just practical things for his bedroom,” said Emma. “Do you think we can get it all done in a weekend?”

“I don’t see why not you don’t have that much stuff we can hire a van plus if we can’t get it all in one weekend there is no rush to sell as long as you're with me by the end of the weekend,” said Regina.

“We need plenty of time to christen all the rooms” purred Emma winking at Regina.

“Oh, we will be doing that, don’t you worry, Miss Swan, I have a lot of rooms” she smiled. “On a serious note though you will need to tell me what we need to make it safe for Henry I don’t want him getting hurt.” “Maybe a lock on the kitchen door that way it will be safe from you too.”

“Haha very funny” laughed Emma as she playfully poked Regina in the ribs. “One day I’m going to cook up a storm for when you come home like a proper girlfriend.”

“Please don’t,” said Regina. “If you insist on being in the kitchen, why don’t I teach you a few recipes.” 

“Ok, that sounds good,” said Emma. “As for Henry, we just need some safety locks on the cutlery drawer, any chemical cupboards and just stuff like that make sure any keys are out the way.” Emma rolled up her jeans to her knees. “Right I’m going to retrieve my son and give you some time with your father” smiled Emma.

Regina grabbed her hand “Thank you for doing this today, dear” she said.

“Your welcome babe, I would do anything to make you smile,” said Emma. She ran and picked up Henry “Last one in the sea goes to bed early” laughed Emma.

“Just remember we have a change of clothes for Henry but not you” shouted Regina and Emma stuck her tongue out. Regina went and sat on the sand next to her father. “Thanks for coming daddy today its been great.” 

“Thank you Regina its the most fun I’ve had in a long time” he smiled. He watched Regina as she watched Emma and Henry splashing in the water. “I’m glad you found your happiness Regina you deserve it.” She took her dad’s arm and rested her head against his shoulder. “Would you consider giving your mother another chance, persuade Emma to come to dinner again and maybe bring Henry.”

“I don’t need to persuade Emma she would say yes in a heartbeat because that’s the kind of woman she is, even though Mother was rude to her if we do you need to talk to her and make her understand we are together and it's staying that way.” “I’ve just asked her to move in with me, so it's serious I love her, and I won’t have Mother put her down.” “I’m not sure on Henry I don’t know if Emma mentioned, but he has Autism and needs preparing for new places.”

“I promise I will talk to your mother and get her to understand then she can ring you and sort something” reassured Henry. “I hope we can sort something out with Henry too if he is going to be in your life we would like to get to know him better.” Regina wasn’t at all sure she wanted to subject Henry to her mother she would try and approach the subject with Emma but wasn’t going to push it.

“Omg Henry it looks like Regina needs a big wet hug” shouted Emma laughing. As Henry shot off running towards Regina soaking wet. Regina laughed; Emma knew she would never refuse a hug from Henry. He jumped into her arms, knocking her backwards, giggling and rubbing his nose against hers. 

“Right you go have fun with your family I’m going back and hope your mother doesn’t realise I have been on the sand” he chuckled as he kissed the side of Regina’s head and stroked Henry’s hair. He stood up “Goodbye Emma” he shouted as Emma waved as she paddled in the water. 

“Bye Daddy,” said Regina as he walked back up the beach. “Henry I will make your favourite pasta for tea if you help me get your mummy in the sea.” Henry high-fived Regina as they got up and ran towards Emma.

“What are you doing” laughed Emma as she tried to avoid them. Henry splashed her as Regina went for her legs, making her stumble over into the sea.

“He sold you out for a plate of pasta” laughed Regina as Emma emerged from the water completely drenched. She waved her arms around flicking water at Regina. 

Emma pulled up at Regina’s in the hired moving truck. She wasn’t paying for movers when she was perfectly capable of driving the truck. She threw open the back and grabbed some of their stuff out and carried it up the drive. She put it down and opened the door “Regina I’m here” she shouted into the hallway. No answer, Emma shrugged and walked down the drive for another armful of boxes. When she got back to the door, she shouted again “Hey your Highness am I doing this on my own or what” still no answer. Emma grabbed the last few boxes and shut the van door. The rest was going into storage. 

She took this lot of boxes inside the house and put them down in the hallway. Suddenly Regina appeared in the hall looking flustered “Do you still need a hand I was just finishing something” she said. Grabbing some of the boxes and brought them inside.

“Are you ok? What have you been doing you look all flustered” asked Emma as she fetched the last of the boxes in the house and shut the door. “You been starting things without me” purred Emma as she put her arms around Regina’s waist. 

“One track mind Miss Swan” quipped Regina.

“Hey, so have you Gina don’t act innocent you're worse than me” laughed Emma. Regina just shrugged Emma wasn’t right often, but she was now. She pulled out a scarf and tied it around Emma’s eyes. “I’m not sure we have time for kinky.”

“Oh, there’s always time for kinky” whispered Regina in Emma’s ear and slapped Emma’s backside. “But no, not now,” Emma wasn’t sure if she was relieved or not. “I have been on the internet and want to show you something.

“The internet and you want to show me something are making me nervous,” said Emma as Regina steered her into the kitchen she thought anyway. She whipped off the blindfold, and they were in the kitchen. “A clue at what I’m supposed to be looking for, have you cooked something delicious?”

“The second thing that’s always on your mind, food!” laughed Regina. “I looked online, and the drawers have kid locks on them so does the fridge, and the oven has special gadgets on them so he can’t turn it on, they were quite tricky to do it took Mal, and I ages to figure them out.”

“Omg, you got Mal to help. I would have paid to see that” laughed Emma. 

“The windows only open so far so he can’t climb out and fall out,” she said. The door’s have alarm now so we have to press a button before we open them so he can’t get out on his own.” She grabbed Emma’s arm and dragged her to the backdoor and out into the garden. “I had some guys secure the fence so he is safe to play outside and I added a few bits like a swing and trampoline that’s quite fun Mal, and I spent ages on it.”

“Not done yet there is upstairs now,” she said, striding back into the house, Emma trailing behind her. She walked into Henry’s room “I’ve not decorated it yet because I thought we could do that together, but there are more locks on the windows and the bathroom so he can’t get in and hurt himself.” “And finally I have printed out a chart for the days of the week, so he knows when he is going to be here or at his dad’s and not get upset and confused there are other things like days out and doctor’s appointments we can add.”

Emma sat on the bed as tears rolled down her cheeks “Damn Gina I don’t know what I have done to deserve you no one has ever done anything like this for us before” said Emma wiping away her tears.

Regina knelt in front of her “Its the least I can do for everything you and Henry give me every day.” she whispered. “I want to learn and understand his world and help you.” “Emma I want to set an account up for him too for the future if he needs it and that is if! no one knows what’s going to happen he may not need it.” “I want to take that worry away from you. I want you to know he will always be looked after.” 

“I’m speechless there aren’t any words that are good enough to express what this all means to me, Gina,” said Emma through a fresh flow of tears. “I love you!” 

“I love you too, but I can’t believe I forgot the best bit in a rush to get finished. This is a treat for all of us” she said, getting to her feet and pulling Emma off the bed and back downstairs. She opened the door opposite the gym. “This is the new family/ Gaming room,” she said as Emma’s eyes went wide.

“This is my room” laughed Emma as she dropped down onto a bean bag. “Gina, it must have cost you loads you don’t need to spend all your money on us, now your mother will think I’m a gold digger” laughed Emma. 

“I want to it doesn’t do any good just sat in the bank, what's the point if you can't treat the ones you love,” said Regina. “As for my mother its none of her concern, talking about her. She wants to try again for dinner or rather, my father does.” “He also asked if we could bring Henry with us. I said I would speak to you. I didn’t promise him anything.”

“I don’t know Regina I can put up with her digs I’m an adult, but if she says anything rude to Henry I’m going to lose it,” said Emma. 

“I have rung her and had a word, and she has promised to be on her best behaviour I told her it was her last chance and I mean it Emma” Regina insisted.

“Ok we can try first sign of any nastiness, and I’m out of there,” said Emma “Next week though this weekend is busy and it would nice to get settled before we face Cora.”

“Good idea, right up you get we have Henry’s room to decorate,” said Regina. 

“Just one game and then we can do it,” said Emma reaching for the controller.

Regina shook her head “Games are for when you’re finished not before, up” as she reached out her hand to Emma. Emma grabbed it and pulled herself up, following Regina out the room sulking. “Sulky children don’t get treats Emma.”

Emma walked through into the bedroom after a shower. She had been covered in paint, but Regina had barely anything on her. They had finished Henry’s room, and it looked great, but they were both exhausted. Emma was still trying to process the day what Regina had done and said she couldn’t get her head around it. She was amazing no one had ever done anything like that the woman was perfect. She walked past Regina, who was sitting on the bed, brushing her hair and smiled generous and gorgeous. 

She walked into Regina’s wardrobe and started hanging up some of her own clothes next to Regina’s. It only took Emma a few minutes to put her stuff away most of it went on a shelf she didn’t wear fancy stuff. She ran her hand over one of Regina’s white silky blouses it felt great. She dropped her towel and took it off the hanger. She slipped it over her. It felt so good next to her skin. She buttoned it up halfway. 

She turned around to look in the full-length mirror. Emma has never considered herself sexy, but there was something about Regina that made her feel that way. She stepped into a pair of Regina's black heels. She didn’t move in them it would ruin the image because she would look like Bambi on ice. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she stood there looking at herself. “What are you up to in there?” shouted Regina. Emma ran her hands over her body.

“Emma! What are you….” said Regina as she walked into the closet. Regina walked up behind her “That looks good on you miss Swan, very good” she purred.

Emma couldn’t get enough of Regina’s eyes on her. “You make me feel sexy Regina the way you look at me” whispered Emma.

“You’re incredibly sexy, Emma, you should feel that way” replied Regina. Regina unbuttoned the blouse and just let it hang open. “Just watch, see what I see, Emma.” Regina lightly slid her finger from Emma’s neck down over her collarbone. She continued over her breast that red nail was gently dragging along her skin. Emma could feel her body reacting to the slightest touch as goosebumps appeared on her skin.

She took Emma’s hand and repeated what she had done with Emma’s finger. Regina ran her fingers over Emma’s stomach slowly “Your body is amazing you should love it” whispered Regina. Her hand worked its way south “Don’t close your eyes, Emma!.” Regina’s fingers ran over her centre the dipped inside, Emma’s lips fell open as a small moan escaped. Emma carefully moved her foot to give better access. 

Two of Regina’s long fingers slid inside Emma, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. Her body rocked forward against Regina’s hand as her fingers slid over her clit. Emma’s head fell back as Regina continued to touch her. “I don’t think I can keep my eyes open it’s too much” panted Emma.

“Please try Emma. I want you to see yourself come how beautiful you are, why I like sex so much, especially with you” purred Regina. Emma refocused her eyes on the mirror even though it was a struggle. Regina slid the blouse off her shoulder slightly as she pressed her lips to Emma’s shoulder. Her fingers kept their slow rhythm inside Emma, and more moans came from her lips. Seeing Regina touching her did make it feel a lot more intense. As she got closer to her orgasm, she had to fight harder not to close her eyes and totally give in to Regina’s touch. She watched every movement of her body as Regina pushed her closer.

“I need to come Regina please” begged Emma. Regina added pressure to her clit and sped up her movements. “Oh god” cried Emma, her breath ragged as she couldn’t take any more and her eyes snapped shut as Regina pushed her over the edge. Her cries burst from her as pleasure flowed through her whole body. Her legs gave away, and Regina grabbed her, sitting them both down on the closet floor. Emma laid back against Regina as she tried to control her breathing.

“Beautiful” whispered Regina as she kissed Emma’s hair.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Neal have an argument about what is best for Henry and Dinner goes better than expected at Regina's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little longer than usual I got carried away thanks for reading.

Emma woke up, her first morning in her new home next to the woman she loved. She nestled closer to Regina’s back. “Guess what babe?” she whispered in Regina’s ear.

“You don’t want to see your next birthday, Miss Swan?” mumbled Regina.

“Gina, this is something that should be noted; it only happens once!” said Emma as she leant up on her elbow. She ran her fingers down Regina’s arm.

“What time is it?” asked Regina as she buried her face deeper into the pillow.

Emma laid back and reached for her phone “Just gone eight!” 

“Miss Swan, what is your problem its Sunday! Day of rest! Go back to sleep, I may have to invest in some chloroform if you are going to keep this up” said Regina.

“Could I go down to the games room then until you’re in a more agreeable mood?” asked Emma. 

“Emma, this is your home now you don’t need to ask me to go anywhere in it except for the kitchen,” said Regina. “You can go anywhere if it gets me more sleep.”

“Cool,” said Emma as she swung her legs out of bed. She grabbed a tank top and shorts out the drawer and put them on. She was going to say something to Regina, but it would wait she didn’t want the wrath of waking her up a second time. She grabbed her phone and tiptoed out the bedroom shutting the door behind her. 

She had walked this hallway so many times but today was so different she lived here now, she didn’t have to go home later, she was home. She walked down the stairs, her fingers trailing down the rail. She headed for the front door and opened it and walked down the driveway to grab the newspaper. It was so quiet here, compared to where she used to live. It was going to be such a beautiful place to bring up Henry.

She opened the mailbox and grabbed the newspaper. She looked up and waved at the neighbour who awkwardly waved back. She walked back into the house and through into the kitchen, dropping the paper on the counter. Regina said no kitchen but surely getting a coffee wouldn’t hurt so she shoved a mug under the coffee machine and set it going. She felt a familiar pair of warm arms around her waist. “Sorry Emma, this is a special occasion I love having you here I didn’t mean not to acknowledge it,” said Regina.

“It's ok. I know you’re not a morning person, although that might change when Henry is here, I will try my best that he doesn’t wake you” smiled Emma. She passed Regina the coffee she had made and grabbed another mug for herself.

“You don’t have to I know things will change a lot with Henry about,” said Regina yawning.

“The paper is on the side if you want it I’m not that bothered its all doom and gloom, and I don’t want anything spoiling my mood today,” said Emma.

“Emma tell me you didn’t go out like that?” sighed Regina as she sat down at the breakfast bar. 

“Yeah, why the essentials are covered up” shrugged Emma. “I saw the guy next door he didn’t complain he smiled and waved.”

“I bet he did. I also bet his mood has improved” laughed Regina. “You will get me a reputation of having half-naked women running around my house.”

“There better only be one” teased Emma as she grabbed her coffee and sat down next to Regina. 

“You know there is” smiled, Regina. “I have the sexiest woman alive in my bed why would I want anyone else.” Regina leant forward and kissed Emma on the lips. “So what do you want for our first-morning breakfast? You do know we have to do this all again tomorrow when Henry is home!”

“Yeah, I can’t wait, can we have pancakes mmm and bacon,” said Emma. Regina shook her head and got up to get started on it. “I was going to text Neal later see if he wants dinner at the Diner, then we can tell him about moving in together is that ok with you?”

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea do you think he will be ok with it,” She said as she whipped up the batter for the pancakes.

“He has two choices it was going to happen eventually, but most likely he will be fine,” said Emma. Emma leant over and switched the radio on as she sat back and texted Neal. 

Regina turned around suddenly and, grabbed Emma’s hand, pulling her off the stool. Emma looked confused as Regina put her arms around Emma’s waist. She started to slow dance in the middle of the kitchen. Emma put her arms around Regina’s neck. “I think this should be our song” whispered Regina. 

“Let me say that since, baby, since we’ve been together” sang Regina. “Loving you forever is what I need.” “Let me, be the one you coming running to I’ll never be untrue.” “Oh, baby Let’s, let’s stay together, Loving you whether, whether times are good or bad, happy or sad.” She moved closer and kissed Emma. “I can’t believe I used to be scared of this being in a relationship and now I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else than here with you and Henry” whispered Regina.

“I love you, Regina I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else either” smiled Emma. They moved slowly together in time with the music. 

Emma and Regina walked into the diner and saw Neal in one of the booths. Henry saw them before Neal did, and Henry tried to get out the booth and run to them. Neal grabbed him then looked up and realised Emma was there and let him go. He ran to her, and she picked him up and hugged him “hey little man we’ve missed you” she said.

“Regina took him from Emma “Let's get some drinks while mummy and daddy talk,” she said as she leant forward and kissed Emma. Henry leant in too and kissed them on the cheek. They both laughed “You’re going to be a charmer when you grow up.” Regina walked off to the counter as Emma walked towards Neal.

She smiled and sat down opposite to him “Hey Neal, how’s he been?” asked Emma. 

“Great real happy, we just hung out and watched minions and went to the park,” said Neal. They both turned as Regina burst out laughing as she played with Henry while they waited for the drinks. “He has taken to her, hasn’t he?”

“She makes it easy” smiled Emma. “Neal we have moved in together over the weekend, she has been great she has gone above and beyond to make sure Henry’s going to be happy there.”

“I did wonder Henry mentioned something last night I wasn’t sure what he meant, but it makes sense now I’m happy for you Emma I know you wouldn’t do something that wouldn’t be good for Henry,” said Neal.

“There’s one more thing I need to tell you Regina asked if she could set a fund up for Henry when he is older, what do you think?” she asked.

“I don’t know Emma that’s something we should do as his parents it's a lot of money” replied Neal.

“Yeah but be realistic Neal with our jobs we barely make enough to keep afloat every month we could never afford the type of money he would need to look after him as an adult.” “Do you know how many nights I have laid awake worrying about this please she can take that worry away.” 

“I worry to Emma, what if you break up in a couple of months what happens then?” said Neal.

“That won’t happen, and you think she would be that petty to take the money back she isn’t like that Neal I'm begging you please let me have this peace of mind if you get in a position to contribute you can” pleaded Emma. “You know this is in the best interest of Henry!”

“Fine do as you like Emma, I’m going I have lost my appetite,” said Neal as he got out of the booth “Bye Henry” he shouted as he left the diner. 

Regina watched him leave “Hey Ruby just keep an eye on Henry for me a moment please.”

“Sure is everything ok?” asked Ruby as she took Henry from Regina.

“I’m not sure,” said Regina as she walked towards Emma. “Is Neal ok?” she asked as she sat down next to Emma.

Emma looked up at Regina “He didn’t take it very well when I told him what you had offered for Henry’s future” sighed Emma. “Regina I need this, I need to know he is provided for when I’m no longer here,” she said as tears began to spill from her eyes.

“I will be back in a minute,” she said, kissing Emma on the forehead. She left the diner and looked both ways spotting Neal a few cars down the street he hadn’t left yet. She strode off in his direction and tapped on the window of his car. He unlocked the car door, and she climbed into the passenger seat. She thought Emma’s car was bad, but Neal’s was worse. She barely knew where to put her feet for trash.

“Look if you have come to give me some kind of lecture on Emma’s behalf then don’t bother I know its a good idea and I’m grateful but do you know how hard it is to sit back and watch someone else provide for your child,” said Neal.

“That’s not what I’m trying to do, I have seen Emma worry herself sick about this.” “She needs this. Please reconsider this, just go and think about it before you say no that’s all I ask.” 

“Fine I will think about it” sighed Neal.

“Are you coming back in?” she asked, opening the car door to get out.

“No, thanks not right now,” said Neal as he buckled his seatbelt. “It must be nice to be able to throw large amounts of money at problems to make them go away.”

Regina took a deep breath “you need to learn to quit while you are ahead Neal, attacking me won’t make you feel better I have worked hard for every dollar I have” said Regina as she got out and shut the door. She walked back towards the diner and opened the door, Ruby still had Henry, and the booth was empty.

She looked in Ruby’s direction, and she pointed towards the bathroom. Regina strode over to the bathroom and opened the door. Emma was at the sink washing her face she looked over as Regina walked in her face hopeful. “He didn’t say yes, but he agreed to think about it, we will sort it out please don’t worry Emma,” she said. Emma’s phone beeped, and she pulled it out of her pocket and read the message.

“He says go ahead with it, and he is sorry for what he said to you, why what did he say?” she asked. 

“He accused me of being entitled and throwing money at problems to fix them” replied Regina.

“Arsehole” cried Emma as she picked her phone up to text him back.

Regina took hold of her phone “leave it, Emma, I don’t care what he or anyone else thinks about me just you” she said hooking her finger in the waistband of Emma’s jeans pulling her towards her. “Forget him and kiss me.” Emma leant in and kissed Regina as her arms snaked around Regina’s waist. 

Suddenly Ruby walked in “Woah sorry” as she covered Henry’s eyes and backed out. 

“Ruby, we were kissing that’s all,” said Emma laughing following Ruby. 

“I hope you aren’t implying I would do that in a public bathroom, Miss Lucas, because I wouldn’t” huffed Regina as Emma laughed. 

“I have, sometimes you can’t wait or haven’t got anywhere to go,” said Ruby smiling, Granny walked past and tapped her around the back of the head. 

“Have you?” asked Regina looking at Emma.

“Emma went Red “erm shall we go sit back down,” she said trying to change the subject. Regina looked at her waiting for an answer. Emma sighed “maybe once or twice,” she said quietly. 

Regina shook her head and took Henry off Ruby “come, Henry, let’s get you away from these bad influences.” They all sat back at the table to decide what they were going to eat.

A couple of hours later, all three walked into the house. Emma was exhausted all the trouble with Neal had stressed her out why did he have to be so difficult the whole male pride thing she guessed. She yawned “Right come on Henry bath and bed before mummy falls asleep,” she said.

“I can sort him out if you’re tired,” said Regina as she threw her keys on the side and pressed the button for the alarm. 

“Na, you're ok I can do him,” said Emma taking his hand.

Regina touched her arm “Is there a reason you don’t want me to help Emma?”

“I just wasn’t sure you would want to do this side of things,” said Emma. “I’m not trying to push you out or anything.”

“Emma, I’m all in let me help you take it easy. I will bath him and get him ready for bed if he wants,” said Regina.

“Henry is it ok if Gina gets you ready for bed tonight?” asked Emma.

“Yes,” he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her up the stairs. 

“I will grab some wine and be in your bedroom” shouted Emma “give me a call if you need anything, or he starts playing up.”

Regina popped her head around the top of the stairs “our bedroom Emma” she shouted. Emma smiled, yes, our bedroom, she thought. She grabbed a couple of glasses and a bottle of white out the fridge and headed upstairs. She peeped her head around Henry’s door and smiled as she heard only happy shouting. She strode off into the bedroom and put the wine down on the bedside table. She flopped on to the bed and poured two glasses of wine.

She switched on the telly and turned it low as she sipped on her wine. She had persuaded Regina to get a telly in her room a few weeks ago. Not that they used it that much, Emma flicked the channels till she found a chat show. 

A few minutes later Regina walked in very wet but smiling “He is waiting for you to kiss him goodnight” she said. 

Emma got up “you do know you were supposed to bath him and not yourself” laughed Emma. “Thank you, Gina.”

“We were playing rain showers” replied Regina as she smiled at Emma. “Now I’m off to jump in the shower.” 

Emma went through, and Henry was laid in bed surrounded by everything he owned in there with him. “Is there room for you in there” laughed Emma as she sat in a small space on his bed that wasn’t covered in toys. “Henry, do you like it here with mummy and Gina.”

“Yes, mummy’s house?” he said as he reached for Emma’s ear.

“Not any more just here with Gina there are lots of things to show you tomorrow,” said Emma careful not to mention the trampoline else he would want to be on it now.

“Daddy’s house?” he asked.

“Yes, daddy’s house” as she reached for the chart Regina had made and showed him what they were doing on each day. “Mummy loves Gina, and we are going to stay here altogether.” 

“Henry loves Gina,” he said as Regina walked in and perched on the side of the bed.

“And Gina loves Henry too and mummy,” she said kissing Henry on the top of the head.

“Staying here for bed,” said Henry as he snuggled down in bed, taking their hands. 

“Just until you fall asleep we can’t all fit in one bed” laughed Emma as she leant against Regina and smiled.

They pulled up outside Regina’s parent's house. The last few days had been great Henry had settled in at Regina’s home. Or their house as it was now. “You ok with this, Emma?” asked Regina. They had not been here together since they had both walked out. 

“Yep I’m good Gina” smiled Emma. She tried to hide the fact she was extremely nervous. Not for herself but For Henry, it could be such a nightmare going to new places, especially where there were so many things that could get broken. 

Regina leant over “Now how are you really feeling? You know you’re not alone?” 

Emma kissed her “Yes, I know babe. I will be fine, I promise.” Emma got out of the car and got Henry out. She took his hand, and Regina took the other as they walked towards the door. Emma lifted Henry, and he pushed the doorbell. After a few seconds, a maid answered the door, and Henry held his hand out to her, the maid smiled and shook his hand. 

“Your mother and father are in the drawing-room,” she said as she took their coats. 

As she walked away, Emma whispered: “Is that another new one?”

“Most likely, could you work for my mother long? They were always disappearing when I was a child; only a couple managed to stay in the long term” whispered Regina. They walked into the drawing-room. Henry senior smiled as all three walked in. Henry managed to slip there hand and ran up to Henry senior and held his hand out. 

Henry senior shook it “Hello Henry nice to see you again,” he said as Henry turned to Cora and did the same. 

Cora shook his hand “Hello Henry, nice to meet you.”

“Coming to the horses to,” he asked as he shot off towards the sofa.

“Maybe I’ve never been keen on horses,” said Cora. Regina would be surprised if she did come she hated Regina going when she was younger. 

“Feet down Henry” called Emma as he climbed onto the sofa. “No, don’t take your shoes off, dude.” Emma walked over to Henry senior and greeted him and nodded at Cora. “Hey no Henry put that down we have some of your stuff here” Henry wasn’t at all interested in the stuff they had brought when there were so many new things to look at and touch. 

Regina hugged her father and kissed her mother. She walked over to Emma placing her hand on her lower back “Emma darling he is fine please try and relax” she said. But Emma could never relax in situations like this she needed eyes in her backside sometimes. She would be mortified if Henry broke anything.

“Mother are my old things still in my room?” asked Regina as she picked up Henry.

“Your room is just as you left it, dear,” said Cora. 

“I will take Henry to see if we can find something to keep him busy,” said Regina as she headed for the door. He had hold of both her ears as he rubbed his cheek against hers. Emma took a seat with her hands in her lap. 

“Would you like a drink? Emma” asked Henry, senior. He walked over to the drinks cabinet and opened it. 

“Just a soft drink for me thanks we don’t tend to drink unless Henry is in bed or with his dad,” said Emma. She rubbed her hands against her trousers as Henry passed her a glass of soda and one for Regina.

“What about Henry,” he asked Emma as he passed Cora a glass of Sherry. 

“We have Henry covered thanks as she pulled a beaker out of Regina’s bag, I bet Regina’s bag never looked like this before” she chuckled. As it now contained snacks and toys instead of makeup.

“Is Henry doing well at school?” asked Cora as she sat in the chair opposite Emma. 

“Yeah great thanks sending him to a specialist school was the best decision we ever made he really struggled in mainstream school” replied Emma. “They managed to help us get him out of nappies about a year ago it took him a little longer, but they all do stuff in their own time.”

“Yes, when they are ready” smiled Henry senior. “He looks like he was made for riding a horse.”

“Yes, he loves it, and Regina is great with him, so patient, she is all the time,” said Emma. “She really is fantastic she helps out with everything although I’m sure she gets wetter than him when she bathes him.

“Right shall we head through for dinner,” said Cora as she got up and headed towards the door. Henry picked up Regina’s drink, and Emma grabbed her bag and her glass. As they got into the hallway, Regina and Henry were just coming down the stairs. 

“Mummy, books” shouted Henry and Emma smiled as his hand was full of books. 

“We found some with rainstorms and snow in them” laughed Regina. They walked together through into the dining room. Henry senior and Cora sat at each end of the long table like last time. One side was set for Regina, Emma and Henry this time. They sat down as the servers came through and Emma got Henry’s food out of Regina’s bag and put it on his plate.

Emma looked at Cora “He is a picky eater, so we just bring food with us unless its the diner because Granny the lady who owns it has a Henry menu” laughed Emma. Regina took away all the cutlery near henry and put them to one side. They all tucked into the starters of salads. Regina watched Emma and chuckled to herself as Emma pushed it around her plate, taking small bites here and there. Soon they were all finished with their starters, and they were being collected up and the main meal placed in front of them. This was more Emma’s sort of thing meat and potatoes although she wasn’t sure what the meat was.

Henry decided to slide down off his chair and sit under the table as a little hand came up and grabbed his plate of food. “Henry back up here please you can’t sit under the table,” said Emma. She struggled to get him out as he went limp and she couldn’t get a good hold.

“You girls eat your meal,” said Henry senior as he got up and walked around to the middle of the table. Cora’s eyes went wide as he got down on his hands and knees and crawled under the table with Henry. Regina had to hide a laugh behind her hand at the look on her mother’s face. “It's not that bad under here actually,” he said as he read one of the books to Henry.

“Matilda take Mr Mills’s dinner and keep it warm until he comes back to his senses,” said Cora. “There has been a lot of strange things happening in this house lately one of the maids keeps finding sand everywhere no idea where it’s coming from. Both Regina and Emma stifled laughs because they knew exactly where the sand had come from.

The rest of the meal went without incident, and they were all ready to leave. “Thanks, Mrs Mills, Henry for a lovely meal, sorry about the whole table thing” smiled Emma as she said goodbye. “Say goodbye, Henry” as she held him and he grabbed her and kissed her. “I’m coming with you, Henry” laughed Emma.

Henry reached out for Cora and Emma wasn’t sure what to do. She walked a little closer, and he put his arms around Cora’s neck and hugged her. Cora looked surprised and gently patted him on the back “Goodbye Henry” she said.

Then he did the same to Henry senior who hugged him back. Regina said her goodbye’s and they left. Outside they walked back towards their car “Wow Henry well done I’ve never seen anyone hug my mother before” she laughed.

“Maybe that's what she needs more hugs!” said Emma chuckling.

“It would be a brave person to try it” laughed Regina. “It’s only because Henry is a child and incredibly cute why he manages to pull it off,” said Regina as they got in the car.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Regina's birthday, and Emma wants it to be special. Mal jumps to the wrong conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought I would write this because I would hate to offend anyone. The autism stuff is from my personal view of it as my daughter, and I have autism and so do a couple more members of my family. It affects everyone; differently. It affects my daughter and i very differently. Henry is a mix of my daughter and nephew.

Emma was excited today was Regina’s birthday. She carefully climbed out of bed she had ten mins to get Henry before he burst in here and she couldn’t get things ready. This morning was family time and tonight was adult time Emma was excited for both. Emma pulled on her sweats and crept out the bedroom. She opened the door to Henry’s room and walked up to his bed. He started to shuffle “Right today is Gina’s birthday, so we need to make it special we have to be quiet, so we don’t wake her until we have made breakfast,” she said. 

She held her finger to her lip as she scooped him up and headed downstairs. She sat him on one of the stools and placed some crayons and paper in front of him. “Why don’t you draw a nice picture for Gina,” said Emma. “Mummy has to make breakfast, and if I make a mess, Gina will be moody on her birthday. 

Emma was keeping it simple, just a bowl of fruit and some toast. With Henry busy, she got the fruit out to cut up. She put some on a separate plate for Henry and placed it near him. She put it in a bowl and poured some yoghurt on top. This was the first time she had ever done anything like this for anyone. She heard some noise “Shit” she said Regina was getting up and she wasn’t ready.

She cringed as Henry shouted “Shit, shit” several times. 

“Henry don’t say that mummy said a naughty word,” Emma said. “Help mummy go sit on Gina, so she doesn’t get up, go on dude.” 

She helped him down off the stool “Shit” he shouted again as he ran off upstairs. Emma shook her head she was going to pay for that slip if Regina heard. She popped some bread in the toaster and put the rest on a tray with some juice. Damn this was stressful as she grabbed the cards and presents and put them on the tray too. 

“Emma, what are you doing?” shouted Regina from upstairs. 

“I will be up in a few minutes” she shouted back as the toast popped. She quickly buttered it and placed it on the plate. She collected everything together, including Henry’s fruit, so he didn’t eat Regina’s. She grabbed the flowers she had bought and placed them on the tray. She looked around that seemed to be everything. Emma picked up the tray and carefully carried it upstairs. 

She walked into the bedroom to the sight of Henry literally sitting on Regina’s back as she laid face down on the bed. “Emma, why is Henry sat on my back cursing, and I presume he got that word from you!” mumbled Regina.

“Erm Happy birthday babe and yes sorry it slipped out,” said Emma red-faced. “He takes things very literally when I asked him to keep you up here, say happy birthday, Henry.”

“Today is going to be sunny with a ten per cent chance of rain” shouted Henry. 

“Ok then” laughed Emma as she put the tray down on the bed and lifted Henry off Regina. “Nice work now you can sit on the bed,” she said. 

Regina turned over and sat up smiling “Well it’s never a dull moment,” she said. Emma lifted the tray over and placed it on Regina’s lap. 

She kissed Regina “you reconsidering us moving in yet?” asked Emma

“Never” replied Regina as she kissed Emma back and a pair of small arms wrapped around their necks and he pushed his face between theirs. They both laughed and kissed him on the cheek. 

“One minute I forgot the cake,” said Emma as she dashed off down the stairs. Regina opened her cards while Emma was gone as she hugged Henry. There was one from her parents with a cheque in it from her dad he was so sweet he always sent her one. Then she opened Henry’s card he had made himself, and it brought a lump to her throat when he had written his name in it. 

“You’re such a clever boy,” said Regina. This was so different from last year when she had quickly glanced at her cards as she had headed off to work; it had been no different from any other day, now she felt special and loved. Emma appeared back in the bedroom with a cake and a lit candle in it.

“Happy birthday babe we love you so much” gushed Emma. “Make a wish,” she said, leaning forward so Regina could blow out her candle. 

“I don’t need anything I have everything I want right here” she smiled. Regina blew out the candle “We can have some later, a cake isn’t for breakfast” said Regina as Emma pouted. Henry had bought her flowers and chocolates that Emma had helped pick out. Then she opened Emma’s present it was a locket with pictures of her and Emma on one side and Henry in the other. It was engraved with “we love you always” on the back.

“It great Emma thank you” she handed it to Emma to put on for her. She ran her fingers over it “thank you.”

Emma grabbed her phone “Henry come over here family selfie” as Henry squeezed between them. “No pulling faces, smiling Henry” laughed Emma. They all smiled as Emma took the picture “That’s a good looking family” chuckled Emma. “Now silly one,” she said as they all pulled faces.

“I’m just nipping to the bathroom,” said Regina as she managed to get off the bed around all the stuff. As the door closed, Emma put her finger to her lip as she looked at Henry.

She got the knife and cut up the cake “its Gina’s birthday, cake for breakfast won’t hurt once” she said. She cut three pieces off and passed one to Henry as she started to tuck into hers.

Regina could hear giggling outside as she washed her hands “What are you up to Emma Swan?” she shouted through the door. 

She opened the door “Quick Henry run and take your cake she can’t get both of us, I will take one for the team” laughed Emma as Henry sprinted off the cake in hand giggling his head off.

Regina stood in the doorway, trying to look mad as Emma tried to finish her piece of cake. She dashed around the bed and knocked Emma on to the bed as she held the cake at arm’s length. Regina laid on top of her “You’re a big child Emma Swan good job I love you.” Regina grabbed the last bit of Emma’s piece of cake and put it in her mouth. 

“I will get you back tonight just wait Ms Mills” laughed Emma as Regina swallowed the cake. Emma leant up and kissed her “Nice you taste so sweet.” “Oh god Lord sticky hands is back” laughed Emma as Henry came into the room he had frosting all over his face and hands. “I think you should give Gina some birthday kisses and hugs.”

“Don’t forget mummy” called Regina as she stopped Emma from moving as Henry dived on the bed. The room erupted into squeals and giggles, and Regina thought this was most likely one of the best birthdays she had ever had. 

A few hours later Regina was about to make a call she didn’t want to make. A few of her bar staff had rung in sick, and there was one new girl left. Regina knew there was no way she could leave her on her own she would have to stay and tend bar with her. Now she had to phone Emma and cancel their plans for tonight. 

Emma picked up the phone after a couple of rings “Hey Gina when you coming home I’m all lonely here” she said. 

Regina felt awful she knew Emma had things planned for both of them. She was only supposed to go in for a couple of hours. “I’m really sorry Emma, but I have to stay a few of the bar staff rang in sick, and I have to stay and tend the bar” replied Regina. There was silence on the other end of the line Regina knew she was still there she could hear her breathing. “I will make it up to you. I promise, you know I would rather be there with you.”

“It's fine. I will see you later,” she said as she put the phone down. Regina listened to the dialling tone for a few seconds before she switched it off. She put the phone down on her desk as she sighed. She hated disappointing Emma, but there was nothing she could do. She grabbed an apron and stuck the phone in her back pocket as she left her office.

Emma sat sulking in the games room, she had a game on but wasn’t really concentrating on it. She was gutted Regina wasn’t coming home until late she had dumped the meal she had made them in the bin. It wouldn’t be any good warmed up when Regina got home plus she usually wasn’t hungry when she got home. She had tried hard to make something nice for them, and it actually was edible.

She threw the controller down on the bean bag. She had two choices she could sit here and feel sorry for herself or she could get changed and keep Regina company and salvage some of their night. She opted for choice two and headed upstairs to get showered and changed.

Emma arrived at the club forty minutes later. She wore the red dress she had worn on the night they had met. She didn’t own a lot of dresses, and Regina liked it. She knew it wasn’t right, but she loved walking passed the huge queue outside a perk of being the owner’s girlfriend. The security lifted the barrier and let her straight in. She whipped her hair back as she walked to the bar. She wore it down with loose curls.

She took a seat at the bar and watched as Regina restocked the shelves. God that woman looked great in anything she wore tight jeans and a top with the club’s name on it. That was one of the things she liked about Regina even though she was the owner she didn’t mind getting her hands dirty. “Nice ass, you have there fancy getting me a drink sexy” called Emma to get a reaction out of her.

Regina turned around with a look of thunder until she realised who was sat there. A smirk on her face as she walked towards Emma. “What can I get you?” said Regina playing along with Emma’s game.

“A glass of red please,” said Emma “and your phone number,” she said as she winked. Emma slid some money across the bar.

Regina pushed the money back to her “This one is on me, what brings you here tonight?” asked Regina.

“Well I was supposed to be having a nice meal with my girlfriend, but she ditched me for work, so I thought I would come here and pick up a nice barmaid,” said Emma. “You’re just my type so how about it do you get a break soon?” 

“I think I can sort something out for such a sexy woman like you” purred Regina. "Lacey, I’m taking a break, there is something I need to attend to if it gets busy grab Mal she is about somewhere.” Lacey nodded as Regina stepped out from behind the bar and took Emma’s hand and headed to her office.

Regina locked the door to her office and took hold of Emma “You know what that dress does to me Miss Swan” growled Regina. She threaded her hands into Emma’s hair as she kissed her. Emma slipped her hands down the back of Regina’s jeans, grabbing a handful of her backside. “This dress needs to come off.”

“Not tonight it's your birthday its all about you babe,” said Emma. “Its a shame you had to work I planned quite a night I was going to start it by greeting you with nothing on” she purred as Regina moaned. She kissed her way down Regina’s neck. “I had even brought something special home from work, but that will have to wait till another night now. She unfastened the front of Regina’s jeans and pulled them down.

She knelt and slipped Regina’s panties down. “You could have been on your third or fourth by now if we were at home,” said Emma. She kissed the front of Regina as small moans escaped from her lips.

“Don’t tease I don’t have long” whispered Regina as she felt Emma warm mouth against her. “Damn” cried Regina as Emma’s tongue dipped inside her. She grabbed the edge of the desk as Emma went to work on her clit. Her tongue kept dipping into her entrance before attacking her clit again. “Shit I’m so sorry I couldn’t come home” she panted.

“God, you taste so good” moaned Emma. Emma ran her hands over Regina’s flat stomach. Then back to her backside as Regina rolled her hips forward. She felt one of Regina’s hands in her hair, holding her against her. Emma didn’t plan to go anywhere; she would quite happily stay there forever. Emma added pressure to her clit, licking tight circles around it until Regina hips bucked against her. Emma sped up as Regina got close and pushed her over the edge, Regina tugged on her hair as her orgasm flowed through her. 

Emma smiled against her stomach, leaving a trail of soft kisses along it. Regina pulled her up and moaned as she tasted herself on Emma’s lips. “You are so good to me purred Regina, sorry I ditched you I will make it up to you,” whispered Regina.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door “Regina don’t do it, it was a tiff you will get over it” shouted Mal through the door. 

“Mal I’m a little busy not now,” she said.

“That’s what I’m worried about you need to stop you can’t throw away the good thing you have going” she shouted back through the door.

“For fuck sake, let me see what she is going on about,” said Regina pulling up her panties and jeans fastening them up. She walked around to the door as Emma adjusted her dress and sat back in Regina’s office chair. Regina opened the door “What the hell are you going on about?” Emma waved at Mal, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Shit it’s you, Emma! The new girl at the bar said you had gone off to your office with a hot blonde and I knew you had argued earlier” said Mal. 

“And what you think I would cheat on Emma when have I ever cheated on anyone?” said Regina looking offended. “It wasn’t an argument we just missed out on our night, and Emma was gutted so was I but I would never cheat on her, ever!”

“Aww, Mal was you coming to stop her for me that so sweet” smiled Emma.

“She didn’t need to stop anything I wasn’t doing anything I was with you,” said Regina.

“Although now she is all wound up again,” said Emma.

“Take your time I will cover the bar” winked Mal as she walked off. Regina slammed the door and stood there looking pissed.

“I know you wouldn’t cheat on me babe it was a simple misunderstanding, now come here and let me cheer you up,” said Emma. “I like that new girl, Hot Blonde!” smiled Emma as she patted her lap.

Regina and Emma emerged after twenty minutes and Regina was in a considerably better mood. Regina walked back around the bar “Go get ready Mal you’re on in half an hour” she said as she popped a bottle of champagne. 

Mal put her arms around Emma's shoulders “tell her I didn’t mean it please I hate when she is in a bad mood with me” sighed Mal.

Emma stroked her arm and smiled “She’s not mad. She is winding you up.” 

Regina passed her a glass of champagne and leant forward and kissed Mal “we are fine now take your hands off my woman and go do some work” smiled Regina.

“You do look damn good tonight” purred Mal as she walked away. Regina shook her head and passed a glass to Lacey then Emma.

“I think some of it was my fault,” said Lacey as she took the drink from Regina. 

“Lacey, this is my girlfriend Emma,” said Regina as Emma leant over the bar and shook her hand. “Don’t worry. Mal should know better we have been friends for years.” 

Emma picked up her glass and tapped it against Regina’s “Happy birthday babe” said Emma.

“Are you sticking around until I finish” asked Regina. 

“Yeah, that’s unless one of your other girlfriends is showing up” laughed Emma as she sipped at the glass of champagne. 

“Hilarious Miss Swan,” said Regina. Emma smiled and turned around as Mal came on stage. Regina leant closer to Emma “I think I will make her close up tonight as punishment” she whispered as Emma laughed.

Regina walked into the house she had managed to get home early. Ever since her birthday, she had been trying to get back earlier so she could at least see Henry before he went to bed. She looked at the clock seven, and it was too quiet. Emma and Henry were supposed to be home. She dropped her bag down on the side and kicked off her heels. She walked into the lounge and Emma was sat on the floor holding an ice pack to her mouth. She saw Regina and held her finger to her lips and pointed down to Henry asleep on the floor next to her.

She covered him with a blanket and tiptoed into the hallway with Regina. Regina moved the ice pack from Emma’s face to reveal a fat lip. “What happened?” she whispered as she gently pressed the ice pack back to Emma’s lip.

“I think he is coming down with something, he always lays on the floor when he is poorly,” said Emma. “The lip he did by accident when he had a meltdown I was trying to stop him from hurting himself, and his foot shot out and caught me.”

“You should have rung me. I would have come straight back and helped you,” said Regina as Henry started crying from the lounge. They rushed in, and he was laid there red-faced tugging at his ears. Regina scooped him up “I think it might be his ears he is pulling them a lot there is some child painkiller in the cupboard grab it and I will take him upstairs,” said Regina 

Regina climbed the stairs and decided he would be better in their bed where they could keep an eye on him. So she walked into their bedroom and laid him gently in the middle of the bed. She sat next to him and put her hand on his head. He did feel quite hot. Emma appeared in the doorway “Are you sure about having him in here I can stay with him so you can get some sleep babe” said Emma. She sat next to Henry and managed to get some medicine down him.

“Yes course, I’m sure I want to help Emma and be here for you both,” said Regina. Emma stroked the side of his face. 

“I’ll be back in a minute,” said Regina as she headed off downstairs. Emma continued to stroke his face as he got a little calmer hopefully the medicine would kick in soon and help the temp and the pain. Regina returned with a hot water bottle wrapped in a towel. “Get him to lay on this it will help ease the pain,” she said as Emma lifted him up and Regina slipped it under his head.

Emma continued to stroke his face “he has loved having his face stroked since he was a baby it always makes him sleepy” said Emma. Regina smiled and headed into the bathroom to get changed out of her work stuff. As Henry drifted off, Emma got up and walked across to the window. She wiped a tear away from her eye. Autism was so frustrating sometimes. It made things so much more difficult she had to guess what was wrong all the time when he was ill.

He couldn’t tell them where it hurt she could only hope she could tell from the signs he gave her. She looked across at him he looked so peaceful now, and she hoped he could sleep it would help.

Regina came out of the bathroom and smiled at sleeping Henry and noticed Emma had been crying. “What’s wrong, he is going to be all right. We can take him somewhere if you are worried” reassured Regina. She put her arm around Emma and pulled her close.

“I know he is going to be ok. I just get so frustrated that he can’t tell me what’s wrong like other kids do,” said Emma putting her arms around Regina. “He just struggles more than he should.”

“But he has two amazing parents who are always there for him and will help him through the struggles” whispered Regina. “Who will be his voice until he can do that for himself.”

“And now you’re part of that team Regina I want you to know how important you are to us,” said Emma. Regina kissed the top of her head.

“I couldn’t be happier to be part of that team Emma you two are all I have ever wanted” whispered Regina. “Let’s get some sleep while Henry is sleeping; he might be up again later.” As they climbed in bed one each side of Henry.

Emma walked into the lounge and smiled at her two favourite people were fast asleep together on the sofa. Emma had just got back from work she’d had to nip out to sign some paperwork and left Regina at her home with Henry for the first time on her own. Not that she didn’t trust her until now it had just never come up before. 

They had been to the paediatrician earlier that morning and Henry had an ear infection and would need a few days of antibiotics. She sat down in the armchair and chuckled about how they had woken this morning with Henry sideways in the bed, and of course, Emma had the feet end. Regina had his arms laid across her face, Regina must be getting used to cuddly sleepers now she thought to herself. She covered them up with a blanket and couldn’t resist taking a photo of them.

They looked so sweet Henry laid against her his hand still on her ear. Emma sat back down in the chair maybe she would have a nap, too it had been a busy night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma have their first guests over to the house. Mal lets go of some feelings she has held on to for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who continues to read this. I love writing it.

Emma went to answer the door she knew who it was they had invited Ruby and Mal over for a few drinks. Just like a house warming for Emma and Henry living there now. Plus they were like family, and they loved spending time with them. Emma just hoped Mal was ok with a dry party because she didn’t want Henry getting hold of an alcoholic drink. 

She opened the door to greet them and as she thought Mal had a bottle in her hand. “Hey guys, come in Regina’s in the kitchen cooking something fantastic” smiled Emma. She hugged them both as Henry came running into the hallway and straight into Ruby’s waiting arms. 

“Shit, shit mummy, said Shit” shouted Henry, Emma went red as Ruby covered her face to laugh.

“Oh, I like him” laughed Mal “I bet Regina’s impressed with him saying that.” “What else does mummy say, Henry.”

“You say the wrong word once, and he never stops saying it yet I teach him nice words, and he refuses to say them at all,” said Emma laughing. “And yes I got a lecture off Regina for that.”

Henry’s arm shot out to Mal, and she shook it. They all walked through into the lounge and Henry shouted “Ruby dancing.”

“Not now little man Regina said we couldn’t play till after lunch,” said Emma. “We can all play later.”

“Is Regina your mother to” laughed Mal.

“Regina runs a tight ship in her house so yes I do as I’m told” chuckled Emma.

“Our house, dear,” said Regina as she walked out the kitchen. Hugging Ruby and Mal. “Come sit down lunch will only be a few minutes. She showed them into the dining room.

“Wow, this house is massive” whispered Ruby to Emma.

“It is I will give you a tour later” smiled Emma as she followed the others into the dining room. Ruby sat Henry down on a chair as they took their seats. Emma followed Regina into the kitchen to serve the food. “Henry come and wash your hands” shouted Emma from the kitchen. She walked through and set a few bowls on the table. Regina had made a roast for lunch. 

Regina followed Henry back through carrying more plates and Henry’s lunch. As they all sat down “Tuck in everyone no standing on ceremony like at my parent's house” smiled Regina. Emma did not need to be told twice as she filled her plate the others following suit. They chatted while they ate lunch and soon they were all finished. Emma got up to take the dishes, and Henry scrambled up on to Regina’s knee. “Good boy for sitting and eating your lunch,” she said as he took hold of her ears.

“We are trying to get him to sit through lunch so far it's working ok, but we aren’t so worried about dessert,” said Emma. She picked up the plates and Mal got up to help seen as Regina was busy. “Thanks, Mal, you didn’t have to,” said Emma. 

“Regina and Henry seem to get on well” mentioned Mal as she put the dirty dishes on the side. 

“He adores her he has from the beginning I have never seen him take to anyone as he has with Regina” replied Emma as she got dessert out and dished it out into bowls. “Regina is great with him too.”

“You both make her very happy,” said Mal. “It's nice to see her so happy I can see a different side to her now one I never saw when we were together.”

“She makes us happy too she is an amazing woman,” said Emma. She grabbed some of the desserts and Mal grabbed the remaining ones. “Are you going to be ok with dessert while his highness is sat on you?” asked Emma.

“Yeah” smiled Regina as Henry picked her spoon and started feeding her. “Not too fast, Henry.”

“How come he uses a spoon when he feeds someone but not when he is eating himself,” said Emma shaking her head. “Henry go easy don’t choke Gina please.” 

Mal watched as Regina interacted with Henry she had never seen this side of her playful and light. She watched as Regina pretended to bite Henry’s fingers as he giggled and pulled them away. Mal felt kind of cheated that she never got to experience this side of her.

“This apple pie is amazing, Regina,” said Ruby as she finished up. 

“There is plenty more if you want some just get Emma to grab you some” smiled Regina as she wiped her face where Henry had missed. 

“Yeah, I will grab some, and then I can take you on a tour of Regina’s house. It has so many rooms and an awesome gym,” said Emma. Regina gave her a look, and Emma corrected herself “Our house!” Ruby followed Emma into the kitchen and left Mal, Regina and Henry in the dining room.

“Lovely food, Regina, thanks,” said Mal. She moved around the table and collected up the pots up.

“Mal, you’re a guest you don’t have to do that Emma or I will get them in a minute,” said Regina. Regina smiled at Henry and shrugged her shoulders as Mal took the dirty pots away. “We need to get you cleaned up my little prince, you’re very sticky, and I might burst if I have any more dessert.”

Regina sat down next to Mal and watched Ruby, Emma and Henry on the trampoline. “Everything ok, Mal? you’re unusually quiet!” asked Regina.

Mal took Regina’s hand “You do know how happy I am for you two don’t you I think you belong together, but I can’t help feeling a little jealous you couldn’t find that happiness and love with me,” she said her eyes glassy as she kept them on the others. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you what Emma does.”

“I know this is an overused line, but it wasn’t you it was me, I couldn’t give you all of me I should be the one who is sorry.” sighed Regina as she lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to Mal’s. “There was something I should have told you when we were together.” “I lost my first love the details don’t matter now, but I locked so much of myself away after that, I didn’t want to dishonour his memory.” “I don’t know how, but Emma found the key and unlocked that part of me, and I could love her.” “My fun and silly sides came back too, and she gave me things I didn’t know I needed like this being part of a family.”

Emma looked over at them as they talked it looked pretty intense, Mal looked upset. 

“You know I will always love you Mal you’re my oldest friend,” said Regina as she pulled her into a hug and kissed her. 

“Less of the old,” said Mal as she wiped the tears away. “I feel better for saying that out loud” laughed Mal. “Maybe I should tell Ruby how I feel about her now.”

“I think that would be a good idea she deserves all of you Mal, you can see how much she loves you by the way she looks at you,” said Regina. “But first come inside there is something I need your help with and Emma can’t find out, you might have to cover for me if she rings work.” Regina got up and went inside, and Mal followed her.

Emma watched them go inside “are you and Mal, ok?” asked Emma. 

Ruby looked at her as they laid on the trampoline as Henry bounced on it. “Yeah, we are great. Why has she said something?” asked Ruby.

“No, I just wondered we don’t talk much now,” said Emma as she dodged Henry’s feet. 

“We have fun together, but I hope it's going somewhere because I do love her. I spend most of my time at hers now except for when I’m working” replied Ruby. “She is hot as, but we can also just sit there and enjoy each others company.” 

“I’m glad Ruby I think you need to talk to her and tell her how you feel and find out how she feels about you though,” she said as she sat up. “See if you both want the same things for the future.”

“Yeah, I will we just need to find the time between work schedules” laughed Ruby.

“Are you sure you can get it done before her birthday you only have a few weeks?” asked Mal sipping some of Regina’s cider. They had a sneaky glass while in the kitchen, planning Emma’s surprise. 

“I hope so I will just have to put as many hours into it as I can you’re quite capable of running the place Mal and you know I will pay you for the extra work” replied Regina. “You just need to cover for me if Emma rings or turns up.”

“Hey, do me, and the rest of the girls get to do it at some point,” asked Mal. 

“Give me a chance I don’t know if I can manage it yet, but yes if it goes well, you can do it too.” Emma walked into the kitchen, and they went quiet. Mal smiled as she walked past Emma and back outside to where Ruby was playing with Henry.

“I know what you’ve been up to” smiled Emma as she walked up to Regina. Regina looked guilty, and Emma showed her the empty glass. “It's ok I don’t mean we can never drink in front of Henry just make sure it's not both of us at the same time, or he gets hold of it.”

Regina breathed a sigh of relief “Yeah, it was just one, and we drank in here out the way.”

“Is Mal ok I don’t mean to pry, but your conversation earlier looked pretty intense?” said Emma as she wrapped her arms around Regina.

“Yeah just getting some stuff from the past out of the way so she can tell Ruby how she feels” smiled Regina as she kissed Emma. “Don’t say anything to Ruby though before Mal says something.”

“No, I wouldn’t” laughed Emma, Regina looked confused at Emma’s laughter. “Ruby has just been telling me how she feels about Mal I hope they get together soon and actually tell each other.” “Hey look” pointed Emma as Mal and Ruby bounced on the trampoline with Henry.

“Your son has a way of charming people. I think he gets it from you” laughed Regina as they both walked back outside. 

They all sat in the family room relaxed and chatting. Emma sat cuddled up to Henry as they watched Mal and Regina playing very competitively at the ‘Just Dance’ game. “This is getting really serious!” laughed Emma as they watched Regina and Mal dance to Beyonce ‘Single Ladies.’

“I’ve never seen this side of you Mal” laughed Ruby. “It’s a little scary.” As the song finished, Regina had a face like thunder as Mal had just won her by a few points. They both sat down absolutely exhausted. 

“I always told you I was the better dancer Regina now this game has proved it,” said Mal.

Regina rolled her eyes “You are deluded Mal, and I will prove it a re-match.”

“Oh no Henry, what have you created with this game, right, let’s get you up to bed before it all kicks off go give kisses,” said Emma as she got up. Henry jumped on to the sofa between Mal and Ruby, kissing them both. Then he dashed across to Regina, and she pulled him up. 

“Love Gina,” he said as he kissed her on the nose.

“I love you to Henry” as she hugged him and he took Emma’s hand, and they left the room. “Right time for some adult drinks cider?” 

“Yes finally” laughed Mal as she held her glass up and Ruby nodded. Regina went over to the drinks cabinet and unlocked it, grabbing a bottle of her cider out of it. She walked over and poured some into glasses for the others before pouring herself one. Mal picked up the glass and passed it to Ruby “Try it, Regina makes the best cider.”

“Wow, that does taste good you seem to have the magic touch with apples” laughed Ruby. Emma walked back in and put the monitor on the table.

“He was straight off tonight the day, and the trampoline must have tired him out,” said Emma as she squeezed into the chair where Regina sat effectively sitting on her knee. 

“Do you want a drink, dear?” said Regina holding hers up.

“Na not now thanks I will just taste yours” she laughed as she kissed Regina tasting the sweet liquid from her lips. 

Emma groaned and rolled over in bed. She looked at her phone four in the morning. Henry was awake and singing in his bedroom, but loud enough to wake her. He must still be in bed because the alarm hadn’t gone off. When Emma moved in, she brought the special mat with her that as soon as he stood on it set off an alarm. This had been a lifesaver since she got it the number of times Henry had got up in the past without her knowing and flooded the bathroom or dragged his clothes out the drawer. She sat up she should go and try and settle him and hope he wasn’t up for the night.

Regina reached out and touched her arm “I will go dear you have an earlier start than me” she said, reaching for her robe. 

“Are you sure babe I know you like your sleep?” said Emma sleepily. She wasn’t putting up much of an argument she was tired.

“Yes, its fine Emma go back to sleep,” she said as she walked out the room. She walked in Henry’s room “And what do you think you’re doing Henry” as he jumped on the bed singing at the top of his voice. 

“Singing no sleeping,” said Henry. 

Regina yawned and took hold of Henry “Its late Henry, we really need to try and sleep.” She sat on the bed and tucked Henry back in as he laid his head on her side. She switched some music on low because that always calmed him down. She stroked the side of his face like Emma had mentioned the other day.

“Let’s tell you a story of how mummy and I met,” she said as he looked up at her. “There was a Queen called Regina who lived in a special castle where all the ladies danced to keep the villagers happy.” “But Queen Regina had a broken heart, but to keep everyone else happy, she pretended she was happy too.” Henry snuggled up closer to Regina.

“One day another beautiful Queen mummy visited the castle and wore a beautiful red dress,” said Regina as she continued to stroke Henry’s head. “Queen Regina noticed how beautiful the other queen was, so did a special dance for her to make her happy and the other queen liked it a lot.” “So she decided to go on a quest and fix Queen Regina’s heart.”

Regina pulled the covers up as Henry got comfortable. “Queen Regina and Queen mummy went on lots of adventures together and had fun.” “But one day Queen Regina was feeling very sad, and queen mummy promised to stay forever and help her find her happiness again.” “Queen Regina met prince Henry, and she knew Queen mummy and prince Henry would make her happy, so they decided to go on adventures together and lived happily ever after.” 

“Now you need to sleep my sweet prince” as his heavy lids slipped shut and she turned the music off. She leant forward and kissed his forehead and carefully got off the bed. She closed the door and walked back to her bedroom. She hung up her robe and crawled back into bed. She put her arm around sleeping, Emma. “Thank you, Queen Emma” she whispered as she shut her eyes.

Regina walked into the kitchen and kissed Henry on the head. She walked over and kissed Emma as she passed her a coffee. Emma took hold of her cheeks and kissed her properly. “That’s very nice what have I done to deserve that,” said Regina as Emma broke away.

“Do I need a reason to kiss my beautiful girlfriend, but thanks for seeing to Henry last night I presume he went back to sleep” asked Emma. 

Regina sipped at her coffee and put it on the side as her arms snaked around Emma’s waist. “Yes, he did. I told him the story of how we met,” said Regina as Emma looked shocked. “A kid-friendly version!” “Of how Queen Emma fixed Queen Regina’s broken heart and they lived happily ever after.”

“I think Queen Regina did a lot to, loving and supporting Queen Emma and letting her know that if she fell, Queen Regina would always catch her” smiled Emma as she kissed Regina again. “Is that why Henry has insisted I call him prince Henry all morning” laughed Emma. “Well, prince Henry better get his breakfast eaten before his carriage to school arrives.” “Are you sure you don’t mind getting Henry on the bus it's just I have to meet one of the clients before he goes to court.”

“Of course I don’t mind, I will be out the office a lot today I have some suppliers to sort out, but I will have my cell on if you need me,” said Regina. 

“Neal is picking him up from school, so maybe we could try for that meal again tonight when you get home I promise any mess I make I will clean up,” said Emma looking hopeful.

“That sounds like a good idea you better get off you don’t want to be late,” she said, letting go of Emma.

“I love you. My Queen” smiled Emma. She walked over and kissed Henry. “Prince Henry be good for Gina and remember seatbelt before games when you get on the bus.” Emma grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

Emma stood in the hallway, hoping Regina wouldn’t be much longer until she got home. She had just got a text saying a few minutes. Maybe Emma should have picked a warmer evening to do this. She had been busy most of the evening preparing a meal she doubted it would taste as good as what Regina cooked, but she had tried. It was the one meal she could make fairly well spaghetti bolognese. 

She heard Regina pull up in the driveway and peered through the curtain just to make sure knowing her luck it would be Regina’s parents. Nope, it was Regina she waited as Regina tried to unlock the door. A couple of minutes later, she knocked on the door. Emma opened it wearing nothing as she promised on Regina’s birthday.

“Why do I have to knock on my…..” started Regina but her words were lost when she saw Emma. Emma took hold of her belt loop and dragged her inside. Regina dropped her briefcase down near the door as her hand locked the door. 

“Would you like your meal first or the dessert?” whispered Emma. Her hands were grabbing Regina’s waist and pulling her flush to her body.

“I’m not sure I could concentrate on the meal while the dessert is looking so tempting,” said Regina, her hands stroking the sides of Emma’s body. Emma smiled and took Regina’s hand, leading her up the stairs. As they got to the bedroom, Emma passed her a glass of wine. Regina took a quick sip, but she had other things on her mind, and she put it on the side table.

“I think you have far too many clothes on my Queen” smiled Emma. She moved closer and unbuttoned her blouse, slipping it off her shoulders. She leant in and kissed her lips, Emma’s hands snaked around her back and released her skirt, and it fell to the ground. She stepped back to look at Regina still in her high heels, stockings and underwear. “You always look amazing Regina” she whispered she always took Emma’s breath away. 

She sat Regina on the bed and knelt in front of her. She removed Regina’s heels and ran her hands up her silky stockinged legs. Releasing the stockings when she got to the top, she slowly dragged them down Regina’s legs never taking her eyes off her. She removed the belt and Regina moved further on to the bed.

Emma climbed on the bed, laying on top of Regina and kissing her. Her tongue slipped inside and was welcomed by Regina’s as they deepened the kiss. Emma made quick time removing her bra as she threw it to one side. She felt Regina’s hands taking hold of her backside, making sure they were as close as possible. Emma made her way to Regina’s throat, her teeth gently grazing the skin. She kissed and sucked on the skin her body heating up next to Regina’s. 

She carried on down and trailed kisses down one breast and then the other as she felt Regina’s hands in her hair. Her nails against her scalp as Emma ran her tongue over one of her nipples. Small moans fell from Regina’s lips. “I want to worship your body all night” whispered Emma “as I make love to you.” “I want to feel you all through me as my name falls from your lips.” Emma’s tongue teased the other nipple, and she felt it harden between her lips. Her kisses carried on down over Regina’s stomach as she lifted her weight off Regina to remove her panties. 

Regina smiled as Emma’s hungry eyes took in every part of her. She lowered her body back down and kissed the front of Regina teasingly dipping her tongue just inside. Regina’s head fell back, and she ran her fingers, threw her hair as Emma dipped inside her again. Her lips ghosted over Regina’s inner thighs as her hands ran over her hips. She sat up on top of Regina her arousal wetting Regina’s lower stomach. Regina ached to feel Emma inside her as she sat up and grabbed her hips, rocking their bodies against each other. Emma kissed her, then worked her way back down to her neck.

“I need to feel you inside me, Emma” as she pulled Emma closer. 

“Anything for you, my Queen as Emma laid her back down against the bed, her hand snaking between their bodies. Regina moaned as she felt Emma’s fingers slide inside her, and she followed suit, making Emma’s back arch with pleasure. “I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you” moaned Emma as Regina’s fingers slipped deeper inside her. Her thumb worked Emma’s clit as their bodies melted into each other working as one to bring each other closer to the edge. Regina’s head tilted back in silent moans, and her body tightened around Emma’s fingers.

“Oh, Emma, I’m close” Regina called out as her body ground into Emma’s. Emma added pressure to her clit as Regina burst over the edge calling Emma’s name again and again. This was all Emma need to hear and joined her as pleasure flowed through her body. The rocking of their bodies slowed as the orgasm slowed. Emma’s body had gone limp against Regina’s as she lazily kissed her neck. “I love you” whispered Regina as she kissed the top of Emma's head trying to get her breath back.

“I love you too,” said Emma? as she continued to kiss her neck.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gives Emma a sexy surprise for her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a scene in this that I'm not sure about if it comes off as a bit wooden. This goes a few weeks into the future again, not as much as last time.

Emma knocked on the door of Regina’s office she thought she would join her for lunch seen as she was having a slow day. A familiar voice shouted come in, but it wasn’t Regina’s as she opened the door. “Hey Mal,” she said as she stepped into the office. “Where is she? I was going to have lunch with her. She has been working so hard lately.” 

“She has meetings all day with some new suppliers. I’m afraid and has left me in charge,” said Mal. “You’re welcome to stay though I haven’t had lunch, yet do I get everything you normally give to Regina for lunch?” purred Mal. 

Emma rolled her eyes and decided to play Mal at her own game. “Sure” as she dropped the paper bag on the desk and walked around to where Mal sat. She nudged her feet apart and stood between them and bent forward, grabbing the armrests of the chair close to Mal “what would you like first?” she said, biting her bottom lip.

Mal looked flustered “go sit back over there Regina would kill me,” she said. 

Emma walked back over to the chair at the other side of the desk. “Such a tease Mal” she smirked as she opened the bag of food passing Mal Regina’s salad. “I know you are just a huge flirt now Mal and you don’t scare me any more.” “Plus you would never break Ruby’s heart you love her too much, and so do I.”

“How do you know how I feel for Ruby,” said Mal tucking into Regina’s salad. 

“I’m her best friend we talk about things,” said Emma as she picked up her burger. Mal looked like she was going to drool her eyes on Emma’s burger. Emma sighed “Do you want this instead?”

Emma put it back in the wrapper and passed it over to Mal. “My appetite isn’t as refined as Regina’s although I don’t know if you know, but I have caught her once or twice eating a burger.”

“Yeah I know she thinks I don’t know, but her father grassed her up ages ago” laughed Emma. “Right I’m gonna go seen as you had my burger and I need something else now, see you later.” She got up as Mal waved her mouth full of burger. She walked outside the club and she rang Regina after a couple of rings she picked up. She sounded like she was seriously out of breath “Hey babe, why are you so out of breath?” asked Emma she could also hear music in the background.

“I’m just rushing between meetings and running a bit late did you ring for a reason?” snapped Regina. 

Emma sensed a bit of a tone and wondered why. “I was going to say I can get Henry from school if you’re busy,” said Emma.

“I would never be too busy for Henry or not turn up” snapped Regina.

“Woah I wasn’t saying you would babe chill out I just had a slow afternoon and thought I would save you the trouble never mind then I will see you at home,” she said as Regina hung up on her. Emma stared down at her phone what the hell was that about, maybe she was asking too much of Regina in regards to Henry she would have to talk to her when they got back.

Regina walked in the door with Henry all smiles as she tickled him, and he giggled. She put him down “Right Henry go in the lounge, and we will do your homework before dinner, take your shoes off first,” said Regina.

“I will go make a start on Dinner,” said Emma still feeling a little put out by Regina snapping earlier, she walked off into the kitchen. Emma sighed as she looked through the cupboards trying to decide what they were having for dinner. She felt Regina’s arms around her waist, Emma removed her hands “I have things to do” as she walked off towards the fridge.

“Can I have a minute to apologise for the way I spoke to you please, Emma?” said Regina. Emma turned and looked down at her feet. Regina lifted her chin “Hey, I’m sorry Emma I was busy and stressed and I shouldn’t have taken that out on you.” “Forget about dinner we will order in, come and help Henry and I do his homework please.”

“I don’t want to stress you out if helping out with Henry is too much just say I can arrange something else I know it can get a bit full on sometimes I have been there,” said Emma. 

“Never unless you don’t want me involved I love every moment with you and Henry I would rather cut my time somewhere else than not be with you two” replied Regina. 

“Of course I want you always involved as much as you want just don’t burn yourself out am sure once Henry is in bed I could help you de-stress” smiled Emma. 

“That sounds like an excellent idea now come on let's go help Henry before he puts a game on,” said Regina as she kissed Emma.

Two weeks later !  
Emma walked into the club. Regina had organised a big birthday party for her. It was the first birthday party she had no one really bothered for kids in care well not Emma anyway. Regina had gone all out, closing the club down for her party. She had said she wanted to make up for the years of no parties. 

Mal met her and Ruby as they came in “Regina is busy so let me pretend to be Regina for now” she smiled as she offered Emma her arm. 

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that” laughed Ruby. “I know some of what Emma and Regina get up to!” Mal offered Ruby her other arm.

“I’m not sure you could handle both of us” laughed Emma.

“I’d give it a damn good try” she quipped as Emma and Ruby rolled their eyes.“Come on birthday girl Regina wants you right up front for this” smiled Mal.

Emma took Mal’s arm “Do you know what she has planned?” asked Emma as they walked towards a chair decorated with balloons and streamers. 

“Yes she has been planning this for the last few weeks, but she hasn’t let anyone see it yet” replied Mal. She gestured for Emma to sit in the chair right in front of the stage she took Emma’s hand and kissed it “Enjoy” she said winking. She took a seat next to Emma and Ruby sat at the other side.

Emma leant over towards Ruby “Do you know what Regina is doing?” she asked as Mal passed her a glass of wine. 

Ruby shook her head “No Mal wouldn’t say I tried everything to get it out of her” laughed Ruby. Emma looked over, and Regina’s parents were sat over to one side, and she waved at Henry Senior. Cora had her usual scowl on as they waited. Neal was sat at the bar, and she turned and gave him a wave she was glad they had got to this friendly stage, and he knew she was extremely happy with Regina. She was glad he was now mature enough to come to things like this.

The lights dipped, and the spotlight came up on the stage, and Regina walked out, and everyone cheered. Emma’s jaw dropped as she took in the sight of Regina. She had these black leather shorts and a bikini top on with thigh-high boots. She had straightened her hair, and it fell just below her shoulders. Damn when Emma thought Regina couldn’t look any hotter she proved Emma wrong.

Everyone quieten down as the curtains opened behind Regina, and there was a pole. Emma looked at Mal, who just smiled. She had mentioned one to Regina months ago and didn’t think Regina had been listening. Now she knew what had taken up Regina’s time last few weeks. 

Regina walked around the back of the pole and took hold of it, her eyes facing down as the music started. ‘Tainted Love’ by Marilyn Manson and Regina looked up and walked to the side of the pole her body rolled forward as her other hand moved like she was swinging a lasso and her head snapped back. Regina walked around the other side of the pole, repeating what she had just done.

She moved to face the pole, grabbing it with one hand as her hips rolled towards the pole. As she walked around the pole once and still holding on with one hand, she swung around it her feet leaving the floor. Emma’s jaw hit the floor she had never imagined this. She hooked the pole with her legs and pulled herself further up. Regina let go with her hands and let her body fall back, so she was hanging upside. 

She used her legs to drop down the pole, and surprise gasps came from everyone watching. Emma felt a mixture of excitement and nerves as Regina continued. She put both hands on the ground holding on to the pole with one leg as she stretched the other out behind her. Emma didn’t want to miss a minute, but she had to see what Cora was making of it. Her face wasn’t scowling any more it looked like horror she took it Cora had never seen Regina perform. Not that Emma had ever seen Regina like this and it excited her in more ways than one.

Regina let go of the bar and flipped her legs, so her knees were on the floor. She took hold of the pole with two hands and pulled herself up, continuing to roll her hips in towards the bar and arched her back. She swung around the pole again with one arm and her back to it twice. She pulled herself up the bar again, and Emma could see the muscles in her arms as she held her body out to the side. Damn, that must have taken some strength and practice marvelled Emma. 

Her legs gripped the pole again as she did a controlled drop to the bottom of the pole. She stood up with her back to the pole as her hips and pelvis thrust forward. She took hold of the pole and walked around then made her way back up to the very top of the pole. She let go of the pole gripping it with her knees with her arms outstretched. Everyone gasped as she again dropped to the bottom with only her legs to grip the pole. Emma jumped she couldn’t take her eyes off her. 

She stood up with one hand on the pole and swung out with her leg out like a flying kick and everyone cheered. She landed behind the pole and looked down again as the music finished. Emma and everyone got to their feet as the place erupted with applause. Regina stepped forward breathing heavy as she bowed. Emma looked over at Ruby, and she too looked like she was struggling to breathe. 

She swept her hair out of her face and smiled at Emma and held her hand out. She grabbed the microphone “Can my gorgeous girlfriend join me on stage please” she managed to get out as she regained her composure. Emma got up nervously and walked around to the side of the stage as she climbed the stairs. 

Regina walked over and took her hand “Gina I can’t believe you did all this damn you’re hot” she whispered. “I’m going to need a cold shower and you to bring this outfit home.”

Regina kissed her cheek “anything for you, Emma.” She lead Emma to the front of the stage and grabbed the microphone “I would like to wish my beautiful girlfriend a happy birthday” as she leant forward and kissed Emma, everyone around them cheered.

Regina stepped back as Mal passed her something. Regina got down on one knee “Emma Swan, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” she said. Suddenly everyone melted away, and there was just her and Regina. She looked down at Regina that beautiful face, her heart was beating out of her chest.

Her head was perfectly clear “Yes, a million times yes!” said Emma. The rest of the world reappeared as the place erupted again. Emma held out her hand and helped Regina up. Regina smiled. She had tears in her eyes as she slipped the ring on Emma’s finger. Emma pulled her close, and they got lost in each other's lips. After a couple of minutes, Emma pulled away and took Regina’s face in her hands “I love you so much, Regina Mills.”

“I love you too, Emma Swan,” said Regina as Emma wiped away the tears. 

Emma took the microphone “I’m not one for making speeches, but some things need saying” she said looking at the sea of faces. “I want everyone to know how amazing this woman is, how big her heart is, and how incredibly generous she is.” “I don’t know how lucky I got when Regina stepped into my life.” “All my life I have been searching for a home somewhere I belonged and many have said home isn’t a place its a person, for me home is Regina.” “She took in me and my son Henry and accepted us for who we were, and now Henry has two mothers. He is one lucky little boy, and I’m one lucky woman.”

Regina stepped forward and hugged Emma as more tears flowed from both of them. “Do you mean that about Henry, you consider me his mother too?” whispered Regina needing to make sure Emma had really said it.

“Yes, of course, I mean it we are family you are his mother too,” said Emma. 

“Emma, I promise with all my heart. I will never let either of you down and love you both till my last breath.”

“And I promise I will never hurt you, Regina and love you till my last breath,” said Emma. 

Regina turned around to everyone “Get yourselves to the bar, the champagne is on me!” she said into the microphone. She took Emma’s hand and led her down from the stage well-wishers immediately swamped them. Regina’s mother and father approached “Mother so help me god if you say anything to ruin this moment. I will personally remove you from my club!” said Regina.

“No need to take a tone Regina I have no intention of ruining either of your nights,” said Cora.

Emma held a hand up “before you speak can I just say its never been about the money Mrs Mills nothing would change if we woke up tomorrow and it was all gone I love your daughter very much and just hope you can one day see that” said Emma.

“Regina is a grown woman now, and if she thinks your the one she wants to spend her life with then I can accept that, you should call me Cora if you’re going to be my daughter in law,” she said.

“Mother!” shouted Emma as she flung her arms around Cora and winked at Henry laughing. Regina smirked as again horror was written all over her mother’s face. 

Henry walked forward and hugged Regina and then Emma “Congratulations to the both of you. I hope you are very happy together. 

“Oh Regina, do go put some clothes on its not ladylike to walk around in what looks like your underwear,” said Cora.

“I think Regina should stay like that its a very nice view” smiled Emma as she put her arm around Regina’s waist. 

“I second that,” said Mal making her way through the crowd with Ruby who looked like she was ready to burst. Ruby let out a shriek and grabbed Emma.

“I’ve recorded it for Granny, but she says you need to it again in the diner and that Henry is fine, so enjoy your night,” said Ruby. “Now I need to see that ring” shrieked Ruby. Emma held out her hand as Ruby pulled it closer.

“Ruby will you be my best woman there is no one else I would rather have with me on the day?”

“Of course I will, Emma,” said Ruby as she burst into tears and hugged Emma.

“You have impeccable taste, Regina,” said Mal as she kissed Regina. 

“Hey watch where your hands go Mal that's my woman” laughed Emma.

Mal leant forward and hugged Emma “She not married yet” laughed Mal. 

“oh god Mal, have you been crying that's so sweet,” said Emma. 

“It was something in my eye,” said Mal. “But I do love you both. You belong together.” “Now let's go get a drink before Ruby gets any ideas.” Ruby smiled and hugged Regina. 

Next up was Neal who stood there waiting patiently, he shook Regina’s hand. Then hugged Emma “I’m glad you found someone good enough for you Emma you deserve all the happiness and happy birthday too.” he said 

“Thank you it means a lot that you came tonight, and we can all be on good terms,” she said as she kissed his cheek. 

“Erm nice show Regina!” he said his cheeks going red. “I’m going to go soon and relieve Granny of Henry there’s no rush to pick him up tomorrow.”

“Don’t say anything to Henry about the engagement we want to sit him down and talk to him together” said Emma. 

“Sure thing, Emma I think he is going to be so happy” he smiled and then walked off.

Emma sat in her birthday chair with Regina sat on her lap. Neal and Regina’s parents had left a while ago. The table was full of drinks that had been bought for them, and they were making their way through them. Regina had to catch up seen as she had refused a drink before she had performed. They were both well on their way to being drunk, Emma couldn’t keep her hands off Regina. 

“I can’t wait to get you home, let me tell you what I’m going to do to you, Gina. You’re sexy as fuck” slurred Emma as she kissed Regina.

“Oh do tell,” said Mal leaning over.

“Sorry, it's just for my wife’s ears only” smiled Emma as she grabbed for another drink.

“It’s all about you tonight Mrs Swan Mills I’m going to make your toes curl” purred Regina. “If you stay awake long enough, that is.” 

“What did you just call me? Oh god I love it, it sounds right Mrs Swan Mills” Emma repeated. 

“Oh I have a Bachelorette party to organise,” said Mal rubbing her hands together. 

“Oh god Regina, we will end up waking up in a strange place naked if you let Mal plan the Bachelorette party,” said Emma. 

“Mal will behave herself you will be fine, Emma,” said Regina.

Slave for love came on, and Emma got up we need to dance to this its the perfect slow dance” said Emma.

“Are you sure you can get up” laughed Regina as she got off Emma’s knee.

“I’m sure I can manage a slow dance,” she said, taking Regina’s hand and leading her to the dance floor. She held on to Regina and rested her head on her shoulder. They swayed with the music as Emma sang along as they moved. Emma melted into Regina’s arms as Regina whispered how much she loved her.

“The sky is burning, A sea of flame. Though your world is changing, I will stay the same.” sang Emma.

“I’m not scared any more Emma of anything the future brings because I know we can face it together” whispered Regina.

“I will always be beside you, Regina,” said Emma. 

Emma knocked back another drink “I need to tell the world I’m getting married. I want to shout it from the rooftops” said Emma as the others laughed. “I know,” said Emma getting up and walking off towards the stage. 

“Emma don’t make me get up and fetch you,” said Regina she wasn’t wasted like Emma, but she was drunk. 

Emma climbed on to the stage on her hands and knees. She stumbled over to the microphone. “I’m marrying Regina Mills, the hottest woman on the planet” shouted Emma there were only a few stragglers left in the club now. “I’m going to be Mrs Swan Mills and live happily ever after!” “I get to sleep with that gorgeous woman over there, and it’s amazing.” 

Regina got up and made her way over to the stage “Come on Emma before you say something I might regret I would rather my staff didn’t know about my personal life” said Regina. She held out her hand to Emma and Emma took it and made her way down the stairs. She slipped on the bottom step knocking Regina back into a booth and landing on top of her. They both burst out laughing and 

Emma leant forward and kissed Regina “Thank you” whispered Emma. “For everything, I can’t wait to be your wife.” 

“And I cant wait to be yours” replied Regina “Let’s go home.” Emma got up and moved out the way so Regina could get up. She took Regina’s hand, and they walked over to Mal and Ruby. “I have a car, and a driver outside we will drop you two off on the way back.”

“Come on darling its time to wake up now,” said Mal as she gently shook Ruby. “I do hope your grandmother is not awake else I will be getting a lecture.” She took Ruby’s arm and followed after Emma and Regina. 

Damn the fresh air hit Emma like a truck, and she gripped Regina’s arm a little tighter. Regina opened the door, and they all climbed in. She had a quick word with the driver, and they set off. Emma leant against Regina, she reached up and started kissing Regina’s neck. She suddenly swung a leg over Regina’s and straddled her lap. “Emma, we aren’t home yet!” warned Regina as Emma’s hands ran up her sides.

“I can’t wait. I need to touch you, babe, I want to feel my skin against yours” purred Emma. “I loved you on that pole. You owned it. It made me so…..” 

Regina put her finger against Emma’s lips I don’t think you want to finish that sentence while Ruby and Mal are in the car” said Regina.

“Don’t mind us” laughed Mal. 

“The way you moved” slurred Emma. Her hand slipped under the bra top Regina wore. Regina grabbed her hand and removed it.

“Behave, Emma, you don’t have long to wait, and we aren’t having sex in the back of this car,” said Regina. 

“Please just let me kiss you then” whined Emma. She kissed Regina’s lips. Her tongue ran over her lip. She tugged on Regina’s bottom lip with her teeth and continued kissing her. Her tongue entered Regina’s mouth as she deepened the kiss.

The car pulled up, “Right out, you two” said Regina. Emma was starting to get to her now.

“Have a good night!” grinned Mal as she helped Ruby out the car and shut the door. 

She closed the hatch between them and the driver as he set off again. “You’re such a bad girl Emma, you need to be quiet” whispered Regina. Regina popped the button on Emma trousers and slid her hand down the front of Emma’s pants. “I mean it, Emma, you need to be quiet if we are going to do this!”

“I promise, please touch me, Gina” whispered Emma. Regina’s fingers slipped inside Emma easily. 

“Damn Emma, you’re so wet” growled Regina. Her finger slid over Emma’s clit as she rubbed it. Emma buried her face in Regina’s neck as she moaned, trying to quieten herself. Her hips ground against Regina’s hand.

“What do you expect when you make all my fantasies come true” purred Emma. “Holy shit” she whispered as Regina curled her fingers inside Emma and sped up. She felt Emma's nails dig into her back as Emma burst over the edge and slumped against her. 

The car pulled up outside their home and Regina opened the door “inside now Emma before we get in trouble for indecent exposure because I need you” growled Regina.


	21. Chapter21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma try and get over the night before and Emma decides to make her own big declaration.

Emma woke up, and she wasn’t quite sure where she was or who she was. She tried to open her eyes, but it was a struggle. Her head was aching like workmen were drilling in it. She managed to open an eye there was a cold, smooth surface against her cheek. She peeled her face off whatever it she was laid on and looked around her slowly. Apparently, she had fallen asleep, sat up, hugging the toilet.

She got on all fours and crawled into the bedroom not sure if she was capable of walking yet. Regina was face down on the bed still in the clothes from last night. Damn how much had they drank “Regina, are you awake?” said Emma.

“No” came a muffled voice from the bed. She pushed Regina’s leg out the way and climbed up next to her on the bed laying in the foetal position. “Your phone has been going off do something about it before I launch it out the window.”

Emma suddenly panicked what if it was Henry and grabbed her phone. She sighed in relief when it was just Ruby, flopping back against the bed. Emma suddenly remembered last night and looked down at her hand. Regina had proposed! Her fingers ran over the beautiful ring. It was 18k white gold with a diamond set in the middle surrounded by smaller diamonds; it was most likely the most expensive thing she had ever owned.

She ran her fingers through Regina’s hair “This ring is amazing the future Mrs Swan-Mills” whispered Emma.

“You deserve everything, Emma,” said Regina turning to face her. 

Something popped into Emma’s head, and she got off the bed “I going to shower I need to pop out real quick I left something at work” said Emma finding her energy all of a sudden. 

“Can’t it wait till tomorrow we have to be at Granny’s after lunch to show her the ring and meet Henry and Neal I thought we were having a chilled out morning” moaned Regina.

“It's important some papers I forgot to sign I will be back in plenty of time for Granny’s” she shouted from the bathroom. “Can I borrow your car, mine is still in the garage I will pick you up, and we can go to Granny’s together.”

“I guess so I would rather spend the morning with my fiancee, but if its work,” said Regina disappointed. 

“I will make it up to you I promise babe,” she said, switching on the shower.

Emma had been walking around for a couple of hours now trying to find the right one. This was the last shop to look in a small jeweller, and that’s when she saw it the perfect ring for Regina. She knew she didn’t have to, but she wanted Regina to know how special she was to her. It was a nineteen twenties art deco ring it was so Regina classy and beautiful. 

She looked at the price and gulped it was the ring or fixing the bug she couldn’t afford both. Damn the bug would have to stay in the garage a bit longer this ring was to perfect to pass up. She would have to get lifts from Regina or catch the bus. She knew Regina would tell her not to bother, and that was precisely why she stepped through the door of the Jewellers.

Emma arrived at her second destination, Regina’s parent's house. This was the first time she had been here without Regina. She pulled down the mirror and looked at herself. She still looked hungover, but she was running out of time to get this done and finding the ring had taken longer than she first thought. 

She would have to do, and she got out of the car and walked up to the door. She rang the bell and waited, the same maid from last time, so she recognised her. “Are Mr and Mrs Mills expecting you?” asked the maid.

Emma was about to answer when Henry senior walked past behind the maid “Oh Emma come in, no Regina?” he said.

Emma walked in the house “No, there was something I wanted to ask you and Cora if that's ok?” said Emma as she tried to calm her nerves.

“Of course come through, Cora is in the drawing-room is Regina and Henry ok?” He said, heading in the direction of the drawing-room.

Emma followed him through to the drawing-room. “Yes everyone is a bit tired but ok thanks, I hope you and Cora enjoyed yourselves last night?” she asked not sure whether enjoy was the right word to use in Cora’s case.

“It was a good night, Emma thank you for inviting us,” said Henry. 

Cora got up as they entered “Oh hello Emma, what are you doing here is Regina with you?” she asked. 

“She wants to ask us something would you like a drink, Emma,” said Henry.

“Erm no thanks I just want to get this out before I lose my nerve” laughed Emma. “This might sound a little daft seen as Regina already proposed last night, but I would like to ask her also I think she deserves it all done properly.” “So I’m here to ask your permission to marry your daughter please.” Emma fiddled with her hands, not sure where to put them, so she settled for at her sides.

Henry smiled “Regina is a very independent woman I’m not sure how she would feel about you asking us, but as far as we are concerned yes you have our permission, Emma,” said Henry.

“I know I can’t offer her much, but I promise always to love her and do my best to keep her happy,” said Emma. 

“Do you have a ring, dear?” asked Cora.

Emma pulled it out her pocket nearly dropping it and opened it to show Cora “She deserves better I know, but I think she will like it” mumbled Emma.

Cora peered at it “It's erm...” 

Henry jumped in “Its very nice Emma I’m sure Regina will love it” he smiled.

“I wish people would stop assuming I’m going to say something horrible” snapped Cora towards Henry. “I was just going to say it suits Regina’s tastes you have done well picking Emma.” Emma moved forward “No need for more hugs dear” as she extended her hand and Emma shook it. 

Henry stepped forward and hugged her “Right I better be going Regina will wonder where I am we are having a family meal at this little diner in town if you would like to join us I’m going to do it there.” She passed a piece of paper to Henry with the address on it. “We are getting there for two if you want to come.”

“Of course we wouldn’t miss it. Thank you, Emma, put that ring somewhere safe,” said Henry. Emma smiled and put it back in her pocket, zipping it up again. She shook their hands again and left.

They pulled up outside Granny’s both feeling a lot better than earlier on in the day. It had taken a fair few coffee’s to undo the damage from last night. They got out, and the closed sign was on the door. “That’s strange its closed Regina,” said Emma. Regina smiled, “what have you been up to now?” asked Emma.

“Come with me, and I will show you I wanted to make up for all the parties you had missed as a child, so Granny helped me with a little something,” said Regina. Regina pushed open the Diner door and inside was decorated like a kid’s party balloons, party food, streamers and even a pinata hung up in the corner. 

Everyone shouted surprise as she walked in. Emma turned to Regina “you are amazing. I think I might have the perfect girlfriend” smiled Emma. “This is wonderful.” She hugged Regina and gave her a quick kiss. She quickly walked over to Ruby and whispered something in her ear and had to grab her mouth to stop her shrieking.

Ruby walked over to the Jukebox and switched the track to “Let's Stay Together” as Emma walked into the middle of the Diner. “Hey everyone can I have your attention for a moment Regina isn’t the only one that can produce the surprises” she smiled. “Come here, babe” as she gestured to Regina. Regina stood in front of her, looking confused, then Emma got down on one knee. Henry pulled at Neal and shouted, trying to get away. “Its ok Neal let him go I need his help too.”

Henry ran over to Emma, and she put her arm around him and held out the ring she bought earlier. “Regina, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and Henry’s Mom?” she said. Emma whispered into Henry’s ear.

“Gina Henry’s mom?” he said.

A tear slipped down Regina’s face as she bent down “yes to both, of course, I will” she said, taking them both in a hug. They stood up picking Henry up between them, and Emma slipped the ring on to Regina’s finger. “You know you didn’t have to do this.”

“We had to you deserve it and deserve to be asked properly,” said Emma. 

“No crying don’t be sad,” said Henry as he tried to wipe the tears away. 

“I’m not sad, happy tears” smiled Regina. As she kissed his cheek, “you both make me very happy.”

Granny was the first one over to see them “I didn’t get a chance last night” as she pulled Emma in for a hug. Regina passed Henry to Emma as Granny hugged Regina too. “You have a good girl there look after her. I’m so proud of you both. You’re a great family.

“Thank you, Granny,” said Emma.

“Is that my parents over there that’s a sight I never thought I would see my mother in a diner” laughed Regina.

“Hey, Gina about that there is something I need to tell you please don’t get mad but I kind of went over there and asked your parents permission to marry you it was a formality I would have still proposed, but I wanted to do it properly its what you deserve,” said Emma. 

“I’m not mad Emma, it wasn’t necessary, but it is very sweet,” said Regina. “I’m glad their here.”

“I can’t offer you much just that you will never want for love and like I told your parents I will always do my best to make you happy,” she said, smiling at Regina. Henry wriggled to get down and ran off. “Ruby just lock the door, so Henry doesn’t get out.” Ruby smiled and went over and locked it.

“That's all I need from you, Emma. I love you, and this ring is gorgeous thank you” smiled Regina as she kissed Emma.

Mal came over and took Regina’s hand to look at the ring. “I’m impressed Emma you actually have good taste. Mal hugged Regina and then Emma.

Emma laughed “I think there was a compliment in there somewhere!”

“So did you make it home last night Regina” purred Mal and Regina shook her head. 

“What do you mean?” Asked Emma “Course, we got home.”

Mal got close to Emma “You got a little frisky should we say in the car on the way back darling” whispered Mal. Emma’s eyes grew wide, and her face went red, she turned to Regina, who was laughing. “Although I can’t blame you after Regina’s little performance I doubt there was a dry seat in the place.”

Regina looked at Mal and shook her head “Must you be so graphic!” She pulled Emma close and kissed her forehead. “Its fine dear, you were just a bit hands-on that’s all.” “Let’s change the subject and show you around your party.” Regina suddenly started laughing and pointed over to where her parents were “Look, Emma.”

Emma looked over, and Henry was sat with Regina’s parents drawing pictures, and Cora had a very slight sign of a smile on her face.

Mal bent forward “You’re going to have to keep an eye on that boy of yours he can charm the birds out of the trees.”

“We should leave them to it they don’t look like they need rescuing yet I’m glad he has grandparents now” smiled Emma. 

Emma sat down opposite Neal “Are you ok?” she asked. 

“Yeah Emma, I’m pleased for you and I understand now that I was unfair to you before,” he said, holding his hands up. “Let me get this out, Emma. I have watched you with Regina now, and I understand that you didn’t love me.” “It's just hard when you love someone that doesn’t love you back.”

Emma reached for Neal’s hand “I did love you just not in the way I should we just didn’t work neither of us did anything wrong.” “Its time to move on Neil find someone that loves you back.” 

“I will try, getting over you won’t be easy, but I know I have to because you never looked at me the way you do, Regina” he sighed. “Henry seems to get on well with her parents.”

“Yeah I wasn’t sure about Cora, but I think she secretly enjoys being around us all, not that she would ever admit it” laughed Emma.

Emma relaxed on the sofa in the living room. It had been another great day the party had been great. She had really enjoyed the party games and just being surrounded by the people she loved. Regina had the best ideas.

Regina sat down next to her and Emma passed her a cup of coffee they still weren’t up for drinking yet. Emma put her arm around her and smiled “Did he go to sleep, ok?” she asked.

“Yeah he was exhausted I was worried maybe a little too exhausted he got a little crabby but nothing I couldn’t handle,” she said, taking a sip of the coffee. She looked down at her ring “Thank you for this; it's beautiful.” 

“We should sort out a date your mother wants to know so she can put the announcement in the paper,” said Emma. “I want to as soon as possible. I can’t wait to be your wife.”

“Shall we say in three months then a Christmas wedding?” asked Regina. “That should give us enough time to sort it all out.” “I can’t wait either Emma. I will ring my mother in the morning, are you sure about it being in the paper we don’t have to.”

“Mind no of course not. I want everyone to know. I’m marrying you!” smiled Emma. “And yes a Christmas wedding will be great, especially if it's snowing it will be romantic.”

“I’m not sure the snow is romantic but whatever you wish I’m happy with,” Regina said, tucking her legs underneath her and cuddling up to Emma. “So what rubbish are you watching now?”

Emma faked offence “I don’t watch rubbish.” “There was a message on the answering machine when we got back the garage they have found more wrong with the bug, and it's not worth fixing.” “I don’t want to but looks like I’m going to have to scrap it, it's going to kill me.”

“I’m sorry Emma I won’t pretend I liked the car, but I know you loved it, and it has memories in it,” said Regina. “Do you want to get another one we do really need two cars.”

“I suppose so not sure what though I just imagined she would go on forever, I will have to go look” sighed Emma. “It has so many memories it will be difficult to replace, me and Henry went everywhere in it.” “It never broke down once while I had him in it.”

Regina was up early the next morning she had rung the garage. What Emma had said to her had really got to her. She didn’t want Emma losing something that meant so much to her. She knew it had been a lifeline to Emma in some of her more difficult times. Regina had told the garage to do whatever repairs were needed and make it like new. It didn’t matter the cost she would pay for it. She just hoped Emma wouldn’t be offended. But technically her money was their money now and just hoped she would see it as a good thing.

She kissed Henry on the head as she placed his breakfast in front of him. She thought she would get him up and let Emma have a lay-in she so rarely slept in. Regina seemed to be finally getting used to the early mornings plus it meant she got time with Henry which she loved. 

Emma walked in “You do know you are an amazing fiancee, right! Thanks for the lay-in babe” she said kissing Henry then going over and wrapping her arms around Regina. 

“Morning darling you might not think I am so wonderful in a minute I know I should have discussed this with you, but the garage says you can pick up the bug in a week's time,” said Regina. “Once all the repairs are done, they are going to make it as good as new.”

“Regina, I can’t afford that I couldn’t even afford the work they had already done,” said Emma looking worried.

“You don’t have to afford it I will pay, and before you get mad the money is ours we are getting married the money isn’t solely mine or yours any more,” said Regina.

Emma arms dropped to her side “like you said though Regina we still need to discuss big outgoings like that, you need to promise to discuss it with me in future, but thank you” sighed Emma.

Regina took her hands “I promise we will talk about this kind of stuff in the future, just hearing you talk about it last night so fondly I couldn’t help but sort it out.”

“You do know you don’t have to fix all my problems, don’t you, but I’m grateful babe,” said Emma. “I didn’t want to get rid of her.” 

Regina rolled her eyes “you need to stop referring to your car as her its a car” stated Regina. Emma stuck her tongue out, then laughed. “Good job Henry’s here else I would be giving you something to do with that tongue.”

“Oh, you’re in that mood well, he goes to school in an hour!” whispered Emma. 

“Yes but I have to head out in ten,” said Regina as Emma pouted. “Changing the subject, my mother said the announcement would be in the paper later today. 

“Oh, I’ve never been in the paper,” she said.

“Its to please all her high-class friends just hope she doesn’t go overboard” replied Regina. As she leant forward and kissed Emma “right, I have to go now, love you see you tonight.”

“Love you too bye babe,” said Emma sorting herself some breakfast.

Regina stopped at Henry kissing his head “Bye my sweet prince.”

“Bye mom,” he said, not looking up from his iPad, grabbing another piece of fruit.

Regina turned to look at same time Emma did both big smiles “Did he just say what I think he said” asked Regina. 

“He definitely did” smiled Emma. Regina smile was bigger as she walked out of the house.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to pull a sicky and spend some quality time together.

Emma walked back down the drive. She had just got Henry on the bus for school. She had fifteen minutes with Regina before they had to go to work. It had been an amazing few weeks but incredibly busy weeks. Strange Regina was usually downstairs by now, so she headed up to see where she had got to. She walked into the bedroom and Regina was laid on the bed not even dressed. “Hey, babe, are you feeling ill do you want me to get you anything?” asked Emma a bit concerned.

Emma walked around the side of the bed, and Regina pulled her down on the bed. “I’m not ill, but I’ve rung in sick because I deserve to spend some time with my fiancee alone!” said Regina as her arms snaked around Emma. “You need to ring in sick you said earlier you didn’t have anything major on today.”

“No, I don’t yeah, I can ring in sick, but you sure you’re ok?” asked Emma. She managed to grab her phone out her pocket and sent a text to the receptionist at work saying she wasn’t coming. 

“I’m fine, Emma just want to spend the day with you talking, laughing, making love and eating” purred Regina. “We haven’t had a minute to ourselves lately, and I love everything that has happened, but I miss just being with you.” “Today is the perfect day to do that our son is safe at school then his dad is picking him up, and neither of us has anything important on at work, so we are staying just here.” “Now take those clothes off you won't need them!”

Emma smiled and shook her head “Yes boss, but you have your list in the wrong order” she said, holding her hand up and counting off on her fingers. “One making love, two eating, three laughing and four talking.” “Two be fair, the last two can go in either order but don’t be putting eating the last woman.” They both laughed as Emma rolled off Regina and sat on the edge of the bed to pull her boots off.

She shed the rest of her clothes and crawled back on the bed laying next to Regina, resting her head on her chest. Emma could feel her body relax; this was going to be a good day. “Pass me your phone. I want as little distractions as possible,” she said, taking Emma’s phone from her. She pressed a few buttons, and then a couple of seconds later stuck the phone on the side. “Henry’s school and Neal have special ringtones now like on my phone, so anybody else can wait.” “We are only going to answer those two.”

“I like you even more in this mood,” said Emma smiling. “We have had to share each other with everyone else just lately not that I regret anything, especially getting engaged to you.” “Can I just add I love when you refer to Henry as our son that's how it should be, and it sounds right.” Emma ran her finger over Regina’s stomach “can I ask you, something, babe?”

“Sure Emma, we can talk about anything,” said Regina stroking Emma’s hair.

“Do you want more children I think I do, but if you don’t, then that's totally fine?” said Emma.

“Yes I would love to have more children with you but I can’t carry Emma, so it would have to be you or we adopt that choice we would have to make together at the time” “You don’t have to worry about asking it was hard finding out I couldn’t have children, but I made my peace with it years ago.”

Emma squeezed Regina and kissed her stomach. “I’m glad you want more it will be great for Henry to have a little brother or sister and either way suits me, but I would love to carry our baby” gushed Emma. 

“There was something I wanted to ask you while we are covering the important questions,” said Regina. “Now we are engaged do you want to look for your parents before we get married I can help if you do.” Regina felt Emma stiffen up against her “I’m not trying to upset you, Emma, whatever you want.”

“I really don’t Regina I appreciate the offer, but I’m twenty-nine years old, and they have never made any efforts to find me so I’m not interested in looking for them I have all the family I need right here you and Henry.” Regina’s phone started ringing, and she made no move to get it just continued to run her fingers through Emma’s hair. “Are you sure you don’t want to get that?”

“Definitely not that is the ringtone for my mother” laughed Regina. “I’m sure she will fill my inbox with messages.” “I hope I didn’t upset you asking about your parents, but now you have answered I promise not to ask again.”

“No, you didn’t upset me as you said earlier, there is no topic we can’t talk about but how I feel at the moment the answer will always be a no” replied Emma. “What you said in the past about there might have been a good reason I get but to never bother to get in contact even now I’m adult I’m not interested.” “I obviously meant very little to them.” Emma sighed, trying desperately not to get upset. 

“Sorry now you are upset, Emma they are idiots if they never realised how truly amazing you are, I could tell after five minutes of meeting you,” said Regina as she lifted Emma’s chin so she could see her face. “You are everything to me. There isn’t a part of you. I don’t love and cherish.” Emma put her hand around the back of Regina’s head and pulled her close. She pressed her lips to Regina’s and kissed her. 

Suddenly Regina’s phone started ringing again, and someone was knocking on the door. Emma tried to pull away, but Regina kept hold of her and carried on kissing her. She could feel Emma still trying to pull away “Just ignore her” repeated Regina.

“I can’t,” said Emma finally managing to escape Regina’s insistent lips. “What if she needs something.” Emma climbed out of bed and went over to the window and peeped out. “Shit that’s her at the door with another younger woman.” Emma pulled away from the curtain she wasn’t sure if Cora had seen her looking or not. “She might have seen me.”

Regina sighed and picked up her phone and typed in the number to listen to her messages. After a few seconds, she put it back. “She does need something a life and to stay out of mine” stated Regina.

“Why what does she want?” asked Emma as she got back on the bed next to Regina.

“Mal told her I wasn’t in today so she is bringing a wedding planner around to talk to us,” said Regina. “I presume that’s who was at the door just now.”

“Shouldn’t we go down and talk to them?” asked Emma. She watched as Regina sat up, grabbed something and straddled her waist. She took the scarf and tied Emma’s arms to the bedpost above her head. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure you do as you’re told and not leave our bed” whispered Regina. She moved closer to Emma’s face “The only ones that get a say in our wedding are the two people on this bed right now.”

“Is this really necessary” laughed Emma gesturing to her hands. 

“Yes, because you are to nice for your own good and will go down, invite them in,” said Regina. “Then we will have to sit for hours while someone else tells us what we want.” 

“And what if I get hungry while you have me tied to the bed?” asked Emma. Regina got off Emma and walked towards the door. “Where are you going?”

“To get food, so you don’t get hungry” smiled Regina as she disappeared from the room. This woman was crazy, thought Emma, but she was right about the wedding thought Emma. She lay there on the bed, waiting. She knew she could get out Regina hadn’t tied them tight but she kind of wanted to see where this was going. 

Regina walked back into the bedroom with a tray the contents covered up and put it on the side. “Do you trust me?” asked Regina as she climbed back on to Emma. 

“Of course I do!” replied Emma immediately. 

Regina smiled “then close your eyes, Emma and keep them closed.” She heard Regina shuffling about with something as she lay there with her eyes closed. She did feel a little nervous but more excited than anything. “What’s this?” she asked, holding her finger to Emma’s lips. 

Emma opened her mouth as her tongue flicked against Regina’s fingertip. Her lips were closing around Regina’s finger “mmm that’s cream” said Emma as Regina removed her finger. 

“Right” replied Regina as she softly kissed Emma on the lips. Regina tugged on her bottom lip as she pulled away. Next Regina placed a piece of fruit next to Emma's lips, and she bit into it. 

“That’s an apple” sounding a little disappointed she heard Regina chuckle. As Regina sucked in her earlobe and she moaned. She laid soft kisses all up the outside of her ear. Next Regina put her finger to her lips again, and as she sucked on her finger, she tasted chocolate. “Easy that's chocolate better than the last one” laughed Emma. 

She felt Regina’s lips against her throat this time, soft kisses against her skin, giving her goosebumps. Her teeth grazed carefully against her skin, gently nipping it as Emma moaned. Regina pulled back “open your mouth,” she said. As she again placed two of her fingers in Emma’s mouth this time.

“Holy shit that’s you Regina” moaned Emma as she sucked in as much of Regina’s fingers as she could. Her tongue dancing in between them and all around them. “That’s the best one out of all of them.” Regina slid down her body, and things went quiet for a few seconds. Emma was tempted to peak, but she fought it and kept her eyes closed.

She felt an extremely icy cold sensation against her nipple, and she hissed. Then a moan as Regina’s warm mouth replaced it. Regina held the ice against her other nipple and repeated the process on the other nipple. “Definitely ice” panted Emma.

“Now I think it's my turn to have something to eat” she purred.

Her icy cold tongue dipped inside of Emma’s folds “Oh god Regina” called Emma. Her back arched as Regina dipped in again, two of her fingers sliding inside Emma. Her tongue added to the pressure on her clit, as Regina’s fingers were brought right to her entrance and plunged back inside her. Emma called out and moaned loudly as her hips grounds into Regina’s face. Regina adjusted her fingers until Emma cried out, and she had found the right spot “Just there baby.”

She sucked on Emma’s clit as her fingers increased in speed. “Come for me Emma let me hear you, darling” she whispered against Emma. This was all Emma needed to burst over the edge calling Regina’s name. Regina’s fingers continued to slide in and out of her as Regina made her way back up Emma’s body. She moaned as Regina’s lips were on hers, tasting herself on those lips. Her fingers were bringing her closer to a second orgasm.

Emma’s tongue entwined with Regina’s as her thumb pushed against her clit and Emma let a cry as she came again. Her head fell back against the pillow completely exhausted but extremely happy. Regina removed her fingers slowly and lifted off Emma as she lay there, trying to regain her composure. Her eyes still closed she felt Regina moving and the bed dipping at each side of her head.

“Open your eyes, Emma,” said Regina in a deep rich tone. Emma did as she was told, and Regina was above her. Her fingers were dipping into her own folds, inches away from Emma’s face.

“You’re so fucking hot Regina” whispered Emma. She could see her glistening arousal on her skin as she continued to touch herself. Her mouth falling open as she panted, Emma couldn’t stand it any longer just watching. She needed to touch her, taste her and make her moan. She pulled her hands free and wrapped them around Regina’s hips, pulling her towards her mouth. Regina steadied herself, grabbing hold of the headboard as Emma’s mouth attacked her.

The noises were driving Emma crazy as her tongue lapped up everything Regina had. She felt no exhaustion now as Regina’s hips rolled forward and her moans louder. Emma’s fingers grasped at Regina’s backside as she sucked on her clit and Regina cried out. She ground her hips into Emma’s face as she came, Emma couldn’t get enough of her taste. Her body slowed down, and Emma helped her down and held her close against her.

Regina laid in the bath with Emma laid against her. Regina had her fingers threaded through Emma’s. “So the future Mrs Swan-Mills, what do you want for our wedding?” asked Regina.

“I’d rather not wear a dress if that’s ok with you, it's just not me” replied Emma. “We could go look at venues together just hoped they aren’t all booked up.” “Rings and flowers we can choose together but final decisions yours you have better taste than me.” “I’d be happy with the back garden as long as I get to marry you.” Emma reached up and kissed Regina’s hand.

“You deserve better than the back yard, Emma” laughed Regina. “But I get what you mean and yes the most important part to me is being married to you. “It's up to you what you wear, Emma. I’ve been looking at dresses myself maybe black there are some beautiful black ones.”

“I want Henry to be the ring bearer, but we might have to tie them to the pillow and get Ruby to walk with him. He trusts her,” said Emma. “What about the honeymoon somewhere hot we don’t have to wear much, oh somewhere in the Carribean.”

“Where ever you want darling, whatever makes you happy makes me happy!” said Regina. 

Regina pottered around the kitchen, cooking them all pasta for dinner. She was making to separate sauces because Henry only liked cheese sauce and they preferred Tomato. She heard Emma shouting her so removed the pans off the hob. She strode into the hallway as a naked soapy Henry ran past her. “Quick Regina he got away from me” shouted Emma throwing a towel towards Regina. “I don’t want him to get outside,” she said as the back door alarm started shrieking. “Shit too late!”

Regina caught the towel turned around and ran into the kitchen closely followed by Emma. The door was wide open as they headed out the door to be confronted with Henry bouncing on the trampoline. “Least he can’t get out the yard Emma don’t worry he is fine,” said Regina laughing as they walked towards him. “Just in case he tries to run again, go around the back, and I will grab him from the front. Regina threw the towel over her shoulder and climbed on the trampoline.

Emma approached from the back “You Henry are a little monkey I said no more trampoline today, it's a good job its a warm night.” Regina stepped carefully as she moved towards him and reached out with the towel and caught him, wrapping it around him.

“Caught you, Henry” as he giggled and Regina sat down on the trampoline with Henry on her knee. Emma looked serious as she sat down next to them both. Regina burst out laughing again “Emma, he is fine no harm done.” “Henry I think we need to tickle mummy to get rid of that frowny face.” They both dived on Emma and tickled her as she tried to fight them off. 

Emma’s face was bright red “You two are crazy” she laughed as she wriggled away from them. “I surrender you two win.” Regina and Henry high-fived and Emma just shook her head.

“Right Henry back upstairs with mummy and get dressed and we can have some pasta for dinner,” said Regina passing Henry to Emma. They all climbed off the trampoline together. “No more trampoline tonight, dinner and then we can watch Minions before bed.” She pulled Emma close and kissed her cheek as they headed back into the house. 

Things were pretty quiet at work, so Emma thought she would pop in and see Regina. They could maybe have lunch. She just hoped she wasn’t busy. She could always go home if she was and have a workout in the gym. Some of the bar staff smiled as she walked in, and she stopped to grab a soft drink. She put some money on the bar, but the barman ignored it and pushed it back towards her. “Regina says we are not to take money from you” he smiled.

“Thanks,” she said, picking up her coke and rolling her eyes, it was a coke it wasn’t going to break the bank. 

“She’s around the stage supervising the pole dancing training if you need her,” he said as he went back to stocking the shelves. She walked through the club towards the stage, and she was sat in a chair watching everything happening on the stage. Mal and a few of the other girls were on the stage in different positions on the pole.

Emma put her drink down and covered Regina’s eyes “Guess who sexy?” whispered Emma as she smiled. 

Regina smirked, “Oh hi Sarah, don’t let my fiancee catch you here.” 

“Oh haha Regina,” said Emma, Regina pushed a seat out next to her and took Emma’s hand and lead her around to the chair. Emma grabbed her drink and sat down next to Regina. “If you're busy I can drink this and get going I don’t want to disturb you, babe.”

Regina leant across and pecked Emma on the lips. “Never too busy for you, darling,” said Regina. “Just watching this lot practising some are picking it up better than the others. Mal noticed her and waved Emma lifted her hand and waved back.

“You do know I don’t mind paying for my drinks; it's only a coke,” said Emma.

“What would I look like charging my fiancee for her drinks nope not going to happen” smiled Regina. “So what brings you here?” 

“A slow workday no one to chase up and for once I’m caught up on my paperwork,” said Emma. “Plus I missed you.” 

“Hey Carly, come meet my fiancee Emma,” said Regina as this woman walked out from the side of the stage. Emma’s jaw hit the floor; she was gorgeous tall, blonde and stunning. Regina had never mentioned this woman was hot. 

She walked to the side of the stage and came down the stairs. “So this is the one you did all the hard work for Regina! Nice to meet you Emma, congratulations” she said, holding out her hand. 

Emma smiled and shook her hand “nice to meet you too.” 

“Regina just come up on stage a minute I want to demonstrate something with you” smiled Carly. 

“Sure,” said Regina as she hopped up and walked up on to the stage. The rest of the girls filed down and sat down in the seats near Emma. Mal sat next to Emma as Regina and Carly got ready on stage. 

“Right Regina just climb the pole and fall backwards so we can show them where their legs and body should be,” said Carly. Regina did as asked and tipped backwards, so she hung upside down. Emma’s eyes went wide as Carly ran her hand down Regina’s body, explaining the position they should be in. Emma was starting to get a little annoyed when her hand touched Regina’s backside “took it in a little Regina.”

Mal took Emma’s hand and leaned over to her “I can see that look in your eye. She is just showing how her body should be on the pole” whispered Mal.

“Yeah, but does she need her hands all over my fiancee to do that” whispered Emma. “Regina never mentioned she looked like that either!”

“Yes, she is easy on the eyes” purred Mal.

“You’re not making things better, Mal!” stated Emma. Emma's hands grasped the chair arm as the woman’s hand ran down Regina’s thigh, explaining the use of the upper legs to grip the pole. “Should have brought my Tazer with me!”

Regina reached up and pulled herself up as her feet hit the ground and stood back from the pole. “Would anyone else like to try?” asked Carly. Mal shot up and winked at Emma as she walked up on stage. Regina returned to her seat next to Emma.

Emma leaned across “mind if we have a chat in your office” asked Emma. 

“Sure darling, Mal I will be back in five behave yourself,” said Regina as she and Emma walked off towards her office. 

As soon as they got in the office, Emma shut and locked the door. Regina perched herself on the edge of her desk as Emma walked up to her and kissed her her hands ran up the sides of Regina. Emma’s tongue slipped into Regina’s mouth as she deepened the kiss. One hand slid up and caressed Regina’s breast. 

“While all this is very nice Emma I feel there is something behind it, are you ok?” panted Regina. Emma removed the bikini top as her mouth made it way down Regina’s throat sucking and nipping at the skin. “Emma talk to me please, I want to do this but for the right reasons.”

“Everything is fine!” said Emma as her mouth sucked in one of her nipples. 

“Emma! I’m going to use a sentence you use on our son use your words please!” as she gently pushed her away. 

Emma sighed and sat back in the chair behind her looking down at her feet. “Am sorry I know I shouldn’t be bothered, but her hands were all over you!”

Regina rolled her eyes “She was showing the others how to do the moves on the pole not touching me up” “I don’t like when those beautiful green eyes of yours have a monster in them.”

“But you have a thing for blondes,” said Emma.

“No, I have a thing for one blonde, the insanely beautiful one in front of me who is acting a bit of an idiot right now,” said Regina. She stepped forward and sat on Emma’s lap. “How many times do I have to tell you there is no one else I see but you, there is no one I want but you!”

“Just one more time,” said Emma feeling a little bad now her behaviour was ridiculous. 

“I’m yours, and you are mine,” said Regina. “Not that it matters, but she is straight with a boyfriend.” “Now you can finish what you started and make love to me and not mark your territory” purred Regina as she kissed her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma get an unwelcome surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that continues to read this story.

Regina walked into work and Mal was waiting for her. “Hey Regina, a woman is waiting for you in your office,” said Mal.

“Who is she? I haven’t got any meetings today. I need to get off on time I have Henry to pick up later, that's why I kept my diary clear,” said Regina.

“I don’t know she wouldn’t give her name just said she needed to see you” Mal replied.

“What and you left her alone in my office if she robs me blind its on you Mal,” said Regina as she hurried off down the corridor. “Next time tell them to come back later.”

She opened the door to her office and sat in the chair was a small, slim woman. The woman turned as Regina entered. “Hello Regina Mills and you are?” she said as she placed her briefcase on the desk.

“Hi, Mary Margaret Blanchard,” said the woman holding out her hand. Regina shook it and sat down at her desk. She flicked through her datebook to see if she had booked something and forgotten about it. No, the date was empty for today.

“I’m sorry but should I know who you are I haven’t got a lot of time today I have my son to pick up and a lot of paperwork to do” asked Regina. 

“Sorry I won’t keep you long I saw an article in the newspaper that you’re going to be marrying my daughter Emma Swan!” Regina just stared at her, and her blood ran cold. This was Emma’s so-called mother sat in front of her.

Regina composed herself “Why now? You have never bothered before, and I can tell you now she won’t want to see you” stated Regina. Regina couldn’t believe the audacity of the woman just turning up here after all this time and wondered about her motives. 

“Please, could you just ask her if she wants to see me? I want to explain why I gave her up and haven’t seen her in all this time” said Mary Margaret. “I had to come here because I lost track of where she was a few years ago and just happened to see the article in the newspaper.”

“Right sit there, and I will ring her, but I can tell you now she won’t want to see you” insisted Regina. She got up and left the office. She walked down the hallway “Mal, hey Mal, come here a minute!” Mal walked up to her as she got to the bar area. “Go to my office and keep an eye on that woman till I get back I need to make a call please.”

“Why who is she?” asked Mal noticing the concerned look on Regina’s face.

“I can’t say just now I need to contact Emma first,” she said, sitting on one of the bar stools and pulling out her mobile. 

“What’s Emma got to do with it?” questioned Mal.

Regina laid her head to one side “Mal, can you please do as I ask I will explain later.”

Mal held her hands up “Fine ok, I will go now!” and she walked off towards Regina’s office.  
“Guys can you give me a minute please” talking to the two barmen setting up for tonight. They nodded and went out back. She looked down at her phone she would have to get Emma to come down here she could hardly tell her something like this over the phone. She tapped in Emma’s number and waited while she picked up.

After a couple of rings, Emma picked up “Hey babe everything ok?” she asked. 

“Yeah but I need you to come down to the club please as soon as possible,” said Regina trying to keep her voice sounding calm so as not to panic Emma.

Not that it worked “Why babe are you ok, are you feeling ill” asked Emma. 

“Emma please I don’t want to discuss it over the phone can you just come down here” Regina sighed this was a nightmare damn her mother and that article. 

“Ok sure, but you’re worrying me, Regina, I will be there in ten, see you soon,” said Emma as she hung up. Regina put her phone down on the bar, she stood up and reached over the bar for the whiskey bottle. She was going to need one Emma would hit the roof when she knew who was sat in her office. Damn, she was getting Henry later, so she left the bottle on the bar in case Emma needed one. 

Ten minutes later, Emma jogged into the club and saw Regina sat at the bar. She headed straight over and stood next to Regina. “You look ok so what’s up or is it something else you wanted babe” whispered Emma with a wink.

“Oh, I wish it was just that sit down, darling” replied Regina. “Do you want a drink you might need one.”

“Regina, you’re freaking me out what is the matter,” said Emma.

“Your birth mother is sat in my office and wants to see you!” said Regina observing Emma reactions.

Emma’s fingers pinched her nose as she looked down. When she looked back up, she had tears in her eyes. “Fuck’s sake Regina I told you to leave it. I don’t want to see her!” snapped Emma angrily. She wanted to storm out she felt so betrayed.

Regina stood up and put her arms around Emma’s waist. “It wasn’t me darling I would never do that it was that stupid article my mother put in the paper” Emma rested her head against Regina’s shoulder as the tears continued to fall. “She read it and saw where I worked so came down here to see you.”

Emma looked at Regina “Well tell her she can fuck off back where she came from I’m not interested and never will be!” spat Emma. Regina kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry I snapped at you, Gina.”

“Don’t worry about that it's fine, go out back, and I will get rid of her then we can talk” said Regina she hated leaving Emma like this but needed to get rid of the woman. 

“I will take that drink now,” she said as Regina slid the bottle and the glass towards her. 

“I will be five minutes go sit in the VIP area, and I will be back,” she said, kissing Emma before she headed back to her office. She stood outside the door for a few seconds what a mess why did this woman turn up now.

Regina took a deep breath and opened the door a little and got Mal’s attention. Mal came to the door, and Regina beckoned her out. “Emma is in the VIP area can you go sit with her until I have got rid of this woman please.” 

“Of course Regina,” said Mal, Regina squeezed her hand. 

She walked back in the room “can you tell me what’s going on? I have been sat in here for ages, where is my daughter?” asked Mary Margaret. Regina walked around the desk and sat back down.

Regina deliberately used Emma’s name. This woman had no right to call her daughter; she had never acted like a mother. “I have spoken to Emma, and as I told you she has no interest in seeing you so can you please leave” replied Regina.

“I don’t believe you is she here? I only want to speak to her for a few minutes” insisted Mary Margaret. “The son you spoke of is he Emma’s to do I have a grandson?” 

“Look do not force me to ring the cops and have you removed. Emma has said herself she wants nothing to do with you now, please leave!” stated Regina. “As far as my son is concerned, he is none of your concern.” Regina got up and stared down at her leaving no room for Mary Margaret to think she was not serious. Regina gestured towards the door.

Mary Margaret got up looking angry and pushed a piece of paper towards Regina. “This is my phone number if you let her have anything to do with me” “I’ve seen your type before Regina!”

“If you mean the type that protects her family against anyone that would destroy it then you’re damn right” snapped Regina, this woman was starting to wind her up now. “My future wife knows her own mind and has chosen not to see you that decision had nothing to do with me.” “Our conversation is done now kindly leave my office before I remove you!” she said as she leant forward. Regina grabbed the piece of paper and followed her out. She was going to make sure this woman actually left.

As soon as she had escorted Mary Margaret outside, she turned to the guys on the door “Unless I tell you otherwise that woman is not to come in here any more!” she said as she walked back into the building. She walked through to the VIP area and saw Mal sat with Emma, who was looking a little happier. She walked up to them both and sat next to Emma “I was just saying to Emma if she wants us to take her mother we can she is only a small woman, we can take her out” smiled Mal. 

“Thanks for the offer Mal, if she comes back, might have to take you up on the offer” laughed Emma.

Mal got up “right I’m going to leave you in Regina’s capable hands this seems like a wifey thing,” she said as she leant forward kissing Emma’s cheek. “Chin up, Emma!” Mal blew a kiss to Regina as she walked away.

“Mal grab a drink and a break you have earned it dear” shouted Regina to the back of Mal’s head, and she held her hand up to acknowledge she had heard her. Regina moved closer to Emma and slid the piece of paper over to her. “She left this it's up to you what you do with it, She won’t be returning here without your permission.” “I will check that article and see what other details they mentioned don’t want her turning up everywhere we go.” “I’m sorry this happened, Emma.”

“It’s hardly your fault Regina you or your mother didn’t know she was going to show up here” sighed Emma. She poured herself another glass of whiskey. “I will drink this and get out of your hair. I know you have work to do babe.”

“You and Henry are my top priority the paperwork can wait I can always bring it home and do it tonight, stay please it's not every day your estranged mother turns up,” said Regina. She put her arm around Emma and pulled her close. “She reckons up until a few years ago she had been keeping tabs on you.” “I didn’t tell her anything she asked about Henry, so I’m guessing she didn’t know where you were when you came out of prison.” 

“I don’t know why I want to know, but what did she look like,” asked Emma. Emma played with the piece of paper Regina had put there she knew what it was and didn’t know whether she wanted it or not. 

“She is small, quite petite and black very short hair,” said Regina. “She seemed fairly timid but did have a few words to say to me accusing me of keeping you two apart.”

“The fucking cheek of the woman!” said Emma as she took Regina’s hand. “She will never get anywhere attacking the woman I love.” “Did she mention my father at all who he is? If he is still around?”

“No sorry Emma she never mentioned him, she did have a ring on her finger, so she is married” replied Regina. “Come keep me company in my office, and then we can go pick up Henry together in an hour.”

“Thanks, I will I don’t feel like going back to work now,” said Emma. “The other guys can handle things it wasn’t exactly busy anyway.”

“We can grab some food on the way home and have a nice family night in and relax” smiled Regina as she got up and took Emma’s hand. She noticed Emma pick up the piece of paper and shove it in her pocket as they headed to her office.

They walked through the door, loud and happy. Henry headed towards the games room. “Henry, go wash your hands its dinner time play games later after homework,” said Emma as she redirected him towards the kitchen. “Thanks for stopping off at Granny’s to grab dinner Gina.” Emma kicked off her boots as Regina did the same with her heels and deposited her briefcase on the side. “He has gone quiet,” Emma said as she dashed off into the kitchen. 

Regina heard Emma saying no Henry and followed her through. “What’s he up to now?” she asked, appearing in the kitchen.

“Stripping off about to take a bath in your sink” laughed Emma as she struggled to put his top back on. Regina laughed and put the food on the side. 

“Come on; prince Henry lets go sit at the table for dinner” as she picked him up and took him through to the dining room. Emma grabbed some plates and cutlery, picked up the bag of food and strode into the room. She put a plate down in front of Henry and grabbed his food, putting on his plate. She stuck a burger and bag of fries on another plate and put in front of Regina. Regina looked at her puzzled “What’s this?” she asked. 

Emma smiled and walked past her, she leant in and whispered into her ear. “Stop pretending woman your father grassed you up ages ago I know you like a big dirty, messy burger so get it down you. She saw a smile on Regina’s face out the corner of her eye as she placed a knife and fork next to her. “I brought these I know how proper you are your highness.”

Emma sat down and laughed as Regina lifted up the burger and bit into it not using the cutlery. “Happy?” said Regina. It actually was pretty tasty.

“Seeing you just biting into it just like that you don’t know what it does to me” purred Emma. She cried out when Regina kicked her under the table. She smirked and rubbed at her leg. “You don’t have to hide you like them from me. I don’t mind what you eat.”

“I don’t know it's like a guilty pleasure. I guess there not exactly healthy are they?” she said as she took another bite. 

“Yeah, but one every now and then isn’t going to hurt you,” said Emma. “It's not like you don’t get plenty of exercise and most days your job is pretty active.” “You certainly shouldn’t hide anything here your home you should be comfortable eating whatever you like.”

“I think its a throwback from my mother she laid a lot of guilt on me about looking and acting a certain way” Regina sighed. “But I don’t feel like that here honestly I am comfortable to show all sides of me.”

“Changing the subject do you want to come along to Henry’s parent and teacher meeting on Thursday?” asked Emma.

“Will Neal mind I don’t want to upset him he has been really good lately” replied Regina. 

“Its fine we should all go any way we are all important in his life,” she said, finishing her dinner.

“Then yes I would love to go thanks,” said Regina she was glad Emma included her in things like this she loved being involved in all parts of Henry’s life.

“Right little man its time you and I washed up some pots,” said Emma as she picked him.

“Leave them darling I will do them later let’s just go do his homework and play games for an hour before bed,” said Regina. She knew Emma had a tough day and just wanted them to relax all together.

“Hey, I’m not arguing, are you Henry?” and he shook his head. She put him over her shoulder, and they all walked off to the family room.

Regina came downstairs from bathing Henry and putting him to bed. She chucked the mucky clothes into the laundry and noticed the back porch light was on. As she walked into the kitchen, she noticed Emma sat outside on the porch steps. She grabbed a couple of glasses and got a bottle of white out the fridge. She poured them both a glass out before putting the bottle back in the refrigerator.

She noticed as she walked outside that Emma had the piece of paper from earlier in her hand. She was just sat there staring at it as Regina reached over and passed her a glass of wine. “Decided if you’re doing anything with that, darling?” she asked, sitting down next to Emma.

Emma looked at her and sighed “a huge part of me says to ignore it, but this one small part of me keeps wondering about them.” “Wants to ask her why I sat there for hours as a kid looking out the window waiting for them to come to get me for someone to want me.” “Why the only person that did come was a social worker when the family got fed up with me and sent me back like some unwanted gift.” Emma screwed up the piece of paper, throwing it on the ground in front of her. She put her head in her hands. She was sick of wasting tears on this woman.

Regina put her glass down and leant forward scooping up the piece of paper before it blew away. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but the only way to find those answers is by asking this woman Mary Margaret,” said Regina. 

“I don’t know I will think about it, what if she has other family and it was just me she didn’t want!” whispered Emma. “What if she thought I wasn’t good enough and got rid of just me, she saw something in me that wasn’t right.”

Regina got up and knelt in front of Emma lifting up her chin so she could look in her eyes. “Stop don’t ever think that this is all on her you were a baby and nothing was wrong with you,” said Regina. “God, what I would do to that woman to ever make you feel just for one second that you weren’t good enough.” “You are an amazing woman and mother. Henry couldn’t have got better.” “You are ten times the mother she will ever be. “And I never stop pinching myself, reminding myself how lucky I am you chose to share your life with me.”

Emma burst forward and kissed Regina on the lips pouring everything into it, wanting something familiar and safe. Regina was her safe place. She didn’t have to hide any emotion with her. She could taste the sweet taste of the wine on her lips as her tongue slipped past and into her mouth. Regina’s tongue welcomed hers. She opened her eyes to see Regina watching her to make sure she was ok. 

She pulled away “I want to get lost in you and forget everything let me to take you to bed” whispered Emma.

“Of course whatever you need,” said Regina as she got up. Emma got up and picked up Regina in her arms. “Regina smiled “What are you doing?” 

“Being romantic just go with it” chuckled Emma as she carried Regina carefully inside. Regina pointed at the door, and Emma walked back so she could lock it and put the alarm on. They walked through the kitchen and Regina flicked the light off.

“Let me check the front door,” said Regina and Emma rolled her eyes.

“Babe you are killing the mood here the door is locked and alarmed I did it earlier” sighed Emma as she re-adjusted her arms for a better hold on her.

“Fine take me upstairs and have your way with me, but quietly” laughed Regina.

Emma shook her head “the joy of having a kid” she chuckled carrying Regina upstairs.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gets a nasty surprise.

Regina rushed through the corridors of the hospital. She was running on adrenaline she had got a call Emma was here she had got hurt at work. They wouldn’t give her any details over the phone just that Emma had given them her details. Surely it can’t be that bad if she told them stuff this was the only thing stopping her from having a panic attack that wouldn’t help anyone. 

She turned a corner and yet another long corridor, but there were some signs at the end of this one. Why did something always have to try and ruin there happiness the other week Emma’s estranged mother had turned up and thrown them a curveball. Now this why did this stuff keep happening. She had rung Neal, and he was picking up Henry luckily, but he wanted to come down here. Regina had said no not until she knew what was wrong with Emma. There was no need to upset Henry until they knew what was happening.

She looked at the sign and noticed the nurses station was to the right, so she turned that way. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and pulled it out. She turned it off when she realised it was Ruby why didn’t they give her a chance to find out how Emma was. She couldn’t tell them anything she didn’t know anything yet. 

As she approached the nurse's desk, she was sure she could hear Emma. “That’s my wife. I’m telling you I know the sound of her heels anywhere” shouted Emma. Her voice sounded strange kind of slurred.

“Hi, Regina Mills you called me about my fiancee Emma Swan where is she? Is she ok?” said Regina failing to keep the anxiety out of her voice. Thoughts of what happened to Daniel played in the back of her mind she couldn’t lose Emma; she couldn’t survive. 

“Yes, right this way, she is fine just a fractured wrist and some bruising to her ribs,” said the nurse as she leads Regina to Emma’s room. “I must warn you she is on some pretty heavy pain medication so isn’t making much sense at the moment she will be in pain for the next few days.” “But she has no lasting injuries.” Regina released her breath she didn’t realise she had been holding. 

“Do you know what happened? They just said she’d had an accident?” asked Regina.

“They said one of the cases she was on turned physical and she got hurt trying to apprehend someone,” said the Nurse. The door to her room was slightly ajar as they arrived as soon s she walked in. Emma tried to sit up and groaned as her ribs made her fall back.

Emma grabbed the nurse, who was taking observations. “Told you didn’t I my wife she is here look,” said Emma pointing at her. “It is you isn’t it babe my head is foggy please let it be you Gina sorry your majesty.”

Regina walked up to her and took her hand. “Yes, darling, its really me are you ok,” asked Regina. Emma visibly relaxed when she felt Regina’s hand in hers.

“Come closer I need to tell you something” whispered Emma. “I don’t think we are in the Enchanted forest any more!” “You are going to marry me, princess Emma and you’re the good queen Regina remember.” “Oh no, did you get hurt too and forget, you were the evil queen but very sexy” winked Emma. “Then you turned good, and we fell in love and are going to marry, hey, but I loved you all the time I don’t care whether you’re good or bad.” “You were supposed to take me away to your castle, so we are far away from my annoying parents Snow White and Prince Charming please can we go now.”

Wow, Regina couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing Emma was as high as a kite. She decided to play along to keep Emma calm. “How long does she have to stay here,” she asked the nurse. 

“She should be able to go home in the morning we are just keeping her in overnight for observation,” she said as she walked to the door. “Quite an imagination she has there” laughed the nurse. “Just ring the bell if she needs anything.”

“There see we can go to my castle in the morning when you have rested,” said Regina.

“Don’t leave me, my parents will come and take me back, and I want to be with you, not them!” said Emma, her eyes wide. “They want me to marry a prince, but I want to marry you a Queen.”

“Darling, I’m not going anywhere, and no one will make you do anything,” said Regina. She let go of Emma’s hand and took off her coat and laid it on the chair. Then she sat down and retook Emma’s hand. 

Emma shot up “oh god I forgot prince Henry where is he” as she started to look around the room. “Have they got him?”

Regina gently pushed Emma back down “Emma, he is safe he is with his dad. I will let him know you are ok.” Regina fumbled around in her coat until she found her phone and pulled it out. She sent Neal a text saying Emma was ok and would be out tomorrow morning and not to come down because she was out of it. He sent her one back a few minutes later saying he would have Henry for a couple of days so Regina could concentrate on Emma. It wasn’t necessary, but Regina did appreciate it. 

She presumed Emma would have to rest for the next few days and better not to be chasing Henry around.

“Queen Regina can you still pretend to be the evil queen sometimes” grinned Emma. “I think it will be fun but no killing people this time just for fun times!” she winked.

Regina chuckled “I’m not so keen on being the evil queen, thanks.”

“Please! The outfits were all leather, and the dresses gave you a great cleavage” whispered Emma licking her lips.

“Let's not think about that right now you need to rest we don’t want you high and horny” laughed Regina. “Do you remember what happened, dear?”

“Yes dragons and black knights I was fighting them you sometimes get injured it's ok its all part of it,” she said as she turned to look at Regina. “I would fight anything to keep you and Prince Henry safe.”

Maybe it would be best to wait to until morning to find out what happened. “I thought you were a princess why were you fighting,” she asked.

“Because I want to be a knight to be your white knight,” she said, “I need to train, it’s ok you don’t need to worry.”

“You need to be more careful, Emma. We need to talk about things when you’re better,” said Regina. “I can’t lose you darling I couldn’t be without you.” A tear fell down her face she had been so worried when she had gotten the phone call. 

Emma noticed “Don’t cry my queen I promise I will practice more next time before I chase after dragons.” Emma patted the bed and shuffled over a bit. “Come her milady I will look after you.”

Regina kicked off her shoes and climbed on to the bed with Emma. She needed to be close to Emma and feel her safe in her arms. They turned to face each other, and Emma lifted her good hand and pressed it to Regina’s heart. “I promise to be careful I will never break your heart your majesty I love you” whispered Emma. “But you gave me your heart, and I need to protect it.”

Regina smiled “I know you’re my saviour, and I love you so much, Emma.” “Try and get some rest. I will be here when you wake.” She stroked Emma’s face as her eyes drifted shut it must work on Emma as well as Henry she thought. She put her arm around Emma’s waist and closed her own eyes. 

Regina woke to the sound of a lot of swearing coming from Emma. “Damn it everything fucking hurts” cried Emma trying to get out of the bed. 

Regina sat up “Emma Swan get back in this bed now!” she said, getting off herself and walking around to Emma’s side of the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, face contorted with pain. Regina gently picked up her legs, putting them back in bed. She pulled the covers over her legs.

“I need to get out of here, Gina, it’s a busted wrist and a few bruises I’m fine!” said Emma. Regina was relieved that the medication had worn off now and she had Emma back but not the stubborn part.

Regina leant over Emma “You’re staying there until the doctor says otherwise ok?” stated Regina. “Don’t you realise how much you scared everyone yesterday, especially me I was going out of my mind I thought I was going to lose you, Emma.” “So please just stay in bed!” She sat down and rested her head on the bed.

She felt a hand in her hair, and Emma stroked her head “I didn’t mean to scare you babe I’m sorry” whispered Emma. “I’m here, and I’m fine you won’t lose me, I promise.”

Regina looked up “you can’t make that promise Emma, you need to be more careful.” “What happened you weren’t making any sense last night.”

“I’m sorry if I brought up any painful memories, but I will do my best to keep safe from now on,” said Emma. “I was chasing this guy down, and he was pretty big he went for me before I had time to get my taser out.” “It’s just part of the job; it’s the first time it ever happened; it was a freak occurrence.”

“I just think you need a safer job where you don’t get put in the hospital,” said Regina.

“As I have said before, you don’t get many choices when you have a record!” sighed Emma. “Gina honestly I will be fine.”

At that moment, the doctor knocked and opened the door. He held out his hand “Hi I’m doctor Whale” he said, shaking both their hands. He picked up Emma’s charts and looked through them, making some notes. “Right these seem good you are free to go, you need to sign this and take it to the nurse's station and pick up your medication prescriptions for painkillers I have given you a week’s worth.” “If the pain doesn’t get better in a couple of days or you start vomiting, feeling faint anything out of the ordinary please come back in.” “Is there anything you would like to ask?”

“Yeah, how long before I can go back to work?” asked Emma as Regina glared at her.”

“I would give yourself at least two weeks if it's a physical job and you need to rest those ribs no strenuous exercise,” he said, putting her chart under his arm.

“One more question when will I get this pot of I’m getting married in three months and don’t want this thing on then!” said Emma.

“Hopefully just a month but no longer than two months so it should be off for your wedding” he smiled as he left the room. 

“We are going to talk some more about your job when we get home,” said Regina. Emma moaned as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Emma didn’t answer; she had nothing to say she needed that job. She knew she would have to eventually because she knew better that Regina would just leave it. She tried to reach around her back for the ties and couldn’t reach. “Let me help,” said Regina as she brought a bag around with her. She had popped home in the night and grabbed some sweats for her, knowing it would be too difficult to get into a pair of her jeans.

“This isn’t awkward much” laughed Emma as Regina bent down to slip some underwear on to her legs and then her sweats.

“Not that much just that I’m usually taking them off not putting them on” laughed Regina as Emma stood and she pulled them up. She put a tank top over her head “You ok without a bra I thought it would be comfier.” As she slipped Emma’s hoodie on. 

“Yeah, I don’t need it on. I’m covered up,” said Emma. Regina put the sling on to take the pressure off and keep the swelling down. “I’m just going to nip to the bathroom as she made her way slowly around the bed. Regina pulled her pants and underwear down and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door. “Jeez, this is romantic my fiancee helping me to the toilet.”

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before Emma” shouted Regina through the door. Let me know when you’re done.” Regina heard more swearing as she opened the door to Emma, trying to pull up her underwear. “I said, shout me. I love you, Emma, I want to help you.” She said, pulling her underwear and pants up. Are they comfy darling?” 

“Yes, mother!” sighed Emma as Regina rolled her eyes. Emma managed to wash her hands, and they were ready to go. “This is so fucking weird” groaned Emma.

“Well, you are going to have to get used to it for at least the next few days,” said Regina. “Don’t get me wrong. I much prefer taking your clothes off.” She leant forward and kissed Emma gently, pulling her close. She sighed as she felt Emma in her arms “please don’t scare me like that again, Emma.”

Emma put her good arm around her “I’m here babe, and I’m fine I’m not going anywhere” she whispered. 

Emma’s cheeks were bright red and laughing as they pulled up outside the club. “I’m so sorry I don’t know where that all came from,” she said. “Although I like the sound of you being the evil queen and the costumes” purred Emma. 

Regina shook her head “Right are you sure you don’t mind me nipping in and getting that paperwork I’m going to be working from home the next few days so I can be there for you.” “I will be five minutes tops, I promise.”

“Go for it babe I have the radio but don’t forget to check out the costume room my queen” laughed Emma. Regina smiled and got out of the car as Emma turned up the radio and laid her head back.

Ten minutes later Regina came back out with Mal in tow who wanted to check on Emma. Mal tapped Regina on the shoulder and pointed towards their car. They both hurried towards Emma “Are you ok?” asked Regina glaring at the woman Emma was talking to.

“Yeah babe this lady was just asking for directions, and we got talking about how this happened” as she held up her wrist.

“Emma, this woman is your birth, mother!” said Regina.

Emma’s face dropped and then turned to anger. “What the hell!” she said her eyes filling with tears. “You want to hear it from me. You’re not my fucking mother, and I don’t want anything to do with you!” yelled Emma as she rolled the window up. She turned away, refusing to look at the woman.

“This is your last warning, stay away from my family, or you will regret it!” spat Regina. The woman looked like she was going to burst out in tears. “Go now if I see you around here again I will be calling the police.”

Mal stepped forward “You heard what they said now get lost! Before we forget we are ladies” glaring at Mary Margaret. She turned around and fled in the opposite direction. “That’s fucked up she must have been watching the place.”

Regina watched till she had disappeared “Right I’m going to take Emma home thank you Mal for everything” as she kissed her cheek.

“Anytime dear, don’t worry about this place it's in safe in my hands look after Emma,” she said. Regina smiled and got in the car.

Emma was quiet on the way home and just spent the journey, staring out the window. Regina grabbed her bag and walked next to her up the drive. They got in the house Regina was just about to mention about being comfy in bed. When Emma walked through into the lounge and sat on the couch, she usually would insist she go upstairs, but she didn’t want to upset Emma any more than she already was. 

She took her bag upstairs and put it in the closet and grabbed the comforter off the bed and a couple of pillows. She headed back downstairs and walked into the lounge. She put them next to Emma. Regina bent down, took her shoes off and lifted her feet on to the sofa. She covered her with the comforter and put the pillow behind her. Emma gave her a sad smile as Regina passed her the control to the telly. She went and got some leftovers out of the freezer and heated them up, some of Emma’s favourites. 

A few minutes later, Regina walked through with the food and placed it down on the table. There were lasagne, apple pie and some other snacks. She went back through and grabbed some coffees seen as Emma couldn’t have alcohol and placed them down as well. She sat down next to her and lifted her feet on to her lap. Regina didn’t say anything she just wanted to be with her till she was ready to talk. 

They sat for a few minutes then Emma said: “Has anyone told you that you are the best fiancee ever and amazing woman.”

“Hopefully just you with the fiancee bit because I never plan to be engaged again,” said Regina. “That reminds me they gave me your ring in hospital apparently you gave them quite a fight when they took it off you.” She took the ring off her finger and gave it back to Emma.

“Thanks, I don’t feel right not wearing it now.” “Could you pass me some of that lasagne I feel really hungry now” asked Emma. Regina sighed with relief she knew Emma would be ok now she was eating something.

“Of course darling, feel like talking if you don’t that’s fine we can just sit here and watch your trash tv,” said Regina. She passed Emma a plate full of lasagne she was hoping the smell of her food would tempt Emma.

“Hey, I feel offended I don’t watch trash” laughed Emma. “I’m ok she just caught me by surprise that’s all, and she didn’t look like what I expected.” “I kind of expected someone that didn’t have their shit together or some addiction.” “Then there would be a reason why she dumped me, but she looked normal.”

“I’m on your side you know this, but she still might have had a good reason” sighed Regina. “Although her behaviour now is unacceptable, hanging around where I work trying to catch you out.” “It makes me a little uneasy.”

“Do you think she is hanging around now because she’s after money?” Emma asked.

“It could be the reason it had crossed my mind, but I hope for you that’s not the case Emma I do,” said Regina. “I’m sorry she upset you if we had just come straight back here it wouldn’t have happened.”

“Hey, it’s hardly your fault she was keeping watch on the club” reassured Emma. “She seemed so nice before I knew who she was friendly not that I’ve changed my mind about talking to her because I haven’t.”

“You know its ok if you have darling, you can change your mind at any time,” said Regina.

“I don’t want to” replied Emma. Regina watched her closely; she didn’t seem as sure as she had done previously. Emma put her empty plate on the table and pulled the comforter back. “I do know one thing for sure. I need a shower.” 

“Here you are going to need this passing Emma one of the cover for her cast they had given her at the hospital” stated Regina “come on you’re going to need some help.”

Regina helped Emma off with her clothes. This was going to get old real quick thought, Emma, as Regina helped her on with the cast cover. She held it up and looked at it, Regina turned on the water “I will wait here if you need help, just say.” 

“Thanks, babe, but I want to try myself,” said Emma. She climbed in the shower. The hot water felt nice against her aching body. She ached everywhere. This was the first time she had got injured and hoped it was the last. She picked up the shampoo and squeezed some on to her head. The bottle slipped out of her hand “Shit” she yelled. Shampoo went everywhere she bent down to pick it up, and the shampoo ran down her face just missing her eyes. She looked up as the door opened. Regina stood there naked. “Damn, I’ve changed my mind you can help” smiled Emma.

Regina laughed “I thought you might need some encouragement to let me help.” As she grabbed the shampoo bottle and Emma stood up. “Turn around,” she said as she squeezed some shampoo into her hands and rubbed it into Emma’s hair. Emma moaned as she felt her nails massaging her scalp.

“This is going to escalate,” said Emma as Regina rubbed the shampoo into the rest of her hair.

“Oh, is it now Miss Swan” purred Regina. “Rinse,” she said, turning Emma around so she could wash the shampoo out of her hair.

“Yes, both of us wet and naked, your hands all over my body it's going to escalate trust me,” said Emma. “You do know to call me ‘Miss Swan’ in that incredibly sexy voice of yours doesn’t help.” Regina grabbed a sponge and squeezed some shower gel on to it. She started to soap up Emma’s chest and arms. “I don’t think you need that,” said Emma as she took the sponge out of Regina’s hand.

“I think your right my hands can do a more thorough job” she purred. She ran her hands down Emma’s arms then down her chest. Emma’s lips met hers as Regina’s hands reached her breasts. She ran her fingers over Emma’s soapy wet nipples gently tugging on them till she felt them hardened between her fingers. The pain from her injuries slipped to the back of Emma’s mind now as sparks of pleasure lit up her body.

Regina ran her hands very carefully over Emma’s ribs with just a feather-light touch, not wanting to hurt her. Her hands continued around Emma’s back and down to her backside. She squeezed it gently as her thigh connected with Emma’s centre. “Oh god Regina” gasped Emma as she ground her hips against Regina’s thigh.

“Are you sure you’re up for this” asked Regina.

“Its medicinal orgasms are a natural painkiller” panted Emma laughing against Regina’s lips. 

“oh, is that right, Emma” laughed Regina. “Doctor Mills better get to work then.” Emma nodded “Put your arms around my neck and lean on me. I don’t want you losing balance.”

Emma did as Regina asked as two of Regina’s fingers slid inside her, and her thumb rubbed at her clit. “Oh yeah, that’s feeling better already” gasped Emma. Regina smiled. She pumped her fingers slowly in and out of Emma. Emma barely felt any pain as her rolled against Regina’s hand; her mind was elsewhere. “You don’t have to be so gentle I won’t break, I promise,” Regina added a third finger and sped up. She curled up her fingers slightly so she could hit just the right spot.

She knew she had when she felt Emma clench around her fingers. Emma bit her lip, and she closed her eyes as she fell over the edge. “Holy shit, Regina!” she yelled as her body flooded with pleasure. Her body went limp, and her legs gave away. Regina’s other arm was immediately around her waist, holding her up. 

“This doctor prescribes plenty of bed rest” whispered Regina as she switched the water off. Emma regained her balance and Regina reached for a towel wrapping it around her. 

“Only if the doctor joins me to keep an eye on me” smirked Emma. Regina grabbed herself a towel and followed Emma out the bathroom.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma decides to meet up with Mary Margaret and gets another surprise visitor.

Emma sat bolt upright in bed. The sudden movement disturbed Regina, who rolled over. “Are you in pain?” she asked as she looked up at Emma concerned. 

“No, not physical anyway,” she said as she stared forward at an empty space on the wall. Regina looked at the clock four am and inwardly sighed. She sat, pulling the covers closer; it was a chilly night. 

“What’s up darling I don’t like you in any sort of pain,” said Regina. She took Emma’s hand in hers “you need your rest; you know what the doctor said.” Her thumb stroked the back of Emma’s hand.

“I know what I said, but I think I’m going have to talk to that woman,” said Emma. Her eyes now focused on their hands. The smallest touch and Regina could make her feel safe.

Regina’s head still a little sleepy “you mean your….”

Emma interrupted “Mary Margaret! don’t say mother she hasn’t earned that title.” “I thought I could just ignore her, but I have so many questions, and I need the answers.” “But I’m also scared to hear the answers what if they’re worse than I thought.”

“We will have to deal with that when it happens, Emma,” said Regina.

“When you say we you do mean it don’t you, you will come with me?” replied Emma as she turned her body to face Regina. 

“If that’s what you want, then, of course, I will but are you sure you don’t want it to be just the two of you?” said Regina.

“No, I need you, Gina, and there is nothing you can’t hear,” said Emma “I’m going to ring her in the morning, and we can meet somewhere.” 

“Then, of course, I will come with you, but you do know that if you change your mind at any point, I can leave it's fine,” said Regina trying to stifle a yawn. 

“I won’t change my mind,” said Emma. “Sorry I woke you I know you don’t like to be woken up I just couldn’t sleep.” 

“Yeah but I also don’t want my future wife suffering in silence, so if you wake me for a good reason that’s fine” whispered Regina. She laid down “come here,” she said to Emma and gestured for her to lay against her. 

“I’m not sure I’m going to be able to sleep” sighed Emma as she laid down next to Regina. Regina’s hand came up, and she stroked the side of Emma’s head and cheek. “What are you doing?” 

“It works on you too as it does with Henry at least it did the other night” chuckled Regina.

“It so does not,” said Emma as Regina continued to stroke her head. Emma didn’t want to admit it, but her eyes did feel heavier. A few minutes later she was fighting to keep her eyes open damn she was right was the last thing Emma thought as she succumbed to sleep. Emma’s breathing evened out, and soft snores were coming from her. Regina smirked and kissed her hair as she carefully got comfy and closed her own eyes.

Emma had agreed to meet Mary Margaret in the park. They had driven around the park three times now. Regina looked at her “are you sure you want to do this?” she asked. “Much more darling and we are going to have to get gas!”

“Yep pull up here,” said Emma as she wiped her hands down her jeans. Regina pulled over in the nearest parking space and switched off the engine. Emma unclipped her seatbelt and looked out of the window at the busy park. Regina got out and walked around to passenger side and opened it. She held her hand out to Emma. She took it and climbed out of the car, taking a deep breath, trying to steady nerves.

“It will be fine Emma you are totally in control, anything you’re not happy with we can leave,” said Regina as she pecked her on the lips. They held hands and walked into the park. Emma immediately saw the dark-haired woman sat on one of the benches. Emma pointed her out, and they walked over that way. Mary Margaret looked up as they walked over she looked disappointed. 

“I was hoping it would just be us two Emma,” she said as they sat down on the bench. 

“I want Regina here, she is my rock and has proven many times over what an amazing woman she is so if she’s not welcome here this thing has failed before it’s even started” stated Emma. Regina kept her face neutral but could not stand this woman already. Regina laid her hand on Emma’s knee and sat back.

You could see by the look on Mary Margaret’s face that the dislike was mutual and this didn’t bother Regina one bit. 

Emma turned to face Mary Margaret “I’m here to ask you some questions that is all, and there won’t be any details about my family just yet,” said Emma “Do you know who my father is?”

“Yes, of course,” said Mary Margaret indignantly “We are still together.” “His name is David. I have a picture.” She took the picture out of her bag and passed it to Emma. 

Emma noticed she looked more like her dad; she held the picture in her hands. There were two others in the picture it looked like she had siblings too. Their smiling faces irritated her as in her mind she put herself in that picture, but of course, she never had been in it. She felt Regina’s hand on her back, knowing Regina was there made her feel stronger. “Who are the others in the picture,” she asked, not taking her eyes off the photo. 

“That is your brother and sister Lily and Charlie, Lily is twenty one now, and Charlie is seventeen,” said Mary Margaret.

“So is there any more or was it just me you discarded” snapped Emma her face still on the photo gripping it tightly.

“Emma, we were so young we had nothing, we weren’t ready for a child,” said Mary Margaret reaching out for Emma’s arm. Emma wrenched it away and stood up, angry tears falling from her eyes. 

“Bullshit nobody is ever ready, you could have come and got me, but no you just forgot about me and got on with your lives,” said Emma angrily. Regina got up and walked towards. Emma took her hand.

“We thought you would be settled with a new family and didn’t want to upset you” sighed Mary Margaret.

Emma turned around “well I wasn’t I was passed around from place to place, I sat for hours waiting for you to come to get me.” yelled Emma. “I prayed for you to come and rescue me when one of the foster parents decided I needed physical discipline when I tried to hide the bruises.”

“Oh Emma, I didn’t realise I’m so sorry,” said Mary Margaret getting up and going towards Emma.

“Don’t fucking touch me too little too late” snapped Emma backing away from her. “Does David and the others even know you’re here, do your kids even know about me?”

Mary Margaret Shook her head “No, no one knows I’m here. I wanted to get to know you first.”

“What make sure I’m good enough for you all? The right fit? Well, I’m not and don’t want to be!” spat Emma. “I’m done. Let’s go, Gina,” she said, turning and walking in the opposite direction. 

Mary Margaret followed after her and Regina put her hand out to stop her “She said she is done do not follow us.”

“Who do think you are I bet you’re poisoning against us to keep her from us for your self!” snapped Mary Margaret.

Regina shook her head and laughed, but there was no joy in it. “Who am I? I’m the one that goes and picks the pieces of Emma’s heart up and fixes them who mops up her tears when you have again let her down.” “I’m the one that is always there for her who never leaves and unconditionally loves her.” “The fact is you could have tried harder. You could have found her and helped her, but it was easier just to make a new family.” “And as for your accusation of me somehow poisoning her against you I have asked her many times about finding you, she was the one who said no, and now I’ve met you she was right not to look.”

“Well, what happens now, we can’t just leave it like this!” said Mary Margaret.

“You go home and stay away from us and just pray one day she decides to give you another chance!” stated Regina following after Emma. Mary Margaret just stood there, making no more attempts to chase them.

Regina got in the car, Emma just stared forward tears running down her cheeks. “I don’t want to go home, yet can we just drive for a bit,” asked Emma. She grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes “Shit, I didn’t give her this photo back.”

“Do you want me to go and see if she is still there?” asked Regina. 

“No, it's fine. I’m sure she has loads more of her happy family,” said Emma as she opened the glove box and shoved it in there. Regina started up the car, and they pulled away.

Regina leant back on her hands as they sat watching the waves on the beach. Emma was sat next to her sand running through her fingers. They had been sat there for ten mins, and no one had spoken. Emma broke the silence “What she said was bullshit I was young when I had Henry eighteen, I kept him and I had him in prison” said Emma. “When I got out, I had nothing he stayed with Neal, and I slept in my car, but I was there for him being his mother.” “I was scared, but I still fucking did it. I worked until I could afford an apartment for us!”

Regina put her arm around Emma and pulled her close. “You are an amazing mother Emma; you are ten times the mother she is she should have sorted her life out and gone out and found you.”

“Her daughter Sydney is only four years younger than me she kept her so they must have been in a better position by then, why didn’t my so-called father ever bother either,” said Emma. 

“I’m sorry Emma I don’t know the answers to that only they do” sighed Regina she kissed the top of Emma’s head.

“I’m done, Gina, I don’t want to see her again. I want just to forget her as she did me” stated Emma. “As I said before, I have all the family I need right here.” Emma’s phone rang in her pocket, and she pulled it out; it was Neal. She spoke to him for a few minutes then put the phone down. “Henry is struggling he doesn’t understand where I am he is having a meltdown can we go get him.” 

“Of course Emma, let’s go get our son” smiled Regina as they got up and hurried back to the car.

They arrived at Neal’s apartment and could hear the upset cries through the door. Emma knocked as soon as Neal opened the door. Emma rushed passed him. As soon as Henry saw her, he ran to her and jumped into her arms, knocking her on to the sofa. “Ow steady little man I’m pleased to see you too but be gentle with mummy” grimaced Emma. His knees had caught her bruised ribs and winded her slightly. 

Emma looked around the room wow hurricane Henry had really hit it. Regina bent down and started picking things up and straightening up. “Thank you, you don’t have to do that Regina I can manage,” said Neal. 

“I’m sorry, Neal, this is all my fault,” said Emma as Henry clung to her. 

He started inspecting her “Mummy’s hurt” as he picked up her arm. 

Emma hugged him close “Mummy is ok Henry. I’m safe, everything is ok little man.”

“When’s it gone? Make mummy better”, and he tugged at Regina and she fell down next to them on the sofa.

“Henry, my arm will soon be better, and Mom can’t fix it, but she has been looking after me,” said Emma. 

He got off the sofa and took both of there hands “going home, no more daddy” said Henry. He pulled them up and towards the door. 

“Ok Henry, we can go home now let’s get your shoes on and get your stuff,” said Regina as she picked him up and took him into his room. 

“Sorry, Neal,” said Emma. She grabbed his coat off the hanger. “Thanks for having him these last couple of days it made things a lot easier.” 

“No need to thank me and don’t worry, I know he doesn’t mean anything by it he has just missed you” smiled Neal. “So how is it what happened?” 

“It's feeling a lot better thanks” stated Emma. “It happened at work one of the guys I was after didn’t want to come quietly as they say.” “And before you say it, Gina has lectured me about having a safer job, so you don’t have to as well thanks.” “I’m not sure if you need to know this because I don’t intend to have anything to do with her again, but I met up with the woman who gave birth to me today.” “I know its an odd way to put it, but she really doesn’t deserve the title of mother.”

“I’m taking it didn’t go so well then I’m sorry Emma,” said Neal. “How did you end up with meeting her? I thought you weren’t interested?”

“The wedding announcement in the paper she saw that and decided to stalk Regina’s club even when I told her I wasn’t interested twice” sighed Emma. “I thought I would give her a chance to explain, but she came up with some weak-ass excuse, and now I’m done.”

“Damn I wished it had worked out better for you Em I really do, but you have lots of people that love you and your own family it's their loss,” he said as he hugged her. Regina returned with Henry all ready to go. “Does daddy at least get a kiss?” asked Neal. Henry ran up to Neal and hugged him “you need to be a good boy for your mummies, ok?”

“Henry looking after mummy,” he said as he took Emma’s hand and reached out for Regina. 

“Thanks again, Neal,” said Emma as they all waved goodbye to Neal and walked out the door.

Emma sat on the sofa with Regina and Henry snuggled between them watching the usual minions. This right here was what Emma wanted the two people she loved most in the world. Emma turned to Regina and pointed towards her then her lips. Regina leant over and kissed her, and a little pair of hands reached up and grabbed an ear of both the woman. Emma laughed against Regina’s lips “I love you two so much” she said. 

“Me too” sighed Regina “I don’t think I have ever been this happy although maybe if we watched a different movie,” she said as she tickled Henry.

“I been trying for months you have no chance babe” chuckled Emma. “Changing the subject, I promise to take more care at work and only go out on cases with a partner.” “I hate worrying either of you. I don’t think there are many other jobs I could get.”

“You know you don’t have to work if you don’t want to,” said Regina. “Or you could work at the club. I want you to be happy and safe, Emma.”

“Well, I definitely need to work. I would get fed up at home all day and wouldn’t working at the club, making things awkward for us,” said Emma. “Although I could be your bodyguard I would enjoy guarding that body all day” winked Emma. 

“I don’t need a bodyguard” she laughed as she kissed Emma again. “Plus I’m not sure I would get much work done.” “You could work on the door or behind the bar” suggested Regina. “I really don’t think it will affect our relationship Mal and I managed fine.” “That reminds me she wants to talk to us about the Bachelorette soon. She is thinking Vegas!”

“Vegas! Actually, I wouldn’t mind going there never been before” replied Emma. “You do know there is still a chance of me getting hurting working security at the club don’t you?”

“Less chance because you are part of a team” stated Regina. “At the end of the day, Emma, it's up to you. I don’t want you doing something that makes you miserable.”

“I just don’t want to worry either of you two Henry has been so clinging since he found out I got hurt, how about I do a couple of night trial on the door at the club see if I like it?” asked Emma. She bent forward and kissed Henry’s head. “When this has finished dude bedtime its school tomorrow.”

“No school Henry is looking after mummy,” he said.

“You have to go to school mummy with be safe mom is looking after her,” said Emma.

Regina paused the movie and picked him up “Henry, I promise nothing will happen to mummy. I will keep her safe, mummy and I are here to look after you and each other.” “You have to go to school mummy will be safe and waiting for you when you come home.” She hugged him and gestured for Emma to join them. 

“Mom is right dude everything will be ok” smiled Emma as she hugged both of them. “Right let’s get this movie finished and then its bedtime and both of us will tuck you in tonight.” Regina turned the movie back on as they got comfy again.

They pulled up outside the club “Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer being at home and resting I’m only doing a couple of hours because I have some calls to make” said Regina.

“I get so bored at home it's only a fractured wrist I’m sure there must be something I can do here” sighed Emma. Being off work was getting to her now plus she couldn’t work with the security team at the club till she had finished sick leave. “I still have one good hand I could stock the shelves behind the bar or do some cleaning.”

“Just go easy Emma I know what you're like you will end up pushing yourself too hard,” she said as they walked into the club. There was a young girl with her back to them at the bar as they got in. “I hope the carded you before letting you in I don’t need to lose my license, we aren't actually open until seven,” said Regina. 

The girl turned around “I’m twenty-one, and I’m not here for a drink” she said, Emma instantly recognised her from the photo Mary Margaret had shown her.

“Lily, what are you doing here,” asked Emma. What was it with her estranged family just turning up at Regina’s club did nobody know what a phone was any more.

The girl walked up to her “I guess you’re Emma you look so much like our dad” she said as she held her hand out for Emma to shake. Emma shook her hand and smiled. She wasn’t sure what to say she hadn’t expected to meet her sister today. “Mother came home and told us all about you last night it didn’t go so well I can’t believe I’m twenty-one and she has never said I have an older sister walking around all this time.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but don’t be too hard on her it can’t have been an easy conversation to have,” said Emma not quite sure why she was sticking up for the woman.

“Why don’t you and your sister have a chat,” said Regina. “Are you going to be okay while I make those phone calls?”

“Sure babe, this is Regina, my fiancee,” she said, addressing Lily. Regina stepped forward and shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Lily sorry but I have some work to do,” said Regina smiling, she pecked Emma on the lips and walked off towards her office.

“So take a seat do you want a drink? Just soft drinks I’m afraid I don’t want to get in trouble for getting my sister drunk” laughed Emma. She walked around the bar and grabbed a couple of glasses.

“Coke is fine thanks” replied Lily as she sat on one of the stools near the bar. Emma poured her a coke and got herself one too. 

She sat down next to Lily this felt so strange one day you have a very little family, and now all these family members were turning up. “So what exactly did your mother tell you,” asked Emma.

“She seemed quite upset when she came home yesterday, so she sat us all down and told us the whole story, Charlie and I were pretty upset with her,” said Lily. “Afterwards dad sent us to our rooms, and they got into it I could hear him shouting at her” “I don’t think she told him she was going to see you everything was pretty weird this morning.”

“I’m guessing she doesn’t know you’re here right now either?” asked Emma.

“No but I really wanted to meet you I like the idea of having a sister, and I wasn’t sure unless I came myself we would get chance to meet you she said it ended badly and you weren’t interested” answered Lily. She took a few sips of her drink.

“That’s not what I said I told her I was done with her, things are kind of complicated between us” sighed Emma. “I’m not going into details but my time in care wasn’t exactly the best, so I was angry she never came back for me, I understand why she gave me up.” Emma tried desperately not to get upset again, not in front of this girl she barely knew.

“I’m sorry you went through that Emma,” said Lily as she reached out and touched Emma’s arm. “I hope I am not making things worse coming here. I don’t want to upset you. I just thought it would be pretty cool to have a big sister” she smiled. 

“Of course you’re not upsetting me, and I have always wanted a sister,” said Emma “I don’t want to get you in trouble with your mum and dad, though.”

“I’m an adult I can make my own mind up who I hang out with plus it's not like me and my mum get on that well anyway not the last few years” sighed Lily.

Regina appeared behind Emma “Sorry to interrupt but we need to pick Henry up shortly I can go myself, but we did promise him both of us” smiled Regina.

“How about we go get him then head to Granny’s,” said Emma. She turned back to Lily “I know this is sudden but how would you like to join us for dinner at this little Diner we know, and you can meet your nephew Henry too plus we get more time to talk.”

Lily smiled “Sure that sounds great as long as you don’t mind me tagging along,” she said, looking at both of them.

“Its fine with me whatever Emma wants,” said Regina. “Do you need a lift or do you want to follow in your car?”

“Could I have a lift if that’s ok I came here on the Subway” replied Lily.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma spends time with her sister and meets her father.

Emma and the others walked into the Diner. Emma nudged Regina and laughed, pointing at Ruby and Mal making out in the corner. “Hey Mal put her down will you” shouted Regina as she walked over to the counter.

“Yes, please do!” said Granny “Ruby is supposed to be working, and you’re putting my customers off their food.” Ruby and Mal walked over to the counter.

“So this is what you get up to on your day off is it?” asked Regina.

“It looks like you are running a creche Regina who’s the extra kid?” said Mal. 

“Just remember Mal there are eight years between you and Ruby and only six between Emma and me so if anyone is dating a young girl you are!” she chuckled teasing Mal. “The girl is Emma’s sister Lily. They just met today.”

“What,” said Ruby as she stretched forward to get a better look. “Woah she looks just like Emma but with black hair!” They all stood there, staring at Emma, Lily and Henry.

Granny playfully tapped them all on the back of their heads. “It will be a lot less awkward if you lot stop gawking at them,” she said as she dragged Ruby around the counter.

Emma sat down next to Henry and Lily. Emma had explained about Henry on the way to pick him up from school. Then she had sat in back with Henry and introduced him to Lily. Now he sat in the booth watching his Ipad calming down after school as Lily and Emma talked. 

“How’s your brother coping with it all I bet he isn’t so keen to have another sister,” said Emma.

“I’m not sure he is the usual teenage boy doesn’t say much and hangs out in his room all the time,” said Lily. “His music got louder and wound mom up, so there’s that.” “Hey, would you mind if I took a selfie of us no one will believe I have a cool older sister.”

“Sure” laughed Emma “I’m not sure about the cool bit.” Lily pulled out her phone and got closer to Emma. Suddenly Henry saw the phone and climbed over on to Emma’s knee and smiled. “Now you’ve done it he loves his picture taken do you mind?”

“Course not,” said Lily as he grabbed both their ears.

“Henry, go easy, by the way, that means he likes you if he grabs your ears” laughed Emma as Lily took a couple of pictures. Henry got excited when she put some filters on and pulled faces.

Regina came over with the drinks and placed them down on the table. “Is it ok to interrupt?” she asked. 

Emma pulled a face “Sit down babe there isn’t anything you can’t hear” she said, smiling over at Regina. Henry made a beeline for Regina as Lily put her phone down. “You can see who his favourite is can’t you” chuckled Emma.

“What happened to your hand, Emma,” asked Lily as she picked up her coffee and took a sip. 

“It happened at work I’m a Bounty Hunter, and things went a little south with one of my clients,” said Emma. “But I’m going give security a go at Regina’s place see how I get on.” “It’s going to be a little safer than my current job.”

“What do you do Lily?” asked Regina as she cuddled up next to Henry.

“I’m at dance school studying for a Diploma in Performing Arts I love dancing have been doing it since I was three” she gushed. 

“That’s cool. Regina is a dancer too she doesn’t just own the club” said Emma as she moved Lily’s coffee away from Henry. 

“Wow that’s cool where did you study?” she asked, “Do you have any part-time job’s I could do with the money, and it would help actually to do some dancing whilst learning!”

Regina looked awkwardly at Emma “You do know what we do there, don’t you there is no nudity, but it is Exotic, Burlesque and now a little pole dancing.” “I studied at Boston Conservatory.” 

“Wow, that’s one of the best schools of dance. I bet I could learn loads from you,” said Lily excitedly. She smirked at Emma “Plus it would annoy my mom!”

Regina looked at Emma “Hey, it's your place babe it's up to you” shrugged Emma.

“It's, not a definite yes but why don’t you come by next week and we will see what you can do and go from there,” said Regina. 

“Oh thank you I won’t disappoint you I promise,” she said as Ruby came over to take their order.

“Hey, Rubes finished checking Mal’s tonsils for her now” laughed Emma as Regina kicked her under the table and Ruby went red. “Hey, Lily this is my best friend Ruby her Granny owns this place.”

“Ex best friend!” said Ruby playfully as Emma pouted. She nodded at Lily and smiled “Right, what can I get for you.”

“Would you mind taking a photo of us to please” asked Lily. “You’re all really nice.” Regina moved out of the way as Ruby took her phone. “I meant you too. Please, Regina,” she said. “It's nice to have more family.”

“Henry get mom in too,” said Emma as Henry dragged Regina towards the rest as Ruby took a couple of pictures of them altogether. Ruby handed back the phone and got her notebook and pencil back out.

“I will have the Caesar salad and a hot chocolate darling,” said Mal as she sat down next to Regina. “Scoot up Regina darling.”

“Please join us Mal” laughed Regina sarcastically. “I will have salad too but just water for me thanks, Ruby.”

“Can I have a salad too and an orange juice?” said Lily.

Emma shook her head “If you lot order salads, then nick off mine, there is going to be trouble.” “I will have a bacon cheeseburger, fries and a strawberry milkshake and a Henry special with a chocolate milkshake thanks, Rubes.” “Oh yeah and a couple of extra plates of fries I don’t trust these lot,” Ruby smirked and walked off to put their order in. “This is Mal by the way she works with Regina and is a dancer too.”

“Nice to meet you,” said Mal as she shook her hand.

“She might be joining us at the club she is doing her Diploma in Performing Arts,” said Regina and Lily smiled excitedly. 

“Right we need to talk about your bachelorette, Vegas the weekend after next a couple of nights on the town then spend the daytime getting pampered in the Spa,” said Mal. “What do you think some of the girls from the club are coming too but making their own way down there.” “I thought we could all go down in one car.” 

“Sounds good to me can you help out driving Mal because I’m going to still be out of action and it's not fair for Regina to do it all,” said Emma as Mal nodded. “Although if you’re like Regina, there won’t be nearly enough room in the car for all the luggage” laughed Emma.

Emma earned herself another kick for that remark. “I take what is needed, and you really want me to let Mal behind the wheel!” said Regina. “Otherwise it sounds ok, can Neal have Henry that weekend?”

Emma noticed Lily kept looking and smiling at her and Regina noticed too. “Yeah, he should be ok,” said Emma. She looked at Regina with a silent question, and she shrugged. “Do you want to come Lily? I know you’re old enough, but I still think you should tell your Mother I don’t want her to think I’m leading you astray.”

Lily’s eyes lit up “Yes, please, and I will tell mom even though it has nothing to do with her. ”Ruby brought the food to the table and served it all out. Henry took his and sat on Regina’s knee.

“Dude let Mom eat in peace,” said Emma. Regina smiled and whispered in Henry’s ear, and he leant forward, taking a hand full of Emma’s fries, and Emma rolled her eyes. “Bring it on Mills,” she said, dipping her fry in her milkshake and then eating it.

“Emma, that’s disgusting,” said Regina. Emma laughed and did it again. As Regina rolled her eyes “I hope you have better manners than your sister” chuckled, Regina.

A couple of hours later, they were all sat in the car, taking Lily home. “I know things are awkward with mom so you can drop me off up the road if you want,” said Lily. “Trust me. I know how difficult she can be.”

“Don’t worry about it. We will drop you off at home. I will be fine” smiled Emma. They pulled up outside of her home. 

“Thanks, Regina, it was nice to meet you. I will text Emma about next week” she said.

“It was nice to meet you too don’t forget to tell your parents about Vegas please” Regina reminded her. 

“I won't I promise, bye Henry,” she said, and Henry took her hand and kissed it.

“That’s his new thing I think he has seen Mal doing it” laughed Emma as she and Lily got out the car. She noticed a man watching from the window. She hugged Lily “It was great meeting you, and you will have to come around for dinner soon you have eaten till you have had Regina’s food.”

“I’d love that thanks, and it was so much fun meeting you, you’re all great,” said Lily as she waved and walked up the yard. 

The man came out the door and shouted “Hey Emma, wait a minute” as she was getting back in the car. Emma took a deep breath and stepped back out of the vehicle. Suddenly her heart felt like it was going to beat right out her chest. She tapped her fingers against her leg damn this was her father heading towards her. “Hey, I’m David,” he said, holding out his hand. “Would you like to come in erm all of you can come in” pointing at the car.

Emma took his hand and shook it. She contemplated it for a minute. “I can’t sorry we have to get our son home erm bedtime and that,” said a flustered Emma. “Maybe another time, I could ring and organise something.”

“Sure, thanks for bringing Lily home safely,” said David. For a few seconds, he just stared at her.

“Right I better go,” said Emma pointing towards the car.

“Yeah sorry, it's just that you look so much like Lily” mumbled David.

Emma nervously laughed “except for the hair that's kind of like yours, which is weird because from the picture Charlie and Lily have black hair.” “Well, I better go see you soon.” She gave a little wave and got in the car.

“Ok bye Emma,” he said, waving and turning back towards the house.

“Are you ok darling?” said Regina putting her hand on Emma’s as her other hand desperately yanked at the seatbelt. Regina grabbed the seatbelt from Emma and clicked it in. 

“Thank you can we get going,” asked Emma she needed room to breathe sat outside this house felt like she was suffocating or having some kind of panic attack. Regina pulled away as David waved from the doorstep. Emma turned and watched him re-enter the house as they pulled away “Do you think she was in there too because I thought she would have come out?”

“You mean Mary Margaret I’m not sure Emma, possibly not!” answered Regina. She could feel the stress radiating off Emma. 

“So that was my father, ok!” said Emma “Erm Regina. I’m not sure if I’m having a heart attack or panic attack right now, but my breathing is funny.”

“I’m sure its a panic attack. Emma, it was a big thing that just happened just now” said Regina. “I want to comfort you right now, but I have drive us home” as she stroked Emma’s leg. “What’s going on in your head, Emma?”

“Oh just trying to think of a way of saying this without swearing!” she said gesturing to Henry in the back. “I feel its really a situation where I should be swearing.” Damn, why couldn’t they be home all ready Emma really needed her right now. “This is a really fudged situation, does this make me a really sugary person that I’m less angry with him than I am with her!” Regina looked at her, confused. “Sugary equals S H I T T Y” Emma spelt out. “And fudged...”

“Yeah, I got fudged,” said Regina. “Why would you be sugary?” asked Regina.

“Because I’m not trying to downplay a father’s bond to their child, but she carried me inside her for nine months and just gave me away and forgot about me” explained Emma. 

“Look, Emma, you know I’m always team Emma but I doubt she made the decision on her own they will have made it together, so he is as much to blame as her!” “He could have come and got you at any point if he thought they had made the wrong decision I’m not trying to upset you, darling.”

“I know babe it's so much easier to blame and hate her,” said Emma running her hands through her hair. “Why can’t I ever just have a normal family?” Regina looked at her, “I don’t mean us three you know I don’t care about that we are completely normal compared to all this fractured extended family!”

Regina walked into the lounge after putting Henry to bed. Emma was sat there with a bottle of her apple cider. She looked up at Regina “Sorry wine wasn’t going to cut it tonight babe do you want a glass?”

“Not for me thanks,” said Regina as she sat down next to Emma. Emma sensed a mood Regina hadn’t said much since the car.

Emma turned to face her, putting her glass down. “Great now I have upset you the woman I love.” “When I said normal family I wasn’t referring to us honestly you and Henry are my everything.” “I don’t want to be with anyone but you, I love what we have here.” “Fuck how did we end up fighting.” “Regina please I proposed to you because you’re the only one I see ever like I said we are the most normal thing in my life.” “I’m just not the best at expressing myself and put my foot in it.”

Emma kissed her tangling her fingers in her hair. Emma pulled away and rested her forehead against Regina’s. “Sometimes I worry that one day you are going to wake up and decide you’re straight and this was all a big mistake I’m the only woman you have been with” whispered Regina. 

“Woah never, where is this coming from because I mentioned normal family I wasn’t referring to us,” said Emma. She honestly couldn’t understand why she had jumped to that conclusion.

“It's just you have a lot going on at the moment, and you might decide its all too much for you, including us and go back to when things were simpler,” said Regina.

“This!” gestured Emma “me, you and Henry is the only thing I’m sure of right now, and nothing will change that, Regina you are it for me it doesn’t matter whether you’re a man or a woman I connected with you like nobody before.” “I know everything is all fucked up at the moment, but none of it will ever change the way I feel about you.” “Trust me this is not a phase” purred Emma as she straddled Regina. “But I do love it when you’re all cute and vulnerable worried about our relationship.”

“I’m not cute” growled Regina shoving her hands down the back of Emma’s jeans and dragging her flush to her own body. She attacked Emma’s neck, kissing and nipping at the soft skin.

“Still pretty cute” smirked Emma pushing Regina to go further. Regina pulled away, her eyes feral as she pulled Emma’s top off and unhooked her bra, throwing it. Just the way Regina looked at her made her body react. Her hand was grabbing and caressing one breast while her mouth consumed the other. “Oh, shit, Regina” moaned Emma. She could feel the heat rising as Regina’s tongue teased her nipple.

Regina tugged on her nipple and let it pop out her mouth. “Still cute?” whispered Regina.

Her teeth grazed Emma’s nipple “Oh fuck! A little” she managed to say. Regina flicked open the button on her jeans and dragged her back. Her hand quickly slipping past Emma’s waistband and her fingers slid into Emma’s soaking folds. “Oh shit not cute sexy, very fucking sexy” she moaned as her hips rolled towards Regina encouraging her to go deeper. 

Regina obliged plunging two fingers deep inside her. Her thumb was working its magic on her clit. “God, you feel so good always so wet and ready” groaned Regina. Emma eased her jeans and underwear down her legs and kicked them off.

“Keep telling me what you want to do to me” moaned Emma as she ground into Regina’s hand. Regina slipped a third finger inside her and dragged them to the very edge and corkscrewed them back in again. 

Regina smiled as she looked at Emma’s beautiful face. “I want you to sit up and ride my fingers until you get yourself off,” said Regina. She stopped moving her fingers completely as Emma sat up and steadied herself. Emma moved herself up and down on Regina's fingers using the back of the sofa to aid her. Emma panted as she got closer “Your so fucking gorgeous Emma, you’re dripping down my hand. She curled her fingers slightly inside Emma and smiled as she felt Emma tighten around them. 

Emma’s head flew back her mouth open as small moans fell from it. “Come for me baby”, and she did as if her body obeyed Regina. She burst over the edge her knuckles turning white on the sofa as she drove her body on to Regina’s fingers. She fell forward on to Regina as her body shook and she slowed down. She still whispered Regina’s name as she lay against her and Regina removed her fingers.

Emma woke up a few hours later they were still downstairs laying on the floor, tangled up in each other. Emma gently shook Regina awake “Hey babe we can’t stay here I don’t need Henry in therapy because he found his moms naked on the living room floor” she chuckled. Emma got up and started picking their clothes up. Emma tapped her gently with her foot “Babe we need to go to bed!” 

Regina moaned and rolled on to her back, sitting up. “What time is it?” she asked, getting to her feet. 

Emma picked up her phone as Regina grabbed some of the clothes off her. She groaned “Shit it three in the morning, and they are a load of messages from Mary Margaret.” Emma and Regina walked towards the stairs as Emma opened the messages. Regina yawned as she walked up the stairs, followed by Emma. “She wants to know if she is the only one I hate seen as I spent the afternoon with Lily and spoke to David” she whispered. 

They tiptoed past Henry’s room and into their own as quietly as possible. “Well Lily hasn’t done anything wrong, so why wouldn’t you want to spend time with your sister” whispered Regina. She grabbed some pyjama’s out of the drawer and tossed some on the bed for Emma. 

Emma dumped her pile of dirty washing into the laundry basket and picked up the pyjamas, putting them on. She climbed into bed “Oh yeah she forbids you from giving Lily a job at the club” chuckled Emma as Regina climbed in next to her. 

“You do know that she will definitely get the job now don’t you” smirked Regina. “Unless you don’t want her doing it.”

“Hey like she said she is an adult I’m not going to stop her!” said Emma as she laid down and pulled Regina closer. She reached behind her and put her phone on the side. “She isn’t happy I invited her to our Bachelorette either again there is nothing she can do about it.” “I’m not sure what to say I guess I will have to sort it in the morning, goodnight babe!” She snuggled up to Regina’s back and closed her eyes.

“Goodnight darling,” she said, resting her hand on Emma’s and closing her own eyes.

Emma leant against the counter, drying the pots as Regina washed them. “Lily has posted a load of photo’s of us all on Facebook it's pretty sweet” smiled Emma. “I really like her. I like having a sister is that weird seeing as I barely know her?”

Of course not you should be happy your family is growing its probably winding Mary Margaret up though” chuckled Regina. 

“That’s maybe part of the reason she is doing it” laughed Emma. “That and she thinks I’m cool.” Regina rolled her eyes, “I saw that I am cool!” she said swatting Regina with the tea towel.

“Whatever you say dear” laughed Regina as the doorbell rang. 

Emma threw down the towel “I’ll get it, its probably Neal picking up Henry” she said heading out the kitchen. She answered the door, and it was Neal, “Hey Neal.” “Henry, your dad, is here!” and he came running through from the lounge.

“Erm Emma,” said Neal averting his eyes and pointing behind her at Henry. 

Emma looked down and went red as Henry wore Regina’s bra from the night before on top of his clothes. “Shh sugar,” said Emma as she took it off him and stuffed it in her back pocket. “Go kiss Mom goodbye,” said Emma as Henry ran off into the kitchen. “He must have got it out the laundry” mumbled Emma. Neal just smiled and nodded. Henry came running out the kitchen and dived into his dad’s arms. Emma kissed him “Goodbye, Henry I love you, bye Neal.”

“See you, Emma” he chuckled as he walked up the drive with Henry. Emma shut the door and walked back through into the kitchen.

She dangled the bra in front of Regina’s face. “Where did you find that?” she asked.

“Our son was wearing it, and yes, Neal saw it. I told him he must have got it out of the laundry, but I’m not sure he believed me!” laughed Emma.

“Oh god, how can I look Neal in the face from now on,” said Regina shaking her head. 

“Least Henry had it on right” chuckled Emma. “Plus am sure Neal knows by now we have sex.”

“I’m sure he didn’t need to see my underwear, though!” stated Regina as she gave in and started laughing too.

“Right I’m going to ring Mary Margaret and organise a meet up with David and maybe her too” sighed Emma. She wasn’t looking forward to seeing her again not after the barrage of texts last night that she didn’t answer.

“Emma! invite them around here for Dinner that way you might not be as anxious with being at home” suggested Regina’s.

“Are you sure babe she will know where we live!” asked Emma. 

“She would most likely find out anyway,” said Regina “I would do it when Henry is at Neal’s though until we are sure they are going to be part of your life.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea if things go wrong again don’t want a slanging match in front of him thanks babe,” she said, walking into the lounge.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has her first shift at the club, and it doesn't quite go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if anything comes out not sounding right. I don't always pick up on it.

Regina perched on the edge of her desk with Emma stood in front of her. Regina adjusted her tie and straightened it up. “Aww look at our girl she is all grown up now” laughed Mal as she sat in Regina’s chair her feet up on the desk. This was Emma’s first shift at the club, and she was weirdly nervous.

Emma leant around Regina and stuck her middle finger up at Mal. “I could do my own tie if it weren’t for this fucking thing I’m so over it now” sighed Emma holding up her cast. 

Regina straightened her collar and smoothed down her jacket. She grabbed Emma by the lapels and pulled her close. “You look incredibly hot in this suit” she purred. Regina leant in and kissed her, her tongue slid over Emma’s lips and into her mouth. Mal leant forward resting on her elbows and watching them both with a smile on her face. Emma reluctantly pulled away “Mal you need to leave,” said Regina smiling.

“No babe I need to leave. I have to start my shift” sighed Emma. “You won’t believe how much I want to stay here with you but I can’t.”

Regina chuckled “well, I’m the boss, and I need you to attend to me in here!” 

“Yeah, and that is why they already hate me because they think I will get favours because I’m sleeping with the boss” moaned Emma. “But Henry is at Neal’s so I could always attend to your needs after my shift in here or at home.” Emma kissed Regina and moaned as Regina’s tried to deepen the kiss. “Regina, you're killing me, you know I would love to fuck you over this desk right now, but I have to go” whispered Emma.

Mal leant forward and patted Regina’s thigh “Don’t worry Emma I will take care of Regina for you!” she said with that mischievous glint in her eye.

Emma picked Mal’s hand off of Regina’s thigh and kissed it. “We all know it’s all talk with you that you’re are all loved up with Ruby.” She winked at Mal and made a heart shape with her fingers. “Aww, you’re so cute.”

“We are not cute, we are all sex, drugs and Rock&Roll,” said Mal. 

“Whatever you need to tell yourself, Mal!” laughed Emma. She blew them both a kiss as she headed out of the office. 

Once she was on the other side of that door, her smile disappeared. Now she had to prove to the others that she wasn’t the boss’s little pet that she was serious about this job. She smoothed out the lapels on her jacket, brushing off the invisible lint. She took a deep breath and headed up the corridor to the staff room and walked in. She strode in confidently, fake it till you make it played on repeat in her head. 

The other four guys turned around as she sat down. “Right now we are all here!” he said, staring at Emma. The head of security Danny continued “Phil and Wayne you are on duty inside tonight and Killian and I are on the door keep your radio’s on and don’t try to be heroes.” Emma cleared her throat “oh yeah Emma, you can shadow Killian tonight.”

Emma sighed internally of all the guys she could have been paired with Killian was the worst. He was a complete pig, always leering and thinking he was God’s gift to women. Just being close to him made Emma’s skin crawl. She got up and plastered a smile on her face.

“Come on then love I will show you how it’s done don’t worry,” he said, gesturing towards the door. Emma said nothing and just smiled as she headed out the door. 

“Behave yourself Killian you don’t want Emma to run to the boss about you,” said Wayne as the others laughed. She sped up faster through the club and to the front doors with Killian lagging behind her. 

“Slow down Swan you don’t want to look too keen, your the only one out of us that doesn’t have to impress the boss. Emma took another deep breath as she walked out into the night air. The queue was already huge as she took her place next to the barrier. The clock struck seven, and the barrier was lifted as loads of people shuffled towards them. Emma and Killian pulled the doors open. Emma stood to one side and started checking ids. 

Well so far this was not as exciting as being a bounty hunter, but she had promised Regina she would give it a go. Least everyone was behaving so far they had been old enough. Although she was sure, the girls just entering the back of the queue were no way old enough. Killian leant in and whispered, “so what’s she really like then because she looks like a real ball-buster.” Emma looked at him as he grinned his mouth full of black and missing teeth. 

Emma played dumb “I’m not sure what you mean,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. She kept checking ids.

“Come on, I bet she is the top I bet she loves telling you what to do,” said Killian. She was doing her best to ignore him but finding it difficult. “Or is she one of those types that secretly likes to be told what to do.”

“Look I am not telling you anything one its none of your business and two it's really inappropriate” stated Emma.

Killian looked at her. It's like he didn’t hear her. “I wouldn’t mind being the meat in that sandwich if you ever need to spice things up I’m available” he grinned.

“Hell would have to freeze over before you went anywhere near us” spat Emma she felt her stomach lurch at the thought of it. He kept smiling at her looking her up and down.

“It doesn’t have to be both of you. I’m sure me and you could still have a good time” he said leering at her.

“Yeah, it's still a hard pass I would rather join a convent than sleep with you! Can we get on with our job!” sighed Emma.

“Your loss love! If you change your mind” and he winked. The young girls were at the front of the queue now and made a beeline for Killian. 

The first girl ran her hand down his arm “We have accidentally left our id’s at home can you let us in just this once” she purred. “I’m sure we could thank you for being so kind when you have a break.”

“Hey, Killian you can’t let them in Regina, I mean Ms Mills will lose her license if they get caught,” said Emma. 

“Who asked you!” snapped one of the other girls. Killian just smiled and let them through.

Emma turned to Danny. She knew it wasn’t best to say anything, but she couldn’t let Regina get in trouble. “Come on, Danny you know their underage if they get caught we are all out of a job,” said Emma.

“Killian, you know the rules no id they don’t get in!” he said. Killian glared at Emma as he stopped them from entering. “Emma go inside and swap with Phil please.” She looked at him. This was so unfair just because she stuck to the rules. She sighed and walked off inside. She crossed the floor to where Phil and Wayne stood.

“Hey Danny says you have to swop with me,” she said.

“Fuck its cold outside,” he said, and Emma just shrugged. “It must be nice to be able to do what you want.” He shook his head and headed to the front doors. 

A couple of hours later, Emma stood at the side of the dance floor keeping watch for any signs of trouble. That’s when she noticed the young girls from earlier surprise surprise they had found there way in. She had obviously been sent in here so they could do as they liked outside. They must have been in for a while because they looked wasted. Emma turned to Wayne “Their underage and wasted” said Emma pointing at the group of girls. 

“Damn, let’s get them out of here,” he said as he set off towards the girls. Emma followed behind him. “Come on, girls you’ve had enough, and you aren’t supposed to be in here lets all just leave quietly,” he said.

Emma put her hand on one of the girl's arms to help her, and she shook her off “Thanks, I can manage mom!” Emma pulled her hands away and followed them out, making sure they left. She escorted them outside, and one of the girl’s stumbled as the fresh air hit her. Emma reached out and stopped her from falling.

The girl bent forward and threw up all over her feet. “Fucking hell you can’t be serious,” she said as her friends cheered and laughed.

Danny walked up to her, sending the girls on their way. “Go get cleaned up Emma that stinks. Wayne can manage for ten minutes.” Emma carefully walked back inside the club and headed towards the staff toilet. Emma pushed the door open and carefully pulled off her shoes, throwing them angrily into the sink. 

Mal walked out of one of the stalls and looked at Emma as she washed her hands. “I would ask you how it's going, but from the look on your face I would say not well,” she said her nose wrinkling from the shoes. She dried her hands and passed Emma some paper towels as she rinsed off her shoes. “Are you ok darling?”

“Just great things have been going from bad to worse all night,” said Emma drying off her shoes. Emma washed her hands thoroughly and dried them. She leant against the sinks and sighed as she shoved her feet back in her shoes.

“Come on, tell Mal what’s wrong,” she said, pulling Emma in for a hug now she was vomit free. 

Emma put her arms around Mal “I’m just having a bit of trouble with one of the guys he said some things about me and Regina offering his services, really sleazy” “Then got pissed when I pulled him up about letting underage girls in.” “I get sent inside like I did something wrong then later the girls are in the club, and one of them throws up on me as we were throwing them out.” “Mal, please don’t tell Regina she will only say something to him, or worse then things will get worse for me.” “I promised her I would give it a proper try, and I intend to stick to that I don’t want her having to hold my hand all the time.”

“I don’t like keeping things from Regina, but I will keep this to myself if you tell me which of the guy’s it was!” said Mal.

Emma looked unsure “Killian Jones, the greasy black haired bloke,” she said.

“I have ways of dealing with creeps like that” smiled Mal she had that look in her eyes that made Emma a little nervous. “You just leave him to me.” Mal kissed her on the forehead and headed to the door.

Emma laughed “Mal!” she cried as she looked in the mirror and had a red lipstick mark on her forehead. Mal chuckled and left as Emma tried desperately to rub it off. She managed to get most of it off and left the bathroom, walking back towards. Wayne. As she stood there watching for anything dodgy, she noticed Mal heading outside with a drink in her hand. What was she up to maybe it wasn’t the best idea to tell her about Killian.

A few minutes later, she came back in and smiled and winked at Emma. Emma smiled back and shook her head. Well, things were looking up as Regina was introduced on stage. She had to keep an eye on the place, but she could cast the odd look at Regina performing on stage. She was on the pole tonight a different routine to the one she did on Emma’s birthday. That one had been especially for Emma. 

Emma kept side looking at the stage as Regina worked her magic on the pole. She made it look easy as she swung around the pole. She now had some serious upper body strength enough to rival Emma. She quickly scouted the floor, and everything was under control; they all seemed to have their eyes on the stage. She felt a little jealous as everyone had their eyes on Regina. But shook her head that was ridiculous. She was the one that Regina loved and the one that got to touch her.

Suddenly Wayne’s radio kicked into life as Killian ran across the dance floor looking really distressed. “Can you send Emma back outside we are one man down Killian has shit himself” said Danny’s voice. Emma turned away and slapped her hand over her mouth, laughing what had Mal done. It can’t be a coincidence surely. 

Emma composed herself and headed back outside maybe things weren’t as bad as she thought.

She sat on the edge of the bed in just her towel. The first thing she had done was a shower when she got in. Regina walked out the bathroom “Feeling better I have never seen you run-up to the shower so quickly” She chuckled. “If you had waited we could’ve had one together.”

“Trust me, babe you will be glad you didn’t some lass emptied the contents of her stomach on my feet,” said Emma. 

Regina pulled a face “Sorry that happened darling I hope it didn’t put you off.” She sat on the bed next to Emma. Regina grabbed the hairbrush and started to brush Emma’s hair. She gently brought the brush through her golden locks. “I hope things went ok. You’re ok, aren’t you?”

“I survived” laughed Emma. “There were a few teething problems but nothing too bad why do you ask?”

“Because a few whisperings were going around,” said Regina. She scooted behind Emma and grabbed some cream out the bedside drawer. She squirted some into her hands and rubbed Emma’s shoulders.

“I should’ve known Mal would say something to you!” “Not that I’m not grateful, and it feels amazing by the way, but what have I done to deserve this?” asked Emma. 

As Regina’s thumbs started to ease the tension in her shoulders. God that felt good. Emma didn’t realise how wound up she was. Emma moaned as Regina’s thumbs pushed into the skin of her neck. “I haven’t seen Mal since you were in my office, but I would like to know what you could tell her and not me” whispered Regina moving closer to Emma’s back.

“I don’t want to disappoint you its only my first night things will get better babe,” said Emma.

“You disappoint me when you keep things from me not if you don’t like the job, Emma” sighed Regina. “I had to hear from Wayne about underage kids being in the club you know what happens if they are caught in my club I get my license revoked and the club shut down.” “And our family suffers because there is no money coming in.”

Emma got up and walked towards the window she stared out into the dark night. “I’m sorry Regina I should have said something I didn’t think” whispered Emma. “It was that creep Killian he knew they were underage I said something and got shoved back inside.” She felt Regina’s arms snake around her waist. “I’m sorry I fucked up Regina I should have told you I just wanted them to trust me, but nothing is as important as losing your trust.”

“You haven’t lost my trust Emma I just need you to tell me when something happens especially when Danny turns a blind eye” stated Regina. “Killian will be finding himself another job now he already had two warnings for inappropriate behaviour.” “Although I doubt he would show his face again after what he did I presume you heard” laughed Regina. Emma’s body relaxed when she heard Regina laugh, knowing she was no longer pissed with her. “Why do I get the feeling that had something to do with Mal.”

“She did it for me he said some sleazy comments about me and you offering his services,” said Emma as she shuddered. 

“Oh god I would never be that desperate,” said Regina pulling a face. “I’m sorry you had to put up with him darling I must have been high the day I hired him” Regina turned Emma around to face her. “Talk to me in future, not Mal!” Regina lifted her chin and kissed her. 

“Some bitch called me mother too I’m only twenty-five a few years older than her made me feel fucking ancient and boring” groaned Emma. Regina chuckled “its not funny babe, what if I am past it all sensible and boring.” 

“I’m not laughing at you! I’m laughing at the situation it's ridiculous if you're ancient what does that make me I’m thirty-one” said Regina. “You’re not old, and you’re not boring, and if you get back on the bed, I will show you.” She pushed Emma back towards the bed “I only date hot, sexy women” she purred.

“You won’t need that towel,” said Regina. Emma looked down, then unwrapped the towel and threw it on the chair. Regina did the same and let hers drop to the floor. She walked towards their bed and bent forward, flicking some music on. She pressed the button until the song she wanted came on “Sucker for hearts.” She looked down at Emma. Her eyes trailed over her body. She never felt like she should cover up when Regina looked at her the opposite. Regina knelt on the bed her eyes stayed on Emma as she laid on top of her. Regina tucked a stray piece of Emma’s hair behind her ear. 

“You look at me like I’ ’m the only thing you see” whispered Emma. 

“That's because you are” replied Regina as her lips touched Emma’s softly kissing her. “You Emma Swan are smart”, and she kissed her again to emphasise her words. “loving, funny and very sexy.” She kissed her between each word. She kissed up to her ear “You bring me to life. I can’t get enough of you.” Emma didn’t know if it was the make-out music Regina put on or the words she said probably a mix, but she was utterly under Regina’s spell. 

Regina tugged on her ear lobe, Emma moaned as her hands ran up the smooth skin of Regina’s back. “I love to feel your heartbeat speed up as I touch you” whispered Regina. Regina’s lips made their way down to Emma’s neck. Emma grabbed her hips and flipped them over.

“How do you make every time feel like the first time with you” she gasped as Regina nipped at her throat. Emma moved down to catch Regina’s lips as her leg slid up and connected with Regina’s centre. Emma’s hands threaded into Regina’s hair as her lips were consumed by Regina’s. Regina tugged gently on her bottom lip.

“You’re so beautiful,” Regina said in a breathy tone. The intense look in her eyes made Emma’s heart beat faster. Emma moved down her body and laid light kisses down her chest until she reached her breasts. She felt Regina’s nails drag along the skin of her back as her mouth claimed her breast. She looked up as her mouth sucked in Regina’s nipple and her head was tipped back and her eyes closed. Emma’s hand caressed the other breast her fingers running over the hardened peak. The words “I love you” fell from Regina’s lips

Emma rolled onto her side, pulling Regina with her their lips connecting again. Regina’s fingers made their way down Emma’s body and slipped easily inside her. Regina brought her knee up as Emma’s fingers followed suit. A breathy moan left Emma’s lips as her fingers slid through Regina’s wet heat. Her other hand cupped Regina’s breast as her thumb slid over her nipple. Regina’s other hand reached into Emma’s hair as she brought their lips back together. 

She felt Regina’s tongue run against hers. Their fingers were bringing them closer to the edge. Regina’s fingers were adding pressure to Emma’s clit. Emma’s fingers dipped inside Regina’s entrance and then back out to circle her clit. Their bodies were moving together as one rolling into each other. Emma’s panting was getting quicker. She knew she was going to come soon. Emma deepened the kiss as she added pressure to Regina’s clit. Her fingers ran tight circles around it. 

Regina moaned against Emma’s lips as she burst over the edge. “Oh Emma” she cried her kisses needy as their bodies ground against each other.

This was all too intense for Emma as she fell over the edge Regina’s body and the fantastic sounds she couldn’t hold back. “oh fuck Regina, I love you!” Their bodies slowed down as Emma continued to kiss her.

Regina smiled against her lips “I’m going to make love to you all night till there is no doubt in your mind how beautiful and sexy you are.”

Emma lay on her arms on the Diner’s counter, her eyes closed. Regina had kept to her word, and now she was exhausted but happy. Ruby placed a coffee down next to her and stroked her head. “What’s got into you sleepy head?” asked Ruby.

A smile filled Emma’s face as she said “Regina several amazing times. 

Ruby smirked, “a good night, then?” 

“Work was crap, but then Regina and I pulled an all-nighter god what she can do to my body” gushed Emma.

The shadow of Granny appeared behind Ruby “This sounds like something I don’t need to hear” she boomed. “Take your break Ruby and take your loved up friend out of my earshot please.” Ruby took Emma’s hand and coffee and dragged her over to a booth in the corner. Granny shook her head and wiped down the counter.

Ruby shoved her into the booth and Emma shuffled in. She leant against her elbow, barely keeping her eyes open as Ruby placed the coffee down next to her. “So what went wrong with your first shift?” asked Ruby.

Emma sighed and tried to navigate the coffee to her mouth and drank deeply. “Some underage girls got in and got wasted throwing up on me,” said Emma. “Then one of the guys I worked with is a right sleaze and talked crap about Regina and me, but Mal helped with that little problem” chuckled Emma. “Regina was pretty pissed I kept it from her so we talked and I apologised.” “But this lass said something that upset me, and with letting Regina down, I felt pretty shit.”

“Are you going to carry on working there?” asked Ruby.

Emma grabbed the coffee, and down the rest, it burnt her throat slightly, but she needed it. She slumped back against the seat then slid sideways against Ruby. “Yeah, the job itself is ok that's if Regina still wants me working there that guy got fired anyway,” said Emma. “Regina was absolutely amazing after everything that happened. She still took the time to make me feel better.”

“That’s because she loves you, Emma, she cares what happens to you,” said Ruby.

“I think I’m marrying the most amazing woman in the world,” said Emma. Ruby smiled as Emma’s eyes closed again.

“Are you sleeping on me” laughed Ruby as she took Emma’s hand. 

“Just ten minutes Rubes I promise” whispered Emma.

Emma knocked and entered Regina’s office. Regina was sat on the sofa in the corner of her office doing some paperwork. Emma walked over to her “I missed you and brought you some lunch” said Emma as she dumped a brown food bag next to her. Emma dropped down on the sofa next to Regina and pulled off her boots, throwing her jacket over the arm. She brought her feet and laid her head on Regina’s lap. She just managed to shift her paperwork in time. “You eat I’m just going to have a little nap” whispered Emma, her eyes closing.

“Make yourself comfortable darling” chuckled Regina. She shut the file and placed it on the coffee table. She ran her fingers through Emma’s hair.

“Mmm, that feels nice babe wake me up when its time to get Henry” she mumbled as her breathing even out. Regina smiled and leaned back, grabbing the sandwich out the bag.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina comes to Emma's aid when Henry has a meltdown, and they set off for the Bachelorette party.

Regina walked up the drive there was a lot of noise coming from the house as she got closer. Out the corner of her eye, she could see her neighbour hovering near the fence. “Excuse Ms Mills is that noise going to last much longer its been happening for the last twenty minutes,” said Mr Cookson.

“I’m not sure as you can see I have just got back and have no idea what is going on yet” sighed Regina. He stood there staring at her “Look, I will do my best to quieten things down.” She hurried down the drive and unlocked the door. She could hear Henry angry cries as soon as she entered the house. She dropped her briefcase in the hallway and kicked off her shoes as she took the stairs two at a time. “Emma, what’s going on?”

“Be careful, Regina!” shouted Emma, her voice sounding distressed. She hurried down the hallway as the door to Henry room repeatedly slammed shut. Regina stopped outside the door to his room, and she grabbed it. She looked in the room, and Emma was on the floor, struggling to keep hold of Henry his face red and tear-stained. Suddenly his foot shot up kicking Emma in the chin “Shit Henry that hurt” yelled Emma as tears ran down her face. Henry wriggled from her arms and ran for the door.

Regina quickly squeezed through the door, shutting it so he couldn’t get out and hurt himself. He grabbed at the chest of drawers screaming as he pushed them against the wall. Regina and Emma put the hands out to stop him from hitting them. Then she reached across and switched his music on and turned it up. He jumped on the bed and started tearing at the sheets “Henry is dumb” he screamed at the top of his voice. 

Regina sat down next to Emma on the floor. She took hold of Emma’s hand, keeping an eye on Henry. His screams were becoming further apart, and he laid on the bed amongst the mess of tangled bedding. Regina kissed Emma hand “Go take a break. I will stay with him,” said Regina.

Emma got up and walked out of the room. Regina got up and stood near the bed “Can mom sit on the bed?” she asked.

“Yes” screamed Henry as Regina sat next to him, trying not to crowd him. He got up and lurched towards her, and she caught his hands. 

She held his hands “kind hands Henry” she repeated until he flopped back down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling Regina grabbed his weighted blanket and covered his legs. He picked at the edge of the blanket as the screams stopped. She laid down next to him but not to close and stroked his head. Meltdowns always wiped him out, and his eyes started to close. She continued to stroke his head as he fell asleep. She looked at her watch. It was only five they could afford to leave him for half an hour without the risk of him not sleeping tonight.

She leant forward and carefully kissed his forehead. Regina got off the bed and tiptoed out the room leaving the door ajar. She jumped as Emma was sat opposite the room on the floor. Her head was in her hands as her body shook. Regina sat down next to her and put her arm around Emma’s shoulders, pulling her close. “Gina, I can’t do this. I’m failing him,” said Emma through sobs.

“Oh, Emma, of course, you aren’t it was a bad moment that’s all” whispered Regina. 

“I couldn’t even calm him down I forget his music and everything, and you had to do it. I’m such a crap mother!” she choked out.

“To use one of your terms that’s bullshit!” said Regina “Are you giving up?” Emma shook her head “then how can you be a crap mother and the calming thing that’s what I’m here for.” “We are a team Emma if the best thing for Henry is for you to tag out sometimes and let me take over while you look after yourself then that’s what happens!”

Emma smiled “Did you just use a wrestling term.”

“Maybe but it was in context” chuckled Regina. “When I said I was here for you both I meant in the good and bad times.”

Emma held up a picture frame “I’m so sorry it got broken in the meltdown.”

“It's just a thing, Emma. It doesn’t matter we can buy another one, how’s the chin?” she said Emma hissed as Regina touched it.

“A little sore probably bruised,” said Emma 

“Let’s go get some ice on it and grab a cup of coffee before his Highness wakes” smiled Regina as she stood and offered her hand to Emma. Emma pulled herself up and kept hold of Regina’s hand as they headed downstairs. “Do we know what triggered it?” asked Regina.

Emma grabbed an ice pack and placed it on her chin, sitting on one of the stools. “There was an incident at school he tried talking to one of the other kids at school, and they didn’t understand him, so they called him dumb,” said Emma wincing as she pressed the ice against her chin. “The teacher made the other kid apologise, but it just escalated until it was a full-blown meltdown when we got home.” “It was so hard to get him off the bus and get him in the house, but a couple of your neighbours got a good show.” 

“As I’ve said before, it doesn’t matter what other people think its none of their business,” said Regina putting a coffee in front Emma. She looked down at her watch “right. I’m going to grab Henry and bath him while you ring up a takeaway for tea.” “Then we can all chill together on the sofa.” She grabbed the phone and placed it down next to Emma “Choose whatever you want darling” she said, placing a kiss on Emma’s head.

“I love you, Gina,” said Emma. 

“I love you too darling I won’t be long,” Regina said as she headed out the kitchen.

Regina watched from the kitchen as Emma spoke to Henry. Emma sat with Henry “Mummy is sorry for forgetting all the things that help you calm down.” “Sometimes mummies get things wrong and need help.” “Mummy will do a better job, and you will always have Mummy, Daddy and Mom to help you we are all a team,” said Emma trying desperately not to cry again.

“That’s right, Henry we are all here for each other,” said Regina. She walked into the room and sat down next to Emma. 

“Henry loves mummy! now minions” said Henry as he took Emma’s ear and rubbed his face against hers. 

“I love you too, Henry” smiled Emma. She got up and put minions on as Henry sat on the floor and ate his pasta. Emma smiled as she sat back on the sofa. She lifted Regina’s legs on to her knee. She started to rub Regina’s feet.

“What is this for?” asked Regina. 

“Because you have been at work all day then you came home and helped us” sighed Emma, her fingers gently massaging Regina’s feet. Emma stroked Regina’s leg “Thank you, babe.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I would do anything for you and Henry,” said Regina.

Emma and Regina pulled up outside the club. They were here to pick up Mal and Ruby. Lily was already in the back. Regina popped the boot for their luggage and Emma got out to help least she still had one good hand. “It’s going to be like a game of Tetris trying to fit all this luggage in the boot” sighed Emma. Least Ruby like Emma had one bag with her and Lily didn’t have too much. Regina and Mal, on the other hand, looked like they had brought their whole closet. Emma managed just to get the boot closed good job they were in Regina’s car. Not that Regina would let them all get in Emma’s bug anyway.

She walked around to the passenger side of the car and put her hand on the handle the same time as Mal did. She gave Mal a look “The kids can sit in the back!” stated Mal. 

“I’m not a kid Mal! Babe, I should sit in the front” said Emma looking at Regina.

Regina shrugged “I’m not getting involved fight it out between you both,” she said. Mal stood firm, Emma sighed and opened the back door and got in she shuffled into the middle and Ruby followed her. Emma put her seat belt on the folded her arms in protest. Mal smiled as she got in the passenger seat and clicked in the seat belt. Emma pouted Regina reached around and stroked her leg “Don’t pout darling I will make you feel better later.”

Lily smiled and passed her over some of the snacks she had brought for the road trip. “Thanks, Lily,” said Emma as she tucked into some chocolates. They set off as Lily, Ruby and Emma chatted excitedly in the back. Suddenly Emma’s phone started beeping constantly, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She panicked when she saw it was Neal’s number she opened up the messages.

“Everything ok? Darling” asked Regina recognising Neal’s notification. She breathed a sigh of relief when it was just a series of pictures Henry had taken on Neal’s phone very close up photos of his nose and mouth. He had also sent her little animated gifs of weather.

“Yeah, it’s just Henry he must have got hold of Neal’s phone and is sending pictures little monkey,” said Emma. She pulled Lily and Ruby close and took a photo to send back to Henry. 

Neal: Sorry Em I didn’t realise he had my phone your sister looks so much like you!

Emma: No worries tell Henry I miss him already and we love him ring if you need anything we are only a couple of hours away x

Neal: He loves you both too and don’t worry, just have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! Lol x

Emma: lol thanks see you soon x

“So hows it going at work now, Emma,” asked Ruby. 

“Yeah, not bad the guys have eased up a bit they were a bit weird when the greasy guy got fired” Emma replied. “I like the job, so hopefully it will go well my old job wasn’t too pleased when I quit.” “I felt bad because they were the only place that would take me after prison, and they were good to me about fitting around Henry.” Lily and Mal’s head turned around when they heard the word prison, and they both looked shocked. “Erm yeah I have been to prison for twelve months, and that’s where I gave birth to Henry so that it’s all out there,” said Emma.

“Can I ask what for?” said Lily.

“Yes, of course, petty theft a girl has to eat, and then I fell for Neal my ex Henry’s dad, and he let me take the fall for him, and I ended up going to jail for twelve months,” said Emma. “If it weren’t for Henry, I probably wouldn’t have anything to do with Neal, but I eventually forgave him he is a decent guy now.” Lily looked a little shocked. “You ok, are you changing your mind about me now” laughed Emma nervously.

“No of course not its kind of mom’s fault if you had been with us it wouldn’t have happened” stated Lily.

“I’m not sure its that simple I mean the foodstuff I had to steal so I didn’t starve but some of the other stuff we stole so we could start a new life together, and it was stupid,” said Emma. “One thing you should take from this is prison is horrible, so don’t get in trouble!” “Anyway enough about me I want to know some more about you, are you seeing anyone?”

“It's weird I’m talking to a guy at the moment but nothing serious,” she said, opening a bag of chips. 

“You shouldn’t have anything serious at twenty-one!” said Mal. “Keep them guessing!” 

“I hope you’re not encouraging my sister to sleep around!” laughed Emma.

“So how did you meet Regina?” asked Lily.

“Which story do I tell her babe?” asked Emma laughing. “The real one or the one we told your parents.

“The one where she stole you from me. I had dibs I saw you first!” said Mal. She leant forward and pulled the mirror down to reapply her lipstick. 

Regina shook her head “Dibs really Mal?”

“I went to Regina’s club and got stood up by Ruby!” said Emma.

“Yeah, and if I hadn’t stood you up you might never have met Regina!” said Ruby sticking her tongue at Emma “So you should probably thank me really!”

Emma laughed “Regina came on stage and seduced me with the most incredible dance and then told me I could have a private dance if I wanted.” 

“Yeah then Emma got a taste and never went back,” said Mal licking her lips, which earned her a glare from Regina as Emma went red. “Come on. It's not like she isn’t old enough to know what happens when two attractive people get together!” “They fu...”

“Do not carry on that sentence Mal I’m warning you!” said Regina as Mal held her hands up in surrender. “Seduced you, Emma!” laughed Regina.

“Well, I never take someone home on the first night I meet them,” said Emma. “Although she didn’t make the rest very easy, I love you, babe, but you were a bit prickly to start with.” “The number of times you called me an idiot!”

“Yes, but you were a loveable idiot, and you soon worked your way in,” said Regina. 

“That’s because I knew I had met someone truly special who had it all smart, beautiful, and a huge heart” smiled Emma as she touched Regina’s shoulder. Regina stroked her hand and smiled at her in the mirror.

“So the amazing sex had nothing to do with it then?” said Mal. 

“You don’t have a filter do you Mal you really think Emma’s sister wants to hear about our sex life!” stated Regina.

“You know it’s a bachelorette and we are supposed to talk about sex!” said Mal.

“It would be nice to be drunk before we start talking about things like that,” said Emma. Mal grabbed her bag and passed out the t-shirts she had made and left Regina’s in the bag. Emma held hers up bride to be on the front and Swan Mills on the back. “These are great I expected something bad with you doing them Mal.”

“Oh don’t worry, I have a bag of tricks for later” smirked Mal. They all pulled the t-shirts on over there clothes. “Ok, let's kick this off how old were you when you lost your virginity? The oldest has to buy the first round tonight and no lying I will know I will start sixteen!”

She looked at Regina. Regina sighed “fine, seventeen!” 

Emma looked at Lily “you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to!” 

“It’s ok” laughed Lily “I was nineteen.”

“Seventeen,” said Ruby 

They all looked at Emma, and she wondered if Mal would know if she was lying because she wasn’t sure she wanted to admit she was younger than the others. “I was fifteen,” said Emma quickly getting it out the way.

“Wow go, Emma” laughed Mal “Who would’ve thought you were the youngest, so who was it?” “And Lily you’re the first to the bar!”

“Am not sure it matters who it was you won’t know them” said Emma. 

“Emma ignore her, you don’t have to tell her she is just nosey!” reassured Regina. 

“It's not really a secret just stupid I was in this foster home and was going through a phase were I self-sabotaged, and when I failed to persuade the woman’s husband to sleep with me I slept with their seventeen-year-old son, and they took me back when they caught us!” said Emma. “But I was an idiot and mad at the world it was awkward, and I regret it!” “Sorry, Lily hope you weren’t looking for a role model.”

“Happy now, Mal!” sighed Regina. “It doesn’t matter what you did in the past, darling it's who you are now.”

“Sorry Emma didn’t mean to upset you,” said Mal “I was just trying to have a bit of fun nobody is a saint least of all me no judgement here.”

“It's fine, don’t worry about it. I know you didn’t mean anything by it Mal” smiled Emma. Lily’s phone beeped, and she picked up her bag and grabbed her phone out. Lily looked at it and threw her phone back in her purse without answering it. “You ok Lily?” asked Emma.

“Yeah, just mom checking up on me!” she moaned.

“What did she think when you told her you were going with us to Vegas?” asked Emma. 

“She wasn’t too happy neither was Dad, but they couldn’t stop me its a better chance to get to know you, and you find the most about a person when they’re drunk” laughed Lily.

A couple of hours later, they were all getting settled in their hotel rooms. “Wow, this room is massive,” said Emma as she put the finishing touches to her makeup. Regina laid on the bed in her towel. It never took Emma long to get dressed and ready. Emma stalked over to the bed with two glasses of champagne and put them on the side as she straddled Regina. “You need to get dressed before I end up undressed” purred Emma.

“That’s not an incentive to get dressed darling its the opposite” smiled Regina. 

Emma took a few sips of the champagne. “Does it make you think differently about me after what you heard earlier?” asked Emma. 

Regina rolled her eyes “Why would it there is not much you could say that would make me change my mind about you plus it was ten years ago.” Regina grabbed Emma’s hips and dragged her towards her.

“Have we got time” whispered Emma.

“Always” growled Regina as she unbuttoned Emma’s blouse. “It's our Bachelorette! We decide what happens and when and right now my list says make my fiancee call my name several times.”

Emma slipped off her blouse and leant forward and kissed Regina’s lips. Regina’s tongue slipped into Emma’s mouth, tasting the champagne she had drunk. Regina’s hands slid down the back of Emma’s pants, grabbing her backside. Emma pulled the towel down and caressed Regina’s breasts as her tongue entwined with Regina’s. Next minute Mal and the others walked through the door. “Fuck” cursed Emma. 

“Are we interrupting something?” laughed Mal as she took a seat. Emma continued to lay on top of Regina till she managed to cover her up again. “Don’t worry, I’ve seen it all before, dear” chuckled Mal. Ruby and Lily covered their eyes and stood in the doorway.

“Sorry guys,” said Ruby. 

“Mal I sometimes wonder why we are friends I knew we shouldn’t have got adjoining rooms!” spat Regina. Emma climbed off and grabbed her blouse.

“Well put a sock on the doorknob or something next time” laughed Mal. Regina got up and grabbed her glass of champagne before heading into the bathroom. Lily and Ruby removed their hands and walked into the room as Emma finished buttoning her blouse. 

Ruby grabbed the bottle of champagne and took a swig of it before passing it to Lily. “Here you go so you can erase the image of your half-naked sister about to get it on” laughed Ruby. Emma groaned as she grabbed her glass. 

“So what are the plans for the night?” asked Emma as Lily and Ruby sat down next to her on the bed.

“Getting wasted” offered Ruby as she passed Emma a veil which she stuck in her hair. Ruby adjusted it a bit “beautiful” she smiled.

Emma turned to Lily “I wanted to ask if you wanted to be in the wedding as one of my bridesmaids Lily, and if you don’t want to, that’s fine.”

“Omg course I would love to” gushed Lily as she got up and hugged Emma. “It’s just the best having a sister.” Emma had to admit it did feel nice to have more family she wasn’t sure how she felt about Mary Margaret or David yet, but she really liked Lily.

“Emma grab my black dress, please” shouted Regina from the bathroom. Emma got up and opened the wardrobe damn which one there were three. 

“The one on the right,” said Mal. So Emma grabbed that one and opened the door slightly to pass it through. Regina opened it a little wider and pulled Emma inside. Mal smiled and turned on the radio.

“Mal always seems to know so much about you,” said Emma. As she hung the dress up, Emma covered her eyes when she saw Regina.

“So do you! We did date and are pretty similar” said Regina. “If it makes you feel any better, there are plenty of pretty big things you found out that she didn’t know.” “Now can you explain why you have your eyes covered.”

“Because I’m not totally recovered from earlier and you’re stood there in just your underwear, stockings and suspenders and I don’t want to be horny all night,” said Emma.

“Well, let me fix that for you,” said Regina as she grabbed Emma by her belt buckle pulling her to her. Regina removed her hands from her eyes and placed them on her sides.

“See now I’m touching your incredibly soft skin” moaned Emma. Regina spun her around and pinned her to the wall with her body. She flicked open Emma’s pants “We can’t they are all outside.”

“Well you will just have to be quiet because I would be a bad fiancee if I left you like this now wouldn’t I” purred Regina. Regina’s hand made its way down the front of Emma’s pants. She slid two of her fingers inside Emma. “But I can stop if you don’t want me to!” Emma grabbed her hand to keep it there. Regina smiled as her fingers slid through Emma’s wet folds, and she moaned. 

She felt Regina’s lips on her neck as they kissed and nipped at the pale skin. Emma’ s hands appeared on Regina’s lace-clad backside. “Oh god Regina I wish we weren’t going out” groaned Emma. Her body was rolling against Regina’s hand as she started to pant. Regina’s finger’s rubbed around her clit and dipped into her entrance.

Emma’s moans were getting louder “Not too loud darling!” warned Regina as she continued her glorious torture of Emma’s clit. Emma suddenly grabbed her, pushing Regina deeper inside her and ground her hips.

“Oh god Gina I’m going to come,” she said as she caught her lips trying to silence herself. Emma burst over the edge calling Regina’s name. Her body slumped against Regina as she coaxed the last bit of Emma’s orgasm from her.

“Better darling,” said Regina carefully pulling her fingers out of Emma. Emma regained her composure and stood upright. She fastened her pants up and looked in the mirror. She heard Regina moan as she sucked her fingers clean. “You always taste so good!”

“What about you, babe?” asked Emma.

Regina pulled Emma in for a kiss “I can wait until later darling.” She grabbed her dress and put it on. She turned so Emma could zip it up for her.

Emma pulled up the zip and placed a kiss on her shoulder as they looked in the mirror “You’re so beautiful” whispered Emma. “I don’t know how I got so lucky.” Emma pulled a box out of her pocket and placed it on the counter in front of them. “For you” whispered Emma. Regina looked down and opened the box inside was a diamond, heart-shaped necklace. “You deserve so much more!”

“I love it, it’s perfect,” said Regina as she held it up for Emma to put on her. Emma took it from her and fastened it around her neck. Regina ran her fingers over it “Thank you, darling.”

“It suits you, right, I will get back out there before they get suspicious and let you finish getting ready,” said Emma. 

Regina turned and kissed Emma. Emma walked towards the door “They will know what we have been doing or at least Mal will why do think she put the radio on” laughed Regina. 

Emma opened the door “right if you need any more help with your dress, babe just shout.” The others just looked at her and Mal winked.


	29. Chapter 29

Emma and Regina greeted the other girls and introduced Lily. Mal and Ruby had gone to the bar, Mal had insisted, and that worried Emma. They took up three tables in the club, Emma sat talking with Lily as Regina chatted with some of the girls from the club. “I don’t mind getting the first round in,” said Lily. 

“No way you are studying you aren’t spending money on booze, Mal was only joking” replied Emma. “Plus we all drink like fish you would be penniless in minutes!” Ruby and Mal came back with an insane amount of booze. “Are you trying to kill us?” laughed Emma as Mal put down two bottles of Tequila and Ruby several bottles of wine, Ruby went back to grab some glasses as Mal sat down. 

“We need plenty to make sure you and Regina complete the things on my list,” said Mal.

“What kind of things are on this list no one seems to have seen it yet,” she said as they all made room for Ruby to sit down. Mal started pouring drinks out, and Emma grabbed a shot of Tequila and downed it. “So what are you so desperate for us to do?” said Emma as she grabbed another shot.

“We will start easy with some questions everyone has to answer or take a shot,” said Mal. “Seen as Emma is so keen she can answer first your favourite body part of Regina?”

“I thought this was going to be a challenge easy her lips there so full and she is an expert with them” blushed Emma. She leaned across and pecked Regina on the lips.

Regina didn’t hesitate in answering “her amazing backside I can’t wait to get my hands on it” she said smiling. “When she wears those tight jeans and bends over, she knows she’s in trouble.” Emma needed to drink more, or she was going to spend the night blushing. She grabbed a bottle of champagne and poured everyone a glass. They all took turns in answering the question, and Mal’s answer was quite sweet, which Emma was surprised about she said her eyes. 

“Right, this is just for the brides to be you need to kiss someone!” said Mal. Emma immediately turned to Regina; they could say what they liked, but she wouldn’t be kissing anyone else. She leant in and parted her lips if Mal wanted a show she could have one. She closed her eyes as her lips met Regina’s. She ran her tongue over Regina’s bottom lip, then gently tugged on it. “Boring Emma it was supposed to be someone else.” Emma ignored her as her hand slipped into Regina’s hair and held her close. 

Regina’s hand rested on Emma’s hip as Emma’s tongue entered her mouth and danced alongside hers. “Ok someone needs to get a hose” laughed Ruby holding her hand over Lily’s eyes. Emma smiled as she reluctantly pulled away.

Emma leant closer to Mal and said: “I have found the best, so why settle for anything less, I don’t want to kiss anyone else!” 

“Same no one kisses like Emma! Plus why would I disrespect her and kiss someone else!” agreed Regina. 

Mal rolled her eyes. She should have known what these two would be like. “Ok next question biggest turn on,” asked Mal.

When I’m making a coffee or food, and Regina comes up behind me and wraps her arms around me and kisses my neck and shoulder” answered Emma. She drank from her glass of champagne they had decided the shots were for when they didn’t want to answer a question. 

“When Emma tells me exactly what she wants me to do to her or when she is angry and takes charge,” said Regina licking her lips. Emma gulped at the champagne still not drunk enough yet.

“Now this is more like it,” said Mal. As everyone else answered, Emma, wondered if all these questions would be about sex, of course, they would it was Mal. “In three words, describe your partner?”

Emma looked at Regina “Strong, loving and sexy” said Emma.

“Beautiful, funny and brave there are so many more things” replied Regina. Emma threaded her fingers through Regina’s and smiled. 

“Right let's find out how much you know about each other?” said Mal. Emma was a little worried what if she didn’t know as much about Regina as Mal did. “What is each other’s guilty pleasure?”

Emma sighed with relief at this one “It’s big, greasy burgers!” laughed Emma.

Regina smirked, “Emma’s is trash tv any kind of lame reality show!” Emma playfully nudged her and pouted. The booze was starting to affect Emma now, and she felt a bit more confident.

“Who’s the funniest?” asked Mal and Emma immediately pointed at herself and Regina rolled her eyes.

“I would probably agree although she isn’t always intentionally funny” laughed Regina as Emma stuck her tongue out at Regina. Emma downed the rest of her drink and poured another. She looked over at the karaoke and decided she was going to do it. They all thought she was boring; she would prove them wrong.

“I will be back in a minute,” said Emma as she climbed over the others to get out. 

Regina caught her arm “are you ok?” she asked.

“Yeah I will be back in a minute babe” she smiled as she walked off towards the stage. She got halfway there and wasn’t sure, was this a good idea? It was probably easier than facing the rest of Mal’s interrogation. She approached the Dj “could I get up and sing something?”

“Sure,” he said and passed her the book with the song choices in them. Emma flicked through the pages the drink must be affecting her because it was a little hard to read now. She picked out a song, and the guy typed into the machine and handed her the microphone. “When you’re ready, go up on stage, and I will start it.”

“Cheers,” said Emma “I just need a minute.” It was a song she knew well, and she knew a lot of the words to it was just the stage she didn’t feel comfortable on. She wished she was like Regina although she had been performing for others for years. It would be nice if it were just Regina listening, but she would have to imagine she was singing for only Regina.

Right, let’s get this done, and she walked up on stage and nodded to the guy. He pressed some buttons on the machine, and the music started. Ruby was the first to notice her and leant across to get Regina’s attention she looked a bit surprised. The rest turned to watch, and she saw Ruby and Lily pull out there phones she had forgotten about that great there was going to be a reminder now. Lily, Ruby and some of the others started cheering for her.

The music started for ‘You Came by Kim Wilde’ Her cheeks were burning as she started singing and her voice broke a little. “Someone I know is staring at me, And when I look into her eyes.” “I see a girl that I used to be I hardly recognise, Cos in the space of a year.” “I’ve watched the old me disappear.” 

Her voice cleared up, and she started to get into it a bit more. She started dancing as she sang. She pointed out at Regina “You came and changed the way I feel, no one could love you more.” “Because you came and turned my life around. No one could take your place.” Her nerves had all but disappeared now as she continued to sing.

She saw Regina push past the others and walk closer to the stage. “You can’t imagine the joy you bring. My life won’t be the same.” “And I’ll be there when you call. I’ll pick you up if you should fall.” “Cos I have never felt such inspiration, Nobody else ever gave me more.” Regina stood, watching her and smiling.

“So many people just go through life, Holding back, they don’t say what they mean” sang Emma. “But it’s easy for me since you came.” She repeated the chorus then finished the song. Everyone with them got up clapped and cheered, and some others around the club applauded. Emma walked off the stage and handed the microphone back. Regina came around and pulled her into an embrace. “Sorry I know it was cheesy, but I think the words are kind of true and I was fed up of everyone thinking I was boring.”

“You’re far from boring Emma Swan, and I loved it no one has ever got up on stage before and serenaded me” replied Regina. “You have an excellent voice you should sing more often.”

“You’re biased I don’t think my voice is any good” laughed Emma. She turned her head and caught Regina’s lips. Her hand held the back of Regina’s neck as she placed small kisses on Regina’s bottom and top lip. 

“You two need to get a room” laughed Ruby. Regina and Emma parted, and she put her arm around Ruby and Regina and walked back to their table. 

“We had one, and you lot invaded it” laughed Emma. “Right I need to pop to the ladies,” she said, downing her glass of Champagne.

“I think I will join you,” said Ruby as Regina sat back down. They walked off hand in hand towards the toilet. “You and Regina were made for each other.” Emma smiled as they walked into the bathroom.

They walked into the cubicle, and Emma sat on the toilet. “I’m so happy, Ruby. She makes me so happy.” Emma pulled her clothes up and swopped with Ruby.

“Well she definitely feels the same way Em you can tell by the way she looks at you,” said Ruby finishing up and straightening her clothes. She flushed, and they left the stall, both washing their hands. Ruby leant against sink “If you’ve changed your mind about the best woman and want Lily I don’t mind stepping aside” she said although her face said something else. 

“No, of course, not, why would you think that?” asked Emma. Ruby shrugged “you’re the only woman for the job, Rubes!” “It might not be blood, but you know I’ve always thought of you as my sister, you and Granny are both family.”

Ruby flung her arms around Emma “I’m glad you said that because I didn’t want to give it up” she laughed. 

“You’re an idiot!” laughed Emma “but a pretty amazing one and my best friend.” Emma kissed her cheek and hugged her. “Let’s get back before Mal has Regina doing god knows what.” "Do you know what's on this list?"

"She won't tell me she knows I would most likely end up telling you!" “Before we go back one more thing, Emma, I have been thinking about proposing to Mal, not this weekend but soon what do you think?” said Ruby.

“I think it’s a great idea are you worried about how Mal will react?” she asked. “If you want, I could ask Regina what she thinks she knows Mal very well.”

“Yeah that would be good I might need her help if she thinks I should do it, I think its the right time but you can never tell with Mal” sighed Ruby. 

“I’m sure she will want to Ruby you’re amazing, and she loves you so much” smiled Emma as they walked out the bathroom. They approached the table and Regina wasn’t there. Emma tapped Mal “Where is Regina?”

“She had a phone call and went outside” answered Mal as Ruby made herself comfortable on Mal’s knee.

“It wasn’t Neal was it?” asked a worried Emma she pulled her phone out her pocket, but there was no messages or missed calls. This made her a little less anxious, and she sat down.

“I don’t think so,” said Mal. 

“Nice voice,” said Lily as she moved next to Emma. “I have the video you will be famous!”

“Thanks” laughed Emma as Regina walked back over to the table. She leant on the back of the booth above Mal.

She put her arms around Mal’s shoulders “That was Peter who owns Sapphire, and he heard from someone I was in town. I wonder who that could be?” asked Regina. Mal shrugged but looked guilty “he says it would be rude of him not to have us at his club, so he is sending a limo for us!” 

“That’s so nice of him” laughed Mal “Come on, let’s go its one of the best clubs in Vegas. It would be rude, not too.” Regina rolled her eyes and pecked Mal on the lips. She walked around and held her hand out to Emma as they all filed out of the booth. 

They arrived at the strip club, Emma couldn’t believe she was in a limo she had never been in one before. Emma was the first to get out the place was massive, the fresh air hit her, and she felt a little drunk maybe she should go easy. She didn’t want to be the first to bed; it was their party. She held her hand out to Regina and helped her out. Peter, Regina’s friend and fellow club owner, was in the entrance waiting for them. He walked straight over to Regina and pulled her into a hug “Regina it's so nice to see you it has been too long” he said. Then hugged Mal, Emma looked over to Ruby and she shrugged she had never heard of him either. “Regina! Mal never mentioned this!” he pointed to the veil. “Are you getting married, Mal finally manage to tame you?”

“No, Peter” she took Emma’s hand “this is the amazing woman I’m going to marry Emma Swan.” Emma smiled and shook his hand. Emma noticed he looked a little shocked when he saw her. 

He regained his composure “Well you need to celebrate in style then I have two of my best girls, and they will take you to one of our VIP rooms” he smiled. “Everything is on me tonight, girls whatever they need they get!”

“Peter, that’s not necessary,” said Regina.

“No I insist I have some things to take care of, you know how it is, and then I will be up to hear all that you have been up to,” said Peter “Chastity and Crystal will take care of you and Regina no-poaching my girls.” he laughed. He turned to the girls “these are very special friends of mine treat them very well please.”

Emma wasn’t so sure about the guy, but she would give him a chance he seemed a close friend of Regina’s even though she had never mentioned him. Emma hung back as they carded Lily, but everything was fine, and they let her in. She put her arm through hers, and they followed the others upstairs. Personally, this place didn’t seem as nice as Regina’s club, and everything seemed very over the top. “Hey if you aren’t happy here we don’t have to stay” asked Emma. 

“I’m fine if I’m going to work at Regina’s place I will have to get used to it” laughed Lily.

“I know you only got a quick look, but Regina’s place is nothing like this its really classy and they don’t strip” assured Emma. 

“Hey, Emma, are you sure you want to be here?” asked Lily.

“Yeah, a few more drinks and I won’t know where I am” laughed Emma. “I don’t know, and sometimes I don’t feel like I fit in this world.” Lily stopped Emma in the entrance to the VIP room. “I’m fine its just things are different when me and Regina are at home, and it's like Regina’s has two worlds, and I don’t fit in this one because I’m not Glam or exciting.” “I saw the way that friend of hers looked at me like why is Regina marrying the plainest woman in the world.”

“Hey Emma, you are not plain, and I doubt Regina thinks that way, but if it really bothers you, you should speak to Regina,” said Lily as she hugged Emma. “If it helps I don’t think your plain.”

“Come on little sis let’s go and get drunk” as Emma put her arm around Lily. “We need to get some pictures for your mother!” 

“Deal” laughed Lily. They sat down, and Emma picked up two shots and passed one to Lily. Emma knocked hers back and picked up another one and did the same. Emma grabbed Lily’s phone and took a photo of both of them and sent it to Mary Margaret. “Emma, you do know she is probably going to ring me” laughed Lily.

“We should get you a lap dance and then take a photo and send it to Mom!” laughed Emma. 

“Woah did you call her mom! And yeah if you want her and dad driving down here” said Lily.

“A slip of the tongue sorry she isn’t my mother! No offence Lily but she never will be I love having a sister though” said Emma. Maybe the drink was affecting Emma more than she let on. “I will be back soon just got to talk to someone” as Emma got up and walked over to one of the girls.

Lily got up and went and sat next to Regina. “Hey, can I have a word?” she asked.

“Sure! you should watch these girls you could get some tips from them” said Regina as one stood on the small podium dancing.

“Yeah, I will, thanks!” replied Lily. “It’s not really my place to say, but I think something is bothering Emma, please don’t tell her I said something.”

Regina smiled “I won’t say anything, thank you. I will sort it out.” 

Emma headed over to the girl called Chastity. “Hi, could you help me with something my fiancee Regina is a dancer too and I would like to do something for her could you show me how to do a lap dance for her,” said Emma.

“It’s not what we do. We could give you a couples lap dance!” offered Chastity.

“Oh god no sorry I don’t like the sound of that I love her so much and wouldn’t like someone else giving her a lap dance” laughed Emma nervously.

Chastity sighed “Fine, follow me, and I will show you a couple of easy moves, Crystal come with me a minute.” Emma followed the two girls into a side room. “She wants to impress her girlfriend with a few moves Crystal just sit here, and I will demonstrate on you.” Chastity moved a chair into the middle of the room. “Right everything needs to be slow and sensual, keep eye contact to.” 

She stood in front of the other girl she ran her hands over her chest and hips. Then stepped forward and squatted down spreading her legs. "Then sit on their lap and touch them run your hands down her” stated Chastity as Emma watched. She carried on showing Emma a few more moves. She walked up to Emma when she had finished. “Just do what you feel comfortable with is there a certain part of you she likes if so use that more.” 

“Yeah, she likes my butt,” said Emma. Chastity turned her around and looked at her then started undoing Emma’s blouse. “Erm, what are you doing?”

“You need to look sexier, your bra looks cute, so you need to take this off,” said Chastity. Emma had been drinking a lot but still blushed when a virtual stranger took her blouse off. “Crystal just tighten up her bra up, so she has more cleavage it's not ideal, but we will have to work with what we have.” If it was possible, Emma’s whole body felt like it was flushing as they adjusted her boobs. Chastity pulled at the waistband of her pants “Keep the pants on you need to invest in some matching underwear Hunny!” “Look you love each other just do what comes naturally it will be sexy, and she will love it I’m sure.”

Suddenly a familiar voice came from the doorway “Like to explain Emma!” said Regina as she stared at the three of them.

“Ok, this is all you, Good luck,” said Chastity, as she kissed her on the cheek and her and Crystal, walked out the room.

Regina waited until they both left and walked towards Emma. “I usually pride myself on not being a jealous woman!” stated Regina. “But I’m finding it hard to find a reasonable reason why you would be in a room with two strippers half-naked!” 

“They are nice they were just helping me with something, just sit down, and you will understand” replied Emma. Regina didn’t look too happy but did as Emma asked of her. Emma headed over to one of the speakers and turned up the music.

She walked over and stood in front of Regina “this is going to be far from perfect!” warned Emma. She slowly ran her hands over her breasts and down over her hips. Regina went to say something but Emma put a finger to her lips “please just let me do this, Gina!” Emma ran her hands down herself again this time, squatting down and opening her legs. 

She felt a little shaky and wished she hadn’t drunk so much now, but then if she hadn’t, she wouldn’t be doing this in the first place. She stood up and took hold of Regina’s shoulders and straddled her lap. Emma then ran her hands slowly down Regina’s chest and kissed her lips. Her body rolled forward against Regina’s, Emma’s eyes never left Regina’s. She grounded her hips towards Regina’s body over and over again. Then she stood slightly, so her breasts were at Regina’s eye level and rolled her body forward.

She stood up then and turned around slowly, bending over and sensually running her hands over her backside. She felt Regina’s hands on her backside, and she gave it a little shake. “I’m not sure you're supposed to touch” chuckled Emma.

“Tough” was all Regina said. She backed up on to Regina and sat in her lap, facing away from her. She pushed Regina legs wider apart and held on to her legs as her ass ground a figure of eight into Regina’s centre. She smiled as Regina growled, and she repeated this several times. She closed Regina’s legs and sat back, her back flush against the front of Regina. Emma took Regina’s hands and ran them down her body.

She pressed Regina’s hands against her abdomen then her breasts. Emma then placed Regina’s hands back at her sides as she got up. Turning around, she knelt in between Regina’s legs spreading them. Emma ran her hands up Regina’s thighs and under the hem of her dress until she reached her inner thighs. The she leant forward and rolled her body towards Regina’s she kept eye contact the whole time. 

She got up and straddled Regina’s lap again, her hands threaded into Regina’s hair. She tilted her head as she sucked on Regina’s bottom lip, tugging it gently. “You need to touch me now Miss Swan you can’t do all that and just leave me there” growled Regina. She hitched her dress up slightly as Emma’s hand slipped underneath. Emma moved her panties to one side and groaned at how wet Regina was as her fingers slid easily inside her. “What I should do is take you back to our room and fuck you until you beg me to stop.” Regina panted as Emma’s fingers slid in and out of her, as her thumb slid over her clit.

Regina sucked and nipped at the skin of Emma’s neck as she was pushed closer to an orgasm. She dragged her nails down Emma's back, leaving red trails. She curled her fingers up inside Regina. Her breathing got faster as Emma found just the right spot. Her fingers worked the patch of skin that made Regina moan as she thumb rubbed firmly against her clit. Regina burst over the edge as her nails dug into Emma’s back. “Fuck! Emma, I love you!” said Regina as her orgasm slowed. “Not that I didn’t enjoy it, but why?” whispered Regina as her head laid on Emma’s chest.

“I wanted to be sexy and exciting, I don’t always feel like I fit in this part of your world” whispered Emma. She heard Regina sigh “I saw the way your friend looked at me earlier he couldn’t be more surprised you were marrying me a plain Jane!”

Regina kissed her chest, then lifted her head to look at Emma. “How many times to I have to tell you it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks.” “He helped me get started years ago and taught me all about the business, but his opinions on who I date are none of his concern!” “Am not sure what you have just done makes you a plain Jane exactly the opposite.” “I love both sides of my life, but I am happiest at home with you and Henry.”

“I’m sorry I overreact sometimes are you sure you want to marry a crazy woman with issues? and were you really jealous earlier?” asked Emma.

“Of course you keep me on my toes” laughed Regina. “Yes, I was! I found you in a room alone with two strippers pawing at you!” 

“They were trying to give me a better cleavage, they were nice to me” smiled Emma.

“Just remember these are mine!” chuckled Regina as she kissed each of Emma’s breasts. She grabbed Emma’s backside and kissed her lips “, and so are both of these!”

“Yes, Mrs Swan-Mills!” laughed Emma.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall out from the night before. Emma tries to get on board with some of the things Regina likes.

They all crashed through the door back into Emma and Regina’s room. Emma fell on her hands and knees. “Fucking shoes!” yelled Emma as she pulled them off and threw them across the room.

Lily laughed as she slumped down into a chair “yeah blame your shoes Emma it's not all the booze you have drunk!. Ruby sat down next to Emma and drank from the half bottle of champagne she had hold of. Regina kicked off her heels as Emma pulled her down on top of her. Mal staggered across and sat next to Lily. Emma pulled Ruby closer as her, Regina and Ruby laid together on the floor.

Lily drank from her own bottle of champagne. Mal leaned over and took if from her “I’m confiscating this for your own good” she slurred. Then she took a big gulp from it “Where did you two get to earlier?”

“Regina caught me undressed with two strippers and then I gave her a lap dance with a happy ending” laughed Emma. She put her fingers to Regina’s lips “shush its a secret though!” 

Regina laughed “Emma, you just told them all, not me!” as she kissed Emma’s finger. 

“Next time you fetch me I always miss the good stuff” moaned Mal with a pout. 

“I love everyone in this room!” said Emma as she hiccuped. “Group hug over here now, we are like one big weird family” laughed Emma. She sat up and pulled on Lily’s leg until she slipped off the chair on to the floor. “Do as your big sister tells you!” as Lily crawled over to the others. Emma gestured for Mal to come across “I will tell you exactly what happened in that room if you come over” said Emma and then burped.

“Emma Swan-Mills if you throw up on me I won’t be happy,” said Regina as she laid on her back next to Emma. Mal staggered over to them and sat down next to Regina. 

“I’m fine babe let’s take a photo,” said Emma dragging Lily closer. Emma burst out laughing “I have a good idea. Lily phone lets freak your mom out.” She grabbed Lily’s bag and took out her phone and lipstick. She put some on then kissed Lily’s forehead and handed it to Ruby “You do it now, and when we all have left a mark we will send it to Mary Margaret.

Lily giggled “She will burst a blood vessel! do it!” Ruby leant forward and kissed her cheek, and Mal followed suit.

“I’m not sure I should be condoning this,” said Regina. Emma whispered in her ear “Fine, I will do it!” and she kissed next to Emma on her forehead. Emma took a photo then handed it to Lily.

“Sent,” said Lily a few seconds later.

Emma groaned as the sun hit her through the gap in the curtains. Her eyes were heavy as she tried to open them. She realised that there were warm bodies on each side of her. She lifted her head and looked around all five of them were in the same bed. Emma panicked and raised the sheets thank god they were all still dressed. Emma wasn’t quite sure how messy it had got last night or this morning technically. Damn it was too much work to be awake, so she laid back down and snuggled up to Regina’s back. She laid there, trying to remember what had happened last night.

She felt a slight stinging on her hip. She must have fallen. Actually, she probably fell a load of times. She reached under the covers and touched the area it had a dressing on it. She slowly lifted her head and moved the covers. She leant up on her elbow, and the throbbing in her head increased. She pulled down her pants slightly and pulled back the dressing. “Oh, shit” she cried as it wasn’t a wound; it was a tattoo the word ‘Family’ was written in black on her hip. 

She looked over at the others, and they were all sound asleep. She pulled the covers off Regina and hiked up her dress. Regina shuffled then slapped her hand “Not now darling I’m tired” groaned Regina. Emma kept going. She needed to see if she had one too. “Emma behave yourself!” 

“I’m not after that, I’m looking for something,” said Emma. There it was the same tattoo ‘Family’ wrote on her hip. Damn, she sat up did they all have them maybe it was just her and Regina. But the fragments of last night that started appearing in her mind showed differently. “Lily, I need to look at your hip. I'm not being weird,” said Emma. She pulled the covers back, and Lily had one too then She checked Ruby the same. 

Then she leant over the other two and checked Mal they all had them. “Regina, your wife, is trying to get into my panties,” said Mal. 

“I am not! I was checking we all got tattoo’s last night!” said Emma. “They are on our hips and say, Family.”

Regina’s eyes shot open, and she dragged herself into a sitting position. “What did you say? Real tattoo’s?” asked Regina. Emma lifted the dressing and showed her, Regina rubbed it.

“Shit Gina yes it’s real and still tender thanks” snapped Emma. “I didn’t think they tattooed drunk people!”

“Depends who it is and how much money Regina threw at them” mumbled Mal.

“Do you remember? why didn’t you stop us?” asked Emma.

“Because you wanted to do it you said it was on your bucket list or something like that,” she said, turning over and cuddled up to Ruby. 

“Mal, I was very drunk. I am not in a state to make decisions!” said Emma as she crawled out of bed.

“Darling it's just a tattoo it is not a big deal” yawned Regina as she laid back down again. Emma found her jacket and pulled out her phone. She had a ton of messages, and a hundred missed calls, they were all from Mary Margaret. She turned away from the bed and grabbed her robe, unfastening her blouse. She threw it on the chair. She looked around, and they were all asleep again, so she took off her bra and slipped the robe on. She shimmied out of her pants and fastened the robe up.

She grabbed the handle for the balcony door and slid it open as quietly as she could. She would grab a shower later, stepping out on to the cold concrete floor of the balcony. Emma closed the door behind her. The wind made her shudder as she wrapped the robe more tightly around her. She grabbed one of the chairs closer to her and sat down. Her head was throbbing as she sat down. Looking at her phone, it was just after ten, looking out it was busy around the complex. 

She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and sighed as she pulled it out of her pocket. It was Mary Margaret again, reluctantly she answered it. She flicked it on to speakerphone she didn’t want it close to her head if the woman was going to screech at her. “Finally, someone has answered we have been worried sick!” she said. “where is my daughter? is she ok?”

“Lily is fine. She is still sleeping,” said Emma. “Would you like me to get her to ring you when she is up?” “And thanks, I’m fine too, and we had a good night!” Emma rested the phone on her knee as she leant back in the chair.

“I was going to ask about you; it's just Lily is….” 

Emma interrupted “What young? she is an adult, and I know what you think of me, but I wouldn’t let anything happen to her.” “Or did you mean Lily was your proper daughter the one you wanted!” snapped Emma. Maybe now wasn’t the right time to do this or perhaps it was while she still had some of the drink in her system and would speak her mind.

“I think it was irresponsible to take her to a strip club anything could’ve happened they are not the kind of places young, impressionable girls should hang out” replied Mary Margaret.

“You do know if she takes a job with Regina. She is going to spending a lot of time in ‘those kinds of places’, don’t you!” said Emma.

“Well it hasn’t been decided yet if we want her to work there,” she said. “There are plenty of other jobs she can get that would help with her dancing then there.”

“Yeah, but Regina is an excellent dancer and successful business owner, she could learn a lot from her,” said Emma. “Plus it's not your decision; it's hers!”

“We are not sure Regina is the ideal role model for Lily,” said Mary Margaret in a lower voice. Emma got up and walked across to the railing leaning against it.

“What about her makes her a bad role model, like I just said she is a top dancer, she went to one of the best dance schools” stated Emma. “Is this all because you don’t like her, she is just fiercely protective over her family, and I wasn’t happy with you, so she is going to defend me.” 

“We are old-fashioned Emma, and it will take time to get used to your situation with her, she seems a big influence over you we don’t want her influence over Lily to” mumbled Mary Margaret. 

“What are you trying to get at? I think I know, but I’m not sure I want to believe it” snapped Emma. “Who Regina sleeps with doesn’t affect how she dances or her job!” “As for me, I fell in love with her; there is no influence over me. I know my mind.” “Let’s get it all out there now do you actually want to get to know me and accept me as I am because if you don’t, we might as well both stop wasting our time.” “Because news flash I am very happy with Regina and that isn’t going to change!”

“Oh, Emma, we want to get to know you and Henry!” sighed Mary Margaret. 

“And Regina because we are a package deal?” asked Emma. Mary Margaret stayed silent. “Well, I think I have got my answer! So how about we don’t fucking bother any more.” “Don’t show up at ours next week you’re not welcome in our house and don’t fucking contact me any more.” “I have managed twenty-five years without you. I don’t need parents!” Emma heard the door open behind her. Emma switched off the call. She pulled angrily at the railings “Fucking woman!” she yelled as her arm went back to throw her phone. 

Regina grabbed her arm “Emma don’t she is not worth it!” she took the phone out of Emma’s hand and put it on the table. “Give me five minutes, and I will get rid of the others, and we can talk darling!” Regina rested her hand on the small of her back “I will be back!” She walked off back inside and shut the door. Emma gripped the railing till her knuckles went white, she screwed her eyes up, begging the tears not to fall. 

A few minutes later Regina opened the door “Come on they have gone back to their rooms!” Emma wiped her face; she wasn’t winning the battle against not crying. Regina took her hand “please, Emma you’re freezing, come inside!” Emma let herself be lead back inside, Regina grabbed her phone then shut the door. Emma took her cellphone from Regina. She flicked through her phone till she found Mary Margaret’s number and her thumb hovered over delete. “Are you sure you want to do that!”

Emma pressed it “Yes, I’m sure I don’t want to know any more.” She threw it down on the bed and crawled on to the bed. Regina walked around and placed a coffee on the bedside table next to Emma. Then went around the other side of the bed, putting her coffee down and sitting next to Emma. Emma pulled her feet up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. “How come I barely know the woman, and it still hurts,” said Emma, her voice breaking.

“Because she wasn’t the woman you expected her to be,” said Regina. She reached out and put her hand on Emma’s, Emma moved hers and gripped Regina’s.

“Why couldn’t she be that person! Why couldn’t we just hug it out and she like me for who I am,” whispered Emma.

“Because people are flawed and rarely meet our expectations.” Regina shuffled closer to Emma. “I only caught a bit of the conversation, but I got the gist of it, and I can stand back, and you can get to know her.”

“Gina, please don’t be understanding I need you to hate her! What she is asking is wrong!” Regina passed Emma a tissue. “You and Henry are everything to me, and that’s all I need.” “What would you have said if it was Henry she wasn’t interested in being around you would have told me to tell her where to stick it there is no difference to me!” “From what she said, she doesn’t accept my life choices, so she deserves nothing!”

“I’m so sorry, Emma,” Regina said she pulled Emma closer, resting her head on her knee. She stroked her hair.

“This is the last time I talk or think about her and definitely cry over her,” said Emma. Emma took Regina’s hand and kissed it “Don’t let go!” whispered Emma.

“Never,” said Regina. Her other hand stroked through Emma’s hair.

“Maybe it was a good thing she gave me away we probably would have done nothing but clash against each other.” She kissed Regina’s hand again. “Do you think any of this even bothers her, do you think she is sat there upset now or relieved?” “I don’t care what she says I am not going to stop seeing Lily unless she says herself she doesn’t want to see me.”

“She should be upset because she has lost an amazing person from her life” stated Regina. 

There was a small knock at the door and Lily opened it “may I come in?” she asked. Regina looked at Emma, and she nodded.

“Sure come in,” said Regina. Lily walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She sat on the edge of the bed.

“Mom rang me and told me what happened, and I wanted to check if you still wanted me here?” asked Lily. “I don’t think like her and I don’t agree with what she said to you, and I told her so.”

“Of course we want you to stay if you want to stay and please don’t fall out with her because of me,” said Emma. Emma sat up and wiped her face. She sat back against the headboard. She grabbed her coffee and sipped it.

“Right, I’m going to get a shower and try to feel alive,” said Regina as she got off the bed. She kissed Emma’s forehead and smiled at Lily before entering the bathroom. Lily moved up the bed and sat next to Emma.

“I’m sorry if anything I did made it worse,” she said as she looked over at Emma. “She wanted to come and pick me up, but I said no, I was staying.”

“No, it wasn’t working anyway. I don’t think it ever would we are too different,” said Emma. “I don’t want anyone in my life who can’t accept all of it. This is who I am. I’m not changing that for anyone.” “It won’t be easy at times, but I still want to have a relationship with you, but I don’t want to make things between you and your mom difficult.” “She loves you, and I don’t want to come between you and her.” It stung a bit when Emma told her that realising that Mary Margaret would never feel like that about her.

“It won’t I want to have a relationship with you too” smiled Lily. “If it helps she seemed pretty upset on the phone, but I don't agree with what she asked you it's not right!” “Just things like this I always wanted a bis sister for talking things out with.” “I love Charlie, but it's not the same. I can't talk to him about relationships and get advice.”

“Oh god I’m not sure I’m good at imparting wisdom, erm look at everything I have done and do the opposite” laughed Emma. “Only joking especially about Henry and Regina maybe wait until you’re a little older to have kids though.” “And relationships its sounds cheesy but you will know when you have found the right person something inside you happens, and you just know!” “Hmm and now to be the annoying big sister” as she grabbed her head, ruffled her hair and started tickling her.

“Get off” laughed Lily as Emma burst out laughing.

Regina heard all the noise and walked out of the bathroom. When she saw them, she rolled her eyes “Don’t make me have to split you two up!” she laughed. Lily picked up a pillow and hit Emma with it. 

“Oh, it's on!” shouted Emma as she brought the pillow down on Lily’s head. They laughed and giggled as they exchanged blows with each other. 

Suddenly Mal appeared through the adjoining door she looked disappointed when she saw what was going on. Regina looked at her and laughed “I know what you expected to see” winked Regina. 

“What’s all the noise about?” asked Ruby as she stood next to Mal.   
“Come on, Ruby I always beat you at this,” said Emma as a pillow went flying past Ruby’s head. “Loser buys lunch for everyone, and I’m starving, so it's going to be expensive.” Ruby grabbed the pillow and jumped on to the bed.

Regina and Mal sat down in the chairs out of reach. “Your kids are out of control,” said Mal.

“Hey our kids that one is yours!” laughed Regina pointing at Ruby. “At least its put a smile on Emma's face!” “Do you want a coffee while they tire themselves out?”

“Yes please, this could take a while” chuckled Mal.

Emma trudged behind Regina down the corridor of the spa. “Tell me why we are doing this again?” groaned Emma. “What is fun about these places I would have been happier back in the room watching television.”

“Because its part of the Bachelorette if you give it a go I think you will like it, darling, its a couples massage so you won’t be on your own,” said Regina. 

“I suppose I’m still going to have a stranger's hands all over me” pouted Emma. “Do I have to be quiet too? I’m probably going to end up sleeping.” “You do know we could have got naked without the strangers and have a better time?” Emma grabbed Regina’s arm linking them. 

“Well we can do that later when we are nice and relaxed” smiled Regina as they arrived at the room. They opened the door, and the two male masseurs welcomed them in.

“Just give us a knock on the door when you are undressed and ready, and the massage will begin please help yourself to champagne and chocolate,” said one of the guys as they both left the room. 

“At least there are chocolates I guess,” said Emma popping one in her mouth. “Oh, these are nice,” she said, grabbing a couple more. “So, what now?”

“Now you get undressed then lay on the bed and cover up with a sheet” replied Regina. Emma was not at all sure about this; she left her underwear on and climbed on to the table. “Are you ready?” Emma nodded, so Regina knocked and climbed on the table herself they covered up with the sheets. Emma instantly buried her face through the face cradle in the table. She stiffened up as the guys walked back in.

“Ready?” he asked Emma. 

“Yep,” said Emma, ready to get this over and done with she thought. Her heart sped up as he moved the towel down. Why had she agreed to this it was the opposite of relaxing for her. Relaxing was watching tv slumped on the couch, playing games and drinking cider even a bath, especially one with Regina. The most relaxing was being in bed with Regina that was very relaxing, incredibly relaxing; this was not. 

His hands started working on her neck and shoulders, and it was weird. His hands felt so rough. Then she thought back to the last time a guy had touched her. It must be over two years ago now. Because she had been with Regina for well over a year and at least four to five months before Regina she’d had a dry spell. “You feel very tense,” said the guy.

“Are you ok darling?” asked Regina from the opposite bed.

“Uh, huh,” said Emma as she watched the guy’s feet. Maybe if she distracted herself, this would be over soon, she thought she would think about all the places she would rather be than here. Although that list would be too long, she wanted to talk but didn’t know if that would disturb Regina, so she didn’t. It was three in the afternoon on a Saturday what would Henry be doing right now. Probably down the park if it was nice or if not probably playing video games with Neal she wanted to be in the park right now. 

Really she should be thinking about what she was going to write in her vows. They had decided to write their own. Emma had looked online, and they recommended a hundred and fifty words, or it should last about a minute, so the guests didn’t get bored. Talking about how much she loved Regina for a minute would be easy.

She moved her head and took a sneak peek at Regina, not that she could see much, she looked a lot more relaxed than she did. She put her head back through the face cradle as the guy moved on to her back. She kept thinking of things to ask Regina later, like how come everyone said this was romantic? I mean they were half-naked but separated and being manhandled by strangers! When did the romantic bit start?

If Regina wanted romance, there was a lot better ways they could be achieving that like a nice meal for two, or a bath together! A walk on the beach hand in hand, even sat on the balcony sipping champagne together. She stiffened up again as he reached her lower back, her face flushed a good job it was through this cradle. “Are you ok?” he asked again “you seem to be having trouble relaxing.” No shit Sherlock she thought I would be more relaxed having all my teeth pulled right now.

“Yes, just great!” said Emma, a little harsher than she wanted to sound. “Sorry, yes, it's very nice thank you!” She couldn’t even drop asleep that would pass the time quicker, but there was no way she could relax enough to do that. Well if the definition of love was caring more about your partner's happiness than your own, she was definitely in love right now. 

Emma’s eyes nearly shot out of her head when he moved to her thigh. This was about as much awkwardness as Emma could stand right now. “Am cool now, thanks all relaxed, yay!” said Emma “honestly, I’m good you can stop now. I will chill here till Regina is done thanks.”

“Are you sure you have paid for an hour?” he asked.

“Emma, are you sure he is only half done!” said Regina. Well, I’m entirely done, thought Emma. 

She leant up on her elbows and gave two thumbs up “Yes I’m all good never felt so relaxed in forever!” she said as she grabbed the sheet off the guy and covered herself. She looked over, and Regina was watching her, and she smiled. Regina had that look about her that Emma knew she was going to get an interrogation later. 

Twenty minutes later the guy massaging Regina finished off “Take as much time as you need to get dressed.” 

“Thank you,” said Regina as both guys left the room. Emma visibly sighed with relief. “So, how was it?” 

Emma knew she would have to tell the truth because one she hated lying to Regina and two she could read Emma like a book. “Sorry babe it had the opposite effect on me I tried I just found it really uncomfortable” “Did you enjoy it though that was the main thing I knew I probably wouldn’t.”

“Yes, it was excellent just what I needed!” Regina sat up “Come here, Emma!” Emma got up and wrapped the sheet around her. “I appreciate you were trying how about we excuse ourselves from the rest of the afternoon and I see if I can do something to relax you in our room” purred Regina. 

“That sounds perfect babe, but I’m locking the door I don’t trust Mal,” said Emma as Regina laughed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina decides to relax Emma back in their room.

Emma entered their room excitedly, Regina following after her and clipped the do not disturb sign to the outside of the door. For a laugh, she kicked her boots off and stuck one of her socks on the doorknob she knew Mal would get a kick out of it. She shut the door and locked it then went over to the door that joined on to Mal and Ruby’s room the adjoining door and clicked the lock on that.

“Right, I want you naked and on that bed, on your back first!” demanded Regina. 

“Yes, Mrs Swan-Mills,” said Emma as she made short work of taking her clothes off. Regina put some oils she had bought from the spa, Emma looked a little disappointed. “So you’re actually going to give me a massage I thought we were just going to have sex.”

“Oh, trust me, Emma you will enjoy this. It will enhance everything!” promised Regina. She put some music on and closed the curtains. She switched the lamp on she needed a bit of light. “Switch around, so your head is at the foot of the bed it will be easier to do your shoulders and neck.” Emma wasn’t sure about how good this could be, but she was willing to try. 

Regina stood to the side so Emma could see her and unbuttoned her blouse. She let it fall from her shoulders. She continued with her jeans as Emma excitedly watched. “I’m glad this didn’t happen in the spa” laughed Emma, Regina shook her head.

“All off?” asked Regina. She looked as Emma pulled a face “Ok stupid question.” Regina slipped off her bra and her panties.

“You still take my breath away” whispered Emma. Regina squirted some of the oil into her hands and rubbed them together, spreading the oil evenly on both hands. She walked around the bed until she was above Emma’s head. She bent forward and ran her hands from Emma’s shoulders, over her breasts to her abdomen. She did this over and over as Emma closed her eyes “Does it mean I’m a prude if I only like your hands on me?”

“No, darling” whispered Regina. Her thumbs tracing circles just below Emma’s shoulders as her fingers pushed deep into her shoulder blades. “Tell me straight away if anything is uncomfortable or painful!” 

“mmm it feels nice babe” groaned Emma. Her fingers pushed down her skin against her spine. Emma opened her eyes “spiderman kiss me?” asked Emma, smiling. Regina looked confused “just come closer.” Regina moved in, and Emma reached around the back of her neck and kissed her top lip then the bottom. She ran her tongue over Regina’s lips and tilted her head slightly so she could kiss her easier.

Regina pulled away “Right up the bed, and you can move around now, so your head is on the pillow. As Emma moved around, Regina climbed on the bed. Once Emma was in position, she straddled herself over Emma’s waist. Leaning forward, she added more oil to her hands, rubbing her hands together until it was warmer. Her hands rubbed and caressed Emma’s breasts, making sure her thumbs grazed over her nipples. “Are you warm enough?” Emma nodded as she moaned, and her eyes closed. Her finger and thumb of each hand gently rubbed her nipples, and her other fingers softly stroked her breast. 

Her hands moved above Emma’s breasts and rubbed slowly up her chest. They continued over her shoulders; she repeated this several times. Emma sighed. She felt a lot more relaxed then earlier. Regina’s hand returned to her hardened nipple as the other hand ran up to her neck and back down again. Emma felt a tingle in her centre as Regina squeezed gently on her throat, this surprised Emma a little. Emma’s breathing increased in anticipation of her squeezing as her hand ran back down her throat.

“Ok Emma?” she asked as she continued her thumb ran over her nipple.

“Yes,” said Emma breathily, Regina smiled and let her nails graze Emma’s throat a little on the way down. Emma rubbed her thighs together. This was exciting her more than she thought. A moan fell from Emma’s lips as Regina continued to caress her breast.

Regina removed her hands and leant forward as she kissed Emma, she rested on her elbows at each side of Emma’s head. “If you like something and want me to do it more often, you just have to say darling!” whispered Regina between kisses.” “Open your eyes, Emma! I mean it I love you there is nothing you can’t tell me.” 

Emma hid her face behind her hand and Regina removed it. “Can you touch me while you touch my throat?” said Emma blushing a deep shade of red.

“Of course let me wash this oil off my hands. I don’t want to hurt you!” smiled Regina as she pecked her lips and got off the bed. She disappeared into the bathroom, Regina’s phone beeped from the table. “Leave it! It’s not important she shouted through. She returned to the bedroom “sit up, and I will sit behind you. It will be easier.” Regina sat behind “Now lean back against me” whispered Regina.

Regina’s hand made its way down Emma’s body, and two fingers slid easily inside Emma. Regina’s other hand returned to Emma’s throat, and she stroked up and down her throat. She could hear Emma’s breathing increase as she added a little pressure to her throat. Regina’s fingers dipped inside Emma she was soaked, and it made Regina moan as she returned her fingers to her clit. She ran her fingers in tight circles, Emma's hands grabbed at the sheets.

She parted her legs wider and panted as Regina’s fingers pushed her closer. “A little harder” she gasped. Regina added a little more pressure to Emma’s throat, and her nails grazed the skin. “Holy fuck that feels good” cried, Emma. Regina kissed Emma’s shoulder as she got closer to the edge, her heart beating madly in her chest. Emma’s knuckles were white where she grasped at the sheets, her hips rocking into Regina’s hand.

“Don’t hold back let me hear you” whispered Regina. As Regina spoke those words, Emma couldn’t take it any longer and she burst over the edge.

Regina! Fuck Regina!” she cried as her body bucked against Regina’s hand. Her body went limp against Regina, and she removed her fingers from Emma. She wrapped both arms, Emma, as Emma tried to steady her breathing.

“Don’t ever feel ashamed of something that brings you pleasure as long as you’re not hurting yourself or anyone else” whispered Regina. “Can I continue the massage, darling?”

“As long as I don’t have to do anything” chuckled Emma she had just about got her breath back.

“Just lay there and enjoy it” smiled Regina as she moved out from behind Emma. She eased Emma’s head on to the pillow. She climbed back on the bed next to Emma’s legs and squeezed some of the oil on her hands. She ran her hands up, and down Emma’s abdomen, her thumbs stroked circles into the skin of her stomach. Her hands went lower and rubbed over her hip bones and down the sides of her groin. 

Regina smiled as Emma moaned her thumbs gently rubbing her pubic bone. Her fingers were getting close to her centre but never touching. Regina moved on to her thighs, pushing her thumbs deeper into the skin. She parted Emma’s legs slightly working her inner thighs. Regina’s pushed her thumbs into Emma’s skin as the tips of her thumbs brushed against her folds. Regina groaned as she felt and saw how excited Emma was as it glistened on her inner thighs.

Regina parted her legs wider and knelt in between them. She laid down and eased Emma’s legs over her shoulders. She pulled Emma closer as she buried her tongue inside her. Emma’s hands grabbed the sheets “Oh god Regina” she moaned as Regina’s tongue dipped inside her entrance. Regina’s thumbs continued to massage her pubic bone gently stretching Emma’s skin.

“Your so beautiful and you taste amazing” purred Regina as her tongue returned to licking her clit. Emma’s panting got louder, and she covered her face with one hand, the other she buried in Regina’s hair. This wasn’t going to take long she was so turned on. It felt like every nerve in her body was alive. Regina’s tongue continued its rhythm. Her tongue dipped inside her again and licked up everything Emma offered, and she saw Emma lean forward panting. There was nothing better than seeing the pleasure on her face. Her hips bucked against Regina’s face and she wrapped her lips around and sucked on Emma’s clit, pushing her over the edge again. 

Regina’s name fell from her lips as pleasure flowed through her body. Her head fell back against the pillow, a sheen of sweat on her forehead. Regina wiped her mouth and smiled as she laid Emma’s legs back on the bed. “Just your legs and feet left and then you're finished,” said Regina. “But I need you to flip on to your stomach first!” Emma slowly moved on to her stomach. Hips up I want to put this pillow under it will help.” 

Regina got some more oil and sat in between Emma’s feet. She dug her thumbs into Emma’s feet and pushed upwards towards her toes. She repeated this several times then moved to the other foot. She did the same with that foot digging her thumbs in. When she had finished her feet, she turned around and knelt between her feet. She ran her thumbs up Emma’s calves pushing into the skin. Then the heel of her hand as well “are you ok, Emma?” asked Regina and Emma nodded. “Does this feel ok?”

“Yeah it feels nice” whispered Emma as she turned to the side resting her head. Regina repeated everything on her other leg. Then she moved to the upper thigh she again pushed the heel of her hand into the back of her thigh. Then she worked her thumbs up to the crease in her thigh. Regina was enjoying the view Emma’s propped up hips were giving her. She ran her hands up each leg and her inner thigh, stopping just short of her centre. “Fuck Gina, are you trying to kill me?”

“I’m only rubbing your legs” she chuckled. She worked her thumbs in circles just under her backside. The noises that came from Emma’s folds were encouraging her closer. “I can’t believe I forgot my favourite part,” she said. She grabbed some more oil and started massaging Emma’s backside. Her thumbs pushed up and out on her cheeks “you have such an amazing ass.”

She moved further up, pushing her thumbs into the top of Emma’s cheeks and then round in a circular motion. She repeated this over and over digging her thumbs in as Emma moaned. She then let one of her fingers slide between Emma’s cheeks the full length of her backside. Emma buried her flushed face into the pillow. “Is that ok darling, do you want me to stop?” asked Regina. Emma shook her head but wouldn’t face Regina. “I need you to tell me I love your backside, but I don’t want to do anything you don’t want me to.

Emma lifted her head off the pillow “it feels really good but don’t go inside” whispered Emma. Regina moved to the side of Emma and continued to stroke between her cheeks as she kissed down her spine, making sure she kept relaxed.

“At any point you want me to stop just say and I will Emma I only want to make you feel good,” said Regina and Emma nodded. Emma’s breathing got more rapid, and she could feel her heart beating hard. Everywhere seemed to tingle as Regina continued to touch her fuck she shouldn’t like this, but she did. “Touch yourself, Emma” purred Regina. Emma slipped her hand between the pillow and her body.

Her body bucked immediately as her own fingers ran over her clit. Regina’s finger circled the entrance to her backside, adding a little pressure. “Holy shit, it's too much” groaned Emma. Regina stopped straight away “please don’t stop!” pleaded Emma. So Regina returned to what she was doing. “Oh fuck, please don’t stop,” said Emma as her hand moved faster against her clit. Her whole body felt alive as she got closer to her orgasm. “Fuck I’m going to come” she cried out. Emma’s eyes closed as she went crashing over the edge colours flashed in front of her eyes. She buried her face in the pillow again as her body shook and she came down. Emma could barely move her body was exhausted. 

Regina kissed her backside “I will get cleaned up, and I will be back, darling!” she said, getting off the bed. A couple of minutes later, Regina laid down on the bed next to her “are you ok?” Emma groaned into the pillow. “Hey, I need you to look at me!” She leant over and moved Emma on to her back. She put her arm around her “talk to me Emma please”

“I really enjoyed it, but I shouldn’t” mumbled Emma.

“Why not? We are adults in a loving, committed relationship. I told you earlier whatever you need I want to do it.” “Don’t be ashamed of enjoying sex and making yourself feel good.” “It's so unbelievably hot seeing you come I would do it as many times as you want, whenever you want.”

“Oh god no more now I nearly passed out last time I’m exhausted,” said Emma. 

Regina chuckled “Rest, then.”

“What about you? I don’t want to leave you needing me!” whispered Emma as her eyes closed.

“I can wait until later. I will be fine rest!” said Regina as she stroked the side of Emma’s head.

“Ok just for a few minutes, then it’s all about you,” said Emma as she drifted off. Her phone beeped again, and she picked it up a message from Mal wanting to know when they were coming down into the bar. 

Regina: Busy we will be down when we are down!

Emma and Regina walked out of the bathroom after their shower. Emma sat on the bed “I need to talk to you, Gina” said Emma as she sat back on the bed.

“Sounds serious darling everything ok?” asked Regina, she stood in front of the mirror, drying her hair. 

“It is but nothing bad and not to do with us, Ruby wants to propose to Mal and wants to know what you think if Mal is ready or not!” “I told her I would ask you seen as you know her the longest!” Emma walked over to the drawers and grabbed some clothes out. 

“She loves Ruby. I think she would like them to be more committed; I’m not sure if she would prefer to do the asking though.” “I could talk to her and see where she is at without letting on what Ruby has planned.”

“I think Ruby wants your help to do something special at the club if she gets the go-ahead to,” said Emma dragging a brush through her long blonde locks. “Do you think I should change my hair its been the same for ages?” “Just give me a hand with my bra, I will be glad to get this cast off one more week!”

Regina walked over to Emma and fastened up her bra and kissed her neck. “It's up to you how you have your hair; you always look beautiful to me.” “And of course I will help Ruby whatever she needs, we are family now!” chuckled Regina as she pointed at their tattoo’s.

Emma laughed “Are you ok with having a tattoo I thought you would hit the roof when you saw it!” “I wasn’t keen at first, but it's growing on me, and I like what it says and means.”

“I never imagined having one, but it doesn’t bother me that much least it's a good one knowing you we could’ve had something weird” laughed Regina. Regina put her arms around Emma “Are you ok with everything that is happening with your parents? You know you can change your mind at any time I will always support you!”

Emma leant into Regina “I’m happily forgetting all about them family are supposed to accept you as you are, and they can’t do that I have all the family I need now.” “I have my gorgeous wife to be, an amazing son, two great sisters and Mal she is great plus Granny I love you all very much.”

“Maybe Mal could be your crazy aunt” laughed Regina. “We all love you too, Emma, your very loved trust me.” “Let’s get dressed before we have a visit from your crazy aunt!”

Everyone sat around in amazement, watching Emma eat she had worked up quite an appetite earlier. Regina smiled. She loved seeing Emma happy she remembered Emma telling them before they met about going without food. Especially when she had first come out of prison and had no money or anything and that she sometimes went without food and slept in her car. That was until they had met Granny and Ruby.

They were having a quiet meal and a drink tonight last night had wiped them all out. Plus they all could do without another tattoo. Emma looked at Regina “Are you going to finish that babe?” Regina had left some food on her plate. 

“No, go for it, darling!” smiled Regina. 

Ruby laughed “What’s got into you, Emma? As she watched her finish up the food on Regina’s plate. She laid back against Regina and pulled Regina’s arm around herself. She threaded her fingers through Regina’s and kissed them. “Someone is loved up! Had a nice relaxing time this afternoon?” winked Ruby.

Emma blushed a little remembering what they had done that afternoon. “The spa was a nice idea Mal it just wasn’t me sorry it is more a you and Regina thing!” “What did you lot get done?”

“As long as your relaxed Emma that’s all that counts am sure Regina took care of you” winked Mal. 

“Before this goes somewhere I don’t want it to let’s go to the bar come on Mal give me a hand,” said Emma. “Come on little sis you too.” Mal and Lily got up. Mal put her arm through each of theirs.

“Oh, sister, sandwich!” laughed Mal.

“Too far Mal,” said Emma as she shook her head “There is a line, and you constantly cross it!”

As they walked out of earshot, Regina turned to Ruby “Emma tells me your thinking of asking Mal to marry you.” Ruby looked a little nervous “Ruby. She will say yes, she loves you a lot. She is always talking about you.”

“I don’t want to offend you I know you’re with Emma, but I sometimes feel like I’m competing with you still you meant so much to her” sighed Ruby. Regina moved closer to Ruby.

“I’m sorry Ruby, but I don’t think it’s that way now we spoke a while ago about it she is definitely over me, She deserves someone that can love her back, and that is you she knows that.” “I hate you are feeling that way, but I’m not an option I never will be.” “We don’t have to talk about this if it makes you feel uncomfortable you don’t need my advice anyway you know Mal better now than I do!”

“Sorry I shouldn’t have brought it up I don’t want to make things weird between us. I like you, Regina just ignore me!” said Ruby. Emma looked over to see if she should come back, and Regina shook her head. “Please say what you were going to say I do want the advice.”

Regina was unsure whether to say anything or not now she wasn’t the one who knew Mal the best Ruby was, but it was convincing Ruby of that. “Ok if you’re sure, but it seems awkward I think you should make the actual asking her an intimate thing like take her out for a meal and asking.” “I know Mal has a big personality and isn’t shy, but I think she would prefer it to be just you and her, but you know all this Ruby!” “Why don’t you tell me when you’re are doing it, and we can have a big party afterwards at the club!”

“Yeah, that sounds good thanks, Regina, can we forget about what I said earlier, please!” smiled Ruby.

“Sure, can I let Emma know she can come back now she is struggling to keep Mal away!” laughed Regina. Ruby nodded, and Regina gestured for Emma to come back, Emma gave an exaggerated sigh and headed back with the others following.

Emma leant into Regina “There is plenty to drink now I couldn’t think of how to distract her” whispered Emma. Regina gave her a little smile, “everything ok?” she just smiled and nodded.

Emma flopped on the bed and pulled Regina down with her. She snuggled up next to her, Emma felt pretty merry but not as bad as the night before. Regina stared up at the ceiling, and Emma looked up at her. “Ok, babe I’m calling you out what is up and don’t say nothing I know when something is bothering you!” Emma leant up on one elbow “Hey come on we are supposed to talk about stuff, I have ways of making you talk Mrs Swan-Mills” said Emma in a strange accent.

Regina rolled her eyes “And what exactly are those Emma?” she laughed.

“Tickling and withholding sex” smirked Emma. She climbed on top of Regina, you can’t help wanting all this all the time!” she said as she pointed at her body.

“Your an idiot and wouldn’t last more than a minute withholding sex” laughed Regina as she grabbed Emma’s hips dragging her forward.

“True!” laughed Emma “but seriously, what is wrong babe?” Emma placed her elbows at each side of Regina’s head and looked into her eyes. “Spill it sexy!”

“Things were a bit weird with Ruby she says she feels like she has to compete with me still with Mal!” sighed Regina. 

“Does Mal still love you?” asked Emma.

Regina shook her head “No, we spoke a while back she is madly in love with Ruby.” “Plus even if she was she knows nothing would happen I hate saying this, but I never felt for her the same way she felt for me!” “Like I said before I only ever loved two people you and Daniel it was just mainly a physical thing between her and me.”

“Is it something you should speak to Mal about you don’t have to mention the proposal just say Ruby was talking to me and she was worried about what she felt for you!” asked Emma.

“I don’t know darling maybe I should just stay out of it I don’t want to make everything worse I like Ruby I don’t want to upset her,” said Regina as she kissed Emma. “Let’s just concentrate on us and let them figure things out for now.” “We have just over a month until we get married and plenty to do, what is Lily wearing if she wants a dress she can come with me when I get fitted!”

“I don’t know I will ask her,” said Emma as Regina slid from underneath her. “Where are you going,” she said as Regina got off the bed. Emma flipped on to her back.

“I want to see how long you can resist me” laughed Regina. 

“Go for it, my will power is better than you think!” stated Emma sitting up to watch her. Regina pulled off the top she was wearing and slipped her hands up her back to release her bra. Emma sat there smugly like it didn’t bother her. Her bra dropped to the floor. She closed her eyes as her hands stroked at her own breasts, and she moaned. Emma sat on her hands so she wouldn’t be tempted to touch her a strangled “I’m fine” fell from her lips.

Regina moved on to her jeans, unfastening them and slipping them down her legs. She kicked them off her feet. She looked Emma in the eye as her hand slipped past the waistband of her panties and into her folds. She gasped as she touched herself, Emma bit her lip she was really struggling now her focus on Regina’s hand. Regina removed her hand and walked closer to Emma, holding it out. “Do you want a taste” she smirked. Emma could see her fingers glistening with arousal and inhaled the sweet scent of Regina.

“Fuck it, I’m Emma, and I’m weak!” she whispered as she pounced on Regina’s fingers and Regina smirked.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma head back from their weekend away in Las Vegas. They head straight to pick up Henry and fill Neal on some of the weekend's activities. The next day Regina gets an unwelcome visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this has taken a while I will get the chapters up as soon as I can. Things are bizarre at the moment with the lockdown as I said in the comments, I am finding myself doing a lot more roles in my daughter's life. I love these two characters, so I will definitely be finishing this story.

They rode the elevator up to Neal’s apartment to pick up Henry. He had offered to fetch Henry to them seen as they had done a lot of travelling, but they were both pretty desperate to see him so had agreed to pick him up. Henry had stayed at his dad’s for longer than a weekend before, but something seemed different even though they had, had a fantastic weekend. Emma had been so glad when Ruby and Mal had offered to drop Lily off at home, which means she didn’t have to face her parents right now. 

“I think we should sit down and have a talk about your parents and the future when Henry has gone to bed tonight,” said Regina as they stepped out the lift.

Emma moaned “do we have to! the parent’s bit anyway I don’t want anything to do with them any more that’s it nothing to talk about.” They continued to walk up the hallway to Neal’s apartment, and Emma’s excitement grew she just wanted to hug her son tightly and forget anything to do with the people that gave birth to her. Regina shook her head and smiled at Emma’s pouting face.

She smiled as she knocked at the door and heard Henry inside, shouting mummy and getting excited. Neal answered the door as a small heavyweight hit her legs bending over she scooped him up into her arms. “we have missed you little man” she said her wrist was twinging a little but not enough for her to put him down. Hugging him close “has he been okay?. I know if there had been anything serious you would have rang,” asked Emma as she felt Henry’s small fingers grabbing at her ear. 

“He had a couple of meltdowns but only minor ones, and he has done a lot of asking after you two” replied Neal as he leant against the door frame. 

Henry moved closer to his mother’s ear “going to rain at seven home now no getting wet” he whispered. Suddenly turning to Regina and grasping at air trying to reach her “momma car before rain daddy done!”

“Come on gorgeous boy let’s get you to the car and mummy can grab your belongings” explained Regina as she took him from Emma and kissed his forehead. “Say bye to daddy,” she said as Neal stroked the back of his head and waved. Emma chuckled as Regina and Henry walked back up the hallway, and he was telling her what the weather was like in Las Vegas.

“So how did it go is there anything you can tell me or is it a case of what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas” chuckled Neal as he passed Emma Henry’s backpack.

“Well most of it is on a need to know basis,” said Emma tapping her nose. “But we did get these,” she said, lifting her shirt and pulling down her jeans a little to show Neal the tattoo on her hip. 

Neal bent forward to look at it a little closer and shook his head “who’s we? Surely Regina doesn’t have a tattoo I can’t imagine that” he laughed as Emma tucked her shirt back into her jeans.

“Yeah I thought she would hit the roof when we sobered up because it was my idea, but I don’t remember, but she has been pretty chill about it” replied Emma. “Ruby and Mal have the same one too and my sister her parents weren’t impressed,” she said.

“Her parents? Aren’t they yours too?” asked Neal looking confused.

“They gave birth to me, yes but that is all now I’m done they don’t agree with how I live my life and who with” replied Emma looking a little sad. Neal stood up from the door frame and stepped forward and hugged her. “Thank you, Neal, but I’m fine it’s their loss, not mine,” she said, patting his back. “Well, I’m going to go now and wash the car journey off me and snuggle up with Henry and Regina for a quiet night.”

Neal stepped back “it is their loss Emma, and I’m sure they will regret it because you’re an amazing woman that I regret losing,” he said. Emma squeezed his hand and slung Henry’s backpack over her shoulder as she turned to leave, holding her hand up to Neal. “Bye Emma,” said Neal waving as he stepped back into the apartment.

Regina sighed as she sat at her desk filling out some reports, she hadn’t wanted to be here and still felt in vacation mode from Vegas, but the paperwork wouldn’t do itself. Suddenly there was raised voices from the corridor outside her office. How was she supposed to concentrate with people hollering and shouting outside her door. Dropping the pen down on the desk, she sighed and shoved her chair back. “What the hell is going on out there I have things to do and don’t intend to be here all day” she shouted as she walked around her desk.

Regina turned the handle on her door and wrenched it open, ready to blast out at whoever was causing all the noise. She pinched the top of her nose as she saw the scene outside the small pixie-haired woman fought her way to Regina’s office chased by one of the barmen. Holding up her hand she said “Don’t worry Brett I will handle this” he nodded turning back around. “Why are you here Emma told you she was finished with you, if it’s about Lily then take that up with her she is a grown woman” sighed Regina.

“I want to talk to you about Emma I need you to see what you’re doing is wrong you shouldn’t keep a mother away from her daughter” cried Mary Margaret looking up at Regina.

“In an effort for everyone to not know my private family business get in the office” hissed Regina she was no longer going to hold back. The small woman pushed her way into Regina’s office, and Regina followed her in slamming the door shut behind them. “Don’t sit you’re not staying that long” she spat as she stood eyeball to eyeball with the woman. “Please do enlighten me how again this is all my fault when you can’t except Emma’s life as it is.”

“She only says these things because you have brainwashed her against us took her and won’t let anyone else get close, she isn’t yours you can’t have her,” said Mary Margaret.

Regina rolled her eyes “No she isn’t mine she doesn’t belong to anyone she is her own person and can make her own mind up, and she has about you just accept it!” explained Regina trying to keep her temper in check. “Emma has chosen to live her life with me, and I’m very lucky it’s not anything to do with me that you can’t accept that your daughter’s choices don’t agree with your own.” “I love her and accept for who she is so either accept it and have a relationship with her or leave because I have had quite enough of you upsetting my family” she growled.

They both jumped as the door flew open, and Henry’s body thudded against Regina’s legs. “Found Momma” he happily squealed, she quickly scooped him up and held him close her anger immediately dissipating.

“Henry, you’re supposed to wait for me Momma might be busy” shouted Emma from somewhere down the hallway. 

“Is this my grandson” gushed Mary Margaret as she reached out for Henry.

Regina instantly turned and stepped away, so Henry was out of the reach of the woman. “No, you don’t go near him without permission from his other mother” hissed Regina fixing Mary Margaret with a glare. Emma halted in the doorway as if she had hit an invisible wall and looked between the two women a mixture of emotion on her face. “She just turned up without warning and pushed her way in here” explained Regina just above a whisper as not to upset Henry.

“Mal can you come here for a minute I need a favour” shouted Emma as she too glared at Mary Margaret. A couple of seconds later, Mal appeared next to Emma and took in the scene “just take Henry for a few minutes and get him a juice please.”

“Of course, come play with Auntie Mal, Henry,” she said, walking around to Regina and taking him from her.

“Mummy and I will come to play with you soon, my sweet prince” whispered Regina as she kissed him on the forehead.

Emma leant in and gave Henry her phone as Mal passed kissing Henry and Mal on the cheek. “Thank you I appreciate it Mal we won’t be long I promise,” said Emma with a sad smile.

“No problem it's what family is for” replied Mal shooting a look at Mary Margaret. Dipping in “If one more teardrop falls from her eyes caused by you, we will have words I don’t have to be as polite as these two do” she threatened as she left shutting the door behind herself.

“I don’t know why everyone gets to have Henry, and you won’t let his Grandparents have anything to do with him” mumbled Mary Margaret. 

“He spends plenty of time with his grandparents, Regina’s parents are great with him he loves them a lot” snapped Emma. “If you’re referring to yourself, you aren’t his grandma or my mother, and you won’t be having anything to do with either of us.” “Where were you when he was born when the hospital staff took him away from me after a few minutes” she hissed. “Where were you when I got out of prison and had nothing, sleeping in my car trying to spend as much time with him as I could while trying to juggle a job so I could feed us both and put a roof over our heads,” she snarled.

“If I had known what was happening, I would have come and found you, but I thought you were happy and settled” Mary Margaret replied defensively.

“You could have fucking tried” yelled Emma as she lurched forward at Mary Margaret. 

Regina quickly stepped in front of Mary Margaret and grabbed Emma’s hand “Don’t darling she isn’t worth it” begged Regina as she threaded her fingers through Emma’s. “Will, you ever accept Emma’s choices?” “she asked, turning around to the other woman.

“I can’t it’s not right; it’s just not right” mumbled Mary Margaret. 

“Then we are done here. I love Emma and aren’t going anywhere unless she wants me to so go now and don’t ever come near my family again,” said Regina. “You come anywhere near any of us again, and I will ring the cops no more chances, you have hurt Emma too much all ready.”

Mary Margaret looked around Regina at Emma “Get the fuck out” snapped Emma a look of disgust on her face. Mary Margaret burst into tears and bolted past both of them and ran off down the corridor. Emma turned and followed “I’m going to make sure she goes and doesn’t go near Henry.” Regina followed closely behind her as Emma jogged through the bar and out the front door. She sighed in relief as she saw the back of the woman’s head as she turned a corner. Hopefully, she was heading right out of Emma’s life too again and staying out. Emma collapsed back against the door of the club her hands balled into fists as frustration flowed through her body.

Regina stood in front of her and held her arms out as Emma used the last of her energy to push off the door and into Regina’s arms. She let out a strangled cry as she grabbed hold of the back of Regina blouse pulling her close burying her face in the crook of her neck. “I’m going to have a word with my lawyer you won’t have to see her again” whispered Regina. 

Emma pulled back and rubbed her face with her hands feeling emotionally drained. “Come on, let’s go inside, let’s not waste any more time thinking or speaking about her” sighed Emma. She took Regina’s hand and walked back into the club. They walked back across the floor and Emma slumped into the nearest booth, looking up as she heard Henry’s excited squeals as he danced around on stage with some of the other dancers and Mal. “We really are going to have to keep an eye on him when he’s older” she laughed.

“Well he is extremely cute and charming” replied Regina as she sat down next to Emma. 

“Takes after me” quipped Emma as she squeezed Regina’s hand and slipped her fingers through hers.

“I don’t dispute that dear, you’re adorable and charming” she smiled, and she dipped forward and kissed Emma. Regina growled as Emma’s phone started ringing on one of the tables near the stage.

“Just leave it then whoever it is will ring back or not” she laughed and went back to kissing Regina. Her hand was sliding around the back of Regina’s neck, keeping her close deepening the kiss. Her tongue ran along Regina’s bottom lip before slipping into her mouth.

Regina pulled away as Mal cleared her throat her hand in front of Henry’s eyes. “Behave your boy is here” she smirked.

“It was a kiss dear nothing more” laughed Regina as she kicked off her shoes and got up. She strode over to where Emma’s phone was and picked it up throwing it to Emma. “I’m going to show this lot how it’s done you answer your phone.”

“That’s how all kisses start next minute you’re sneaking off towards the office” chuckled Mal as Regina tapped her on the arm and took Henry’s hands. Emma looked down at her phone, and there was a voicemail from Lily. 

Tapping the number into her phone, she rang her back, and Lily picked straight up. “Mom just came home and told us what happened are you okay? Are we okay?” she asked concern and worry laced her voice.

“Of course we are okay why wouldn’t we be I am done with her not you, I love you your my sister she won’t change that” replied Emma. “I just can’t have anything to do with her any more that’s all it’s too much, and it hurts too much.” 

Emma heard Lily audibly sigh with relief “I wasn’t sure if she had spoiled things between us too” she said. 

“No, but I would prefer to talk about her as little as possible from now on she is your mother not mine and please don’t agree to talk to me on her behalf,” asked Emma. “I’m getting married in a couple of weeks and just want to concentrate on that, on that note could you meet Regina tomorrow to sort out your dress we don’t have much time left.”

“I wouldn’t do that anyway Emma it was between you two, and yes I’m free all day tomorrow” replied Lily. “I was hoping I could audition at the club tomorrow too if Regina has time.”

“That’s great; I will ask her about the audition and text you back in a bit,” said Emma. “I will see you soon. Bye, Lily.”

“Bye Emma see you soon,” Lily said as she hung up. 

“Right I’m coming up to join you” smiled Emma as she got up and headed towards the stage as Henry cheered.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma try to get ready for Christmas and their upcoming wedding and wonder if they have given themselves a little too much to do. Henry has his first visit alone with Regina's parents.

Regina stumbled through the door her hands and arms laden with bags and boxes dropping some not so gracefully in the hallway. Maybe a wedding on New Year's eve had been too ambitious seen as they had a lot to do for their first Christmas together first. Regina smiled to herself her first Christmas with her little family they had asked Neal to sleep over Christmas eve so they could spend the whole day together instead of splitting the day. "Emma darling can you come to help me with all this stuff please" shouted Regina as she placed the rest down on the floor giving up trying to manage.

Emma skirted across the floor on sock feet as she ran into the hallway all the stuff in the hall bringing her to a full stop as her mouth dropped open in shock. "What are all these, is there anything left in the shops," she asked her eyes trying to see everything at once. "I hope you aren't spoiling Henry," she said, shaking her head pulling at one of the bags to see what was inside. 

Emma scowled and pulled her hand back as Regina slapped it "out! Some of the stuff is for you" Regina replied. "Yes I admit I may have gone a little mad now looking at all this, but I have never really had a family to buy for, and it sounds silly, I'm excited."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina "it's not silly; it's sweet, but he doesn't need all this stuff, and I would be shocked if you weren't excited babe" smiled Emma. "But the main thing is we are together, spending quality time." "What me and Henry want most is you," she said, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss her on the lips. 

Regina lifted her legs in turn and kicked off her heels "easier now" she laughed as she pecked Emma on the lips.

"Yes much, how you walk around and manage all this in those insanely high heels I will never know, you have skills" chuckled Emma gently holding Regina's cheek as she guided her in for another kiss.

After a few minutes, they separated, and Regina looked around at the pile of bags and boxes and sighed "maybe your right I will take some of it back tomorrow there is a lot."

"Don't be too hasty with any of my stuff" laughed Emma as she grabbed some of the bags and ran off up the stairs taking them two at a time. Regina shook her head and walked calmly after her following her upstairs. She heard Emma laughing in their bedroom and headed down the upper hallway until she came to the doorway leaning into the frame.

"Santa doesn't bring presents to naughty girls who peek beforehand," said Regina watching Emma laid on the bed the bags still in her hand. Regina bit her lip "this naughty girl obviously needs some discipline" she said, directing one of her smouldering looks at Emma.

Emma gulped "shit you make me want to be bad" she breathed as she pulled the bag closer to her no intention of looking in it but wanting the punishment. Regina tilted her head slightly and licked her lips as she walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

A few hours later, Emma padded down the stairs a broad smile on her face. Regina always made her feel good, really good. Another knock came from the front door, and she heard Regina shout "I don't think you should go to the door in your underwear dear."

"I'm covered I have my top covering the essentials, plus it's only the pizza guy I don't have to open the door fully" laughed Emma. She wasn't bothered it was unlikely she would see him again she thought as she opened the door grabbing the money off the side. All the blood drained from Emma's face as she was faced with Regina's parents, her automatic reaction was to shut the door straight away, but they had seen her now. "Oh babe, it's not the food it's your parents" she shouted and heard Regina swear from the bedroom.

"Are we to stand here on the porch all night, or will we be permitted to come in?" asked the annoyed voice of Cora. Emma reluctantly opened the door to allow them inside shrinking behind the door as they stepped over the discarded presents. Cora looked down at Emma as they stood in the hallway Henry politely looking away. "Do you normally answer the door with next to nothing on, dear?" she remarked.

Emma nervously pointed upstairs "we were tired, a busy day just having a nap" she muttered trying to cover herself with her hands her face flushing red as Cora arched an eyebrow at her.

Regina sighed as she came down the stairs now fully dressed again "No, Emma, we were having sex like two consenting adults can do in their own home." Emma's eyes went wide as she silently begged for an escape from this whole embarrassing incident her face burning. "Go upstairs, darling and get dressed. I will see to my parents" smiling as she patted Emma's backside she loved annoying her mother. Emma held her top down as she sprinted up the stairs to safety. "You do know they invented the phone for situations like this mother," she said as she followed her parents into the lounge.

Cora picked up one of Henry's books and placed it on the coffee table as she sat down on the couch. She looked around the room "your house never used to look like this Regina there is stuff everywhere" Cora pointed out.

Regina smiled and looked around fondly "because it is no longer just a house it's a home," she said sighing contentedly, bending over to pick a few bits up and placing them in the toy box next to the chair. "It gets picked up eventually anyway is there a reason for your visit?" asked Regina as she sat down in the chair.

"Yes we wanted to ask if you had any plans for Christmas day it would be nice to see you all" asked Cora.

Regina was surprised by the invitation "I'm afraid we do have plans Henry's dad is stopping over, and we are all planning to spend the day together, so Henry doesn't have to go from place to place but how about the day after we could have a second Christmas day" she offered. Her mother didn't often reach out like this, so she didn't want to decline the offer.

Henry beamed "yes that will work darling we look forward to it, there was one other thing we would like to discuss with you," he said as Emma came through fully dressed now with a tray of tea.  
Regina smiled at her as she sat down on the chair arm next to Regina and put her arm around her. "We were wondering if we could look after Henry sometimes and spend some quality time getting to know him," he asked.

"That's up to you, darling," said Regina leaning forward and pouring out the tea for everyone. 

"Hey, you remind me it's our house Henry is your son now too, so we make decisions, not just me" explained Emma. She thought for a moment "how about we start with a small amount of time Regina and I have an appointment Saturday afternoon to have a last look around the venue for the wedding." "How about we drop him off for an hour ring you see how it's going, and then he can stay a little longer if you're managing while we have dinner out together," she asked, and Regina nodded her agreement.

"Yes, I think that sounds good thank you" Henry replied, picking up his tea. 

"You will have to be wary about doors and windows keeping them locked, so he doesn't get out on his own," said Regina. 

"Yeah and put your valuables out of sight he can be pretty clumsy he gets that from me" laughed Emma. "It's nice you want to do this he will love spending time with you," she said, smiling sipping at her tea. Emma picked up the plate of cookies they had all made the day before Henry went to his Dad's and offered them around. Both Regina's parents took one although Cora seemed a little unsure but took one to be polite.

"We will be around him all the time he will be safe" reassured Henry. "If you let us know what foods he likes we can get them in too." He bit into his biscuit and smiled "these are very tasty" he commented gesturing Cora to taste hers.

"When Regina is in charge they are tasty and edible with me not so much" laughed Emma as she stood up and walked over to the side table and pulled a piece of paper out and a pen to make a list of foods for Regina's parents. "I can't say enough times how much we appreciate you making an effort it's nice for Henry to have more family seen as things didn't go well with my parents" she admitted. Regina reached over and squeezed her arm, giving her a sympathetic smile "I'm fine. Just wish she could accept me and my life and understand how happy I am."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with them, Emma" sighed Henry.

"Put her number and name on that piece of paper dear, I would like to have a chat with her," said Cora. Emma looked at Regina a look of concern on her face, not sure if that was such a good idea.

"Thank you, Mother, but we have dealt with it, and so far she has caused nothing but trouble" Regina replied. 

"Still put it on there I just want to chat with her please, I won't cause you or her any trouble" she insisted. Regina looked at Emma, and she sighed and got up and retrieved the number off the side   
table she had deleted it from her phone and handed it over to Cora.

"Don't forget to put on Henry's list about keeping any liquid food separate from the other food, he hates when it touches?" said Regina as Emma added to the list.

"Have I missed anything?" asked Emma, passing the list to Regina to look over. Regina spent a few seconds reading what Emma had written, shook her head then handed it to Cora.

Cora folded up the note and tucked it into her handbag with the phone number "Right thank you for the tea we will let you get back to your evening" she said. They both got up to leave, and Henry moved across to hug both women. Cora took Emma's hand "I will say nothing to the woman that will make things harder for you, dear" she assured her. Emma smiled and moved aside as Regina kissed her mother's cheek.

Emma stepped outside of the hotel that was hosting their wedding to ring and check on Henry. The week had gone past in a blur of arrangements and work they felt like they had hardly any time together and was looking forward to a meal out together. Regina was just sorting out the final details to make sure everything went smoothly. They listened to her more anyway she had that air to her that she wouldn't be messed about. So Emma had taken the chance to escape outside and ring Regina's parents and see how they were getting on with Henry; there were no missed calls, so she hoped it was going well.

She brought their number up on her phone and dialled it in, and Cora picked up. "Hey, it's Emma we just wondered how everything was going and if you were happy to have him for a little longer while we go out to eat" asked Emma her fingers crossed.

"Yes he is very happy I have barely seen the two of them except for at meal times they have been holed up in Henry's study using his telescope to look at the sky" Cora replied. "I will be joining them soon so we can look at the stars and have some snacks so feel free to go have your meal together dear there is no hurry" she added.

"That's great thank you hope you have fun and we will see you in a couple of hours," said Emma, glad that it was all going well. 

"Goodbye, Emma" replied Cora as she put down the phone. 

Emma felt Regina at her side "so what's the verdict is it going well do I get to wine and dine my fiancee?" she asked, taking Emma's arm.

Emma smiled "Everything is under control so yes you may wine and dine me," she said. Emma kissed her cheek, and they walked off towards the car.

They pulled up at the vast mansion a couple of hours later, and Emma sighed for once she felt stuffed and over full but happy. She looked up at the house "well nothing is on fire" she chuckled as they both got out the car. "Hope they had a good time and he didn't break anything," said Emma as they made their way up the drive and Regina knocked on the door.

"Don't worry, and I'm sure everything is fine nothing happened that warranted a phone call anyway" reassured Regina as she dipped forward and rang the doorbell. Emma still looked a little worried, and Regina squeezed her hand "It will be fine trust me" she said as the maid opened the door.

"Your mother and father are on the patio if you want to go straight through," said the maid as Regina smiled and passed by her followed by Emma.

Emma leant into the maid "nothing got broken did it" she asked in a whisper and the maid smiled and shook her head. Emma breathed a sigh of relief as she continued to follow Regina through the big house into the backyard. Emma mouthed wow as she looked at the back of the house she had never seen it before. There was another couple of buildings off to the left side one was the garage, but she wasn't sure about the other one, a considerable lawn and off to the far side a tennis court. "What's in there" she whispered to Regina pointing to the mysterious building.

"That's the pool house" answered Regina "probably not been used in a while." 

Emma couldn't believe it this house was amazing she looked over to the right where they heard voices. "Am I seeing things or is your mother laid on a blanket looking at the stars with your father and Henry" whispered Emma with an amused slightly shocked look on her face.

"If it's a hallucination I'm having one too" chuckled Regina "she certainly never acted this way when I was younger." Regina cleared her throat to get their attention "having fun?" she asked as they walked closer to the group.

Cora sat up as they walked over "I feel I know everything I ever needed to know now about space and weather thanks to these two" she replied. She leant to one side to speak to the maid who had followed Emma and Regina outside. "Could you fetch the hot chocolate now Beatrice and bring an extra two for the girls please" she said, and the maid nodded and headed back inside. Cora patted the blanket next to her as Regina and Emma joined them.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has a couple of surprises up her sleeve for Emma and Emma has some of her own for Regina. Regina spends her first Christmas with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that keeps reading. I promise to finish it. Thanks for your patience writing has been keeping me sane in the chaos.

Emma leant against Regina as they relaxed on the sofa sat opposite in one of the chairs was Neal with Henry laid across him all watching the new minions DVD Henry had got in the Christmas eve box he had got. Henry was also wearing the new pyjamas that Regina had gotten with different weather symbols on. Henry yawned just as the credits rolled on the movie he rubbed his eyes looking sleepy. “What did you think Henry do you like the new movie?” asked Neal, Henry did a thumbs up and the others cheered finally glad to watch something different.

“Right little man time for bed,” said Emma “before Santa comes, what do we need first?” 

“Cookies for Santa” yelled Henry as he pushed up off Neal his knee catching his dad in the groin. 

“Steady dude,” said Neal in a strained voice leaning forward as Emma chuckled on the sofa and Regina tapped her arm. 

“Would you like an ice pack Neal?” asked Regina as she moved from behind Emma to get up. 

“Na I will survive it’s not the first time thanks,” he said as Henry ran off into the kitchen. He looked up at Regina “Emma and I thought you might want to do the Christmas eve stuff with Henry.”

“I would love to are you sure?” asked Regina looking between both of them and they nodded. Regina’s smile lit up her face as she walked into the kitchen where Henry was impatiently waiting dancing from foot to foot just like Emma when she had to wait. Picking Henry up, she sat him on the counter pretending to think “hmm what do we need?” she asked him.

He held his fingers up and counted them off “cookies, milk and carrot” he said then his hands flapped in excitement. 

“Good boy,” said Regina as she leant to the side to retrieve a carrot from the fridge putting it on the side. Then taking out a plastic plate, she opened the tin of cookies placing two on the plate from the ones they had made earlier. “One for Henry but don’t tell mummy it’s our secret,” she said, tapping the side of her nose and he leant forward and kissed her on the nose.

“Henry loves,” he said between bites of cookie.

“Henry loves cookies or Momma,” she asked him smiling as she filled a beaker with milk.

“Momma and cookies” replied Henry holding his arms out to her and she put the bottle down and hugged him. Regina sighed contentedly with his small arms around her neck. It always reminded her of how lucky she was and how different things were now. His hand moved to her ear as he rubbed it between his fingers.

“Momma loves you so much my sweet prince, you and mummy, are my everything” whispered Regina trying to hold back the tears the whole thing making her more emotional. “Shall we take these through to the room and then go to bed so Santa can come.” Wiping the crumbs off his pyjamas, Regina lifted him off the counter and put him down, passing him the plate with the cookies and carrot on as she grabbed the milk. Following him into the room and he placed them on the hearth near the chimney, and Regina put the milk down next to it.

Regina picked him up “Bedtime my clever boy”, and he snuggled up to her cheek kissing it.

“Hey does mummy, and daddy get a kiss or are you too busy smooching with momma” laughed Emma as she poked his side. He leant back in Regina’s arms and kissed Emma “good night monkey be a good boy straight to sleep. Then Regina moved over to Neal, and Henry kissed him too.

“Good night, mummy and daddy,” Regina said as she headed out the room “be back soon.” Emma sat back on the sofa and smiled, getting comfy and turning over the television.

“You sure you don’t need an ice pack for the twins,” said Emma laughing and Neal picked up one of the cushions throwing it at her.

“I’m good thanks,” he said, shaking his head. “How was he with Regina’s parents the other night did they survive?” he said jokingly.

“He and they loved it he hasn’t stopped talking about ‘scope’ since. They were using a telescope to look at the sky,” said Emma pulling her feet underneath her and reaching for her drink. “They were all outside when we arrived to pick him up we stayed a bit it was nice seeing him interact with them.”

Neal smiled “that sounds nice do you get on with them,” he asked.

“Yeah, Cora is a little prickly still, but she is coming around her father is so sweet we are going around for the day after Christmas” Emma answered. “It’s good for both of us to have more family seen as most of mine were a let down, but I’m not thinking about that any more,” she said. “I’m going to text Lily though and invite her around after Christmas.” Regina walked back into the room “wow didn’t take you long” said Emma.

“We barely made it through cleaning his teeth” replied Regina “I had to carry him to bed.” “Would you like another drink or something to eat Neal?” she asked as she stood near the sofa. 

Neal rubbed his stomach “I couldn’t eat another thing dinner was amazing if I was at home the belt would be off” he chuckled. “I think I’m going to hit the hay too it’s a big day tomorrow” yawned Neal as he got out the chair. He stepped over to Regina and kissed her cheek “thanks for the meal and letting me stay, good night” and Regina smiled and patted him on the arm. “Night Em’s see you bright and early”, and he headed out the room and up the stairs.

Emma leant over the sofa and grabbed Regina’s hand “come here sexy and cuddle for a bit” she said.

“Okay but I need to grab something first I’m glad we are alone I have something for you that I didn’t want to give you in front of the others,” said Regina moving around the sofa. 

Emma wiggled her eyebrows “have you now I can’t wait” she teased. 

“Nothing like that you have a one-track mind,” Regina said, laughing grabbing a present from under the tree.

“Grab the plate of cookies and milk babe we have to fake Santa has eaten some of them,” asked Emma. Regina placed the plate and glass on the coffee table before sitting down next to Emma. Emma took a few gulps of the milk and grabbed a cookie giving the carrot to Regina. “Don’t look at me; I am not eating that” she chuckled. Regina tutted as she bit the end of the carrot off taking a few more bites before putting the last bit back on the plate. 

“So what did you get me,” said Emma excitedly rubbing her hands together and Regina passed over the large thin gift. Emma looked a little confused wondering what it could be it felt like a book of some sort. She ripped off the paper and crumpled it into a ball-tossing it on to the coffee table as she looked at the large, brown envelope it looked official. “Well it can’t be divorce papers we aren’t married yet” she quipped nervously, and Regina sighed. Slowly picking at the opening, she turned to Regina “Is it a prenuptial agreement did your mother convince you, you needed one because it’s never been about your money Gina, but I will sign it” she said sadly.

Regina took hold of her chin and turned Emma to face her “of course it’s not a prenup I wouldn’t take any notice of my mother if she had told me that I know you aren’t with me for my money darling” she sighed. She kissed her on the lips and said “how about you stop guessing and just take a look it’s nothing scary” pleaded Regina. 

“Sorry I just keep thinking one day I’m going to do something to mess this amazing thing up” replied Emma. 

Regina sighed and reached up to Emma’s cheek, turning her face “you’re mine Emma I have your heart and will never let go, and I belong to you that’s the way it’s staying.” “I promise anything happens we will always talk about it I will never just throw you away now open the envelope before I feed you the rest of that carrot” laughed Regina.

Emma mouthed “sorry” and peeled back the tab on the envelope and pulled out the contents which were several documents. She began to read the front page of the paperwork, and suddenly tears started to spill on the page. Quickly wiping them off she put the documents on the table and turned to Regina and took her hands. “Do you know how much this means to me to know Henry will always be looked after” she croaked out. “To have this kind of peace of mind means everything you’re an amazing woman, and we are so lucky.”

Regina moved her hands from Emma’s and using her thumbs wiped away the tears from Emma’s cheeks. “I would do anything for you and Henry” she whispered gazing into Emma’s eyes. “You and Neil can access it at any time and add to it, and Henry will be able to access it when he turns twenty-five.” “If there gets a time we can’t cope, or he needs more care than we can give him there will be enough for him to be cared for in a facility of your choosing, but I know deep down it won’t come to that darling” “You don’t need to go through it tonight but if you and Neal go through it at some point and decide if anything needs adding to it” she added. 

“Thank you for setting up a trust fund thanks seems such a small word and not enough. I wish there were more I could say but thank you, Gina,” said Emma wiping away her tears. 

“It is enough all I want is your love, and maybe unlimited access to that gorgeous backside of yours” Regina chuckled.

“You got it” laughed Emma as she pecked Regina on the lips. “Let’s play Santa then we can get to bed,” she said, getting to her feet and offering Regina her hand. “I will grab the presents from the garage why don’t you grab the ones from upstairs.”

Regina had fetched all the presents and placed them under the tree ready for the morning and now lay on the bed waiting for Emma. She didn’t have to wait long as Emma entered the room and yawned “done babe he is going to lose it when he sees that pile in the morning” she chuckled as she stripped off throwing her clothes on the nearby chair.

“You better not have been nosey Emma,” said Regina knowing precisely what she was like.

Emma held her hands up “Hey I didn’t touch or shake anything” she replied, grabbing something out of her sweat pants pocket before climbing on to the bed and straddling Regina’s waist. “Firstly my ass is all yours” as Regina reached around and grabbed it firmly with both hands. “Secondly, I got you this,” said Emma laying a long jewellery box on the pillow next to Regina, “Merry Christmas babe.” Regina reluctantly took her hands off Emma’s backside and picked up the box. Opening it, there was a bracelet inside “It’s that nineteen twenties Art Deco stuff you like” she added.

“Emma, this is gorgeous you didn’t have to, but I love it” smiled Regina as she held up the diamond and sapphire bracelet. She passed it to Emma to put on, and Emma fastened it around her wrist.

“You deserve everything, Gina” sighed Emma as she kissed each of Regina’s fingertips in turn. “You’re a beautiful woman and deserve beautiful things,” she said, smiling at her.

“Good job I have you then Emma,” she said, pulling Emma in for a kiss her hands back on her backside.

Emma opened the door to Henry’s room and stood there, bouncing from foot to foot, barely holding in her excitement to see his face when he got downstairs. His eyes opened, and he looked at Emma “come on little man it’s Christmas, and Santa has been” she said. “I’m going to go downstairs and record him coming down can you and Neal bring him down,” Emma asked.

Regina stood behind her and nodded barely awake yet as Emma had just dragged her out of bed she’d had just enough time to clean her teeth. Emma sprinted off and pounded on the spare room door to wake Neal before heading down the stairs. Regina walked into Henry’s room and kissed him “Merry Christmas darling are you ready to go downstairs and see what Santa has brought?” 

Henry wiggled excitedly and wrapped his arms around Regina’s neck. She picked him up and carried him out of the bedroom as Neal opened the door and entered the hallway. “I think someone is keener than Henry” Neal chuckled as Regina rolled her eyes. Although inside, she was just as excited as Emma. Neal followed Regina and Henry down the stairs, and she turned as she heard him chuckle. “Nice pyjama pants Regina did you know you had juicy written across the back of them?”

Regina sighed and shook her head “there Emma’s she leant me them mine isn’t appropriate for a family Christmas not that these are much better” she said. Emma was at the bottom of the stairs, now videoing them as she slowly backed off towards the lounge. Regina set Henry down at the bottom as he ran off into the room Regina and Neal quickly following after him. 

Henry's face lit up with joy, and he flapped his hands up and down as he saw all the colourful presents sat under the tree. He then went over to examine the plate of treats he had left out for Santa “just crumbs” he yelled before sitting down near the presents. Emma sat behind him on the rug and pulled him into her lap, snuggling him as Neal sat opposite them on the carpet. Regina sat on the couch behind Emma and Henry. Emma looked up and smiled at Regina as she leant back against her.

Henry immediately started ripping into the presents in front of him each one getting a wiggle before he started on the next. “He has to open everything and see it all out in front of him before he plays with anything; it’s his way” explained Emma. “After breakfast, daddy has got you a special present, but we will have to get dressed and go outside to play with it,” she said, kissing the back of his head. Neal took over filming and taking pictures from Emma as she helped Henry to open his gifts. Emma passed over some presents to Regina then Neal before grabbing her own.

Regina opened a present from Emma and blushed as she looked at the panties with ‘I licked it, so it’s mine’ written on the front and quickly tucked them into her the pocket of her pyjama pants. Leaning forward close to Emma’s ear so only she could hear “that’s two things you need punishing, for now, anyone would think you like getting in trouble” she purred. 

“I expect to see them panties on” whispered Emma as she leant back her head on Regina’s lap “think it’s the first blush I have seen you do I should have given you them at your parents.”

“Oh, you just dare Miss Swan and see what you get” chuckled Regina as she kissed Emma’s forehead. 

“You do know you only have a week left to call me that” replied Emma “before you make an honest woman out of me.” 

“Oh, I think there will be certain times when I will still call you it” she winked. “Open that present over there,” said Regina pointing at one of the gifts.

Emma picked it up and opened it pulling away the paper; it was a photo album with my family written across the front. As soon as Emma started to flick through the pages, she could feel a lump forming in her throat. It had pictures of her, Regina, Henry and Neal on the first few pages then her sister Lily, Granny, Ruby, Mal and Regina’s parents on the next ones. They had all written how they had met her and why they loved her. “You have done it again made me cry,” said Emma as she wiped at her eyes before Henry noticed. “You truly are one of a kind Regina Mills and I love you,” she said taking hold of her hand.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend the day at Regina's parent, and Emma learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt like the chapter was getting quite long, so the rest of the day at Regina's parents will be carried on into the next chapter. Thanks for reading.

Emma and Regina lay in bed the tiny body of Henry wedged between them iPad in hand as they tried to snooze. They were exhausted from Christmas day and today wasn't going to be any less busy as in a few hours they were expected at Regina's parents for their second Christmas day. A sudden burst of laughter startled Emma from her light sleep as something on one of henry's games had amused him. She lifted her head and marvelled at the way Regina could sleep through it and rolled on to her back. 

She grabbed the phone off the side and looked at the time seven-thirty well she wasn't going to sleep any more so she might as well extract Henry from their bed, so he didn't wake Regina and get him ready for the day. Moving carefully off the bed, she picked up Henry putting a finger to her lips to signal to be quiet. Emma padded over the fluffy carpet with Henry securely on her hip and headed towards his bedroom. Once inside she plopped him on the bed "stay there little man while I run us a bath I want momma to lie in a little" said Emma. It was the only way she could get washed without Regina being up and keeping an eye on Henry. 

The few times she had chanced to have a quick shower with Henry in the next room she had come out to his room being turned upside down. Walking into the bathroom, she constantly strained her ears to make sure Henry was where he was supposed to be. Emma pushed the plug in and started the hot water running, adding his bubble bath mixture. Her hand pushed it around the water to start it bubbling up, and she emptied the net bag of bath toys into the water. Her head appeared around the door frame to Henry's bedroom and to her relief, he was still sat on his bed engrossed in his game.

Emma turned to inspect her face in the mirror; hopefully, she would look better after the bath because now she looked sleepy and pale. She twisted the tap turning off the hot water and added a little cold to it then grabbed Henry from the bedroom. Stripping him, she placed the iPad to one side and sat him in the warm, bubbly water before stripping herself and climbing into the other end. Henry glared he didn't like her joining him in the bath "sorry dude I need to this morning we have grandma's later, and we can't be late" she smiled as he grunted and grabbed one of his toys. 

"Did Henry enjoy Christmas day yesterday?" she said, but he took no notice. It had to be one of the best Christmas's Emma had ever had she thought relaxing back in the tub. Regina had done an excellent job with the Christmas dinner, everyone, clearing their plates. Then after lunch, they had gone for a walk, and Henry tried to get the hang of his new bike but ended up with Neal mainly pushing him with the parent handle. He understood how to move it with the pedals but struggled with steering, so they had strayed off in all directions. 

They had spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and picking at snacks as they encouraged Henry to play with some of his new toys. Neal had stayed for another hour after Henry had gone to bed then got a friend to pick him up to have a drink with them in his apartment. Leaving her and Regina to snuggle up together and watch a movie that didn't have minions in it. Her mind wandered to today as Henry splashed in the water and how much she enjoyed being around Regina's family even Cora who could be a little cold sometimes. The way they just got Henry made her happy not many did and seemed to love him instantly. It was hard for Emma to let her guard down around others, but with Regina and her parents, it had been easy. Even though they weren't married yet they felt like her family too, she just wished Mary Margaret could be the same way. 

"Right little man time to get washed" and she reached for the shampoo pouring some into her hands as she rubbed it into Henry's hair before he could pull too far away. His grumpy little face made her chuckle "maybe if you didn't trash your bedroom when left alone I could shower" she said tickling his sides as he squirmed and giggled. "Close your eyes and mouth," she said, rinsing his hair and quickly grabbing a face cloth to dry his face. "Is Henry going to try and wash himself today?" she asked, and he shook his head maybe it wasn't best when they were going out today.

She washed him from head to toe and picked up another face cloth to wash with. "Henry wash mummy's hair?" Henry asked, looking excited, so Emma lifted her feet and turned around to face the other way grabbing his bath mirror so he could watch as he did it and she could keep an eye on him.

"Just a little bit of shampoo not too much" warned Emma as he stood behind her and squeezed the bottle above her head. His eyes lit up as it wound around and piled up on her head "okay stop Henry enough" she laughed. He dropped the bottle into the bath and roughly rubbed it into Emma's hair as she tried to gather all her hair up on top of her head. Henry started giggling as he made different shapes on her head with her hair, and she pulled faces so he could see them in the mirror. Then Emma grabbed some bubbles and put them on her chin, which made him laugh even more, and Henry started adding to the bubbles on her face.

"Five more minutes and bath time done Henry," she said, continuing to make silly faces in the mirror as Henry helped to her. 

Regina walked into the kitchen and took in the scene in front of her, Emma was only dressed in a towel and Henry his underpants and vest. "I don't remember getting my invite to the half-naked party in the kitchen" she teased. Emma piled some more toast on Henry's plate and took the piece that was hanging from her mouth out as she kissed Regina. 

"I didn't want to wake you and couldn't get dressed yet after I bathed with mister grumpy pants" Emma replied. "Plus I didn't want to dress his highness yet for him to get covered before your parents." Emma wrapped her arms around Regina "want some breakfast babe?" nuzzling into her neck.

"Why don't I carry on now seen as I'm dressed, and you can go get ready while I dress the prince" suggested Regina. 

"Sounds like a plan by the way you look amazing," said Emma as she stood back to get a better look. Regina wore a red dress with a keyhole neck, stockings and black heels threading her fingers through Regina's she lifted her wrist. Admiring the bracelet she had bought her for Christmas "I knew this would look great on you." 

Emma kissed her fingers "you have great taste, darling" Regina replied, "now upstairs unless you're going like that." 

Emma smiled "coffee on the side for you," she said as she walked out of the kitchen. Regina walked over to the side and picked up the coffee leaning against the worktop as she sipped at it.

"Finish up your breakfast Henry, and then we will get you ready for Grandma's special Christmas day hope she hasn't gone to too much trouble," said Regina watching Henry. She blew on the coffee so she could drink it faster as Henry had nearly finished. Staring into her coffee, she couldn't avoid the slightly anxious feelings about her parent's. It had been many years since she had spent all day with them most of her adult Christmas's had been spent alone or with Mal drowning their sorrows. Her relationship was undoubtedly better with her mother, but all day was going to test that, and it had her a little on edge.

Regina stood forward and grabbed Henry's dishes, placing them in the sink they could be done later or tomorrow. Taking his hand they set off upstairs she enjoyed that little hand in hers Henry and Emma were her world, and she knew she could never go back to how it was before and wouldn't ever want to. Her face cracked a smile as she heard Emma singing away in the bedroom as she got dressed. She and Henry sat on the bed as she reached over for his clothes he was going to be wearing black trousers, a white shirt and a waistcoat. He had even chosen a little red bow tie to put on as well.

Even simple things like this Regina cherished as she helped him put on his shirt. He knelt on the bed next to her while she buttoned up his shirt playing with her ears. She had learnt now to leave her earrings out until the last minute. He leant his face next to hers rubbing his cheek against hers "Henry staying here forever with mummy's" he whispered, "even when Henry is ten."

"I should hope so my prince ten is too young to move out and momma would miss you too much," she said, pulling on his pants. "Nothing will change when mummy and momma get married" she sends, pointing to his calendar. 

"Ring day! Henry wants a ring too" said Henry. "Henry still living here," he asked as Regina arranged his bow tie.

"Yes, Henry nothing is going to change we will still live here together we are just showing everyone how much we love each other and promising to stay together forever" Regina explained. "We could get you something for the day but not a ring sweetheart I don't want you swallowing it." "Is Henry happy mummy and momma are getting married?" 

Henry closed his eyes as he thought "yes Henry loves momma and the trampoline." 

Regina chuckled "I'm glad I come before the trampoline, momma loves Henry so much." She opened her arms, and he wrapped his around Regina's neck one hand still on her ear, and she stroked his hair. After a few seconds, he moved away, getting off the bed to look at himself in the mirror. Regina followed him and gently brushed his thick mop of brown hair. "Such a smart boy, let's go show mummy." She took his hand, and they walked up the hallway and knocked on the door, Emma pulled it open "will we do?" she asked.

"You both look gorgeous," said Emma "What about mummy?" 

Henry looked her up and down "mummy is pretty," he said.

"I agree mummy is gorgeous," said Regina, Emma wore black jeans, a dark green blouse and her blond hair was curled and wavy resting on her shoulders. Henry grabbed her hand and kept hold of Regina's as he dragged them down the corridor "I guess we are going now" she said laughing. 

They pulled up in the driveway of Regina's parent's house, and Emma leant forward and looked up at the grand home. "omg look at it" sighed Emma as she took in the decorated house she opened the door and stepped out on to the gravel. A childlike joy lit up her face as she tried to look at everything at once. There was a huge Christmas tree near the entrance of the house lit up with lights that looked like candles and gold decorations. Emma never took her eyes off the house as she shut the car door. Her hands searched for the handle to the back door pulling it open and taking Henry out the back "look Henry look at all the decorations it's amazing."

Emma reluctantly took her eyes off the house as Henry squirmed and wiggled in her arms trying to get down. Then she noticed why he was struggling so much as Henry senior stood in the doorway "okay you can go down but straight to grandad please" said Emma as Henry bolted to his grandad. Regina walked around to Emma, and they both smiled as Henry senior scooped the boy up she offered Regina her arm, and she took it as they headed towards the house. 

Regina leant in and whispered, "My father looks so much healthier and happier since Henry has been around he is in his element."

"I think having you around more helped to babe" Emma replied, "this place looks amazing; it's like something out of one of those Christmas movies." 

"Wait until you get inside, then" chuckled Regina "it only gets better." The look of giddy excitement on Emma's face warmed Regina's heart; she sometimes forgot it wasn't like this for everyone, especially Emma, when she was younger. Henry senior pulled them both in turn for a one-armed hug and a kiss to the cheek as they got to the door. "Were you waiting for us, daddy?" she asked as they entered "for once we aren't late."

"I know dear, but I have been looking forward to this spending Christmas with all the extra family" he beamed "especially this little man." "And may I say how smart you are looking today Henry the bow tie is a fine touch I wish I had worn one myself."

Emma was once again lost in awe of the place as she stepped further into the house. Another Christmas tree in the foyer slightly shorter than the one outside and more gold and red decorations this time. What looked like at least a hundred presents sat under it, then her nose twitched as the smell of cookies reached it. "It even smells amazing in here," said Emma as she set the bag of gifts down they had brought next to the tree. 

"That's the Christmas cookies all ready for us to decorate this afternoon," said Henry senior smiling "fresh out the oven." "Cora, are you coming down the girls are here!" he shouted from the bottom of the stairs "I want to show Henry what we got him."

Cora appeared at the top of the enormous staircase "must you shout I'm coming now, dear." As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she walked towards Regina "Merry Christmas darling" and hugged her as Regina kissed her on the cheek. Cora took hold of her hand as they pulled away "that bracelet is gorgeous where ever did you get it" she asked.

Regina smiled and pointed to Emma "it was a present from Emma; it is lovely, and just what I like." She looked surprised at Regina's answer and looked at Emma.

"That's one thing you shouldn't be surprised at Cora my good taste I'm with your daughter," Emma said, smiling. Emma held her arms open "come on bring it in mom" she laughed as Cora looked hesitant. She tilted her head "just this once it's Christmas."

"Fine!" said Cora "just don't make a habit of it," she said a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Emma put her arms around Cora and hugged her tightly as Cora patted her back after a few seconds, she tried to move "that's enough, dear."

"I bet secretly you're like Regina and love a good hug" teased Emma as she pulled away. "I think there is one person who never gets refused though," she said, looking across at Henry.

"Indeed," said Cora as she walked over to Henry and he reached out for her one arm going around her neck the other clamped on to her ear. "You look such a little gentleman," she said, straightening up his bow tie. 

Regina leant into Emma "there is only you and Henry that can get away with so much with my mother" she chuckled as Emma smiled and mouthed I know.

"Let's go through and have a cup of tea before lunch and yes dear you can bring Henry's present through too it will keep the pair of you entertained," said Cora to Henry Senior as she put Henry down and took his hand gesturing towards the lounge.

Henry senior and Emma stood outside, watching Henry ride around on his new bike. He had kind of got the hang of the steering now and was managing to ride it around the driveway. Henry senior had shut the gates just in case he strayed a little further than he should. "I wasn't sure he would get the hang of it at first" stated Emma "he's only really practised for a bit yesterday, but he is certainly more confident today."

"He certainly is doing well a bit more practising with the steering, and he will have it down I will have to get Regina's bike out, and you can all go out together for a ride I'm sure it will fit in the car," said Henry senior rubbing his hands against the chill in the air.

"Maybe Regina and Henry but I can't I don't know how to ride a bike never ridden one before" admitted Emma. 

"Oh that's a shame dear it would have been something you could all do together, I won't be a minute I'm just going to get my jacket it's chillier than I thought," said Henry senior. "Do you need anything?" he said, and Emma smiled and shook her head.

As he disappeared inside, Emma continued to watch Henry she was so proud of him for trying he had been so scared at first but now loved it. "You're doing great dude" shouted Emma as she cheered him on. After a few minutes, Emma turned as Henry senior came from the side of the house with an adult bike and walked up to her, smiling. "If that's what I think it's for I think I'm a bit old for learning to ride a bike" she laughed.

"Ah nonsense your never to old I'm going to show you we will have you riding around with Henry in no time," said Henry senior as he patted the seat. "Who thinks mummy should try to ride a bike?" he shouted, looking at Henry.

Henry shouted back with excitement and put his hand up "mummy riding too."

Emma covered her flush face with her hands "very sneaky getting Henry to guilt me" she chuckled. "I don't know I feel silly not knowing how at my age and learning" explained Emma.

"It's just you, me and Henry the others are busy inside so no need to be embarrassed," he said. "Regina said you were nervous with a horse because it had a mind of its own well you control a bike."

"Fine," said Emma looking from side to side to make sure the others were still inside as she put her leg over the bike taking the helmet from Henry Senior. She secured it on her head, her cheeks still glowing pink from embarrassment as she held on to the handles her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Right your brakes are here when you need them use the right one first it slows down the back wheel and makes it a smoother stop" explained Henry senior. "To start with to build your confidence in your balance, keep your feet on the ground and scoot along," he said. Emma gave him a look and pushed off, feeling quite shaky as she moved the bike along with her feet going in a large circle around the driveway. "See you're doing well already" and Henry stopped to watch his mother as she scooted around on the bike "how do you feel?"

"Not too bad she said I feel quite stable" she shouted as she came back around to where he was stood. 

"Now you can try with one foot on the pedal and one foot on the floor it will be a little slower but will help with the basics," he said. Emma put her left foot on the pedal, keeping her right on the floor as she pushed off again and continued to go in a circle. Definitely feeling less wobbly this time around she was surprised she was enjoying it. "Practice using your brakes a couple of times because you will need them when you start going faster."

Emma went around a few times feeling more confident as she went she wasn't riding yet, but she was a step closer. "I think your ready for both feet on the peddles now I will walk behind you until you get used to it then you can try it on your own," said Henry senior as Emma pulled up in front of him. Emma felt a little nervous "ready when you are just kick-off then put both feet on the pedals and keep pedalling try not to look at your feet look straight ahead if you get worried put your feet back down" he reassured her.

"Ready," said Emma as she kicked off putting both feet on the pedals Henry senior had hold of the seat and jogged behind her as she was very wobbly and started riding. Her heart felt like it was in her mouth as she pushed the pedals around, making sure she was looking where she was going.

"Well done Emma you're doing it keep going," he said following after her. Regina walked out the front door to tell them the food was ready and was surprised at what she saw. A very nervous Emma riding around on a bike with her father jogging behind. 

He let go, and Emma carried on riding getting less and less wobbly as she continued "I'm actually doing it" she said as Henry followed her around on his bike. Henry senior cheered as he noticed Regina and walked over towards her a little out of breath.

"Well I didn't expect to come out to see this" she chuckled squeezing her dad's hand "thank you, daddy."

"My pleasure" beamed Henry senior, "she needs more practice, but she is a pretty quick learner." "I thought you would all enjoy going out together she will need a bike though you can take yours tonight when you head home," he said.

Emma pulled up in front of them a big smile on her face "that was actually pretty fun I think I'm getting the hang of it" she said. 

"You were doing great by the looks of it," said Regina proudly "might have to do some more later lunch is ready."

"Just pop the bike over there Emma, and I will put into the car later," said Henry senior as Regina went off to retrieve Henry. Emma rested the bike against the wall and unclipped her helmet. 

Walking back over to Henry senior she threw her arms around him and hugged him "thank you for taking the time to show me it means a lot" she said. 

Henry senior patted her on the back "it's no problem at all. I enjoyed it, and I'm glad you did too." As they stepped back, they both started laughing as Regina chased after Henry, who was riding faster and giggling thinking it was a new game. "I think we better go help her," he said, laughing as Emma nodded.


End file.
